A Fresh Start
by PickingViolets
Summary: Blaine, a nurse, fresh from a bad marriage, is looking to start a new life for him and his daughter. Kurt, a doctor, is dealing with his own struggles as a single dad. Meeting in the emergency room late one night can provide more healing than either thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine sat up in bed in a sudden panic. He wasn't sure what had woken him or even where he was at first. Blindly reaching for his phone on the nightstand and finding only empty space confused him further until he remembered. Oh yeah. New town, new apartment and no furniture. He reached over the side of the air mattress to find his phone on the floor and saw that it was 2 am. That brought him back to his original unsettled confusion, what had woken him up at that time of night? That's when he heard it again. A tiny raspy voice calling, "Daddy!"

He sighed at the thought of yet another night lacking in sleep as he worriedly scrambled to his feet and ducked down the hall to the next bedroom. "What's wrong sweetie," he asked softly as his three year old daughter nuzzled her bright pink cheek into his hand. She sat up in her Princess Jasmine sleeping bag and croaked pathetically, "My froat is sore. My ear is owey too." His heart melted as she stuck out a small rosebud bottom lip while looking up at him with big hazel eyes. He ran his fingers through her unruly black curls and then felt her forehead with the back of his hand. He frowned as he felt the heat that radiated from her flushed skin. Being both a nurse and an experienced parent told him that her temp was easily over 100 even without the use of a thermometer. Good thing too, since he had no idea in which box the thermometer was hiding.

"Ok, Addy. Let's go get you fixed up," Blaine told her as he grabbed a pink hoodie from the hook on her wall and slipped it over her head. "See if you can find your shoes. I'll meet you by the door, ok?" He set her gently on her feet after she nodded sleepily and ran to his room to search out his wallet and keys. He had yet to actually visit the emergency room where he was supposed to start work tomorrow. No time like the present.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt rubbed his eyes as he pushed his glasses up onto his forehead. Yawning widely he grabbed the coffee pot and groaned in frustration upon finding it empty. These double shifts were killing him. He was no kid anymore. The days of med school and residency when he had seemed to have boundless energy were behind him and the days of needing a good nine hours of sleep a night had taken their place.

"Dr. Hummel?" Kurt turned to find the night nurse holding out a chart with a sympathetic smile on her face. "You have another patient in room six. Looks like an ear infection and possibly strep. Dad says there is a history of ear infections."

"Thanks, Lisa. Did you get a throat culture," Kurt asked, while quickly perusing the chart after settling his glasses back into place.

"Not yet, I was waiting for your go ahead," Lisa replied

Kurt nodded as he headed toward the door of the break room. "Come on in after a minute to get a swab. I trust your judgment if you think it looks like strep."

He finished reading the information in his hand quickly as he headed in the direction of the exam rooms. Three year old girl, temp of 102.7, long history indeed of both ear infections and strep for one so young. What was this? He stopped walking momentarily with eyebrows raised in interest as he read the next piece of information. Responsible party: Blaine Anderson, Father. No mother or partner listed. It wasn't often that he dealt with single fathers, especially ones that filled out the hospital forms with a complete knowledge of their child's medical history. He felt an inexplicable rise of excitement at the thought of meeting this man but then quickly shook his head is if to clear it of the thought. It's not like he could strike up a friendship or anything, he was dealing with a patient. It was just nice to know that he wasn't alone. Sometimes he felt like the only single dad out there.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt entered the room with his usual confidence and smile, but almost tripped over his own feet when he took in the sight before him. _(Holy hell, this man is gorgeous!) _Thankfully the other man was too busy fussing over his little girl to notice as the doctor quickly steadied himself and regained his composure.

"Well hello there, Adelaide! I hear you're not feeling very well. I'm Dr. Hummel. We're gonna make you feel better really soon, ok?" Kurt did his best to hide the flustered high school boy thoughts about the man standing next to him, as he focused instead on his small patient.

"Addy," the small girl croaked as she gave Kurt a weak smile.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt cocked his head in confusion thinking he had misunderstood.

"We call her Addy," Blaine filled in. "I save Adelaide for when she's in big trouble." The little girl giggled quietly at her father's teasing.

Kurt smiled at the interaction. "Well then, Addy it is. Can I look at your ears and your throat, Addy?"

The little girl nodded politely and complied with no complaint. Barely even a whimper when Lisa came in to get the throat culture. Kurt was quite impressed actually. He had adult patients that whined more.

After handing Addy a sucker as a reward for being so good he turned to Blaine. "Well, there is definitely an infection in the right ear and quite a bit of fluid in the left. We'll see in a moment what the strep test has to say but I'd be shocked if we weren't dealing with that too. Let's get her started on..."

"Omnicef," Blaine interjected with the brand of antibiotic. "She's built up a resistance to Amoxicillin and it just doesn't cut it anymore. We will need a referral to a local ENT too I'm guessing." Blaine sighed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his tangled curls.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and held out his prescription pad and pen as an offering. "Would you like to take over," he asked teasingly.

Blaine stopped short and looked the doctor fully in the eye for the first time, cheeks blushing in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sound so presumptuous. It's just that we've been through this before and I'm also a nurse so I'm familiar." He shrugged apologetically, hoping he hadn't completely offended the man before him. Blaine had worked with more than one doctor in the past whose arrogance caused them to completely disdain any nurse or patient who voiced their own opinion on diagnosis and treatment options. Never mind Blaine was currently both and would most likely have to work with this man in the future.

Apparently that was not the case with this doctor, however. Kurt only shot him a winning smile. "Please don't be sorry. I was only joking. I should know better than to try and tease a sleep deprived parent. Goodness knows I've been there," he stated kindly. "Omnicef it is. Aaaand here is your referral to Lima Memorial's pediatric ENT. You're absolutely right. With her history both tubes and a tonsillectomy are a possibility." Kurt handed over the two slips of paper before leaning back onto the counter with arms crossed over his chest.

"So, a nurse. Not looking for a job are you? Over the last month we've lost three different nurses to maternity leave. We're pretty short handed right now." Kurt desperately hoped that he was sounding merely friendly and not flirty. Put aside the fact that it would be completely unprofessional, this guy had to be straight and would probably not welcome another guy's advances. Kurt had come to terms with the fact the he was most likely the only gay single dad in all of Ohio.

"Uh, I actually start work here tomorrow. Scratch that," Blaine groaned as he glanced at his watch, "in four hours."

"Really," Kurt exclaimed. "Well, let me be the first to welcome you aboard." Kurt offered his hand which the shorter man shook warmly. "My name is Kurt. I look forward to working with your obvious talent."

_(What the frick! Cool your jets! He's gonna sue you for sexual harassment!)_ Kurt attempted to follow the sentence with a nonchalant expression in order to seem less creepy, but it ended up as a sort of grimace. Kurt was really bad at nonchalance.

Blaine, however, seemed flattered rather than offended by the remark. As he scooped his little girl up into his arms, noticing that she was starting to drift off, he turned toward the doctor with a grateful smile. "I'm Blaine... and thank you! I'm glad to come in knowing at least one person!"

Lisa chose that moment to knock lightly on the door before poking her head in and saying, "The strep test was a strong positive, Dr. Hummel."

Kurt thanked her as she stepped back out and turned back to Blaine as he pushed himself off of the counter. "You can get that prescription filled at the hospital pharmacy downstairs. At this time of night you shouldn't have any wait. Get home and get some sleep before you need to be back here," he offered with a sympathetic look.

"You start feeling better, Addy." Kurt patted the small girl on the arm as she nodded sleepily before snuggling down into her father's shoulder.

Blaine also nodded his thanks and toed open the door as his arms were quite full. He stopped and turned when Kurt spoke to him once again. "Um, I apologize if this is weird and none of my business, but how are you going to handle work tomorrow with your daughter being sick? I'm sure daycare is out of the question since she will be contagious for the next 24 hours and I couldn't help but notice that you are the only parent listed on her medical forms..." Kurt trailed off lamely and bit his lip. Well, if he didn't appear creepy before he certainly did now. _(Geez, know a guy for 20 minutes and then admit to committing his personal information to memory. Stalker much?)_

Blaine stared for a moment with mouth agape and Kurt's nerves began to get the better of him, convinced he had totally weirded him out. The doctor was greatly relieved to hear the next words out of the curly haired man's mouth. "Oh, wow! Thanks. That didn't even occur to me yet. I'm so exhausted what with the move and sick child. And yeah, it's just me, " Blaine finished quietly, almost as if he was reminding himself of the fact. He let out a deep breath of frustration trying to think of his options.

"Well, it just so happens that you now know someone with some pull here at Lima Memorial," Kurt quipped with a wink. Momentary panic set in when he realized that he'd done it again without even thinking. _(Lord, man! Keep it in your pants!)_ Clearing his throat nervously he continued in what he hoped was a much more professional tone, "Go get her meds. Go home and both of you get some much needed sleep. You won't be any good to us here if you get sick too. I'll let the nurse manager know what's going on and make sure your shift for tomorrow is covered. Do you work the next day?"

Blaine stared at the brown haired man in slight shock. He hadn't expected this type of kindness. No doctor at his old hospital in Columbus had ever been this caring. He shook his head slowly unable to find the words.

"Great. Your daughter should be well enough by then to be in someone else's care. Just call my office if that's not the case though. Both so I can see her again if she's not getting well and so I can take care of your schedule for you if necessary." Kurt slid his business card containing the direct line to his office phone along with his cell written on back into the nurses' already full hands.

After accepting the card Blaine finally found his voice again, "I, wow, that is so nice of you! You really don't have to go to all of this trouble." He was looking at Kurt oddly by now and the doctor was certain that the unintentional flirting that seemed to be oozing out of him tonight had been recognized.

"Hey, we ER staff have to stick together right?" Kurt mentally kicked himself one final time before quickly ducking out of the room with a "Be seeing you!" He barely acknowledged Blaine's response of, "Absolutely! Thanks again!" He headed straight to the break room where he promptly leaned back against the wall and slowly banged his head multiple times. O.k., where was the mature professional that normally claimed his body and what had the emotionally immature high school boy that was in his place done with him? Sure, the guy seemed really great, was obviously a wonderful father and topped it off with being adorably handsome with the crazy curls, but that didn't give Kurt the right to ogle and flirt every chance he got. Not only did they have to work together, the chances of him actually being gay anyway were slim to nil. He would just ignore the attraction. Yup, no problem.

He was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine woke to the sound of his alarm early Monday morning feeling more rested than he had in a long time. He stretched luxuriously while thinking through his week. Well, maybe not exactly luxuriously. He was still sleeping on a freaking air mattress. The first item on his to do list, besides grocery shopping was to get some actual furniture. Feeling a sudden surge of energy and joyfulness he sprung out of bed and did a modified "wizard-of-oz" skip down the hall to the living room to find a pad and pen so he could start listing some of the things he would need to purchase. He chewed on the end of the pen thoughtfully after plopping down in Addy's purple beanbag chair, the one piece of furniture in the house, considering all the items he would need.

He was basically starting from scratch. He wrote the words "fresh start" at the top of the page in bubble letters and started to methodically list things by room. He supposed he should be mournful or at least looking back with some nostalgia as he thought of moving on but he just couldn't bring himself to feel that way. True, he had packed up Addy's things rather suddenly last week after the huge fight and simply left while his husband was at work, but the truth was that things had been over for a while. He just felt relief. On some level Blaine knew that Alex had only ever been a filler. He had dismissed the niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach as nerves when their wedding day had come and gone. Blaine had also convinced himself that the fact that they were so different, that they drove each other crazy, was a case of opposites attract. Only, weren't you supposed to lovingly roll your eyes, kiss your significant other anyway and live happily ever after when that was the case? He and Alex just fought, after which one or the other would end up sleeping on the couch. He was sure that they had loved each other in some way, at least in the beginning, but now he only felt glad that it was over. How could he feel differently after all that had been said and done?

Blaine's mouthed curved into a frown as all of the hurtful accusations flung from his husband's mouth over the last five years came back to him. More accusations of cheating than Blaine could even count, and while untrue they had eventually made Blaine wish he really was cheating, simply out of spite. He couldn't of though. It just wasn't who he was. There had been all sorts of ridiculous accusations such as "You're just jealous of my career" when Blaine questioned the long hours at the office and, of course, Alex's favorite go to, "You don't want me to be happy," whenever they disagreed on anything.

The biggest hurt, however, had been a quiet statement on Alex's part rather than an accusation. It had happened out of nowhere when Blaine had thought they were actually having one of their better days. Blaine had been happily chatting in his husband's direction about preschool for Addy and the research he had done that day. At first Alex had listened and nodded in all the right places as he typed on his laptop simultaneously. After receiving an alert on his phone, however, he stood and interrupted Blaine's monologue with a pat on the leg and a, "You know what, Honey? You just go ahead and pick whatever. I don't really care that much about this stuff and she's your daughter anyway." Alex hadn't actually intended to be hurtful for once. Ironically that was why it hurt the most. Sure, Blaine had been the one to really push for a child, knowing it was what he'd always wanted. He was also Adelaide's biological father in the surrogacy process since Alex had again, true to form, been rather indifferent. Blaine knew that the signs were all there and he should have known it was this way from the beginning. He had wanted that fairy tale happiness so badly though, that all doubts had been dismissed or pushed aside. Blaine had nodded silently and forced a smile as Alex walked away, already on the phone with a business partner. As reality finally came crashing in at that moment, Blaine knew deep down that it was over. He didn't want a life like this. He didn't want Addy to have a life like this... so when things had escalated in the big fight a week later, Blaine decided enough was enough. He had left and taken his daughter with him.

His reverie was interrupted as a tiny warm body clad in frilly princess pajamas leaped into his lap, knocking him backwards in the beanbag chair.

"Well good morning, darling! You're obviously feeling better." Blaine smiled at his daughter happily as he gently tugged on a curly pigtail.

"Yup. The doctor made me all better! My tummy is hungry for poptarts," she stated with a hopeful look. Poptarts were technically a weekend food, but she was obviously hoping to play on her father's emotions. Even at her young age she had quickly caught on to the fact that her father was willing to give her anything she desired when she was sick.

"Your tummy is in luck then, princess. Normally you don't get those during the week, as you well know, but seeing as they are basically the only food in the house..." Blaine swung her high in the air as he stood up, eliciting high pitched giggles.

Forty minutes later he was waiting at the door dressed in scrubs with his own black backpack on one shoulder and Addy's bedazzled backpack hanging from his fingers. "Adelaide Joy! Hurry up! It's almost six-thirty and I still need to take you to your new daycare and get to work by seven."

"Where am I going today, Daddy?" Addy trailed her father out of the door waddling somewhat awkwardly in her crocs that were on the wrong feet.

"Um," Blaine pulled the hand written name and address from the side pocket of his backpack, "Hudmel's Daycare. The lady's name is Carole." He stooped to swap her shoes for correct feet and wipe the poptart crumbs from her face. He paused when he felt her skeptical gaze catch his own. He rolled his eyes at the look that was way too grown up for her small face. "I know, I think it's a weird name too, but Uncle Jeff says it's the best. Remember too that Elise will be there for you to play with." Addy's face brightened in a typical toddler mood change and she gripped her father's fingers tightly as they headed to the car. Both were intent on having a great first day.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt paused as he waited for Elliott to follow him up the steps of his dad and Carole's house. "You coming slowpoke," Kurt teased his son. The three year old smiled up at father and simply held out his small hand in response. Kurt gripped the fingers tightly in his own and ushered the child through the front door.

"We're here!" Kurt grinned as his stepmom rushed into the room pulling a roundbrush through her hair one final time.

"Here's my boy!" Carole exclaimed as she swung Elliott up into her arms. Kurt leaned over his son's head to give Carole a greeting kiss on the cheek. "How are you this morning, sweetie?" Kurt realized after a moment that the question was actually directed toward him instead of his son.

"I'm fine," he answered with a tight smile knowing exactly why she asked and not wanting to talk about it. He settled into a chair and pulled Elliott away from his grandma in order to retie the laces of the Lightning McQueen tennis shoes.

Carole bit her lip indecisively for a moment and then settled a hand on her step-son's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I love you, honey," she kissed the top of his head, "you're an incredible father, you know."

Kurt reached up and squeezed her hand with another small smile, this one actually genuine though.

"Tag, you're it"

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"No fair! Tagbacks are against the rules," a small voice pouted.

"Micah, Elise, it's a little early to start in with the fighting. Can we at least go inside and say good morning to Carole first?" Jeff's voice called from the porch as he opened the door. Kurt and Carole grinned at each other over the children's antics and stood to greet everyone.

Micah and Elise, both four, stumbled across the doorstep, tossed their bags onto the bench in the front hall and simultaneously yelped a "Hi Carole!" then fell to the floor of the living room as they turned on a cartoon.

"Only half an hour and then we are spending time in the sunshine," Carole reminded them with loving pats on the head. They both nodded in agreement before quickly getting lost in the show.

"I swear, they are either fighting or acting identically. You'd think they were fraternal twins or something," Jeff shook his head at his daughter.

"That would be a feat seeing as they're not even related," Wes smiled as he kissed Carole's cheek in greeting before checking Micah's bag to make sure everything was there. "O.k., I've gotta go. Early board meeting. Bye baby!"

"Bye dad!"

"Not even a glance away from the television!" Wes gripped his chest in mock heartbreak. The others laughed and waved their goodbyes as he ducked out the front door.

"Hey Finn," they heard Wes greet from the front door. A small dark head darted into the room and little arms wrapped themselves around Carole's legs with a "Grandma, Grandma, Grandma!"

"Hello sunshine!" Carole grinned as she wrapped her own arms around the five year old girl in return.

"Tell Grandma and Uncle Kurt our big news, Hailey," Finn instructed with barely concealed excitement.

"We're having TWO baby brothers instead of one!" Hailey danced around the room with some well-rehearsed tap moves.

Silence as the news set in, then everyone seemed to move and talk at once. The room erupted in confusion as it was filled with hugs and excited congratulatory words.

"Hi?" A hesitant voice spoke from the front hall. Everyone turned to find a curly haired man standing in the doorway with an adorable pigtailed little girl in his arms, clinging nervously to his neck. "I'm sorry to just let myself in but nobody heard me knock and the door was open..."

"Blainey!" Jeff interrupted throwing himself at his friend.

"It's good to see you Jeff," Blaine grinned as he hugged his friend with his free arm.

"Uncle Jeff!" Addy was thrilled to see someone else she knew, as she tended to be a shy child. Jeff took her in his arms and reached a hand out for Elliott, the only other child left in with the adults by now, as Hailey had since been drawn into the living room by the sounds of Phineas and Ferb. Elliott hopped down from his current position in his Uncle Finn's arms and took Jeff's hand.

"Here sweetie, I'll introduce you to the other rugrats. This is Elliott, you guys are the same age. He's the best one!" Jeff finished in a stage whisper. Both three year olds giggled as they waved hello to each other.

"Hey!" Elise sat up looking offended. She squealed with excitement though when she noticed her younger friend, and bounded over to share a hug.

"Now that I have your attention... Everyone, come here and meet Addy," Jeff called as he winked at his daughter and pulled her in to kiss her cheek.

Blaine smiled as he watched Addy acclimate so quickly to her new surroundings. He turned back to the other adults as the slightly older woman with a stylish short haircut walked over and shook his hand.

"Hello Blaine. I'm Carole. It's such a pleasure to meet you! You're daughter seems absolutely lovely. She'll fit in here well," she finished warmly. Blaine thanked her, feeling already that this was one of the better decisions he had made lately. "I know you need to get to work right now. Just let me grab the basic consent forms for you to sign and we can figure everything else out when you come to pick her up. I'm assuming you get off at the same time as my son since you're headed to the same place." When Blaine just looked at her in confusion she exclaimed, "Oh, where are my manners. Blaine, this is my son, Kurt. He's a doctor at Lima Memorial too."

Kurt stood from his seat in the kitchen chair that was slightly behind his brother, previously hiding him from the nurse's view. "Hello again, Blaine."

"Dr. Hummel!"

The rest of the adults took in Kurt's grin and watched as Blaine's surprise quickly turned into pleasure as the two slowly met in the middle to shake hands. Finn looked over at his mom with a questioning eyebrow raised, but she simply shrugged and smiled as she stepped into her office to grab the paperwork. Anyone that made her step-son smile like that was o.k. in her book.

(So this is the gay friend Jeff had talked about!) For some reason Kurt had gotten the impression that the man had been married. Wow, his day had just improved vastly!

AN- Sooo…. reviews? Yes, please :)


	6. Chapter 6

The moment that Jeff noticed the chemistry between his two friends, he had slung an arm around both and spoken none too subtly. "So, going to the same place? You should ride together. Save gas and leave less of a carbon footprint and all that shit." Without them even realizing he had turned both men in the direction of the front hall. "O.k., well, we don't want Lima's favorite doctor and nurse duo to be late. Go save lives boys!" They found themselves on the porch with the front door closing behind them before they knew it.

"Wait!" Kurt pushed back on the door before it clicked shut, looking at Jeff like he was crazy... because he was. "Can I at least say goodbye to my child before you boot me out of my own family's home?" Jeff at least had the grace to look momentarily abashed.

_(Wait. What?)_ Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise when he realized what the doctor had just said. Out of nowhere he remembered something he had been too distracted to pay attention to on Friday night. Something Kurt had said to the affect of knowing what it felt like to be a sleep deprived parent. It suddenly made sense as to why he was at the daycare this morning. Blaine had assumed, at first, that it was simply to see his family. He had also been fairly certain that this man was not straight, if his gaydar was on track, and it usually was. Everything from his incredible taste in designer clothing to the way he had discreetly looked Blaine up and down when he thought no one was looking, as though checking him out. Plus, there was just that vibe. Now he finds out he has a kid too. Either he was actually straight _(Gotta be honest, don't see that as a real option.)_ or he is in a relationship with someone. Why did Blaine suddenly experience that sinking feeling of disappointment in the pit of his stomach? It's not like he was looking for someone. For goodness sake, he had just left his husband less than a week ago. _(Good God man! Pull it together!)_

Both men stepped back inside in order to hug their kids goodbye before heading off to work. Watching Kurt and Elliott interact, Blaine couldn't help but notice something a little different about the child . The small boy was undeniably adorable with freckles smattered across his nose and huge blue eyes framed by long lashes. He was incredibly polite and well mannered, especially compared to the raucous behavior of Micah and Elise, and seemed genuinely happy with his little world. He couldn't put his finger on what was off until he unintentionally overheard Kurt talking to his son while Blaine snuck in one last snuggle with Addy.

"You have your baby brown bear for naptime?" Small nod.

"Remember to tell Grandma when you need to go potty." Another nod.

"You know I love you, right?" A nod with a smile.

"Do you love your daddy?" Kurt pretended to pout to get a rise out of the little boy. Arms thrown around his neck, accompanied by another smile and one final nod.

That was it. The boy had yet to speak a word. After momentary concern, Blaine shrugged it off thinking that Elliott was just feeling quiet this morning. He had, in reality, only been around the kid for a whopping 10 minutes.

Kurt had then stood by the door, waiting for the other man expectantly. Blaine had quickly released his daughter and taken a moment to wave at Elliott as he passed. The boy waved back shyly before ducking behind his Grandma's leg.

"So, how about 'leaving less of a carbon footprint and all that shit' as Jeff put it so eloquently." Kurt had opened the passenger side door of his SUV, managing to pull off a graceful mock bow in the process.

"If we are really concerned about the carbon footprint part we'd be better off taking my Prius, but seeing as I don't really know my way around yet I'm more than happy to let you drive," Blaine grinned as he slid into the seat.

Kurt shut the door with a laugh and skipped _(Oh my word, I'm skipping! How gay am I!)_ around to the driver's side. All thoughts from the previous weekend about forgetting his attraction were out the window. For the first time in a while he was blissfully happy while he drove to work on a Monday morning.

AN- Reviews make me do the modified wizard-of-oz skip too!


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine checked his watch impatiently as he and Addy sat in the waiting room of Dr. Greenberg's office. It was his lunch break and he had swung by Carole's to pick up his daughter and bring her back with him to the hospital for her appointment at the Ear, Nose and Throat specialist. Kurt happened to be leaving work early that day and had graciously offered to take Addy back to Carole's for Blaine when they were done since he was headed there anyway to pick up Elliott.

The mere thought of the brunette doctor brought a dizzying smile to Blaine's lips. He thought back over the last week and how they had seemed to become best friends almost overnight. His favorite conversation, by far, had happened that first day as they rode to work together.

* * *

_"So, does Elliott have a mom... Or another dad?" Blaine had blurted out the invasive question without preamble, figuring it was only fair since Kurt already knew that he was parenting alone._

_"Um, no," Kurt had laughed once he had gotten over his momentary shock at Blaine's boldness. "I mean, yes, of course he has a mom, in the biological sense. I'm his only real parent though. His only dad."_

_Silence as Blaine took this in._

_"Just for the record though," Kurt had glanced at the other man out the corner of his eye and smirked slightly, "If there was another parent in Elliott's life it would definitely be a man."_

_"Good." (Oh my sweet Versace! Did I say that out loud!) Judging by Kurt's expression that was stuck somewhere between amusement and disbelief he was guessing that he had._

_"I mean, good for you." (Oh, Lord. That was absolutely no better. Mental note to bang my head against a wall once I'm alone.)_

_Blaine had taken a deep breath, during which he realized that Kurt had dropped all pretence and was outright laughing at him. Blaine, smiling at his own ridiculousness, had finished simply, "I'm gay too."_

_"I know actually," Kurt had offered quietly with another side-glance._

_Blaine had looked over in surprise. Not that he minded at all, of course. He had been out and proud for a long time now. It was just that he generally didn't come across as the obviously flamboyant type._

_"Jeff told us a little about you," Kurt had supplied when he noted the other man's surprise._

_"Only good things?"  
_

_"I'll never tell..."  
_

* * *

"Adelaide Anderson," called the receptionist, pulling Blaine from his thoughts.

Taking his daughter's hand in his own he walked toward the front desk.

"Through the door on the left. They'll show you where to go once you're inside," the receptionist instructed without looking up.

Scooping Addy up into his arms, he entered the office. Blaine snuggled her into his shoulder, knowing her nerves were probably getting the better of her. The brusqueness of the receptionist had not helped. Adelaide was a bit of an old soul and surprisingly sensitive to the emotions and attitudes of those around her. Someone else's happiness could keep her flying high for days while an ill timed word of criticism or simply a bad attitude could make her spirits plummet. He was heart broken for her at times, just wanting his little girl to stay young and be carefree. Oh well, that was part of being a parent. You can't change your child. You just love them for who they are and guide them as best you can.

"This way, Mr. Anderson!" A cheery looking medical assistant called them into the closest exam room.

"How are you this morning beautiful!" Blaine saw Addy visibly relax in his arms at the friendliness of the young woman. Addy chirped a small, "Great!" She clambered up on the exam table with help from her father.

"The doctor will be in shortly." With a smile the girl shut the door leaving the small family alone.

True to her word the doctor bustled into the room less than a minute later. Chart in hand he smiled a greeting and immediately began chatting the small child up to put her at ease. His exam seemed to replicate a clown's performance at a child's birthday party rather than a doctor's exam. It involved a see-thru rubber duck propped onto the end of his exam light, covering his own face in stickers, making all kinds of silly faces and seeing if he could get Addy mimic them while finally pretending to trip and landing in a surprisingly graceful twirl in his swivel chair. By the end, Addy was so at ease and laughing so hard Blaine was fairly certain she had forgotten she was in a hospital.

"All right, my dear Addy. Next door is a play room with tons of cool toys and books. There's also a mirror so you can practice making those crazy faces," Dr. Greenberg told the little girl with a smile. "If it's o.k. with your Daddy, Marcy will take you there now." At that the medical assistant poked her head in through the door and held out a hand to the child. After receiving questioning looks from all three Blaine quickly nodded his consent.

Watching them leave, the doctor turned to Blaine. "Well, Mr. Anderson, from what I can see I'm comfortable leaving her tonsils where they are for the time being. It's been a good six months since she last had strep and one more case isn't quite enough to concern me yet. If it occurs again though we will reconsider. I am concerned with the amount of ear infections though, particularly the severity. Has she had tubes put in before?" Blaine nodded and told the doctor that she had had them at the age of one. They and fallen out though and the perforations had healed this last year. Unfortunately this was her third ear infection since that time. The doctor nodded slowly while listening, then spoke again, "I don't think there is any way around it. New tubes will need to be placed or this will continue to occur."

Blaine sighed with resignation, knowing the doctor was right, and smiled his thanks. "Where do I go to schedule the surgery?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Our scheduling receptionist will contact you at home."

Shaking the doctor's hand and gathering his daughter, Blaine headed down the hall. He was surprised to see Kurt standing there talking with the medical assistant from earlier.

"Here is the full and detailed report on Elliott's tests, Dr. Hummel."

"Thank you so much for taking the time to do this for me, Marcy," Kurt said to the girl gratefully.

"Kurt!" Blaine greeted the man with a gentle pat on the arm that unintentionally turned into more of a caress. Was it his imagination or did Kurt almost lean into the touch with a gentle sigh?

_(Nope, must have been my imagination.)_ Kurt stood straight and, while smiling, he spoke briskly, "I hope you don't mind. I need to leave pretty soon to pick up Elliott so I thought I'd just come straight here to see if you were finished so I could take Addy."

"Just finished now. Thanks again so much for taking her back for me. As it is I've already been gone from the hospital longer than I'm supposed to be." Their hands brushed as Blaine handed over Addy's backpack. Both men felt a jolt of electricity and carefully avoided the others' eyes as they headed out the door.

"So," Blaine cleared his throat, "You didn't tell me why you have to head off so early today."

"Just an appointment. It's no big deal." Kurt spoke shortly and with a sharpness that was brand new to Blaine, and clearly told him that it was a big deal indeed. The immediate regret in Kurt's eyes was obvious and he opened his mouth to speak again, but seemed to have trouble finding any words.

"Hey, we're good. You don't need to say anything. I'm sorry I was nosy and pried." Blaine spoke to his new-found friend kindly, and this time it was definitely a caress on the arm instead of a pat. And, oh yeah, Kurt was definitely sighing and leaning into it this time with an unreadable expression on his face. Slowly one of Kurt's hands came up to settle on Blaine's. Kurt gazed into the other man's eyes with a look that said "I totally understand if you push my hand away but please, please don't!"

Seeing the uncertainty in those blue eyes turned Blaine into a complete puddle and, while he had no intention of pushing the other man away, he decided to take it one step further. He slipped his arms around the taller man's waist and pulled him into a hug.

Kurt was not a naturally cuddly person like Blaine, the man was practically a teddy bear, but being close to those dark curls and hazel eyes and being touched by that olive skin just felt so natural, like he was finally home. Kurt wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders and they just stood there for a moment, each just breathing the other in.

Small arms wrapping around both of their legs quickly brought them back to the present. They looked down to see Addy joining in on the hug with a blissful smile on her elfin face.

"Alright, little one," Kurt swung his young charge up into the air, eliciting laughter. "Let's get you back to Carole's so your daddy can get to work."

A kiss for his daughter, an intense yet uncertain gaze shared with the doctor, and Blaine was standing on his own in the parking lot watching the SUV pull into traffic. He shook is head in an attempt to pull himself back to Earth and headed toward the main hospital to get back to work. _(Shit!)_ He was running 25 minutes late, he realized, as he pulled out his phone to check the time. He started to jog but then stopped short as he noticed a notification that he had a new text message... from Alex. This was the first he had heard from his husband since he had left over two weeks ago.

_To Blaine: I'm coming on Saturday to get my daughter. Have her ready by 9 am. -Alex_


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Thank you all so much for the reviews and PMs! Made. My. Day. Keep 'em comin'!

njferrell - The kids are so my favorite part. And the Dalton boys, it wouldn't be a proper fic without!

wiiinyyy - Much more Elliott next chapter. I just want to kiss his cheeks!

I hate mosquitos - More details on Klaine's romance soon, but damn, you're right! Kurt better not have a wandering eye! I'll have to keep a close watch on him ;) And yes, I've been posting two at a time. There's so much to say! Hopefully I can keep this up. (Yikes!) Doing some research as we speak on the whole divorce aspect. I'm no lawyer but going for accuracy as much as possible.

Aaand here we go...

* * *

_(What the hell!)_ Blaine felt white-hot rage coursing through him as he blindly found his way back into the hospital. He was gripping his phone so tightly he was surprised he hadn't crushed it. No way on God's green earth was that man taking his daughter, even temporarily. It didn't even occur to Blaine that he had just thought of Alex as "that man" and not his husband. Blaine somehow found his way into the ER, clocked back in and grabbed the stack of paperwork sitting at reception. Paperwork was everyone's least favorite chore, and normally Blaine agreed, but right now he couldn't see himself interacting well with others. He sat down behind the desk and started copying some of the doctor's notes that were less than legible with furious energy.

"Um, honey, are you o.k.?" Simone, the head nurse, asked cautiously as she pushed herself back to sit on top of the desk next to Blaine.

"I'm fine," Blaine answered with finality through gritted teeth, not bothering to look up. He felt a hand on his shoulder as the pen was eased from his hand.

"What?" He looked at her with some frustration. He didn't want to talk or even think right now. All he could do was feel rage.

"Look at the paper, Blaine."

Glancing down he cringed slightly at what he found. "Oops," he looked up at her sheepishly. He had been writing so hard that he had ripped right through with the pen. He lifted the ruined paperwork to find writing on the desk surface. He sighed then and leaned back in his chair to run his fingers through his hair.

Simone began to laugh lightly and Blaine quickly joined her, thinking of how ridiculous he must have looked to her, but the laughter was soon joined by tears pricking the corners of his eyes. The other nurse looked at him in concern.

"Hey, it's super slow in here today and I know that Lisa has been looking for extra hours. Why don't you head out and I'll see if she can come in early." Simone had already picked up the phone and was dialing the night nurse before Blaine had a chance to respond. She pulled him from the chair and waved goodbye. He mouthed a thank you as she started talking to Lisa and he headed down the hall to the locker room.

His backpack slung over his shoulder, he quickly headed to his car. After climbing into the driver's seat and pulling from the parking lot he realized he had no idea where he was going. He thought of picking Adelaide up early from day care, but considering his current state of mind, some alone time was probably in order. He thought of all the, yet to be assembled, furniture sitting in their apartment and decided to put his frustrated energy to good use. He could also use the time to think.

Ten minutes later he was in some old worn out jeans and an under shirt sitting in the middle of his living room. He was surrounded by pieces of an entertainment center, instructions in his lap. It looked pretty straight-forward. Thank goodness for IKEA and their instructions in picture form.

As he methodically put the pieces into piles and sorted the nuts and bolts he thought back to the day when the tension between he and Alex had finally snapped.

* * *

_"Alex, who is Travis and why did he just text asking if you're 'free for the usual' tonight?" Blaine stood with Alex's phone in his shaking hand, not believing what he had just read._

_"Oh, that's just a guy from accounting. We've grabbed burgers a couple of times when you've worked the night shift." Alex shrugged it off, but it was too late. Blaine saw the hitch of his breath and the flash of panic in his eyes._

_"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Blaine enunciated each word as he stepped closer. The lack of response and the refusal to meet his gaze was answer enough for Blaine. He dropped the phone on the counter and stepped back again slowly. He had known things were over. He had even known that they didn't love each other anymore. To be cheated on and lied to though? That was almost more than he could take. Suddenly, he wasn't just hurt. He was livid._

_He turned and picked up Addy, who had been playing with a Barbie and watching them cautiously, and carried her out the front door. Alex just watched him walk out. Blaine trotted across their front yard and into the neighbor's. He knocked on the front door with a shaking hand and was more than relieved when Mrs. Peters answered with a smile. Addy was watching him curiously but didn't seem upset, for which he was thankful._

_"I'm so sorry to bother you like this at the last minute but we've had a little family emergency and I was hoping you could watch Addy for a little bit," he looked at his elderly neighbor, desperately trying to hold his emotions in check. She had watched Addy on occasion before and the little girl loved to play with the old woman's many cats._

_"Of course I can," Mrs. Peters answered with an understanding nod and held the door open for Addy to step inside._

_Blaine set the little girl on her feet and held her shoulders so they were almost nose-to-nose. "I'll be back to get you really soon o.k.? Please be a good girl." Addy had looked at him with disconcerting depth and put her tiny hand on his cheek._

_"Don't be sad, Daddy. I love you."_

_Blaine almost lost it._

_With a quick hug for his daughter, he nodded his thanks to their neighbor and said he would be back within the hour._

_Grasping ahold of his anger once more he walked steadily back across the yard, thankful his little girl would not be present for the coming battle. Once inside he was surprised to find an empty kitchen and living room. "Alex?" He called his husband's name with obvious distaste and heard a "Back here," come quietly from the bedroom. He walked with skepticism into the room where they had shared a bed for the last five years, thinking this was the last place he wanted to be. His anger returned tenfold when he found Alex packing a bag._

_"Going to meet 'Travis'?" Blaine flung out with disgust._

_"Yes."_

_"You... You have GOT to be kidding me!" Blaine stuttered his disbelief. How did Alex always find a way to shock Blaine with his arrogance and selfishness. Love is blind had taken on a whole new meaning. Only if this was love Blaine was pretty sure he wanted nothing to do with it._

_"Look, you know. Why pretend? You wouldn't have let me sleep in the bed tonight anyway so I'll go, get what I need and we'll discuss this tomorrow when you've calmed down." Alex leaned back against the dresser with arms crossed calmly._

_Blaine simply stared. "I don't even know what to say to you right now. I don't know who you are," Blaine's voice was dangerously quiet._

_Alex scoffed, "I'm the exact same person I was. You're the one that has changed. We used to have fun. We used to have sex. The only things you are interested in now are your patients and Addy."_

_Blaine had no response at first. He knew that as much as Alex was being an ass, this much was true. They had grown apart so much that they literally had no common interests anymore. The few times they did talk it started with Alex flinging some ridiculous accusation at him, moved on to a loud fight and ended with a slammed door and Blaine bringing a sleeping Addy into bed with him so he could hold her. (Wait a minute...) Something suddenly clicked as he thought of how so many of those fights had started._

_"It was you, the whole time." Alex looked over at him at with both confusion and disdain._

_"What are you even talking about?"_

_"It was you the WHOLE FUCKING TIME!" Blaine roared as he stepped directly in front of his husband. "Every time you accused me of being unfaithful! Every time you threw ridiculous accusations in my face it was because YOU were the one who was cheating on ME! You tried to lesson your guilt by convincing yourself that I was doing the same!"_

_By this time angry tears were streaming down his face. Even knowing that their marriage had been on the decline, practically since it started, did not stop the deep stab of pain from this betrayal. "So, how long have you been at this, huh? Since we got married? Before that?" By this time Alex was angry too and he gripped the sides of the dresser tightly. He denied nothing, only stood there, breathing heavily and glaring at Blaine with ice-cold eyes. "You are such a selfish bastard!"_

_Blaine saw it coming out of the corner of his eye. Alex's fist leaving the dresser and flying toward Blaine's face. The boxer in him momentarily took over and he instinctively blocked the punch with ease and brought up his own fist for a counter blow. At the last second his brain caught up with his body and he stopped just short of striking his husband in the jaw. For almost thirty seconds they stayed exactly as they were, Blaine's right hand still raised in the air and both of Alex's thrown up defensively. Eventually Blaine sank back down onto the bed and covered his face with both of his hands._

_"I'm going. We'll talk later when we've both cooled down." Alex turned to leave, grabbing his bag on the way out. Blaine's voice stopped him._

_"There's no fixing this, Alex." Blaine stared at nothing and spoke in a hoarse whisper. He heard movement a few seconds later and when he looked up Alex was gone._

_He walked in a trance next door and collected his little girl. He had know idea what he said to Mrs. Peters. He didn't have any response when Addy took his face in her hands and simply questioned, "Daddy?" He turned on the Disney channel and ordered a cheese pizza, Addy's favorite, before crouching down in front of her. "Daddy needs to be alone in the bedroom for a few minutes. Will you be o.k. watching your show?" She nodded solemnly sensing his tense mood. He forced a smile for her sake and tickled her tummy saying, "Hey there, not so serious! Everything is just fine." She giggled, pushing at his hand as she turned back to the television. He quickly stood and walked to the bedroom._

_The moment the door was closed he fell against the wall and slid to the door, sobs wracking his body. He finally let himself go completely. All of the tension that had been building over the years, all of the hurt, all the feelings of being so alone while not really alone poured out of him with the tears. Ten minutes later he was almost cried out... and slightly embarrassed at being balled up on the floor. As he slowly climbed to his feet he caught his reflection in the mirror. He walked closer to examine his reflection carefully, hardly believing what he saw. Eyes so red and swollen that he could barely see. Shoulders slumped, giving him a dejected look. He ran his fingers experimentally across his collarbone realizing for the first time how prominent it had become. He never ate very well when he was feeling pressure or stress and those things had been abundant in the last few years._

_"Daddy?" The door cracked open slightly and he saw one wide hazel eye and one curly black pigtail poke around the edge._

_"Come here sweetie." Father reached out for daughter and the two met with open arms. Blaine sank back down to the floor this time with precious cargo and no more tears. That's it. Enough. No more fights. No more tip-toeing around his husband. No more family meals filled with so much underlying tension he could barely eat. No more nights of being frustrated at Alex's late hours, especially knowing now what had really been going on. No trying to make the best of things when he knew better. Addy deserved better. He deserved better. Things were going to change, starting right now._

_It was rather fitting that the pizza delivery boy chose that moment to ring the bell. He suddenly felt hungrier than he had in months. Leaping to his feet he snatched Addy up and said, "Lets eat!"_

_After settling Addy back onto the couch with a slice of pizza on a paper plate, happily watching Finding Nemo, he sat at his desk with his laptop and phone intent on making some plans. While quickly devouring four slices of his own, he really could do with gaining a little weight, he made a call to the supervisor at the hospital where he worked in Columbus. She had mentioned job opportunities at a hospital a couple of hours away if anyone was interested in a transfer at staff meeting the other day. The only reason he had really payed attention was because the hospital was located in Lima where Jeff, Nick and Wes lived. After the events of the last week he found the timing and location of this opportunity rather serendipitous. His manager had been more than happy to make the call, assuring him that his resume and reputation practically made him a shoo-in. After that things just seemed to fall into place, making him more sure than ever that this was right. She called him back not ten minutes later saying her could start the next Saturday. He found an apartment complex online that was near the hospital that got great reviews. He saw that there were vacancies and decided to call in the morning about getting an interview. In the meantime they could stay in a hotel. He then called Jeff to give him an extremely abridged version of what was going on and to ask for a recommendation for daycare for Addy. Jeff saw through the evasiveness and tried to get him to say what was really happening._

_"Look, I promise, I'll tell you everything when I get there. I... I just can't tonight. I just can't."_

_A short pause, "O.k,. I'm here for whatever. Whenever you need me."_

_"I know. Thanks... and Jeff? I might be needing some legal advice..."_

_Blaine could hear the smile through the phone, "Well, I just so happen to have a rather intimate connection with the most brilliant legal mind in all of Ohio. I just might be able to hook you up."_

_"Thanks, man." Blaine smiled at this. The first real smile that day._

_"Seriously though, you know Nick will be more than happy to talk, as your friend or your lawyer. Whatever you need."_

_Blaine hung up shortly after, considering this tricky part of the equation. Gay marriage and divorce was such a hot button topic, especially in a state that didn't recognize said union as legal in the first place, and was filled with many quagmires when it came to legalities. Oh well, he would deal with that later. Nick really was brilliant and the most important thing right now was to get himself and Addy into a better environment._

_While Addy curled up with a doll on the couch, sound asleep by the time Marlin and Dori were riding the EAC, Blaine packed as many of their things as he could fit in his car. It was 80 percent Addy and 20 percent him when it came to the things filling his trunk, passenger seat and all of the back that didn't contain Addy's carseat. He packed every toy, blanket and possible item of comfort he could find for his little girl, hoping to make the transition easy. For himself he took only what was necessary. Nothing to remind him of this life. He could replace everything else._

_By the time he finished it was after midnight. He set the alarm on his phone for 5 in the morning. He wanted to be up and out early in case Alex decided to come back before work. Carefully picking Addy up, he carried her to his bedroom and held her close as she continued to dream. Sleep evaded him though and he settled for resting his eyes and brain, failing miserably at the second goal._

_As the night-time hours passed he slowly felt his mood and outlook begin to change. Fear turned into hope. Resignation turned into determination. Frustration turned into a desire for change. It was going to be okay. Better than okay. They were finally going to be happy._

* * *

His ringing phone brought him back to reality. Seeing that it was Jeff he decided to answer.

"Hey man, are you alright? I called the hospital and they said you left early."

"Yeah, I just... o.k., no, I'm not. I'm dealing with an Alex thing and just needed to be alone for a bit." Blaine was surprised at how steady his voice remained considering he was still literally shaking with rage.

Jeff saw through him and heard the anger underneath the quiet tone though. That's what happens when you remain friends with someone for 16 years. "Is Addy still at Carole's?"

"Yeah."

"O.k., here's what's gonna happen. You stay where you are and do what you need to do. I'll pick Addy up when I get Elise and then Nick and I will pick up some takeout and bring the girls to your place. We'll have dinner and the girls can play. If you need to talk to Nick about that legal stuff you mentioned before I can even take the girls out for a bit so you can have some privacy."

Blaine didn't think he could love Jeff anymore in that moment if he tried. How had he lived for so long in a town without his closest friends?

"That sounds wonderful. I'll be here."

Blaine hung up then and sat there, looking at his partially assembled entertainment center. He knew what he needed to do. Thankfully his lawyer was coming to dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt gripped Elliott's hand tightly as he walked through the front door of the therapist's office. He felt a combination of anticipation and dread pooling in his stomach as they signed in and settled in the waiting room. Elliott happily abandoned his hold on his father when he saw the Tonka truck treasure trove awaiting him.

Kurt wrung his hands nervously as he watched Elliott interact with another small boy. The other child was talking animatedly about the imaginary world they could invent for all the cars. Elliott simply listened and smiled shyly, handing the other boy whatever car or truck he requested. They seemed to be getting along well despite the language barrier. Kurt laughed to himself as that particular phrase popped into his head, although there was no amusement in it. That terminology made it seems as though El spoke a different language instead of just not speaking at all.

_(Come on, buddy. Just say something. Anything. I don't care if you're rude even, just do it for Daddy!)_ Of course he would never say these things out loud. He knew his son well enough to know that any pressure placed in this area would only make him withdraw further and he had come so far.

"Dr. Hummel? We're ready for you now."

Kurt stood and held his hand out to Elliott. For the first time since entering the building the little boy seemed nervous and instead of taking his father's hand, he reached both arms into the air, waiting to be picked up. Kurt's heart broke a little as his son snuggled down into his shoulder, hiding his face from view.

"Right in here please." They were ushered into a decently sized room with comfy looking couches and all kinds of toys and art supplies. Elliott glanced up cautiously when the receptionist closed the door behind them. Kurt saw his eyes light up at the art supplies and with a nod of consent from his father he slipped down to the floor to claim a sketchpad and some markers. Art supplies in hand, he grabbed Kurt's arm and started to pull him toward a miniature table and chairs.

"Wait a minute, honey." Kurt grabbed a nearby full-sized chair instead and pulled it toward a slightly taller table. Scooping Elliott up he sat down and settled his son on his lap, helping him in turn to open the package of markers and start coloring. Kurt ran his fingers through the boy's sandy brown hair and hugged him tightly as he placed a kiss on the chubby and freckled cheek. Elliott turned to him with a wrinkled nose that Kurt knew said, 'Really, dad? I'm trying to color here.'

"Yes, stinker. I'm gonna kiss you whenever I want. That's my right as a Daddy." Elliott grinned widely at that and cocked his head with cheek raised in the air to be kissed again. After placing another purposefully wet kiss on the boy's face that brought about a rare audible giggle, Kurt leaned back into the chair and set Elliott forward on his knees in order to color.

They only had to wait a few moments until the door opened and the doctor walked in. Dr. Emily Parsons was a young woman, thirty tops Kurt figured, but very well-established despite that fact. He had worked with her a few times as a psych consult at the hospital and had been very impressed with the rapport she always established with her younger patients. The longer Elliott had gone without speaking and the more concerned everyone in the family got, the more pressure Kurt felt to try and do something, though he had no idea what. Kurt moved to stop Elliott's coloring so he could introduce them. Dr. Parsons shook her head though and simply pulled up a chair and started coloring in another sketch book right next to them. After a moment Elliott glanced up at the woman and after only a small hesitation he offered her the green marker he was holding. The doctor took it with a smile and traded back a blue. They colored in silence for a few moments before Dr. Parsons finally held up her picture with with "ta-da!" Elliott smiled and then held up his own which was complimented by both adults.

"It was lovely coloring with you Elliott. You can call me Dr. Emily. Do you mind if we talk for a little bit?" With a small nod Elliott leaned back into his father.

"So, let me tell you a little bit about myself and then if you're o.k. with it I'd love to learn more about you. O.k.?" At the boy's cautious smile she kept on, "Well, I love chocolate, riding my bike and playing on the beach. I really don't like to eat brussels sprouts and my favorite flower is a daisy... as I'm sure you noticed from my picture." She whipped out the picture she had drawn again with one hand while doing a type of jazz hands with the other. She received a much more genuine grin from the boy at this. "Now, do you think you can tell me about you?"

Nothing.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his chair and opened his mouth to speak for his son but stopped short when he looked carefully between the two. Dr. Emily wasn't fazed in the least by Elliott's silence. In fact, she seemed to find it endearing and was grinning at him. Most people started to get uncomfortable under Elliott's intense gaze and lack of speech. Well, duh. That's why he had brought him here. Kurt felt himself relax at that and sat back to watch their interactions.

"Do you like chocolate too?" A small nod.

"What about riding bikes?" Nothing. Kurt knew that Elliott had yet to attempt that as even tricycles made him nervous.

"Do you like brussels sprouts?" Elliott scrunched up his face in what Kurt by now knew was his 'Hell no!' face. Emily laughed out loud at that. "O.k., I'll take that as a no!" She smiled at them both and they smiled back.

"What about your daddy? He seems like a pretty cool guy." At this Elliott turned in Kurt's lap and placed little hands on either side of his face. He sat there for a moment gently stroking his father's cheeks before turning back around and leaning into Kurt's chest comfortably while looking back at the doctor.

"Yeah." The woman nodded sincerely as if she understood exactly what he was trying to say. Kurt could have sworn he saw her eyes mist up for just a split second.

"Tell you what, Elliott, I would like to hang out for a bit, just you and me. We can play and color and do whatever you'd like. Your daddy will wait just outside for you and we can go get him at any point if you miss him. Can we try that out?"

After a quick glance back to his dad Elliott nodded agreeably and that's when Kurt found himself back in the waiting room. Alone. Again wringing his hands nervously. He didn't know what he even had to be worried about. He and Elliott had a wonderful relationship. It was just the fear of the unknown. The lack of control to make everything in Elliot's life ok with the press of a magic button. He reckoned that some of what he was feeling now was what his father had gone through when learning of all the bullying and struggles he himself had gone through in high school. He appreciated the perspective but it didn't necessarily make him feel any better.

After a few minutes he gave up on sitting and began pacing, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other set of parents in the room. He kept this up for a while.

"Ahem." Kurt looked up at the cough to meet Dr. Parsons' eyes and he thought he saw a tinge of amusement although outwardly she remained completely professional. "Elliott is down the hall in the music room playing with our therapist there. Would you mind if we chatted for a few minutes, just the two of us?"

"Of course." Kurt followed her back anticipating going into the same room as before but she led him instead to her office. I was simply furnished but with obvious good taste, which Kurt could appreciate, even distressed as he was.

_(Here it comes. Brace yourself.)_ "So, what do you think is wrong?" Kurt asked in an uncharacteristically insecure tone.

"Well, we can talk about that absolutely, but I was kind of hoping to just talk about you for a minute."

Kurt looked up in surprise. "I... sure I guess, but I signed Elliott up for this, not me."

"I know," she smiled, "and don't worry, I'm not going to go billing your insurance double or anything, but I'm not just a pediatric psychologist. This is a family practice and we focus on healing families. And if nothing else, you are the one who decided to bring Elliott here and since he's not much for talking, (she winked at this) it might help me to hear your interpretation."

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Why don't you tell me about your relationship from the beginning. I know he's adopted, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt relaxed a bit and felt at ease with the way her personality made the conversation feel like just another one with a friend. (Damn she was good!) "I knew I wanted to be a parent since... Oh man, I don't even know how long. Forever it feels like. When med school and my residency was over I talked it over with my family and decided that signing up to be a foster parent might be a good way for me to start. My brother, Finn, is a social worker so he talked to me about it and helped me get everything set up." Kurt took in a deep breath, preparing himself to retell the next part of the story. "Literally the day after I was officially in the system we got word that an ambulance was rushing in a young couple who's car had been hit by a semi and were in critical condition. They arrived 10 minutes later. The husband was already gone. The woman was still breathing but one look at the amount of blood and we knew it was only a matter of time. She was completely unconscious at this point and it wasn't until we pulled back the space blanket she was covered in that we saw she was pregnant. She was rushed into the OR and an emergency C-section was performed. He was so tiny..." Kurt choked up at this and had to stop for a moment to regain his composure.

"Elliott," Dr. Parsons spoke in understanding.

Kurt simply nodded as he wiped his eyes. "I was a goner from the moment I saw him. Every employee in that hospital was both in love and heartbroken at the same time," he admitted. "His mom was gone by the time he was born... like she was holding on just long enough to give him life." He shook his head at this, "I'm not really that sentimental of a person. I'm very scientific in the way I view things, but this... sometimes you just get a feeling about things... about people. Like you know what they're trying to say even when they can't say it themselves. This was one of those moments."

Emily nodded genuinely but said nothing. She knew it wasn't the moment to mention to Kurt that his sensitivity in that moment mirrored so closely what was now going on with Elliott.

"Anyway, we admitted him to the hospital for the time being. There was never a lack of people willing to hold him, that was for sure. Even then he had that beautiful head of hair and huge blue eyes that just ensnared you." Kurt's smile returned and his eyes close for a moment at these memories. Then he blushed slightly at his next words, "My family actually says that he could be my biological son since we look so much alike."

"Indeed," she grinned.

Kurt blushed again and returned to his narrative, "Well, anyway, a social worker came to take on his case and she let us know that he had absolutely no other family that was willing to take him. She said that she would be finding him a foster family as soon as possible since he had been full-term and it really wasn't necessary to keep him in the hospital any longer. It... was like I couldn't breath anymore at the image of someone else taking him home. I didn't even have to think. I went right up to her and told her I was signed up and approved for foster care and wanted to be considered as an option. I've never seen the system work so smoothly. She just looked at me and shrugged saying, 'okay'. There were a few formalities but he came home with me only two days later. The hospital allowed me to take some paternity leave even though he wasn't officially mine at that point. Best time of my life, sleep deprivation and all. It was like I was finally complete. I decided to file for adoption right away and since there was nobody to contest me it all happened pretty quickly. He was legally mine by the time he was eighteen months." Kurt paused considering what he wanted to say next, "Its like we were meant to be. We fit together. I-If I could change things and find a way to go back in time and save his birth parents I would. In a heartbeat. I would never willingly take a child's parents away. I know what it's like to lose one. But I can't. I can't change what happened..."

Dr. Parsons held up a hand at this, "I know exactly what you're saying." She told him with a discerning look. "Can you tell me now about what brings you here today?"

Kurt's shoulders drooped at this. "He doesn't talk," he replied simply. One look told him that she was patiently waiting for more. He rubbed his eyes pushing his glasses up on his forehead as he spoke. "I started to get a little concerned about the time of his adoption. He still hadn't said dada at that point and it was such a big day for us that everyone and their mother was trying to get him to say it so they could record it. The more people pressured him, the more withdrawn he became and I finally had to tell people to back off and that he would talk when he was good and ready. They all stopped at first, but after a while my family started pushing again, only this time they were pushing me. To take him to specialist, to get him tested. He responded so normally to everything else in his life that I wasn't too concerned but I did it anyway just to appease my family. I just today got back the full detailed reports from an ENT specialist to make sure there is nothing wrong with his hearing."

"And?"

"He's perfect," Kurt responded with a frustrated sigh.

"Usually parents find results like that a positive thing." Emily looked at the man across from her over the rim of her glasses with a teasing grin. Kurt couldn't help but grin back in response knowing she was right. "So, tell me. What brings you here?"

Kurt just looked at her in confusion, and not a little frustration, thinking that he had just freaking told her.

"Let me rephrase, and expound a little, if I may," she explained sensing his frustration. Kurt gave a brief nod. "You still seem pretty certain that there is nothing medically wrong with him, is that right?" A nod. "Not only are you an amazing doctor yourself, but from what I can see of his records you have taken him to the best of the best when it comes to specialists. Right?" Another nod. "There is nothing wrong with him physically." Slight hesitation, then a third nod. "You know this. You were probably certain of this from the beginning but you made sure and there is nothing wrong with that." No nod this time, just staring at the floor. "So, now we come back to my original question. Why are you here? What do you think is wrong?"

"What's wrong with me!" Kurt blurted out the ever-present burden on his heart before he even knew what he was doing.

Emily simply looked at him. There was no sympathy, only acceptance and understanding. "What could possibly make you think that there is something wrong with you?"

"Because if there is nothing wrong with him physically then it must be emotionally and since I'm the one intrusion in his life then I must be the problem!" Kurt covered his mouth with his hand. He had never expressed these fears out loud before, not even to his family. What of he wasn't good enough? What fine wasn't meant to be a father? What if Elliott wasn't speaking because he was so unhappy with his lot in life?

Emily just smiled... and held up two of Elliott's drawings. "Do you see what these are pictures of?" Kurt shook his head slowly, trying to figure out what the point was. "They are trucks. And these over here on my desk? They are rainbows."

"Okaaay?"

"These are the things on his mind. Trucks and rainbows. Not typically what extremely troubled children draw." She smiled reassuringly and was glad to see Kurt finally smile again.

"Look, there is no way for me to say definitively in just one appointment that there is nothing at all wrong but I think it's safe to say that Elliott is one of the happiest and most content children that I see at this practice. I would like set up a few more appointments if you're o.k. with that. Yes, obviously, it isn't normal that a three and a half year old completely refuses to talk. I feel confident that it will only benefit him to be here, but this is what I want you to take away. He's fine. He's happy. He loves you. He wouldn't want any other life."

With each statement Kurt felt the tears of relief pricking his eyes, trying to escape. "Then what do you think could be going on? If he's so happy then why would he refuse to speak?"

She looked at him appraisingly for a few moments before speaking. "You need know that what I'm about to say is pure speculation. I don't know Elliott well enough to make any kind of diagnosis yet." Kurt nodded his understanding suddenly feeling that sinking feeling in his stomach again as he waited for the bomb to drop. "Have you ever thought of the possibility that he might simply get being quiet from you?"

Kurt blanched at this and responded before even thinking, "I thought you just said, only a minute ago, that he was happy with me? That his not speaking had nothing to do with me?" He was ready to continue his rampage but stopped when she leaned forward to speak again with another smile on her face.

"What I said is that you're not causing him to be unhappy. What I'm saying now is that you, yourself, are a fairly quiet and nonverbal person. You answered my questions with a simple nod multiple times this afternoon alone, and I can't even count how many times I've seen you do that at the hospital."

Kurt looked something akin to a fish trying to fully take in what she was saying, "So, you're saying what. That he's just copying me?"

"I'm saying you're his father. He loves you like nobody else in his life. He doesn't just look up to you he literally wants to be you."

"So I should think of this as an 'imitation is the sincerest form of flattery' type of thing? Only at a disturbing level?" Kurt ran his fingers shakily through his coiffed hair with a disbelieving laugh.

"Disturbing? No. He's three, Kurt, and he loves his daddy. He may be overzealous in this area and there is always the possibility that there is something else, on a much smaller scale, going on that we will need to deal with but for now... go home. Enjoy your kid. Don't worry so much. Encourage him to speak all you can without pressuring him and know you're doing everything you could possibly do for him and then some."

She leaned forward even further in her chair and put a hand on his arm for just a moment. "If every parent was like you I'd be out of a job."

Kurt swallowed back his tears once more at this. The sinking and sick feeling that had been slowly building over the last weeks was finally gone. Something like hope was in its place.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine blinked as the sun shone brightly in his eyes. Focusing his best to stay on the road, he groped blindly in the passenger seat for his sunglasses. Finding them after a moment he slipped them into place and sighed with relief. He was too tired for the bright and cheery sun. It mocked him with its promise of a brand new day when he knew this day would completely and totally suck. Stupid sun.

He pulled in to the Hudmel's driveway moments later. Having finally figured out the secret behind the odd name he smiled to himself despite his grumpiness. It was foreign to him to have such a tight-knit family, but he absolutely loved it. Directly in front of him he recognized Kurt's SUV. Ok, so maybe this day would have a small amount of redeeming value after all. His smile turned into a grin.

Kurt and Elliott must have gotten there literally moments before because the doctor stepped out of his vehicle at the exact same moment as Blaine and glanced back with a cheery wave good morning. _(How is he always so stinking happy in the morning? And why does his hair always look so good? And how can a simple pair of black plastic frames look so damn sexy?... Wait. What? For goodness sake Anderson! You're in the middle of the messiest breakup ever. Don't mess this friendship up by turning all lovesick!)_ He knew that he was just kidding himself though. He was already falling for the kind and handsome doctor. He just had to keep things in check for now though. He couldn't possibly do anything about his feelings in his current state. To be honest, he felt so messed up right now that he wasn't sure his own feelings were stable enough to be trusted. Besides he kept getting mixed signals from Kurt. One minute he would be friendly and warm and charming, the next he would be sassy and downright flirtatious and then out of nowhere he would change again into the distant professional. He felt that he understood third mood swing somewhat, considering it usually happened at the hospital. If things were getting too personal in the way they were conversing, especially if a patient was nearby, he would snap into this alter ego almost instantly and avoid eye contact for a few minutes, referring to the other man as 'nurse Anderson' instead of Blaine. It was partially to just remain professional, he was highly respected at the hospital, and partially a defense mechanism. Defense against what exactly was the question. Blaine suspected it was probably something as simple as fear of rejection.

"Please just hear my concern and don't take offense to this, but you kinda look like crap this morning." Kurt teased but had a caring expression as the two followed behind their kids who had already made a mad dash for the door.

"Yeah, well, I just had 'one of those kind of days' yesterday and then didn't sleep at all last night." Blaine tried to laugh it off as nothing but his voice was tight and the tension was practically radiating from his body. Kurt stopped and took Blaine's hand in his. The curly haired nurse gulped visibly thinking that Kurt must surely feel his pulse racing through his palm.

"It's not my business, I know, and I don't want to pry, but please know that I'm here if you need me. If you need to talk... I'd love to be your support." Kurt seemed uncertain and a little embarrassed at his next words but charged on anyway, still gripping the other man's hand, "I realize we barely know each other but I feel like I've known you forever. Like I've just been waiting to meet you. You know, kismet." _(Oh. My. Lord. The sappiness police need to arrest me immediately. Oh my god, he's just standing there and staring! Please let the sidewalk swallow me whole so I can die of embarrassment right now. What is wrong with me! I lose all sense around this man!")_ "Um, please forget what I just said. My brain must be malfunctioning. I swear I'm not some social reject. I'll just leave you alone." Kurt had let go of the other man's hand by now and was backing away, fully prepared to run up the stairs inside and hide in his old bedroom until the coast as clear. Maybe he could transfer to the hospital in Westerville...

"Wait!" Blaine grabbed the doctor's hand back again and was pulling them close together once more. "I don't want you to leave me alone," he almost whispered, "not even close." He met Kurt's eyes fully. "I'm sorry I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. You surprised me, but it was a good kind of surprise," he assured quickly seeing Kurt's hesitancy return briefly. "I feel pretty much the exact same way." Kurt's smile at that was dazzling.

"How would you feel about going to dinner tonight then? Us single gay single dads need to stick together," he joked. "I... I would love for it to be a date but I am more than happy for it to be just as friends too. I'm spectacular at listening." Kurt assured him and watched closely, waiting for a response.

"I can't tonight actually, but it's not because I don't want to!" Blaine rushed to reassure the other, not wanting to mess this up. "I really do have plans and it's kind of crucial that I not cancel, or I totally would... in order to hang out with you." They continued to stand there, holding hands and feeling like teenagers, as they blushed and exchanged glances. Blaine knew he should feel embarrassed by his forthrightness. Somehow with Kurt though, he found that not only did he desire to be completely honest in all things, he felt completely comfortable with it too. That had never been a part of he and Alex's relationship. It felt wonderful. Speaking of honesty...

"Listen, I kind of need to tell you something. There is more to mine and Addy's life than you know. I haven't tried to keep anything from you, it's just that it's kind of involved and there hasn't seemed to be a right moment to share yet. Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow instead and talk then." Blaine steadied himself before he spoke again. "I think it's only right and fair to both of us that, until you know everything there is to know, we just think of this as a friendship. I-I want more. I promise I do... but probably more like down the road a little. I don't want you to feel tied into anything though so I promise that if, after hearing my whole saga, you just want to be friends, I will take that happily. I don't want to lose you. I'll take you in whatever capacity I can get." Blaine finished his spiel, hardly realizing that he had been talking about a thousand miles a minute by the end. Kurt just grinned in amusement.

"Of course, absolutely. We all have our past and our issues. I'd be a fool to think you came with a blank slate. I don't want to lose you in any capacity either. Let's just plan on a 'friend date' tomorrow, learn more about each other and wherever it might lead down the road I'll be happy with, so long as you're part of the equation."

Blaine giggled _(Did I just giggle? For crying out loud, I'm a thirteen-year-old girl!)_ "You realize we sound like we're quoting lines from a fabulous rom/com right?" Kurt threw his head back and laughed fully at this.

"You guys are so precious!" Both men blushed widely, just now realizing that they were still holding hands in plain view of any passersby. They let go quickly, attempting to look innocent and nonchalant but fooling no one. They both turned then to find Jeff, Wes, Finn and Rachel all heading up the walk. Rachel was grinning widely and wrapped her arms around both men, squeezing tight. Kurt was used to the girl's tendency to hug the nearest person when excited and thought nothing of it, but Blaine, having never met her before, patted the pregnant girl awkwardly on the back and looked over her head questioningly at Kurt as if to say, 'Who the heck is this?'

"Blaine, let me introduce you to my pregnant and slightly hormonal sister-in-law, Rachel." She playfully slapped Kurt's arm at that and turned to meet Blaine with roll of her eyes and a smile as she shook his hand. "Sorry to hug-attack you like that. You guys are just so cute together and I couldn't help myself! It's just been so long since Kurt had anybody and..."

"Alrighty then! Let's get you inside and out of the heat. It's making you say insane things!" Kurt grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her ahead of him and through the front door, carefully avoiding Blaine's amused gaze.

Elise and Micah rushed past him next, already fighting about who's turn it was to play with the pink power ranger.

"And Mike and Tina said that my form has improved so much that I will definitely have both a tap and a free-form solo at the next dance recital! And my vocal coach says..." Finn clapped a hand to Blaine's shoulder as he walked by, greeting him with a "Hey dude" all the while listening to his daughter ramble and occasionally sneaking in a "That's great Hailey!"

"So, you two were looking all kinds of adorable." Wes smirked at his friend while wrapping an arm around his shoulders and heading them both in after the kids.

"Yup, all Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks," Jeff quipped with a grin, hooking on arm around Blaine from the other side.

Blaine felt like a teenager back at Dalton with his two friends by his side, teasing him. Disentangling himself from their grip as he opened the front door he spoke quietly so as not to be overheard, "We're just friends, really."

They both looked at him skeptically and Wes nodded, patting him on the shoulder with another smirk. "You keep telling yourself that, buddy."

Blaine just blushed in response and the other men laughed. Before joining the other parents in the living room Jeff pulled Blaine aside.

"We're good for tonight. Nick and I will pick up both of the girls and take them out for pizza right across the street from where you'll be. It's totally up to you how this goes, ok?"

Blaine grabbed his friend and pulled him in for a hug. He didn't have the words to thank him. None would do justice. Jeff just hugged right back. They looked up to Kurt approaching them as they broke apart. He looked curious but didn't ask.

"So, I kind of have you parked in. Do you want to ride with me in my car for a change?" Kurt nodded happily in agreement.

"I was actually just coming over here to ask you about that. We both got here early today and I have to talk to my mom and dad about something. Would you mind waiting for a few minutes? You don't have to though! You can just leave whenever and I can drive myse..."

Blaine clapped a hand over the doctor's mouth. "I'll be happy to wait for you," he smiled. "Hey kids," he called. "How would you all like to play outside with me and some of your daddies for a few minutes before we have to leave?" He glanced around the room for a response and all of the children, along with Wes, Jeff and Finn gave resounding sounds of approval.

"Uncle Blaine, can we play tag and you're it?" Elise was jumping excitedly at his feet as he grinned.

"You'd better start running."

Shrieks of laughter came from the children and the whole group headed outside. Elliott looked questioningly to his father and Kurt knelt by his side.

"I'm so sorry kiddo. I've gotta talk to Grandma and Grandpa right now. I promise I'll play next time. Can you go with Uncle Finn?" Finn, who was waiting by the door, swept the little boy up to sit on his shoulders and headed out.

"So what's going on, kiddo?" Burt joined Rachel at the kitchen table and pulled out chairs for both Kurt and Carole. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the fact that he and his father had used the same term of endearment for their respective sons in less than a minute's time. (Guess that's where I got it from) Kurt sat down and leaned forward on the table with hands clasped. "I want Finn to hear this too, but I think he's good with Elliott right now. I'll talk to him myself later but feel free repeat all of this to him, Rachel." He quickly recited all of the events from the day before, from the results of the hearing tests to Dr. Parsons' words at the therapy appointment. He finished and looked around attempting to gauge their reaction. What he didn't expect was Burt's sudden outburst of laughter. The other three adults at the table looked at him like he had lost his mind and Kurt was unsure whether to be hurt or just plain mad.

"Oh god, this is coming across completely the wrong way!" Burt wiped some mirthful tears from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I promise I'm not laughing at you or Elliott or even the situation. Is just... o.k., when you were younger, you were anything but quiet and reserved. I spent many days loving your dearly but wishing you would just shut the hell up! It's just funny to think of your kid taking after you in that way when I consider how you were at that age." Kurt snorted in laughter at this realizing that it was indeed, incredibly ironic.

"Then older you got and the more you had to deal with like losing your mom and that crap in high school, the quieter you got." Burt spoke with quiet reflection then. Kurt watched his father intently, listening to this slight recap of his life through his father's eyes with interest. "It wasn't a defeated kind of quiet though. It was just a determined kind of quiet, like you were going to meet everything life threw at you with dignity." Burt laughed again but this time it was soft and with affection for his son. "You kind of lived your life by that saying... how does it go? 'Better to keep your mouth closed and be thought a fool than to open it and remove all doubt.'" All four laughed lightly at this. "And when you did speak, you were full of such confidence, that it was like you were saying people could just suck it if they didn't like it." Burt nodded his head at his son in approval, "I've always loved and respected that about you, Kurt."

"Thanks, dad." Kurt wasn't necessarily surprised at his father's words, his dad had always been incredibly supportive. He did feel a little overwhelmed by them though. They were just what he needed to hear to negate the insecurity that had been building up inside of him over the last weeks.

"Listen, I feel like I need to apologize to you. I've been pushing so hard lately for you to get Elliott checked out. It only came from concern for my grandson but I kinda forgot in the process of trying to help what an amazing and accomplished man you've become. You don't need us telling you what's right for Elliott. You've provided a life for that boy that most foster kids could only dream of. On your own. Without our help. Now, he may be quiet as a mouse most of the time but I tell ya, that is one happy kid. No one in this family doubts that for a moment." Rachel and Carole both nodded brightly and Rachel was crying by this point. She brushed at her eyes muttering something like "freaking hormones" under her breath. Both men were a little choked up to and stood to hug each other tightly.

"Now, you tell us what you need from us." Burt spoke with authority for the whole family. "What do you want us to do, or not do, for both you and Elliott?"

"Well," Kurt coughed lightly trying to remove the lump in his throat from his father's words, "I think the next step for everyone in the family is to do all we can to encourage him to talk without placing any pressure on him. Please don't be offended by this, any of you, because I truly know that it came from a place of caring, but you have to stop reacting and giving each other looks when you ask him direct questions and he doesn't answer. Please stop asking him questions more than once hoping he'll answer the second or third time. He won't. In fact, it makes it worse. What I want is for everyone to keep on talking to him, ask him questions and involve him in conversations just like you do with Hailey, but just leave it alone when doesn't respond. The more pressure he feels from us, the more withdrawn he gets, and the less likely it is that he will talk at all. Dr. Parsons and I both feel, at this point, that he will talk when he is ready and not before. We need to provide the opportunity without making him feel like he is failing when he doesn't." They all nodded their agreement wholeheartedly and Kurt was grateful but he looked down at his hands as he spoke the one last thing on his heart.

"... and I need to not feel like my family thinks that I am failing as a father every time you stress about whether he's talking or not." Kurt didn't dare to look up at his. "I know that isn't your goal at all but..." he trailed off and finally looked up at his family.

No one said anything. All three stood and surrounded him in a tight family hug. It was an apology and support and love all wrapped in one. It was what their family was best at.

"I really need to be off to work," Kurt smiled as he wiped his eyes and pulled away. "Thanks guys. Just... for everything. Oh, and Rachel, would you possibly mind babysitting Elliott tomorrow night? I have dinner plans." Rachel agreed with knowing glance and a huge grin.

All four adults then walked outside. Kurt went to say goodbye to his son and collect Blaine before they were late. They were still playing tag, although it had turned into a version that seemed to be morphed with superman. Each of the men were taking turns being 'it' but flying one of the kids in the air like superman while chasing everyone else around and using the child to do the actual tagging. Blaine was 'it' again and was flying Elliott. The rare audible giggles that made Kurt's heart sing were escaping his son's mouth. Kurt was impressed by Blaine's interactions with Elliott. The nurse was one of those rare people who wasn't bothered in the slightest by Elliott's refusal to speak. He just talked to him like he did with every other child and would keep carrying on a conversation as if Elliott had spoken back. Sometimes after posing a question and receiving only silence or a smile for an answer, he would say things like "You're right, El, I couldn't agree more" or "You've got to be kidding me! I was just thinking the exact same thing!" Elliott loved it. Kurt knew that Blaine didn't know the full extent of what was going on as he hadn't really spent much time with the child and had never asked Kurt about it. He got the impression that Blaine was waiting for him to talk about it whenever he was ready and he could not have been more grateful. Just another reason he felt himself quickly falling for the man.

"O.k., superman. I've gotta go to work and so does your personal flyer." Kurt snatched his son from Blaine's arms and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before placing him on the ground.

Blaine quickly snagged Addy for a kiss too before she ran with the rest of the kids back to the house and then turned to walk with Kurt to his car. Both men waved to Elliott, who was the only child left outside and was standing on the sidewalk holding both his Grandpa's and Aunt Rachel's hands.

"Bye Daddy. Bye Mr. Blaine."

Eight adults stopped breathing and time stood still.


	11. Chapter 11

AN- So turns out that two chapters at a time? Not realistic time management for me. I'm gonna aim for one-a-day for ya'll! Sorry this one's kind of a shorty but I more than make up for it with ridiculously good times :) Oh, and tomorrow's is getting veeeery lengthy, so there you go!

The reviews! Oh my goodness! Love you guys. Reading them makes me cock my head to the side and smile like Elliott :)

* * *

Kurt didn't stop smiling all day. He couldn't have if he tried. Every one of his patients at Lima Memorial got the extra special, bursting with happiness, I probably look like I'm high as a freaking kite, Kurt Hummel treatment that day. That is, after he and Blaine had arrived at work almost an hour late...

* * *

_"Wait..."_

_"Did he just..."_

_"I think he did!"_

_"Oh. My. god."_

_"Oh, Elliott!"_

_"Dude! You own vocal chords."_

_"Do it again! I have my phone out to record it now!"_

_"Ok, everyone stop! You're gonna freak him out!" Kurt had raced over to stand in front of his son and was holding his hands out to stop all of the other adults as they swarmed in on the three-year-old. Elliott wasn't freaked out as of yet, but he did seem incredibly confused as to what the hubbub was about. "I just, I know you're excited. Believe me, so am I. Just... let's not overdo this, scare him and have to wait another three years for sentence number two." Kurt spoke in a slow, calm voice as if speaking to children. The seven other adults realized that he was right and backed off quickly. Jeff and Wes both said that they really needed to get to work anyway and that they would talk soon. Jeff hugged Kurt firmly and they shared a watery smile. Wes held out a fist for Elliott to bump saying "Yo, man, knuckles" and clasped Kurt on the shoulder briefly before exiting the yard. Kurt looked at everyone else. They didn't seem to be going anywhere. "Do you guys mind if... I would just love a minute alone with my son." They all agreed quickly, stepping into the house, including Blaine. Kurt thought he might head out to the hospital since they were going to be late but apparently not. Kurt was glad._

_When they were alone Kurt simply sank to the ground, took Elliott into his arms and shook with silent tears. So much for not making a big deal. He supposed he could have done much worse though. He had debated jumping in the air while screaming to the world that his son had finally spoken. This, at least, was much more like the reserved Kurt that Elliott knew. Kurt opened his eyes and loosened his hold just a bit when he felt Elliott's hands move from around his neck to his face. The boy was looking curiously at his father and gently wiped away some tears with his small fingers._

_"I know buddy, I'm sorry. It's kinda weird that I'm crying right now, huh?" Elliott just smiled and cocked his head to the side._

_"It's just that, ok, you know that I love you just the way you are right?" Small nod._

_"I would never change one single thing about you. Ok?" Nod._

_"I loved hearing you say daddy just now." Kurt's voiced cracked with this and his eyes were bright again with unshed tears. Elliott smiled._

_"It's ok that you don't like to talk. You don't ever have to if you don't want to." Another slow nod._

_"But, baby, El, just know that if and when you want to talk, ever, me and Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Finn, Aunt Rachel, just everyone... we are there to hear what you have to say."_

_This time Elliott didn't respond at all. He just stared up at his dad, continuing to stroke his father's cheeks with tiny thumbs. After a minute Kurt smiled at his son and hugged and kissed him again. He then stood and reached down to pick Elliott up. Cradling the boy to his chest he started to walk to the house. Kurt lived for these moments of closeness. He loved the feeling of his son snuggling into his shoulder, knowing that Elliott felt completely safe and loved right then. He leaned his head to the side, resting lightly on the sandy brown head of hair with a contented sigh._

_"I love you, daddy."_

_(Just keep walking. Don't cry again. He's going to think you're the biggest wuss in the universe... Oh my god! How can life possibly get any better than this!)  
_

_"Love you too, El."  
_

* * *

Kurt looked up and grinned another one of those ridiculously huge grins that were actually starting to give him a headache as he saw Blaine coming down the hall. The nurse had been nothing short of amazing today. He had waited patiently until Kurt was finally ready to go, given Elliott a hug and simply said "you're awesome kiddo" as they left. On the drive he had listened excitedly as Kurt went on about how long he had waited for this and then patiently reassured him when Kurt feared that he had handled it poorly or responded the wrong way. The doctor had been a complete and utter mess, in a good way, and kept falling to pieces. And all day long Blaine kept putting him back together.

He had also taken every opportunity he could to touch him. The squeeze of a hand, a pat on the back and even an arm around the waist once when they were alone in the break room looking over a chart together. It wasn't sensual or sexual, or even romantic though. It was friendship and support and it was celebratory. It was exactly right.

"Leaving now?" Kurt saw that Blaine already had his signature black backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"Yeah, I have to duck out a few minutes early so I can go home and change. Are you sure you don't mind snagging a ride from Simone? I'm so sorry to leave you stranded! I wasn't thinking about us not leaving together when we rode in this morning." A hand lifted to rest on Kurt's arm. Kurt had the weird and brief thought that if he were a kitten he'd be purring right now.

"It's perfectly fine. Don't stress. It actually works out great because she was mentioning the other day that she is looking for another daycare for the twins and really wants to check out Carole's."

"Can Carole handle anymore on her own?" Blaine thought with concern that two more kids would total seven and that just seemed like too much for one person to deal with. Kurt laughed and shrugged while shaking his head.

"Technically it's just within the legal ratio but I think she's nuts of she tries. My guess is that she'll be roping my dad into helping."

"Would he?"

"He'd do anything for Carole." Kurt shrugged again. Blaine swallowed hard at this, thinking, not unkindly, that Kurt really took this response for granted because of the amazing marriages he was surrounded by. _(I wonder what being married to Kurt and being a part of this family would be like?)_ Blaine's eyes widened. _(Whoa there! Dangerous thoughts. Let's change directions.)_

Kurt looked up from the chart in his hand, realizing Blaine's eyes had glazed over slightly. "You o.k.? You seemed a little lost in thought?"

"Yeah, totally fine." Blaine pulled himself together with a smile. "So, I don't know about you but I don't work tomorrow. I won't see you until dinner." Why did that seem like a ridiculously long time to go without seeing each other?

"I don't work either. I'll have the whole day to get beautiful for you." Kurt winked flirtatiously, for once with complete abandon. Blaine felt a warm tingle start tickling the inside of his stomach. "I'll swing by your place and pick you up around 7. Is that o.k.?" Blaine nodded quickly in agreement. "O.k., well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Have fun with whatever your plans are tonight!" With a cheerful salute Kurt was gone.

Blaine's hand fell from the nothingness where Kurt's arm had been and landed back down at his side. _(Oh yeah, tonight.)_ Warm tingly feeling completely gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop nervously and checked his watch as he parked. 6:10. Good, he had twenty minutes before Alex would show. Exactly twenty minutes. Alex was nothing if not punctual, annoyingly so.

Blaine let out the deep breath he barely realized he'd been holding and went over in his mind, one more time, the events of last night and everything he had discussed with Nick.

* * *

_"Bye-bye, daddy!" Addy waved brightly as she headed toward the door with Jeff and Elise. Pausing, Elise ran back and wrapped her arms around Nick's legs._

_"Love you, papa," Elise whispered. For whatever reason, Nick was the only person that could bring about a soft and shy side to the little girl. He picked her up and held her closely for a moment before setting her back to her feet and gently swatting her backside to send her on her way._

_"I love you too, Peanut. Be good for daddy." Elise nodded happily, bobbing the blonde ponytail that was the exact same shade as Jeff's._

_"We'll just get some ice cream and play at the park across the street. It should be light for another hour or so." Jeff came over to place a gentle kiss on his husband's lips. Blaine watched unabashedly. Instead of being embarrassed, he just reveled in the beauty that was their marriage. He had known the two since they were sixteen and just barely dating. They had had their ups and downs, just like any couple, but in the end they kept going strong despite so many people in their lives telling them that a high school relationship could not possibly last. Blaine had not been one of those people. He knew from the beginning that they were meant to be. It broke his heart that his marriage to Alex and been a mockery of what these two shared. He wanted it so badly. Maybe someday…_

_"Off you go to!" Nick playfully swatted Jeff the same way he had swatted his daughter and Jeff yelped with an indignant, "Hey!"_

_"I love you, baby."_

_"Hmmm, you're lucky I love you too. Just you watch it though. I may have my lawyer sue you for sexual harassment!" Jeff good-naturedly stuck out his tongue and grabbed the hands of both little girls as he headed out the door._

_Nick waited after the door shut. Staring at it with a grin. The door opened again._

_"You forgot your…"_

_"I know! Every stinking time!" Jeff picked up his wallet from the side table by Blaine's door, waving it in the air and disappeared again without even a look at the other two._

_Both men sitting at the kitchen table laughed out loud the moment the door slammed. After a moment Nick looked back to Blaine._

_"O.k., man. Time has come to spill. What happened? I know we only see each other about three times a year with living so far away, and I know that you and Jeff end up talking on the phone more than you and I, but every time I've seen you and Alex you've seemed fine." Blaine looked across to his friend with a sad and tired expression._

_"Did you know that for a lawyer you kind of suck when it comes to being observant about interpersonal relationships?" Nick pursed his lips and looked slightly sheepish._

_"Jeff may possibly have mentioned something like that to me a time or two over the last sixteen years. Sorry."_

_"It's o.k., Nick. I wasn't exactly forthright to anyone about it… anyone at all. Jeff only guessed because he's so good at reading people. I really only just admitted it to him right before we came here."_

_"O.k., then. So do you want to tell me now?"_

_"Alright, CliffsNotes version. I'm not sure we ever really loved each other and if we did it was incredibly short-lived. We fought. All the time. He accused me of… you name it. Cheating. Lying. Jealousy. Not loving him. None of it was true although the lack of love became true quickly. It finally culminated with me finding out that he was cheating and probably had been since the beginning of our marriage. We fought again. This time ready to kill each other. He tried to hit me. I stopped him. Addy and I left. You and I are eating crappy Chinese takeout at my kitchen table."_

_"He… hit you?" Nick sputtered and grabbed Blaine's face with one hand as though trying to find a visible bruise. Blaine smacked his hand away gently and locked eyes with his friend._

_"Tried is the operative word here, Nick. He tried but I blocked him. It just happened the one time too. Honestly, I almost hit him back out of instinct from my boxing days, but I thankfully stopped myself in time. Not that it wouldn't have felt good to hit the bastard but we don't need to add accusations of abuse to this whole mess."_

_"Well, from what you described I think your hitting him would actually have been considered self-defense. And Blaine? There IS the possibility of an accusation of abuse. YOU could be the one to file a report against HIM. You have every right and it could help your case."_

_Blaine scrunched up one side of his face lightly at the thought. He knew it sounded incredibly sexist, so he hesitated to say it out loud, but he was no girl. He felt weak running to the police over something like this knowing that he had been and was perfectly able to defend himself. Spousal abuse was always a man against a woman, right? He was about to say this out loud when Nick spoke again._

_"Look, I'm a guy. I'm a guy's guy like you. I get it. You'd feel weak, like you were asking someone else to fight your battles. That is not what would be happening." Blaine looked down at the and shook he head ready to argue. Nick reached across the table and took his friend's hand gently before speaking again._

_"That's not what would be happening," he stated again slowly. Blaine swallowed hard. "Spousal abuse happens in all forms and it doesn't mean that the one being attacked is weaker. It means that the one doing the attacking thinks so little of themselves that they need to take it out on their partner in order to feel better, to feel bigger. That's why you didn't hit him in response. That's not who you are. That is obviously who Alex is though. And here's one more thing to consider. If you won't file a report for you then do it for Addy." Blaine looked at him in confusion at this. "You don't want him to have custody of Adelaide at all, I'm assuming, right?" Blaine nodded definitively to this. "The bigger case you are able to build up against him, the more likely you are to make this happen." Blaine's eyes closed in understanding. Yes, he would do it for Addy. Anything for Addy._

_"Alright then." Nick pulled out his suitcase and reached in for his laptop. "Are you ready to officially talk as lawyer to client?"_

_"So you're saying you didn't bill me through the incredibly soggy General Tso's chicken?" Nick rolled his eyes in response._

_"Let's get to work then." He quickly ran through his standard list of questions when dealing with a divorce and custody case, typing everything onto his laptop as they spoke._

_"So, both of you are on the birth certificate? I thought her last name was just Anderson." Blaine ran his fingers through his hair in frustration at this._

_"Yeah, we just liked Anderson better with her name. Well, I did. Alex pulled his typical just letting me decide crap, and since she's mine biologically it just kind of made sense. He wanted to be on the birth certificate though, which at the time I thought was SO. FUCKING. SWEET!" Blaine threw the wadded up napkins he had been balling in his hand across the room against the wall. One for every word that he yelled. Nick just looked at him with sympathy. Blaine plopped his face down on top of his folded arms and then spoke in a muffled voice. "That is going to totally bite me in the ass, isn't it?"_

_"Well, I'm not going to lie. It doesn't make it any easier." Blaine let out a pathetic little groan. Nick leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands behind his head. "Bad news first, alright?" Blaine let out another small and muffled noise of assent. "He's on the birth certificate, he's never been abusive towards her and he's always provided well as far as her livelihood goes." Blaine attempted to groan again but this one ended up sounding much more like a whimper. "Bad news over though," Nick assured. "He's never been there for her emotionally, has always been incredibly distant, letting you make any and all decisions regarding her care and he WAS abusive toward you. Well, an attempt at abuse, but it will still help our cause in a big way." Blaine finally lifted his head up all whimpering and groaning done._

_"So I need to report the abuse if I have any hope of gaining full custody," he stated with resignation. Nick simply nodded in response._

_"O.k., done. What else?"_

_"Well, we need to deal with the issue of being in a gay marriage in a state that does not recognize such a union as legal."_

_"Really, something so small? I was hoping to tackle the really big issues tonight," Blaine snarked with pent up frustration. Nick just looked at him with one corner of his mouth turned up in amusement._

_Blaine looked back apologetically._

_"O.k., here is the first thing that I can tell you. There is actually a loophole that can sometimes be used where if a state does not recognize a marriage between two gay people they will simply be allowed to walk away and not even bother with a divorce." Blaine felt hope rushing to his heart at these words. "However, what is the likelihood that Alex will simply walk away given his past stubbornness and the now sudden and burning desire to see Addy? Even if he agreed verbally to just let you have her, his name is still on the birth certificate like we talked about earlier. On top of that, if you never got legally divorced then he would still have legal rights as your spouse should you ever travel to states where your marriage is recognized." (Well, there goes the hope.) At the droop of Blaine's shoulders Nick pressed on. "Don't despair. That is but one option and not the best one at that." Nick sat back and drummed his fingers on the kitchen table thinking. Blaine just wanted to curl up and cry. "You were married in Connecticut, right? You actually lived there at the time?" Blaine nodded, wondering how this could possibly make any difference. Nick brightened slightly and began typing furiously._

_Tiny flicker of hope._

_"Aha! Here it is. If one or more parties is domiciled in the state at the time of the marriage and returns to the state with the intention of permanently remaining before the filing of the complaint then it is possible to dissolve the marriage or gain a legal separation." Nick looked up triumphantly. Blaine just sat there._

_"So, if I want this to happen with as little mess as possible, I need to permanently move myself and my daughter to Connecticut. Better yet, I need to convince Alex to do so before also convincing him to file for divorce and grant me full custody of our daughter," Blaine droned dryly. _

_Tiny flicker gone again._

_"Look, I know it's nowhere near ideal but it's something. I'm not saying you should do this. I'm just laying out all of the options. We will figure this out. I promise." Nick squeezed Blaine's hand._

_"You're right. I'm sorry. I keep jumping down your throat when all you're trying to do is help."_

_"No worries. I bill you double for every time you snap at me," Nick winked._

_Blaine let out his first real laugh since this whole conversation had started. "So now what?"_

_"Well, I think attempting to reason with him might be our next best move. You know him best, what do you think would work?"_

_"A hammer to the back of the head?"_

_"As your lawyer I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."_

_A few minutes later they had a basic plain figured out, and just in time as Jeff arrived back with the girls. After settling them on the couch with blankets and a cartoon, the blonde walked up to Nick and bumped him with his hip so that his husband would scoot and they could share the chair. It was all so effortless. Blaine was sure that neither man was even really conscious of their actions. This is what a marriage was supposed to be like._

_Someday…_

* * *

Blaine looked up as the immaculate BMW pulled into the spot next to his. Deep breath. Here we go.

Both men got out of their cars and met in the middle. For a moment they just looked.

"Where's Addy? I thought you were bringing her?"

"No, I said we needed to talk. I never agreed to handing her over to you."

"You have me come all the way out here and then refuse to give her to me? Why tonight? Why did you change it from when I wanted to come tomorrow morning?"

"No, look, I'm not saying that I'm absolutely keeping her from you but I'm pretty skeptical of it… with good reason! And I have the right to chose a day and time that works for me. If you can give me some damn good explanations as to why you want to spend time with her all of a sudden then I will consider letting you take her."

"You think you have the right to keep her from me? She's my daughter too Blaine!"

"So now she's your daughter? You never call her that! You always refer to her as MY daughter! Every time! And did you seriously think I would just let her go to you without a fight after what you almost did to me?"

"Really, Blaine? Grow up. Be a man. You ducked like a little girl anyway," he sneered. "I didn't touch you."

"That's not the point, Alex. I already filed a report against you. You're not getting away with it and you're not getting Addy. Not permanently anyway." Alex glared and was practically trembling with rage at this point.

"Look, this isn't how I wanted to do this. Fighting like this will help no one." Blaine gestured to the outside picnic table and after glancing at him suspiciously Alex sat down. Blaine joined him and then asked in a quieter voice. "Why do you really want her Alex? I'm not trying to be mean or spiteful right now, I promise. You've just never shown much interest in being a father. You've never even spent time alone together before. Not once in three years. What do you even plan to do if you have her?"

"I don't know. Girl things," Alex shrugged. "Shopping or whatever."

"She's three. She'll get tired of shopping real quick after she's done with the Disney store."

"I'll take her to my mom's then. They get along pretty well."

Blaine sputtered silently for a moment. "You would go to all the trouble of taking her away from me, only to leave her at your mom's and not even spend time with her?" Alex shrugged.

"Why does it matter? What the hell difference does it make? It would be my time with her and I can spend it however I want!" Blaine felt the color draining from his face.

"You really don't love her in the slightest, do you? I thought that maybe your desire to see her might possible have at least the smallest inkling of emotion attached to it, but no. This really is just spite. Pure spite. You want to do anything you can to make me unhappy so you're trying to take away my daughter. You. Can't. Have. Her." Suddenly Alex was lunging across the table and grasping Blaine by the front of the shirt. Blaine attempted to push him off but it was hard to do without causing a scene in the crowded strip mall and Alex had him pinned awkwardly against the table.

"Listen you little bitch. You don't get to just go off and be happy and take everything away from me. I provided for the both of you while you played mommy and made a measly salary as a nursemaid. I'm the reason you are driving your precious little Prius over there. I'm the reason we were able to afford surrogacy in the first place. I'm the reas…"

"Papa, stop it!" Blaine looked over in a panic and saw Addy standing next to them with tears streaming down her face. Without another thought for causing a scene he pushed Alex off roughly and leaped to Addy's side, scooping her up into his arms and whispering in her ear that everything would be just fine. Jeff and Nick ran up to them from the pizza place across the street, looking both upset and guilty. Nick was holding a visibly shaking Elise and trying to soother her. Jeff stepped next to Blaine and put a comforting hand on both his and Addy's backs while trying to explain.

"I'm so, so sorry, Blaine! Everything was fine and the girls were eating when she noticed the both of you over here. She was so excited and she slipped out of her seat and out the door before either of us could stop her. I'm just so glad this is a small road and there was no traffic."

"It's okay. It's okay." Blaine repeated softly. Jeff was fairly certain that this was meant for the little girl and not him. Alex chose that moment to lean in towards Addy and start talking.

"Hey, honey. It's time to go home with papa, alright?"

Addy just snuggled deeper into Blaine and was literally shaking at this point. Blaine opened his mouth to reply angrily but never had a chance.

"Listen, you." Jeff walked straight up to Alex until they were almost nose-to-nose. "You will get in your car and you will leave. Now. Not only is that little girl absolutely terrified of you, we saw you physically abuse your husband with our own eyes. Leave or I will call the police. Oh, and you remember my husband, right? Did you forget that he is a lawyer? That's right, the best one in the state of Ohio and he is perfectly capable of making your life a living hell so I'd suggest you watch your step." Alex stared at Jeff in disbelief, almost as much so as Blaine and Nick. Jeff never lost his cool. It was fairly awe-inspiring. After pushing Jeff away from him, at which Nick looked like he was ready to commit murder, Alex jumped in his car and sped off.

Blaine shakily sank down onto the cement bench again and continued to rock and soothe Addy. Jeff and Nick looked at each other in concern and sat down on either side of him, Elise still in her papa's lap.

"I need to go." Blaine stood suddenly carrying Adelaide to his car. "I need to take her home."

"Are you sure?" Jeff and Nick glanced at each other skeptically and Jeff moved to stand beside his friend as the curly haired man settled his daughter into her car seat. "Why don't I at least come to your place with you. I don't think you should be alone right now." Nick was already nodding his agreement when Blaine, in turn, shook his head roughly.

"No, I appreciate it. I really do. I appreciate all you guys have done and are doing for Addy and I. I just need to be alone right now. We need to be alone together." The other two men nodded their silent agreement and backed away as Blaine climbed into his car without another word and drove off.

The moment he was on the road he lost it. Tears streaming down his face and body shaking silently with repressed sobs. He hated this. He hated feeling weak, like he couldn't even protect his own daughter. She had been so scared and it was because he had been stupid enough to have her within the same vicinity as Alex. He couldn't comprehend why he had even entertained the thought of letting Alex taking her, even for one night. It was the compassionate part of himself that always desired giving someone a second chance.

Not again. Not ever again.

Suddenly fear overwhelmed him. What if Alex had found out where he lived? What if he went back there and Alex was waiting? He wasn't afraid for himself. He could handle himself. He was afraid for Addy. He thought briefly of going to Nick and Jeff's but they had done more than enough for him this week. Plus he was feeling so lonely and heartbroken right now that being a third wheel all night around a loving couple was less than appealing. He suddenly knew where to go. Reaching into his wallet he pulled out the slip of paper with an address scratched on it. He quickly entered the address into his GPS and found himself pulling into the driveway of a cute little ranch-style house with an immaculate yard on the far side of town only minutes later. He regretted not calling ahead for a moment and then pushed the thought away knowing that this was the only place he wanted to be, rudely showing up on the doorstep and all. Addy was sound asleep by now, exhausted from her emotional evening. He picked her up, carried her to the door and knocked lightly. The door opened and he took in the sight of Kurt looking cute and homey in flannel pajama pants and a Columbia University t-shirt, Elliott's small face poking out from behind his father's legs. Kurt wordlessly held the door open wide and welcomed them in as he looked back in surprise. His surprise quickly turned to concern when he took in two sets of red and puffy eyes, one closed in sleep. When Blaine spoke he barely recognized his own voice, as it was so thick with emotion.

"Can we stay here tonight?"


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine was curled up on Kurt's couch with a blanket wrapped around him, wearing Kurt's pajamas, and a mug of hot tea in his hands. His brain felt warm and fuzzy. He tried to think, to figure out what he was going to do next, but it just wasn't happening. He could only sit and stare numbly. He took a deep cleansing breath and sipped his tea. He wasn't normally a tea drinker but knowing that it had come from Kurt's own hands had turned it into the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He glanced down the hall when he heard giggles. Getting up, he left his tea and blanket behind to check it out.

"And then baby brown bear said, 'Those cookies look delicious but are you sure that they're completely organic? I'm on a very specific diet.'" Kurt held up the small stuffed bear and worked the sewn-on mouth so that it moved slightly, trying to make it look like it was really talking. Blaine laughed to himself at the ridiculous dialogue and leaned against the door frame to watch. Elliott and Adelaide were snuggled up together in the twin bed with arms wrapped around one another, watching Kurt happily. "Ellie the elephant looked at him with her 'bitch, please' look and said, 'Of course! Have I ever made any other kind?' and they both ate organic cookies and lived happily ever after. The end." Kurt handed the bear to Elliott and the stuffed elephant to Addy. He pressed a kiss to Elliott's forehead, hesitating only a second before looking down at Addy's expectant face and kissing her forehead with a smile. Blaine showed his presence then. Trying to relay some of the gratitude he was feeling with a long glance at Kurt, he sat on the edge of the bed to tuck the blanket more snugly around Addy.

"You alright, baby?" He whispered while cupping her cheek.

"Uh-huh. Mr. Kurt does really good voices," she whispered back conspiratorially with excitement. Blaine smiled. Of course. Tears forgotten. A stuffed bear and elephant had told a story and nothing else mattered. Oh, to be three again. He leaned in to hug her tight. "Night, love. Night El." He started to move away before realizing that Elliott had held up his arms for a hug too. His heart flip-flopped a tiny bit as he reached down to hug the boy tightly. He knew that Addy had basically just asked Kurt for a kiss goodnight with her puppy dog eyes, and that Kurt had done it happily, but this was different. Addy was like him, a real-life teddy bear, who willingly snuggled with everybody she knew. Elliott handed out his affections with much more reserve and consideration. As he pulled away he heard one word spoken in a tiny voice that melted his heart.

"Night."

Before he could respond, Elliott had already closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the little girl he was sharing his pillow with. Feeling truly happy for the first time this evening he followed Kurt to where he was rinsing some dishes in the kitchen.

"I have just two things to say to you." Kurt looked at him with a mirthful gaze, sensing Blaine's teasing tone, and watched as the shorter man leaned against the counter. "First off, baby brown bear and Ellie the elephant? Unoriginal much? And secondly, did you just use the word 'bitch' while telling a story to my three-year-old?" Kurt looked offended, and then shocked, and then guilty.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that. I took to saying crazy things during story time about a year ago to try and get a rise out of El and the habit stuck. He loves it but has never once repeated anything so I didn't think twice bout moving beyond G-rated language." Blaine just grinned and Kurt knew he was forgiven. "And as for the other, what, may I ask, is wrong with those names? I prefer to think of them as classic. Seeing as Elliott didn't talk, until today _(still jumping for joy inside!)_, it was up to me to name them..." he trailed off looking slightly dejected at the other man's criticism. Blaine felt like an idiot.

"Hey no, I was totally kidding. I'm sorry to tease about a touchy subject. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I loved the names and the story. I can't wait for the sequel to 'organic cookies' come tomorrow night." He pulled Kurt closer by joining their hands. Blue and hazel eyes met with sudden realization.

_(I just insinuated that I would be here another night! Please don't think I'm a moochy creep!)_

_(He just insinuated that he would be here another night! Please stay here forever and always wear my pajamas that are a little too long on you. Wait. Stop thinking like a pervy creep!)_

Both stared uncertainly at each other for a moment before Kurt decided it was his move, as the host. Wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him in for a gentle hug, he spoke into the curly hair. "I don't know what's going on and I'm not pushing you to tell me anything. Just know that you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need." Blaine hugged back with no reservation and sighed with contentment at the much needed comfort.

"I'll tell you, I promise. Tonight even. But for right now... Do you think you could just keep holding me?"

Kurt didn't answer but Blaine could sense the other man's small nod and felt strong arms pull him tight so that they were completely flush. Chins on shoulders, chest to chest... other things pressed against other things. Both men tried desperately to not think about that particular part in this moment.

Neither were sure how long they stood there. At first it was just simple holding. No caresses, just an intimate and loving hug. Slowly but surely though, they began to move. They swayed slightly as if to nonexistent music. Blaine's fingers scratched lightly up and down the small of the doctor's back. Kurt's palms slowly rubbed circles on the nurse's shoulder blades and moved to run lightly down his arms. Before they knew it their breathing was becoming ragged and it was painfully obvious to both that standing this close was having a reaction on them that they could no longer hide. Kurt's heart was beating wildly at this point, and with reckless abandon, he pulled back slightly so that they were now forehead-to-forehead and nose-to-nose. He could tell from the rapid rise and fall of the other man's chest that Blaine's breathing was just as erratic as his own, that his heart was racing just as fast. The doctor leaned in oh so slowly. They were barely separate anymore. Lips were brushing the tiniest bit and both could feel the other's breath filling their nostrils and mouths. Just one tiny move, that's all it would take…

"Stop." Kurt thought he must have misunderstood. Blaine couldn't possibly want them to stop now. That would be cruel and unusual punishment!

"We can't… I'm so sorry Kurt!" Blaine sank down to the floor, placed his palms on his knees and planted his head face down on the backs of his hands.

Kurt stood there in shock for just a moment before inwardly kicking himself. Blaine hadn't come here tonight to be romanced. He had come for help. He had come for comfort. Whatever he was running from didn't matter. He needed to run to a friend, not a lover. At least for tonight...

"No, hey, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have pushed like that. I knew you were vulnerable tonight. I'm such a jerk." Kurt sank down as well and banged his head back against a cupboard feeling incredible frustrated with himself.

"Don't." Blaine lifted his head at the light thump of Kurt banging is head once more, and ran a hand over the brown hair in an attempt to soothe the other man's frustration. "I'm the one who showed up on your doorstep. I'm the one who asked you to hold me…. And I didn't stop at first either when I realized that we were… you know… starting to feel things." He blushed brightly.

"Did you just revert back to junior high in your emotional development?" Kurt teased and they both laughed.

"Ok, you have things to tell me and I want to hear them. Can we please move from my kitchen floor though? I'm getting old and my ass will not last here much longer."

They settled down on the couch with fresh cups of tea, snuggled under their own separate blankets a few minutes later. Kurt sat silently and waited for Blaine to begin. From this point on it was his show.

"I'm kind of married."

Kurt felt his hands and blanket steadily grow damp and it didn't even register that his fingers had simply left their grip on his mug and tea was spilling everywhere.

* * *

Blaine stared at the dark ceiling. There is no possible way sleep would claim him tonight. He realized now that he probably should have told Kurt about his situation much sooner than this. He had truly never meant to deceive the other man. It was a combination of the right moment having never come up and the fact that the moment the 'shit hit the fan' for he and Alex over two weeks ago, he really had considered himself to be alone. When he stopped to consider the whole situation from Kurt's point of view though, he realized that he had been incredibly unfair to the doctor. He had flirted and flat out told Kurt that he was interested in furthering their relationship at some point but had yet to tell him that he was, in fact, still married to another man. Blaine grabbed the pillow from behind his head on the couch and smothered his face trying to drown out his groan of frustration as much as possible.

* * *

_Kurt's expression turned cold and almost angry when he heard the word 'married.' Blaine was sure he had lost him. The nurse ran to the kitchen, grabbing a roll of paper towel to clean up the tea. He wiped up everything silently and took the wet blanket to place it in a hamper he had noticed in the bathroom earlier. Returning to a now empty living room, he panicked. (That's that. It's over before it started.) Seconds later though he heard the bedroom door open and Kurt stepped out into the hall behind him wearing clean and dry sweats. Kurt pushed past him to sit stiffly on a single chair completely on the other side of the room._

_"Ok, talk."_

_He did indeed go on to explain the situation in full. He told Kurt absolutely everything. The fighting, how terribly unhappy he'd been, about basically being a single parent even while married, the cheating, every detail of the last big fight at home, leaving and finally the events that had transpired that very evening leading him to Kurt's door. Kurt's expression had changed throughout Blaine's retelling of the past years of his life. At moments Blaine saw sympathy and compassion. A few times he even saw fierce anger __flash across the other man's face __that Blaine was sure was directed toward Alex. The best part was when the anger had been followed by a distinct look of __ protectiveness. By the end he just looked tired, and he was._

_Kurt felt so very tired. Tired for Blaine, tired for the little girl curled up asleep with his son and tired for himself. The whole situation was exhausting… and confusing. After sitting in silence for several minutes with what Blaine considered to be an unreadable expression on his face, he got up and walked to a chest sitting in the corner of the living room and pulled out some sheets and a pillow. He, again silently, motioned for Blaine to move from the couch and quickly made up a bed._

_"You can go ahead and sleep in my room. I'll crash out here." Kurt looked Blaine in the eye again and, while they were far from where they started, there was no longer any anger or resentment in his tone._

_"Absolutely not. I'll be fine out here. You've done more than enough for me tonight."_

_Kurt nodded and started to walk away. He stopped himself though and Blaine saw his shoulders sag visibly. The doctor turned around and approached the other man again and pulled him to a seat on the couch. Blaine could tell that Kurt wanted to reach out and hold him, or at least grab his hands, but he refrained._

_"What I said before is still true. You and Addy are both welcome here for however long you need. I'm still here as your friend too. I'm not going to abandon you just because I know I'm not going to get into your pants." Kurt attempted a joke and while Blaine tried his best to laugh it came out as a strangled cough instead. Neither were amused about much of anything at the moment._

_"What I said this morning at your mom and dad's about my life being complicated but still wanting something more with you, even if it's down the road, I still meant tha…"_

_Kurt held up his hand. "I need to stop this conversation for tonight. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm mad. This situation isn't your fault, I realize that. Well, except for not telling me that you were married before letting us get so close. I won't be mad for long, I promise. I just need time to think." Blaine nodded while a lump settled in his throat._

_"Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight."_

* * *

A sound from the hall caused Blaine to remove the pillow from his face. He sat up expecting to see Addy coming to find him, confused after waking up in a bed that was not her own. What he saw instead made his heart skip a beat… or three.

"I can't sleep in there knowing you're out here by yourself." A lamp was suddenly lighting up the room as Kurt had flipped a switch from his place at the doorway of the hall. He remained across the room but Blaine could clearly see the pain in his eyes from his seat on the couch. Blaine stood then and took a cautious step forward, still feeling uncertain but knowing he could not stay away from this man any longer. He was drawn to him like a magnet.

"I don't understand this. I don't understand why we had to meet this way. Why couldn't we have met before you got together with Alex? Why couldn't we have just been happy all along?"

Blaine just shook his head, understanding exactly what Kurt was saying but having no answers.

"You need to come sleep with me in my bed. I can't be away from you anymore. I know we really just met, but when you know… you just know. I need to hold you and you need to hold me." Blaine could only stare and feel his breath quicken, afraid that if he moved he would break the magical spell that was causing all to be right with the world. Kurt started slowly walking forward instead.

"Now, when I say sleep I mean actual sleep. Nothing real can happen between us. Not while you're still married."

"Of course. I agree."

Blaine still stood perfectly still, barely breathing. Kurt held out his hand.

"Come on."

Their fingers met and slotted together. Darkness fell again as Kurt flipped the light switch one more time.

* * *

Blaine blinked slowly, feeling safer and happier as he woke than he had in longer than he could remember. Memories from the night before suddenly flooded his brain and he felt an odd combination of sadness and complete peace.

Things were going to be messy with Alex. There was no doubt about that. It would take longer than either of them would like, and that was just concerning the divorce. Blaine could barely stand to think about the custody side. Addy was his absolute world. He sighed and turned over on his pillow trying to put it out of his mind.

_(Oh yeah, the reason for that complete and utter peace I'm feeling!_) Kurt lay on his side turned slightly away from Blaine. His chest rose and fell steadily, still in a deep sleep. Blaine smiled to himself as he reached out to brush a strand of dark brown, sleep mussed hair from the other man's forehead.

They had started the night out completely wrapped around each other. Limbs so entangled they hardly knew who's was who's. Somehow they had drifted from each other in the night and Blaine felt a distinct pang of loss at the emptiness of his arms. He scooted over as quietly as possible and carefully pulled Kurt into him, holding him with one arm as he pulled the comforter further up around them. Reaching over Kurt to tuck the blanket in he accidentally nudged him, causing him to wake. Kurt peeked open one eye and gave Blaine a grumpy look over his shoulder before flipping over and completely wrapping himself around the shorter man. _(O.k., so there is a grumpy morning side to this man. I feel slightly better about myself now.)_ Pulling Kurt's head further onto his own chest, Blaine started to run fingers absentmindedly through the brown hair. Kurt's eyes slipped shut again at the feeling.

"I'm still a little mad at you."

"I know."


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright, munchkins. What's it gonna be. Pancakes shaped like hearts or like Mickey Mouse?" Kurt was whisking some ingredients together. He looked over at the three-year-olds who were sharing the benched window seat on one side of the kitchen table with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Mickey! Mickey!" Addy yelped in excitement while Elliott watched her with some amusement and nodded agreeably.

"Mickey it is," Kurt responded while carefully pouring the batter onto the sizzling griddle.

Blaine walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes sleepily. He had fallen back asleep, feeling incredibly content with Kurt in his arms, and waking up alone had left him feeling more lonely than he thought was probably reasonable. He padded up behind Kurt and propped his chin on the taller man's shoulder, watching him pour the shapes and start to check the edges. He felt Kurt tense momentarily at the contact and saw him glance over at the table, as if to see how the physical contact was affecting their kids. The children were, however, completely absorbed in a version of eye-spy where Addy was doing the spying and Elliott would try and guess by pointing, and not paying attention to their fathers in the slightest. Blaine moved away sensing the other man's unease. Kurt glanced over after flipping two Mickey heads and gave a resigned yet happy sounding sigh as he tugged at the hem of Blaine's, well his really, t-shirt so that they were again touching. Blaine sighed too with great contentment and rested his chin once more on Kurt's shoulder.

"Why are Mickey or hearts the only options for pancakes?"

"Because circles are way too adult and boring and those are the only two shapes I know how to make." Kurt set the finished product down in front of the kids and served them up their own individual Disney breakfast. Elliott smiled his thanks and his father reached over to tousle his hair as a 'you're welcome.'

"Thanks, Mr. Kurt! Daddy's pancakes are always just blobby." Addy dug in with gusto.

"Well, thank you very much, Princess." Blaine responded indignantly. Addy just smiled at her dad with a full mouth, completely missing his sarcasm.

"Can I request hearts?" Blaine moved up behind the man once more as Kurt moved back to the griddle, this time loosely wrapping his arms around the other man's waist.

Kurt smiled and poured the batter. "Done and done."

* * *

They decided shortly after breakfast to continue their plan for a 'friend date' tonight. Neither felt it prudent to point out that friends didn't generally spend the night with arms and legs intertwined. Both men had every intention of letting that happen again. They did, however, agree to the fact that whatever this relationship was needed to be discussed in more detail. They would do so tonight. They both felt a combination of anxiety and anticipation.

Blaine had intended for Jeff and Nick to watch Addy that evening. Kurt pointed out, however, that it would be much easier for Addy stay at his house with Elliott, as Rachel and Finn were coming over with Hailey to babysit. Blaine had agreed knowing it made much more sense. This way Addy could be put straight to bed, seeing as they were spending another night at Kurt's house anyway. They had discussed it at length while the kids watched some Saturday morning cartoons and decided that, until Blaine was a little more certain about where things stood with Alex, it would be safer to stay where they were. Good thing too...

After deciding this plan of action Blaine went back to his place alone to pack a small bag for both him and Addy so they would at least have their own clothes the wear. What he found there made him more grateful than ever that he had not gone home last night. His door was scuffed and banged as though someone had been kicking at it, trying to get it to open. He stood there staring at it at first, feeling like he just might throw up. Shaking his head to clear it, he slipped his key in the lock and stepped inside. Thankfully everything inside appeared to be untouched. He quickly threw some clothes and toiletries for both him and his daughter into a bag and was preparing to leave again when he heard something. Creeping slowly up from the back bedrooms, heart racing, he heard someone just outside, messing with his front door. Grabbing the first blunt object he could find, a flashlight from a kitchen drawer, he tore open the door, flashlight raised slightly, ready to bash a head in if necessary.

"Oh my lord, boy! You nearly scared the piss outta me!" The super of Blaine's building fell back from his crouching position in the doorway.

Blaine visibly sagged against the door frame in relief and held out his hand to help the older man back to his feet. "I'm so sorry. I'm a little on edge right now."

"It's all good, son. I don't break too easy." The super stood to his feet with Blaine's help. "Sorry I startled you. I was just taking a closer look at this door to see if I could fix it up for you before you came home with your little girl. Didn't want her to be scared when she saw it all banged up."

"Thank you so much, sir. I really appreciate that." Blaine stepped out in the hall to examine the damage once again with the other man.

"Not to worry, it's my job. I'm glad you're here now, though. I was just getting ready to look up your number so I could fill you in on what happened last night."

Blaine looked up in surprise at this. "You saw what happened?"

"Yeah, well, I heard the commotion all the way from downstairs. I think everyone in the building did." Blaine felt that sick feeling in his stomach again and steeled himself for what was coming. "About 10 p.m. last night I heard some loud thumps, like someone banging up against a door or wall, and lots of yelling. I got some calls right away from your neighbors, complaining about some crazy man in the hall trying to knock your door in and cursing up a storm." Blaine's head started spinning. "I called the police just to be safe and then came up here to check things out. Man was completely outta his head and drunk off his ass. He was pretty incoherent by then, I didn't understand much of what he was saying. I told him the police were on their way and he left before they could get here." The man looked at Blaine with concern then. "I did catch one thing that he was mumbling as he ran out though. He said, 'They belong to me. They belong with me. He's not going to get away with this.'"

* * *

Next thing Blaine knew he was throwing up in the bathroom and the kind super was awkwardly patting him on the back, trying not to look nauseous himself.

"Would I be too forward asking who the hell that man was?"

Blaine paused for a moment, mouth full of water to wash away the taste of vomit. Spitting out into the sink he sighed and sank down to sit on the toilet. "My husband. Trying my best to make him an ex though." He looked up at the other man, waiting for the inevitable look of discomfort or even disgust. It didn't come though. Just a nod of understanding.

"I'm truly sorry for you, son. That's a bad situation. I'll tell you what, if I were you I would find somewhere else to stay for a while. You need to keep yourself and that little girl safe." The super leaned back to sit on the edge of the sink and crossed his arms with a pointed look at the younger man.

"Thank you sir. I think I will. We stayed with a friend last night and I know we can stay there longer if we need to. I'm so sorry for the trouble this has caused you... and for the disruption to the neighbors." Blaine was trying his best to remain composed (_Fat chance of that seeing as I just puked in front of the man_). He hung his head slightly at his next statement, "I totally understand if you want me to move out because of this."

The older man looked at Blaine appraisingly for a moment before speaking. "Look, I know how these things work. Just cuz your husband's an ass doesn't mean you are, and it doesn't make it your fault. I felt good about you right from the start. You and your sweet little girl. Gotta be honest though, I knew something was up when you came here suddenly, asking for my first available apartment and then moving in with no furniture except for a little beanbag chair." The super finished with a smirk and Blaine found it within him to smile just a bit.

"Here's what I think, son. I'm sure not kicking you out because of your circumstances, but I don't think it's safe for you here either. I've kinda got a soft place in my heart for you... you remind me of my own son who's passed on." Blaine looked up in surprise at this and the other man cleared his throat lightly. "I know you signed a lease but it looks like you could use a break in life. How 'bout we go on a month-to-month basis for right now. You've already paid for August. That gives us two weeks before the end of the month. You take that time and see if you can't figure things out. If you want to go ahead and pay for September when it comes, whether you plan to actually stay here or not, that's up to you."

Blaine just stared for a moment. "I... I don't know what to say, sir. That is so generous of you! You really don't need to do this, the last thing I want is to be an inconvenience..."

"Oh, hush now. No use arguing, I'm a stubborn old man. Just ask my wife," he winked at Blaine. "Besides, what good is life if you can't be someone's guardian angle every once in a while." He gruffly clapped the younger man's shoulder then stood, preparing to leave. Blaine followed quickly.

"Really, I can't thank you enough. This means more to me and Addy than you'll know." Blaine seriously thought about hugging the man and took a slight step forward, but his super only smiled and nodded quickly, looking uncomfortable at the idea of things getting touchy-feely. Blaine backed up quickly, remembering that not everybody was a regular hug machine like he was.

"I don't want to pry, sir, and please just tell me to mind my own business if you want, but can I ask about your son?" Blaine regretted it almost immediately, seeing the pain in the other man's eyes. He was just about to apologize profusely and beg that his question be forgotten when the other man began speaking in a low quiet voice.

"I haven't talked about him in years, you know. It's like, if I don't talk about it then it didn't really happen."

Silence. Blaine said nothing, sensing that the man was merely gathering his thoughts.

"He came out to me when he was 17. It was a rough road for him. He struggled with accepting who he was for a long time. When he finally did come out I was surprised, but I sure as hell was gonna love him anyway. His mother though... she didn't see things that way. Made his life miserable until he graduated from high school and by then we had lost him. He up and moved to New York. He did his best to stay in contact with me, knowing I didn't feel the same way as his mom. I'm grateful for that."

Blaine was completely entranced. This was certainly the last thing he had expected to come from the older man's mouth.

"He was really happy, you know? He found a great guy, name of Jon, got married a year later and they even adopted a little boy. Marcus." At this the man's voice cracked slightly and his lip quivered for a moment before regaining control. "Things were looking so up... then it happened. Hate crime. He was walking down the street one night, minding his own business and got jumped. I never learned the details, just that when they found him he wasn't breathing anymore."

There were no tears in the super's eyes and his voice was an even monotone again, but his face looked significantly older than it had just minutes before. The same could not be said for Blaine though. Tears were streaming down the younger man's face as he listened to the story told with so little emotion but so much obvious pain.

"How long ago?"

"Ah, well, it's been eight years now this November."

"I am so very sorry. I know those words are inadequate and don't really help anything..." Blaine trailed off, desperately wanting to hug the other man but not knowing how well it would be received. He went for it anyway.

The older man hesitated for a moment in surprise before patting Blaine on the back a little awkwardly and stepping away.

"I'm sorry about that, sir. I tend to be a little physical. I forget that not everybody is the same." Blaine let out a small and apologetic laugh that was decidedly mirthless, as he wiped away his tears.

"It's o.k., kid. I appreciate it."

"You know, I feel so terrible. I know you probably told me your name when we first moved in but I'm completely blanking right now..." Blaine reached out for a handshake.

The other man grasped Blaine's hand firmly. "No worries. It's Paul. Paul Karofsky."


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine entered the police station, knowing what he had to do but feeling sick about it. The moment he had left his apartment building he began to feel fear. Fear that Alex would be waiting for him around every corner. Fear that Alex had somehow found out about Kurt and already taken off with Addy, he had texted Kurt to check on his little girl right away at that thought. Fear that every moment of their lives, from now on, would be lived in fear. He couldn't let it be that way.

"Can I help you with something, sir?"

"Yes, I need to file a restraining order."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine attempted cheerful nonchalance as he entered Kurt's front door. Kurt came out from the kitchen wearing an apron spattered with flour and was smiling until he saw the strained expression on Blaine's face.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you o.k.?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and quickly pulled him to sit on the couch, whipping the apron off over his head.

"How can you read me this well when we've really only just met?" Blaine pulled Kurt's hand up to his own lips and kissed the pale fingers lightly. Kurt just gave him tiny smile.

"I'm fine, really. Well, 'things' aren't fine, but I am physically fine." Kurt just watched, waiting for him to go on.

"I'll tell you everything in a sec, I promise. I'm just still reeling I think. I need a minute. Can you just snuggle me?"

Kurt smiled, "Sure, honey." He scooted all the way back on the couch and pulled Blaine so that he was sitting in between his legs and with the nurse's back up to the doctor's chest.

(_Him asking me to hold him when he's upset is becoming a habit. I think I kinda love it!_)

(_He just called me honey!_)

Kurt stroked up and down Blaine's arms soothingly and leaned his own head against the curls.

Blaine nuzzled his head back against the feeling. "Where are the kids?"

"Napping. We made cookies and had a little bit of a flour fight, which thoroughly exhausted them. They just fell asleep 20 minutes ago." Kurt answered, lifting his wrist to glance at his watch. Settling his hand back down, he gripped Blaine's hand and held him close. "Alright, mister. I've given you two solid minutes of snuggling. Spill. I think we both know how badly things go when you don't tell me things right away."

Blaine knew that Kurt was teasing him, but there were some real feelings behind the remark, he was sure. This particular wound was fresh enough that both of them felt a little sting. He turned in Kurt's arms and snuggled chest to chest, wrapping his arms around the other man tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm still sorry... and I'll tell you everything right now." Kurt started to protest, feeling bad for the barb, but Blaine stopped him. "It's fine. You're right, and I deserved that... as long as you don't hold it against me forever."

"Of course not," Kurt sighed. "It's not fair to you if I keep throwing that in your face. O.k., I officially forgive you. We're moving on. I won't bring it up again." He rubbed Blaine's back affectionately and pulled the other man so that they were settled completely flat on the couch, the nurse on top of the doctor. Both sighed contentedly.

"Alex was at my apartment." Blaine felt Kurt tense up underneath him.

"Okaaay." Blaine could practically hear Kurt's mind racing, thinking of everything that could possibly have happened. He quickly put a stop to it by telling the whole story, beginning to end, finishing with filing the restraining order.

The room was silent for a minute as Kurt processed everything he was told. "Wow, that is a lot to take in. Well, first thing's first. I'm calling my friend, Puck. He used to be a police officer and is a private investigator now and I'd feel better about us having some inside help. I know you filed the restraining order, but there's nothing the police can really do unless he violates it and I'd prefer for that not to happen." Kurt started squeezing Blaine tighter and tighter as he spoke until Blaine was starting to feel seriously suffocated.

"Need. To. Breathe. Honey." Blaine choked out in little gasps.

"Oops, sorry about that sweetie." Kurt laughed a little. (_Gah! We're calling each other pet names!_)

(_Now I'm sweetie! For how much my life sucks I'm sure happy right now!_)

"That sounds great, but a private investigator sounds like it'll be pricey. I'm not sure I can afford that."

"It's your lucky day. You just happen to be da... friends with a successful physician. On top of that, I know for a fact that Puck'll give me a good deal." (_Oh my god, I almost said dating! Reign it in cowboy!_)

(_He almost said dating! Once my life isn't complete shit, this is so on!_) "Kurt, you don't..."

"If you say "Kurt, you don't have to do that" I will scream. And then bonk you on the head. I want to do it because I care about you. Besides, you're staying here so it's for mine and Elliott's protection too. Don't fight me. End of discussion."

Blaine sighed in resignation and settled for kissing Kurt's shoulder in response. "How do you know for a fact that he'll give you a good deal?"

"Let's just say that it involves him showing up on my doorstep at two in the morning, blood dripping from his forehead and needing stitches after a date gone awry."

"Wow, and I thought I'd had some bad dates."

"She was a pro wrestler and his romantic advances were not appreciated."

Slight pause. "Oh my god, that is hilarious!" Both men burst out laughing at that and slowly sat up together.

"I'll make the call, why don't you go have a nap before tonight. You seem exhausted." Kurt lifted a hand to run fingers through black curls soothingly.

"I think I will if you really don't mind. It's been an exhausting couple of days." Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's hand happily, like a little puppy.

Kurt laughed and leaned in to kiss the top of his head. "Go on. Sleep tight. I'll wake you up with enough time to get ready."

Blaine walked down the hall, looking forward to some rest, but paused briefly at Elliott's door to check in on his daughter. The two children lay perfectly still on the boy's bed, small sighs of breath leaving their mouths. They were facing each other on the pillow with fingers slotted together in between them. Addy looked so happy. So at peace. So at home.

* * *

Blaine woke up in panic and confusion a couple of hours later at a loud shriek that sounded scarily like Addy. Barely even processing where he was, he dove from the bed, almost skidding into the wall in his stocking feet. He dashed down the hall thinking his heart would surely pound out of his chest. (_If that bastard has touched her, so help me I will kill him!_)

"Faster! Faster!" Addy shrieked again with laughter as a mohawked man swung her in circles around the room from under her arms. Kurt was sitting on the arm of a chair, smiling widely, and Elliott was waiting in queue, jumping with a wild excitement that was rare for the little boy.

Blaine stumbled into the room, still halfway in a panic and feeling completely bewildered. Kurt looked up quickly and rushed to the man's side, realizing what had happened.

"Oh, no, no, no, honey! It's fine. She's fine. I'm so sorry we woke you like that!" Blaine was nodding his head, still feeling discombobulated but slowly realizing that Addy was, indeed, fine.

"Me again, Uncle Puck! Me!" Puck stopped mid-swing and set the little girl down, almost in slow motion as he stared between Kurt and Elliott in disbelief.

Kurt just smiled and said, "Yup, finally happened," knowing for this particular friend no lengthy explanation was needed.

Puck grinned and picked the little boy up and started swinging him just as he had swung Addy. "Sure thing, Sport."

Blaine sank down into a chair, finally completely awake and aware that all was well. He smiled weakly at Kurt as the taller man squeezed in next to him and put a comforting arm around him. "So, more words from the amazing Elliott, huh?"

"Looks that way. He also said 'this is yum' when I fed him dinner last night, and this afternoon he told your daughter she was silly during our cookie/flour fiasco." Kurt was grinning from ear-to-ear, the pride he felt for his son practically making him glow.

"I forgot to tell you that he told me goodnight last night." Kurt stared at Blaine with an expression that spoke suspiciously of love before blinking rapidly and speaking in a slightly rough voice.

"I guess he thinks you're pretty special. He's spoken to you twice now." Kurt's bright eyes and even brighter smile told Blaine how happy this made the boy's father. He simply hugged the doctor in response.

"Alright, bros. Let's get everything settled before you take off the the night. Hey man, I'm Noah Puckerman. Good to meet you." The mohwaked man had finished his game with the kids and walked over with his hand outstretched.

"Blaine Anderson, good to meet you too." Blaine stood and shook the hand firmly, thinking to himself that this man's slightly crazed look and intimidating presence were just what they needed.

Kurt stood and ushered the kids back to Elliott's bedroom. "I'll let you guys talk in privacy."

"So, Hummel filled me in on all the basics," Puck informed Blaine as they sat down together.

"Just out of curiosity, what 'basics' are those?"

"Well, your husband's a major douche, and that's the nice way of putting it. You're looking to get out but there are complications since it's a same sex marriage. And most importantly he recently went ape-shit crazy on you when you told him he couldn't see the little girl. You filed a restraining order but you're still scared for your kid for obvious reasons. That's where I come in. About cover it?"

"Yeah, 'bout covers it." Blaine was relieved that he didn't have to retell the story himself. He'd reached the height of his emotional capacity in the last few days. Just one more reason that Kurt was beyond amazing in his book.

"I just have one thing that concerns me," Puck watched the other man carefully. "How did he know where you lived? I'm assuming you didn't tell him."

"No, I thought about that too. He's one of those people that has all sort of connections though so I'm guessing he had someone search us out. That's what makes me the most nervous here. If he found us once he'll be able to find us again. I don't want anything to happen to Kurt and El either."

"Here's what I suggest then," Puck reached beside him on the floor, pulled a laptop out of a bag and began typing. "I start doing some 24-hour surveillance on you and your girl. Between me and the three other guys on my team we should be able to pull it off easily enough. Also, I'll do some investigating on the douche-bag and see if we can't stay one step ahead of him."

Blaine was not expecting this, "That sounds really great, but I have a couple of questions and concerns." Puck nodded for him to continue. "First of all, I thought that you were only an investigator. Part of what you're describing sounds like private security."

"Lucky for you I'm experienced in both fields. I don't advertise the security part to the general public since the risk involved is so much higher." Blaine looked guilty at this and opened his mouth to question why he was worth the risk. "Hey, don't even think about it, dude. Happy to do it. So what else is on your mind?"

Blaine nodded his gratitude and went on, "Well, I'm kind of concerned about the cost of all this. I'll admit that the peace of mind you'll bring will probably be more than worth it, but I'm just a nurse. I'm not sure how I can..."

Puck waved the other man's concern away. "It's taken care of, man. Me and Hummel are square."

Blaine sighed in frustration, "And I appreciate it, I do, but I don't need everyone to take care of everything for me. I can do it myself!" Puck looked over in surprise at the outburst and Blaine had the grace to look a little guilty.

"Hey, I get it. You're a man, you want to take care of your own business, take care of your family. I can respect that, trust me... Can I ask you something though?" Blaine nodded. "You do realize that life isn't meant to be handled alone, right? We're not meant to take on everything ourselves. That's what friends and family are for."

Blaine sat in surprise for a moment, not expecting this kind of depth or sensitivity from the other man. He'd only ever had Jeff, Nick and Wes when it came to dependable friends. And his family, well, they were hardly a model of support. "I'm not family though and you just met me."

"Well, yeah, but Hummel's basically family to me. We've been friends since we were kids and he's always been there for me. Whatever he needs he's got it. And hey, in case you don't already know, fairy doc in there is crazy about you." Blaine had never known that a derogatory nickname could come out lovingly. "If you're important to him then you're important to me." Puck gave a quick nod of his head to show the finality of his statement.

"Thanks, man." Blaine felt a little choked up at this. He didn't just feel gratitude for himself. He was grateful that the man he loved was, in turn, loved so much by those around him.

(_Wait, the man I love? Oh boy._)

* * *

Rachel and Finn had shown up at Kurt's door around 6:30 with Hailey. Addy and Elliott had already been fed and were settled on the living room floor looking at books. Hailey, being the smart almost-kindergartener that she was, had insisted on joining in and reading the books 'properly' to the younger children. None of the adults had the heart to tell her that she was merely reciting the stories instead of actually reading them, as most of the page turns were at the wrong time. The other kids were happily listening though and it was still pretty impressive.

Kurt and Blaine had sat the other two adults down and carefully explained exactly what was going on with Alex and Addy. They felt that it was only fair that Rachel and Finn be given every detail before agreeing to be responsible for the little girl. After being assured that Puck was right across the street doing surveillance Rachel relaxed visibly and assured them that they would be just fine.

"Yeah dude, no worries. I'm a social worker, I deal with crazy parents all the time." The other two men had laughed at Finn's lighthearted response, grateful that the couple was so at ease.

* * *

"Where to?" Kurt questioned Blaine with a grin as he opened the passenger side door of his vehicle. Blaine slid in, feeling ridiculously sappy at how happy the gesture made him. Alex had always scoffed at such things saying, "It's demeaning when two men do those things for each other. For god's sake, I don't want to be treated like a woman and I'd hope no guy I'm with would want it either." Blaine had always thought he agreed, although somewhere deep down he would feel disappointed when Alex would let a door slam in his face. He didn't think so now though. When Kurt opened doors for him it was anything but demeaning. It was the opposite, in fact. There was no man's or woman's role. There were only two people, caring enough to make small but loving gestures.

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you." Blaine grinned a cheesy grin as Kurt groaned slightly and shut the door.

"That was a ridiculously corny line," Kurt commented dryly as he got into the driver's side and prepared to pull out of the driveway. Blaine could clearly see the hidden smile though and knew that the doctor didn't really mind. "There's a Thai place that I love. It's a small drive but I highly recommend it if that sounds o.k. to you." Blaine spoke a quick word of assent before Kurt went on hesitantly. "I was actually thinking that we could get it to go." Blaine looked over curiously.

"Sure, whatever you'd like is fine with me. What's your plan though?"

"Well, we have quite a bit to discuss tonight and I would love some privacy for it... there's kinda this secret place that is special to me and if you're willing I thought we could go there." Kurt was blushing by this point and his nervous side-glances toward the other man made it painfully obvious that he was just waiting for his idea to be rejected.

"Sounds perfect." Blaine reached over to give the other man's arm a light squeeze but then pulled away. He knew he had been awfully physical with Kurt lately and didn't want to appear too clingy. "Why did you seem so nervous about suggesting that though? It sounds pretty tame to me."

Kurt waited for a few moments before responding and even then spoke carefully. "I was just thinking about Alex. Always having to be in control, at least when it suited him. I just... the last thing I want is to remind you of him in any way. I was afraid that me taking over and making plans without consulting you would hit too close to home."

Blaine felt his throat close up at this thoughtfulness (_Will this man never cease to amaze me?_) "That is so incredibly thoughtful, Kurt. You can't know how much your sensitivity means to me." He reached over and grabbed Kurt's right hand from the steering wheel and pulled it down to the center console to hold it, no longer caring how he came across. "As much as I appreciate it though, you don't need to worry about that kind of stuff. You couldn't be like Alex if you tried. Yes, he is a domineering asshole, and more importantly he never once tried to be romantic. When he did try and take over our plans it was always for purely selfish reasons. Everything you do radiates kindness and a desire to see others happy. Believe me, you and Alex are worlds apart from each other in my mind."

Kurt nodded looking pleased and squeezed Blaine's hand in return. They continued the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others' presence.

They made a quick stop to pick up their takeout and got back in the car to head to Kurt's secret destination.

"You aren't even going to give me a hint?" Blaine whined with a fake pout.

"Patience." Kurt smiled and lightly rubbed his thumb over the hand he was holding.

Blaine was surprised to see them pull into the hospital parking lot. "Umm, we're going to work? Yay?"

"No, not work. Silly." Kurt laughed. He parked in a spot nearly behind the hospital next to a small wooded lot. He told Blaine to grab the food and reached into his back seat to grab a blanket he had left there. He grabbed the nurse's hand then went on to lead him down a narrow trail through the trees.

"Are you leading me to a dark and secluded place so you can have your way with me?" Blaine flirted.

"Depends on how good a boy you are." Kurt flirted right back.

(_Oh my word, I was kidding! O.k., I'm unbelievably glad that I'm walking behind him so he can't see how 'happy' that made a certain part of me …_)

(_Sweet lady gaga, Kurt! Cool yourself down! He was only kidding! Think about lady parts. Curvy, unsexy, lady parts. Yup, that's it. Everything's under control._)

In that moment they walked into a clearing and found themselves on top of a small rise that overlooked the city of Lima from a distance. Blaine was mesmerized by the soft light that was emanating from the homes and buildings. It all looked so peaceful and soft from a distance. Kurt was watching him carefully to gauge his reaction as he spread the blanket and set out the food.

"This is beautiful, Kurt. Absolutely beautiful." Blaine felt close to speechless, surprised to find such a place of beauty in the fairly small city.

"I'm glad you like it. This is where I come when things at the hospital get stressful and I just need a break." Kurt smiled shyly.

They settled close together on the blanket then, starting in on their meal. For a while they talked about small, random things. Favorite movies, favorite books, their mutual love of all things Disney and Vogue. The more they talked the more they realized they had in common.

They went on to share about their kids. Blaine told of the road of surrogacy and Kurt surprised Blaine by sharing how Elliott and been adopted. It felt so intimate and heart-warming to know the details of each others' lives.

"O.k., so here's a first date kind of question for you. What made you become a doctor?" Blaine queried with a mouth full of Pad Thai.

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "Umm, that's gross." He handed Blaine a napkin and settled back on his elbows before answering. "I think a seed was planted when my mom died when I was eight. I remember being so comforted by the hospital staff when she got sick and then passed away. Later on, when I was in high school, my dad had a heart attack and almost died. That's when I really knew. The emergency room doctor saved his life. I just knew that from that point on I wanted to help people in any way I could. Especially the ones who had to go through the same things I went through."

Blaine watched the doctor with caring eyes. "I had no idea you'd gone through so much. I'm sorry."

"It's all in the past now and it's made me who I am today, so…" Kurt shrugged it off. "What about you? Why did you become a nurse?"

Blaine took in a deep breath. "When I was fourteen… I was almost beaten to death in a hate crime." Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he held a hand over his mouth to cover the noise of anguish for the other man. "I was in a coma for almost a week and when I woke up I had months of recovery and physical therapy to go through before I was fully healed. There was a nurse who worked at the hospital where I recovered. Every single day he was there by my side, encouraging me when I needed it, comforting me and even yelling at me a little when I wanted to just give up." Blaine smiled a little at the memory that was both happy and painful at the same time. Kurt just scooted close and put on arm around the shorter man, leaning his head to rest on the curly hair. "Same as you, I guess. I just knew that I wanted to help people, especially kids who had gone through similar experiences as me."

"I had no idea YOU had gone through so much," Kurt quipped in a soft voice.

"Made me who I am today." Blaine leaned into Kurt's side and pulled the other man's arm more closely around him.

"It's sort of like we were just meant for each other, huh?" Kurt's heart beat wildly. What he had meant as inner dialogue came out for Blaine to hear plainly. He waited with baited breath for a response. Blaine didn't make him wait long.

"It really is."

Kurt prepared himself for what he knew needed to come next. (_Here's where the rubber meets the road._) Kurt gently pushed the other man from him and turned so that they were sitting knee-to-knee. "What are we? What is this?"

"I-I don't know. What do you want us to be?" Blaine replied uncertainly, begging Kurt with his eyes to never leave him.

"I asked you first."

Silence.

"One of us is going to have to speak their mind first!" Blaine laughed.

"O.k., wuss, I'll go first since you're so scared." Kurt sent the other man a saucy look and joined their hands once more. Blaine shot him a small pout but remained silent, his own heart pounding just as fast as the doctor's.

Kurt swallowed a small lump of fear and looked Blaine straight in the eye. "I want to be with you. Forever. I know it's ridiculous for so many reasons. The smallest of which is that we just met. The biggest being you have a psychopath husband that you have no way of making your ex in the foreseeable future… but I just want to be with you. I don't care. I don't care about the trouble it might cause. I don't care how hard it might be. I just want you and Addy in mine and Elliott's lives. You make me happy. You make Elliott happy, which is vital to me in a relationship. Probably the reason I haven't had one since I became a dad. I-I just want you. I want to be with you." The last two sentences were spoken quietly as fear began to grip him. He didn't know if he could handle being rejected after laying his heart so completely on the line. Blaine reached over immediately and cupped the other man's cheek with his hand.

"Oh, Kurt. I want the exact same thing. I am so crazy about both you and Elliott. Addy and I couldn't have asked for a better little family to be a part of. You make me so happy too. The way you've reached out to both my daughter and I… it blows my mind. And… just being near you makes me feel like I'm floating." He blushed at the cheesiness but went on, knowing he only spoke the truth. "I just want to be with you too. Forever, if you'll let me."

They sat in silence again, hearts still racing, but this time with anticipation instead of fear. They moved in, inch-by-inch, until soft lips met. It was a short chaste kiss. Lips closed, lasting only a few seconds, but in that time the world stopped for just a moment. A peace and contentment that neither had ever known filled their souls.

"Wow." They both laughed realizing they had uttered the exact same word at the exact same time.

"Come here," Blaine lay down on the blanket and pulled Kurt down so that the brown haired head was resting on his chest. Kurt slung an arm around Blaine's waist and Blaine, in turn, hugged the other man tightly.

"I hate to ruin the moment by being all responsible, but I think we need to set up a few ground rules."

"No talking. Just snuggles."

"I'm serious, Blaine. We have a lot to consider here."

"Not listening. Just hugging you."

"Come on, I can't be the only adult about this. Our situation is kind of precarious. First of all, we can't be all lovey in front of people, especially the kids."

"Stop talking. Just hug me back."

"Secondly I think we need to agree that we can't be… intimate… while you're still married to Alex."

"Talk later. I need my snuggles."

"Blaine!"

"Fine. If I agree wholeheartedly to those two things, which I do, can we get back to snuggling?"

"Yes."

"O.K., I agree. Snuggle now."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

AN- Thank you all again so very much for the reviews! They make me feel all floaty like Blaine :)

So, I'll admit that I was kind of nervous about the Karofsky twist in the last chapter... and you blew me away! I'm sorry to make you sad, but so very glad you liked it! Then the plot bunny came to visit and led me to a one-shot derived from "A Fresh Start" with this particular storyline in mind. I'm going to post it simultaneously to this chapter. Please check it out and let me know what you think! It's called "Guardian Angel."

Much love!


	16. Chapter 16

AN- Thank you all for sticking with me! You're incredible!

Warning: Substance Abuse

* * *

The glass from the picture frame shattered against the wall. Alex stood there, breathing heavily in anger, before going to retrieve the item he had just thrown. He pulled the snapshot out of the slivers of glass and gripped it in his hands tightly. Himself, Blaine and, a then two-year-old, Addy at some picnic his company had thrown a year ago. Blaine was smiling happily with Addy snuggled tightly in his arms, while Alex was sitting just apart from them with a smile that only looked genuine if you didn't study it too closely. If Alex had been in his right mind he would have been able to look at the picture objectively and see the distance in is own eyes. If he had been in his right mind he would have been able to think clearly about all that had happened in the last month, and realize that maybe Blaine had a point in leaving him, in taking Addy away. He wasn't in his right mind though.

It had started that very first night after Blaine had left with Addy, when he had come home to discover that he was alone. The pain had been unbearable. In that moment he had known that he deserved to lose them.

* * *

_He was a worthless piece of shit. He had spent the last three years barely acknowledging the existence of his own daughter__.__ To top it off, he had cheated on his husband and gone on to try and hit him. Blaine was gone. Addy was gone. They were never coming back._

_He started by drinking every beer in the house. There were only five, hardly a dent in the pain. He moved on to vodka. Slightly better. Feeling the drunken haze settle in, he sat back onto the couch to enjoy the numbness. Through the fog of alcohol a distant beeping attacked his senses. He fumbled blindly for a moment, not able to figure out how to stop the annoying noise. Finally his hand stumbled across his phone. That's what it was. A text._

_To Alex: Since the old ball and chain is finally gone, why don't I just come over to your place. We can finally do whatever, wherever, whenever - Travis_

_Alex turned off his phone. Gone was the high and in settled new levels of despair. It made him panic. He quickly dove off of the couch and tore into the bathroom, digging through the cabinet to find what he was looking for. It had to still be in here. Blaine was always cautious as a nurse, but forgetful as a person. His husband had fully intended to dispose of the Vicodin properly but never got around to it. Finally claiming his treasure he dumped several in his hand and swallowed them dry. Falling down on their bed he started to cry while waiting for the inevitable numbing happiness to settle in._

* * *

A month later he had barely gone an hour sober. There was no possible way he could go longer than that. The moment he could feel was the moment the guilt set in. He couldn't handle the guilt. Sure, he had always been an ass. He was well aware of this, and always meant to change. One day. But now... now he had twice tried to attack his spouse, the man he loved, or had once loved at the very least. He had also lost the chance to try and be a good father. He had meant to get close to Addy, really. Babies were messy though and toddlers were overwhelming. He was going to wait until she got older, when it was easier. Now that chance was gone and it was his own damn fault. At least that was what he knew when he was sober... which is why he never was anymore. When he was drunkenly numb or high on narcotics he was able to forget all of that and blame someone else for his situation. Blaine. At one point he had come up with a pathetically muddled explanation as to why Blaine was completely at fault. He couldn't remember what that reason was anymore though. It didn't matter. Blaine was wrong. His husband had taken everything from him... and he would pay.

* * *

Receiving the divorce papers and the restraining order Blaine had filed was the last straw. Something inside Alex snapped. He stopped going to work. He barely ate. He even stopped getting together with Travis and the other two men he had on the side. He had one sole focus now. He would do anything and everything to make his husband pay. The restraining order would make things difficult, but definitely not impossible... he just needed to be careful. For the moment he would play along. He obeyed the constraints of the retraining order, well, he at least bothered to hide himself when he didn't. He responded to the divorce papers by hiring his own lawyer and even going so far as to tell Blaine, through their lawyers, that he would not fight for custody. He wanted Blaine to be comfortable. To feel that all was going well. To forget about the possible danger. That's when he would strike.

* * *

The private investigator he hired had done well. Alex had all of the addresses he thought were relevant. First was Blaine's apartment, though Alex quickly realized that his husband was not currently staying there. He went there sometimes to see if Blaine's car was there. Instead he just found the old super. That was the man who had called the police back on the first night he had really lost it. That man was definitely on Alex's list.

Next was Addy's daycare. He would steer clear of the place when Blaine dropped her off and picked her up. The house was in a cul-de-sac and there was nowhere for him to park without the possibility of Blaine seeing him. He would wait until mid-morning when he knew that Addy would be playing outside with the other kids. He wasn't watching her because he loved or wanted her. That ship had sailed. He was watching her because he knew she could be a valuable asset in getting back at Blaine and thought it would help to know her routine. He couldn't stay there for long though. Partly because the older man who lived there, the one always wearing a baseball cap, seemed to be ever watchful when the kids were outside. Partly because, after looking at the pigtailed little girl for too long, an ache would start to tug at his heart. He couldn't afford that.

Third on his list was Lima Memorial. This was the place where he could get away with the most. There were all kinds of places for him to hide out and plenty of opportunities to go incognito. He didn't go all out with disguises. It wasn't like he was nuts or anything. Just a baseball cap, maybe some sunglasses and definitely cheap clothes. Blaine would never recognize him in cheap clothes. He had even gone shopping at Old Navy.

The hospital was the place that provided him with the most satisfaction from watching Blaine unawares. It was also the place that caused him the most rage. Every day that his husband worked he arrived with another man. At first Alex thought that it was merely a carpool situation, but he quickly realized that it was more than that. He would watch them talk and see the loving looks they gave each other, one man absolutely hanging onto the other man's words. It was sickening. He would watch them touch and his skin would crawl. They were small touches. A light squeeze of fingers. A quick hug. A hand briefly rubbing a back in a soothing manner. Every once in a while, a kiss on a cheek when they thought that none were watching. Someone was watching though, and that someone was getting angrier every day.

The final place was his most recent discovery. He had been curious where Blaine and Addy went at night when he discovered that they were no longer staying at the apartment. This one he discovered on his own. One day after Blaine picked Addy up from daycare he was waiting on the main road, watching for Blaine's car. He pulled out after them, careful to stay a few cars behind. Blaine had pulled into the driveway of a small house where an SUV was parked. The vehicle looked way too familiar. He had watched as Blaine and Addy got out of the car... but they weren't alone. The same man that his husband rode to work with everyday got out of the passenger's seat and small boy climbed out behind Addy. The two men strolled up the front walk, wrapping their arms around each others' waists briefly, pulling away when the kids demanded their attention. Alex saw red.

* * *

It was a Tuesday evening. Alex was trying out a new hiding spot. He'd figured out on the night that he found where Blaine was staying, that someone besides him was watching the house. _(A van with tinted windows? Really? Could they be anymore obvious?)_ At least HE knew how to be inconspicuous. He had taken to renting different cars every day so that he wouldn't be recognized. He couldn't be sure if it was the actual police or an outside hire but he wasn't taking any chances. He was parked down a side street from Kurt's house. It was pretty far away but if he leaned just right he could make out the front yard. The make-shift family had yet to arrive home for the night and Alex was waiting. He was getting closer and closer to making his move. He just needed to bide his time until everything fell into place.

While he was waiting, he pulled the small bag from his front shirt pocket. The Vicodin had recently stopped having the desired affect and he had moved on to something stronger. A man from his office, some accountant, had hooked him up. He pulled out a small piece of the crystal, pounded it into powder with the end his pocket-knife on the front dash and quickly did a line. He knew in the back of his mind that it was dangerous to do this where he could clearly be seen, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he needed a fix and he needed it now. As the high set in, he happily started to plot once again. He plotted and he watched.

What he didn't know was that, from a nondescript car parked a few houses back, he was being watched too.


	17. Chapter 17

Nick rushed into the conference room, running a few minutes late, briefcase in hand. He had been pleasantly surprised a couple of weeks earlier when he had found a message on his desk that a Sam Meyers, of Hartford & Associates, had called, stating that he represented Mr. Alex Martin in his divorce from Nick Duval's client, Mr. Blaine Anderson. After the fiasco at the coffee shop he had thought that Alex would fight tooth and nail before getting to this point. He had been even more surprised when, during the first meeting of the lawyers, he was told that Alex would not be contesting Blaine's suit for full custody of Addy. Well, surprised and suspicious. This did not fall in line, at all, with what he had seen the other night. He didn't want to worry Blaine though, so he had simply told him that Alex had had a change of heart. He wasn't sure if Blaine believed this to be true or if he just desperately wanted it to be, but he had not questioned it, just seemed grateful.

Today they were meeting to go over the terms of the divorce. They had been lucky enough for things to start falling into place quickly and to draw a judge who was known to be very sympathetic in cases such as theirs. He couldn't have asked for things to go smoothly. That was why he was worried. Like it or not, being a lawyer for the last six years had jaded him and made him question when everything seemed to go too perfectly. It drove Jeff, the eternal optimist, absolutely nuts. This thought caused him to momentarily forget his concerns and daydream about his husband. Elise was staying overnight at his mom's so that they could have a much needed night away together. _(Crazy hotel sex, here we come!)_

He glanced at his watch. Sam was 15 minutes late, very unusual. The extremely stuffy lawyer from the prestigious law firm in Columbus was always precisely on time. Nick decided to double check the other conference rooms, to make sure he hadn't accidentally mixed up their meeting place. After satisfying himself that he was, indeed, in the right place, he started to head back in to wait.

"I'm telling you for the last time. Get your shit together. I don't need this kind of trouble!"

Nick stopped in his tracks. _(That sounded like Sam's voice.)_ He hesitated for just a moment before deciding he wasn't above eavesdropping. He crept quietly to the wall and stopped just before the small hallway where the voice had come from.

"Look, I'm paying you, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then just do your fucking job and stop worrying about things that aren't your business!"

_(Oh, my god! That's Alex! He sounds like he's completely plastered!)_ Nick glanced at his watch. _(It's two o'clock in the freaking afternoon!)_

"It's hard for me to do my job when you're never sober long enough for us to have a conversation."

_(Ok, wow. Guess I was right.)_

"There's nothing we need to discuss. I told you to just do whatever he wants. I don't care. I've got my own plans... He can't get away with this..." The last sentence was whispered and trailed off at the end. Alex sounded like he didn't even realize he had spoken it out loud.

Silence.

_(Holy fuck! He's completely gone off the deep end!)_

"I feel it necessary to remind you that as your lawyer..."

"Shit, man! Just do your job! Meet with that puss of a lawyer..."

_(Hey!)_

"...and just agree to whatever they want. That's what I'm paying you for. That's all I'm paying you for. Anything I do outside of agreeing to the terms of the divorce are my concern, not yours."

"Fine. Screw yourself over if you want. It's on your head."

Nick rushed back to the conference room, as quietly as possible, when he heard the footsteps headed his way.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Duval. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. A meeting with a client ran over. Now did you get the papers my secretary faxed you..."

Nick tried his best to pay attention to what the other lawyer was saying. His breathing had just started to slow down but his heart was still racing. _(Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!)_

* * *

Puck gripped the steering wheel tightly. This man was pissing him off. The hotheaded kid he'd been in high school was desperately trying to take control and just go ahead and beat the shit out of him. Puck had learned long ago, though, that this was not the answer. The laws were there for a reason. He hadn't always obeyed every single one, that sort of might be the reason he was no longer on the force. It had worked out though. He was better suited for this line of work. Bringing some justice and being able to color outside of the lines at the same time.

This particular man was trying every bit of his patience though. Between him and the two other men on his team they were pulling double time, trailing this guy and keeping an eye on the little girl. He had thought at first to have a full-time watch on the child and simply check this guy out on the side. What he discovered though made him more than a little concerned. Enough so that either he or one of his men were tailing the guy full-time now, on top of keeping an eye on the girl. It was exhausting and they spelled each other just long enough to get some sleep, but he felt it was necessary. This man was not acting right. Actually, acting out of his fucking mind was more like it. He followed Blaine, and sometimes Addy, everywhere. Not technically breaking the rules of his restraining order, but acting creepily enough that he may as well have been. He went to all kinds of trouble trying to be in disguise but ended up just making himself more obvious, at least in Puck's eyes. _(Dickhead.)_

This. This was the worse part though. The man was a freaking meth head. Puck watched as Alex walked up to the man sitting outside the Taco Bell and exchanged goods, looking to the casual observer like they were simply bumping fists in greeting. _(Pretty smooth actually.)_ Puck appreciated wryly. He continued to watch as Alex walked to his car and proceeded to crush his drug into powder right on the dash. Again. Puck had seen him do this multiple times. The man couldn't even wait till he was in a less obvious place. He was going to snort right there in his car. If Puck hadn't been so concerned about Kurt's boyfriend and the little kid he would have felt sorry for him. He knew addiction was hell.

He was past sorry though. Things had gone so far beyond that. Puck made up his mind as he followed the man out into the street. For tonight, he would continue to follow the man. Tomorrow he would up his game. First of all, he would tell Kurt and Blaine how serious things were getting. He hadn't wanted to worry them at first. They already seemed so stressed about the situation and he had had it perfectly under control. That was his job... but this man was getting too erratic. Puck knew that a drug addled mind very rarely made sense and he didn't trust that he would always be a step ahead of someone who was completely off their head. It was time for the two men to know just how intense things were so they could be on guard.

Secondly, he would go to the station. He still had friends on the force. It was time for some backup.

* * *

"5, 3, 2, 1... wait. I fohgot 4! 5, 4..."

"Just find us Elly!" Addy yelped from her hiding spot inside the pantry.

Blaine turned to grin at Kurt with a roll of his eyes in their shared hiding spot of Kurt's walk-in closet. "My forever impatient daughter," he whispered.

Kurt laughed quietly, "I don't blame her. That was the third time Elliott tried counting down and there is no extra standing room in that pantry. She's gotta be crowded, even as small as she is."

Blaine shrugged and pulled Kurt into his arms as they waited for Elliott to seek them out. "Did you ever think, two weeks ago, that one of us would suggest he STOP talking?"

Kurt shook his head, amazement in his eyes, as he leaned fully back into Blaine and rested his head on the other man's shoulder. "It's like a floodgate was opened." They were still speaking in hushed tones, enjoying their time alone and not in a hurry to be found. "First a sentence or two a day and then all of a sudden it's like there was never a problem."

Shrieks of laughter. Elliott must have found Addy.

"Maybe there never was a problem."

"He's three and had never spoken a word. You consider that normal?"

"Who's to say what's normal? We get so caught up in charts and statistic, especially in the medical field, that we forget about the simple fact that every kid is different. You can't put everyone on a chart. Yeah, it's rare, but that doesn't mean there was ever anything wrong with him. He's talking now. He's happy. He's obviously smart... So, no problem."

"No, Addy, I looked there already!" Pattering feet ran down the hall and into Elliott's room.

Kurt turned his head to look back at Blaine. "Have I ever told you that you are in the perfect line of work?" _(I am going to marry this man and make him Elliott's other dad someday.)_

"Mmmm, you do realize that you are now in the perfect position for me to this," Blaine leaned in and kissed the other man with enthusiasm. Kurt's lips parted immediately to allow Blaine access into his mouth, just as enthused. They had gotten pretty good at this over the last two weeks. Each kiss got more intense as they grew braver, exploring each other's mouths and bodies, bit by bit. Before he even realized what he was doing, Kurt had turned around and was straddling Blaine, both hands gripping the black curls. Blaine gasped, breathing the doctor in, as he slid a hand under the back of Kurt's shirt.

"What are you guys doing?"

Both men froze, tongues still in mouths, hands clutching at each other. As if in slow motion they turned to face the closet door. Two pairs of eyes watched them curiously. Blaine panicked.

"Ummm, we were just.. we were... adults things, ok guys? Why didn't you knock?"

"But we were playing hide-and-seek, daddy. You don't have to knock in hide-and-seek."

"Well, you need to now. When adults are having adult time..."

"For heaven's sake, Blaine, you're making it so much worse than it needs to be." Kurt climbed off of Blaine's lap, his problem from moments before fleeing with the presence of the children. "Sorry, kids. We both just felt like some hugs and forgot about the game for a minute. Tell you what, why don't you go get a cookie from the kitchen and look at some books in Elly's room. We'll be out in a minute." Both kids ran off excitedly talking to each other as they went.

"Why were they hugging with their lips?"

"Dunno, but it looked yucky."

Blaine looked at Kurt and they both started to laugh. "Sorry about that, sometimes I crack under pressure."

"I'm retracting my earlier statement about you being in the right profession. Are you sure the emergency room is the right place for you?"

"Funny."

Both men took a step forward to go see the kids.

"Hey, Kurt..."

"What?"

"We both just came out of the closet."

* * *

"What time is your dad getting here?" Blaine zipped up the front of Addy's footy pajamas and started to run a brush through her curls.

"Ten minutes." Kurt pulled Elliott up in his lap so that he could settle tiny Elmo slippers onto his son's feet.

"I hate working the night shift, especially both of us. I hate having to ask your parents to help us out when we already use them all week long. If we did different nights one of us would just be able to stay home with the kids."

Kurt stopped what he was doing to think about that comment. He couldn't believe how quickly they had turned into a little family. It was just assumed that if one adult was busy, the other would stay with the kids. Never a question. Kurt felt his throat close a little at that word, family. He cleared his throat lightly and adjusted his glasses on his nose to cover the slight misting of his eyes. Blaine hadn't noticed though as he was busy telling his daughter, "I know, but it wouldn't hurt so much if you had let me brush out all the tangles this morning."

"You're right, it's annoying, but it's hospital policy. And we get off easy. Anyone with a family only has to do one overnight every other week as long as we're properly staffed. And doing it together means no nights away from each other," Kurt added with a winning smile. "Plus, don't forget that not only do we pay my parents, their lives are completely about their grandkids. They'd be mad at us if we didn't ask them." It was Blaine's turn to feel a little overwhelmed with emotion about Addy being included in 'grandkids.' "Hey, don't forget, tomorrow you have to go pay your rent so you don't lose your place."

They hadn't really discussed the housing situation. Blaine had mentioned needing to keep up his rent and Kurt hadn't questioned it. Blaine didn't ever want to go back to his apartment though and Kurt didn't want him to ever leave. They couldn't say out loud yet that they just wanted to live together. It felt too soon. Their situation, though far from ideal, was allowing them to play house without actually talking it out like adults. Pretty soon they would need to deal with that.

"Okay guys, go brush your teeth. Yes, Elliott, Grandpa will read you a story when he gets here." Kurt answered his son's question before it was even asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Kurt. Nick texted me and said he needs to talk about something with us. Apparently he and Jeff are staying at the Marriott tonight, the one right next to the hospital so they are going to stop by for a minute."

"Oh, man, a night away sounds so nice!" _(Oh boy, I sounded like I'm looking for a 'night away' with Blaine! Yes, we sleep in the same bed but we agreed it's too soon for that.)_

_(Damn, I want into those incredibly tight pants.)_ Blaine blushed as Kurt caught him staring at his ass.

"Why are they interrupting their night together? Why can't we just talk to Nick tomorrow?"

Blaine shrugged, "He said it was kind of urgent."

"Didn't he have a meeting with Alex's lawyer today?" The men looked at each other and both felt a nervous feeling start deep in their stomachs. They stepped together quickly and held each other, hoping to ease the other's nerves.

"Hey now, dad in the house! Stop with all the lovey crap!" Burt teased from the front door.

Kurt sighed but smiled. "You're forgetting that I'm far from a teenager and this house actually belongs to me." He stepped over to hug his dad in greeting.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, Blaine."

"Good evening, sir. Thank you so much for watching Addy along with Elliott." Blaine walked over to shake the other man's hand and Burt shook it with an amused expression.

"Kiddo, you don't gotta be so formal. You're practically part of the family, which makes Addy part of it too." He walked in from the door and looked at the boys with a sneaky smile. "So, hey, Carole was wondering but didn't want to come right out and ask. What IS up with you guys exactly anyway? Where do you stand? I mean you're living together and I'm assuming that means you're sleep…"

"Oh my god, what is it with my family saying embarrassing things. If Carole didn't want to come right out and ask, did it not occur to you that it might behoove YOU to not ask? We're leaving now kids!" Kurt called while blushing furiously and distinctly looking away from both Blaine and his father. Burt held up his hands in surrender and laughed to himself while he watched the kids interact. He noticed that it wasn't just Kurt saying goodbye to Elliott, nor Blaine to Addy. All four were hugging goodnight together. He wasn't choked up, not at all.

"Alright ya little ragamuffins. Pick out a book and hop into bed. I'll come read it in a sec." Burt lifted the curtain to watch the boys leave while the kids ran off to find a story. He smiled to himself as he saw them hold hands down the walk, then watched as Blaine opened the car door for Kurt before walking around and getting in himself. He also noticed the van across the street. _(Good.)_ He was no man to be afraid of a little danger, but there were two little children to protect here and it was nice knowing he had backup. He let the curtain fall back into place and went to tuck in his grandkids.

If he had stood just a moment longer he would have seen a car pull out of a side street moments later, hot on Blaine's tale. Moments after that, another car followed much more discreetly.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine sat on the edge of Kurt's bed and stared out the window. Rain was coming down in sheets and thunder crashed in the background while lightning lit up the sky. It matched his mood. This was the same thing he had been doing all day. Watching... waiting. Kurt walked into the room and bumped lightly against the dresser making him jump, his heart racing. He looked at Kurt, not really seeing him, then turned back to watch out the window again. He had been this way for almost a week, ever since both Nick and Puck had told them what was going on with Alex.

Drunk in the middle of the day, not going to work, following them, doing drugs, saying 'off the wall' things that made him sound insane. Blaine didn't know what to make of it all. It was too improbable. Sure, Alex had always been a self-righteous ass and had proven lately to be selfish at a completely new level, but this... he wasn't a junkie and he wasn't crazy. Or at least he hadn't been when they were together. That was the thing weighing on Blaine's heart. Guilt. If he hadn't left the way he did, this wouldn't have happened. He should at least have done it more graciously. Taken more time. Helped Alex in the process. But no, he'd had to just up and leave. Now Alex was addicted to meth and apparently close to becoming an outlaw. His little girl was in danger too. This, now insane, man was stalking her. He had also put Kurt and Elliott in danger by involving them. He had known from the beginning that he needed to be cautious about Alex, and the private security had seemed a wise idea, but this... he had never expected this.

Now he was watching and waiting for Alex to come pounding on the door. He had absolutely no idea what he'd do when it happened, but at least he would be ready. At least he would be the one to deal with the consequences and no one else.

"You can't keep doing this, honey." Kurt sat down behind him, legs on either side of Blaine's body, and held him tightly. He felt Blaine grow tense. Something else he'd been doing all week. Kurt wasn't used to Blaine not being a complete cuddle-bug and he didn't like it. He just held him anyway, not knowing what else to do.

They were in the house alone. It was one of those rare week days where neither had to work at the hospital. They had intended to spend the day as a family, but things had transpired to change their minds. First off, Carole had been insistent that they still leave the kids with her and have some alone time, considering how much stress they were under. Blaine had been adamant that his daughter remain with him, however. Kurt had not wanted to argue, though the thought of time alone, which they currently had none of, was certainly appealing. Puck had actually been the one to turn things around. He said he wanted to see what Alex would do when Blaine's schedule was altered. He insisted that Addy would actually be safer at daycare because she would have Burt and one of his men on watch, and that would leave Puck to focus on watching Alex. It didn't make much sense to Kurt, but again, he didn't argue. He had the feeling that Puck was just trying to give them time alone, like Carole. They all saw the exhausted and slightly crazed look in Blaine's eyes and were incredibly worried about him. Blaine only heard that Addy would be safer this way and finally agreed.

Kurt set his chin on Blaine's shoulder and hugged him tighter, hoping to break through to this man who was normally his full-sized teddy bear. It wasn't happening.

"Kurt, I really don't think being close like this is the best idea." Blaine shrugged Kurt off of him completely. It was a gentle but firm move. He didn't want to discuss it. Kurt did.

"Yes, because staring out the window all broodingly is helping a ton," Kurt snapped as he got up off the bed angrily and walked over to shut his closet door with force.

This finally seemed to break Blaine out of his daze. Now he was angry too. "My psychotic husband is out there getting high and then stalking me and my daughter. He's watching me all the time, Kurt! How do you think he'll respond if he sees us together like this?"

"He already has, Blaine!" Blaine just stared, not comprehending. "He's been stalking you for weeks now, apparently. We cuddle, and hold hands, and hug and kiss all the fucking time! Do you seriously think he has yet to see us be close?" Blaine stared in shock for a moment. Kurt never swore. It was a testament to how truly upset he was. Yet another thing that was entirely his fault.

"O.k., so let's say he's seen us like this already." Blaine suddenly wasn't mad anymore. He was just tired. Tired of always doing the wrong thing and letting everyone down. "It's probably just fueled the fire of his crazy. I've already made things bad enough. I don't need to make them worse. I've put myself in danger and I've put you in danger." His voice cracked on the word 'you'. "Worst of all I've put Addy and possibly Elliott in danger. I can't be selfish anymore."

Kurt just gaped at him. "What do you mean by YOU'VE made things bad? And how on Earth have you been selfish? How could you possibly think..." then it clicked. Kurt knew exactly what was going on in Blaine's head. He had eluded to it so many times over the last few days. Kurt couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it yet. His anger was now gone too. He walked over to where Blaine sat and gathered him in his arms. When Blaine started to, once again, protest their closeness he spoke one sentence, "This isn't your fault."

Blaine stopped trying to pull away. He didn't hug Kurt back, but it was something. Kurt tried again.

"He was distant. He fought you. He cheated on you. He was never loving toward Addy. This isn't your fault."

Still he sat perfectly still.

"Blaine, this isn't your fault."

Blaine tentatively wrapped his arms around the other man now.

"He tried to attack you. You didn't attack back. You only left to be in a stable and safe place for both you and Addy. He attacked you again and went psycho on your apartment door."

Blaine smiled the tiniest bit at the last statement, but felt his tears come to the surface as he allowed Kurt to hold him even closer and rub his back now.

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes. Kurt rubbed up and down Blaine's back and kissed away his tears, murmuring, "This isn't your fault," over and over...

"He chose to cheat. He chose to fight. He chose to drink. He chose to do drugs. He chose those things. You did not. You had every right to leave him... and you were lucky enough to find real love. Love that won't cheat, and hate and be spiteful."

Blaine didn't breathe for a moment.

"I love you, Blaine. This isn't your fault. You only got out of a bad situation and now here you are, with a man who loves you. Stop blaming yourself for things you have no control over. Let me love you."

Blaine sat back and looked at Kurt fully, tears in his eyes and an expression of awe on his face. He reached up and gently stroked Kurt's cheek with a thumb.

"I'm not asking you to say it back. In fact, I'd rather you didn't. I want you to say it when you're ready and not when you're going through a crisis. But for now, just let me love you."

Kiss.

"Let me love you."

Kiss, and another, and another... and too many more to count. By now they were lying back on the bed, Kurt on top of Blaine. Blaine reveled in the weight and strove to soak up every inch of Kurt. The way he smelled, the way he felt, the way he tasted. The tears and heavy emotions only served to make their kisses sweeter and more intense. Soon the kissing was becoming desperate. Both men were indeed desperate. Desperate to feel more, to get some release from the tension that had been slowly building over the last weeks.

Kurt blindly groped at the buttons on Blaine's shirt and, for once in his life, the doctor's hands felt clumsy. Blaine reached down and made quick work of the buttons. He then whipped Kurt's t-shirt up and over his head, ripping off the man's glasses at the same time, and tossing them aside. Bare chest against bare chest was almost more than either man could take and they started to move against each other slowly as the heat deep inside began to build. It had been way too long for both men. Their release was only moments away. Kurt pulled back slightly so that he could look Blaine directly in the eye. Both men struggled to keep their movements slow, wanting it to last and needing it to finish all at once. They stared straight into each others eyes, marveling that they were causing as much pleasure as they were taking.

Blaine arched his back and threw his head back with closed eyes as he felt the coiling pleasure reach its height.

"No," Kurt let out a breathless plea. "I want to watch you. I need to see your eyes. Please." Blaine silently struggled to comply. Blue eyes met hazel as pupils grew dark. Their hips stuttered as they gasped softly into their peaks, each in utter amazement at watching the other come so completely undone. Slowly and lovingly they helped each other ride out the high, then finally collapsed together in a pile of bliss.

They fell asleep exactly as they were. Blaine was grasping Kurt so tightly that the doctor couldn't have rolled away if he tried.

Blaine drifted off with two thoughts in his head. _(It's not my fault.) (Kurt loves me.)_

Kurt fell asleep with a completely different type of thought. _(Alex, you sick bastard, if you're somehow watching us right now I have just one thing to say... SUCK IT!)_

* * *

Alex sat forward in his seat, his heart pounding. The sky was too dark from the storm and he was too far away to see clearly. He had been watching the two shadowy figures just inside a window at the back of the house. They had been pressed up close a while back and had then laid down. They were still gone from sight. That was it. There was no more waiting for things to perfectly align. He was done watching another man do things with his husband that he would never again be allowed. He left his car door open as he ran blindly through the rain, reaching for his pocketknife... next thing he knew he was being slammed into a tree.

* * *

Puck watched as Alex opened his car door. _(That bastard is actually going for it.)_ He was fully prepared for this, but somehow it still surprised him. The man had been so zonked out of his mind the last two days that Puck had thought he probably wasn't thinking much beyond his next fix and the ever-present obsession with pretending he was a spy. Puck dove out of his own car, chasing Alex down, no longer concerned with staying inconspicuous. What he failed to notice was something bright flashing in the other man's hand.

* * *

Alex felt his right arm being twisted behind him as his face was ground into the bark of the tree, scraping and cutting. He didn't feel a thing though, he only felt the boundless energy from his hit only minutes ago.

"You know what this tree marks, you punk-ass bitch?" Puck roughly pressed him deeper against the tree. "It marks the point where you've violated your restraining order. The exact spot. You're going to jail, tweeker."

Alex couldn't move his right arm at all. Good thing the knife was in his left.

* * *

Kurt woke up feeling absolutely and totally blissed out. He had moved slightly in his sleep so that he was only partially on top of Blaine now. The curly haired man was still out like a light and flushed with warmth from Kurt's body heat. No surprise that he was still asleep. He had slept so poorly all week long, tossing and turning in Kurt's arms. Even as warm as he was, he murmured discontentedly in his sleep when Kurt started to move off of him completely and reached to pull the other man back close. Kurt gave in easily, settling back in place. He had missed this the last few days. Blaine had been so distant. It felt like a part of the doctor was missing when he didn't fall asleep wrapped in the nurse's arms. Had it only been three weeks? Kurt felt like he had been in those arms his entire life, and he never wanted to live without. He could stay here all day... except for the drying stickiness that was currently residing in his pants. He could do without that. _(Oh lord, I haven't woken up like this since I was in high_ _school.)_

Just as he was trying to figure out a way that he could sneak out of bed, clean up, and come back before Blaine woke, a siren sounded... right outside his bedroom window.

Blaine's eyes popped open and wildly looked for Kurt in the milliseconds before he was completely awake. Finding the doctor right next to him he gave an inward sigh of relief before realizing that the siren still meant something bad.

"Freeze! Police!"

Rustling in the yard and doors slamming.

"Freeze!"

Both men ran to the back door, stupidly heedless of the danger, high on adrenaline.

"Man down! We've got a former officer down!"

Blaine watched, heart sinking, as a police officer chased Alex through the neighboring yards and behind a house, out of sight.

Kurt ran, heart racing, as he realized who was crumpled on the ground. He had snatched up the spare medical bag he always kept next to the door and dashed through the downpour, nearly slipping and falling in the mud. Panic seized him as he skidded to a halt next to Puck, realizing the mud was mixed with blood.

* * *

AN- So, I realize that I just updated with chapter 17 super early this morning, but the next part just kind of poured out, so I decided to give it to you early :) Surprise...

Also... Klaine lovey-doveyness? Expect it? Like it? Want more? Lemme know your thoughts. This is the one area where the storyline isn't already written in my crazy head. Your reviews will help decide this!

Thank you all!


	19. Chapter 19

"Is he going to make it?" The ICU nurse looked to the surgeon as they stood next to the man who had recently been brought in from surgery.

"I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood. We patched him up as best we could but there was a lot of damage to his organs." The doctor breathed out in exhaustion. He had been at it for hours, frantically trying to find and stem all of the internal bleeding. "He has more broken bones than not too. Even if those wounds heal though, the head injury is what concerns me the most. We have no way of knowing if he'll wake up from the coma."

The nurse checked the man's stats and made a note in his chart. There'd been no one to claim him. He was carrying no I.D., just a pocketknife and a teenth of meth. The knife was so covered in blood that they'd assumed he'd stabbed himself accidentally in the fall.

Here was the confusing part though. In all of the lacerations and breaks and bruises on the man's body, they could not find a stab wound.

The hospital had handed the knife and drugs over to the police right away for evidence. What the surgeon found out later from a friend on the force had disturbed him greatly. Much of the blood on the knife belonged to another person. The case had officially gone under police investigation.

* * *

_Alex ran in blind confusion. (What have I done? What the hell have I done?) There was blood all over him. (Where did it come from? Oh yeah, the man, the knife... Oh god...) He needed a hit and he needed it now. He had no idea if he was still being chased... someone had been chasing him right? It wasn't just in his head? He quickly ducked down an alley and looked back out beyond the corner, breathing heavily. No one was there. Was that good or bad? Nothing seemed real or made sense anymore. All he knew was that he couldn't handle the fear or pain or panic. He quickly knelt to the ground and dumped what was left of a pack of crystal on the ground. Crushing it carelessly he snorted a line, and then another, and then another._

_Soon he was higher than he'd ever been before. He was strong again. He could do anything. No one could touch him._

_Brightly colored lights began to swirl in front of him. The lights were the source of his power, he innately knew this. He followed them, for what seemed like hours... right off the edge of an overpass. Tires squealed and horns honked as he fell silently down toward the highway, bouncing off the hood of a ford expedition before landing with a sickening crunch._

* * *

_"Puck! No no no no no! Stay with me! You're gonna be fine!" Kurt authoritatively ordered everyone who was crowding in to "back the hell up."_

_Quickly, but cautiously, he turned his friend over from his crumpled up, face down position. Promptly assessing his main wound to be in the left shoulder, he looked it over and put pressure on it to slow the bleeding. The wound was deep, but not life threatening. What concerned him was that Puck was unconscious. He spotted a swelling, along with bruising, forming on the right back side of Puck's head. A head injury. (Shit.)_

_"Puck, listen to me. I need you to wake up." He grabbed smelling salts from his bag and waved them under Puck's nose._

_"Wake up, right now." This time he slapped him lightly on the cheek._

_"I mean it. Don't fuck with me, Noah!" Kurt slapped him harder this time and his voice cracked slightly._

_"Kurt..." Blaine's soft voice was in his ear and a hand was on his shoulder. Kurt ignored him and shook his friend slightly in an attempt to wake him._

_"Kurt, he's not... the ambulance is almost here..." Blaine spoke quietly, trying to calm the doctor. Sirens were growing louder in the background._

_"He can hear me, I know he can. Listen, Noah, don't be an asshole..." Kurt's voice was thick with emotion now and his tone lacked conviction. (Please, God. Oh please...)_

_"Seriously, Hummel? I'm dying and you smack me and call me an asshole? You seriously need to improve your bedside manner."_

_Puck's eyes were still closed and if it hadn't been for the tiny smirk on his face, it would have seemed as though the weak sounding voice came from someone else's mouth._

_"If I wasn't busy trying to stop you from bleeding to death I would so punch you right now."_

* * *

Blaine pulled the second lasagna from the oven and let it drop when it was just an inch away from the stove top, yanking away his hand as he burned the tip of his finger.

"Hmmm, looks like you might need some medical attention." Kurt wrapped his arms around the other man's waist from behind and raised the burned finger to his lips to kiss it. Blaine turned in his arms, and held the finger in the air once more with a mock pout.

"Yup, I'm seriously injured. I may even need to hire my own private doctor."

Kurt pulled him close and kissed him tenderly. "I think..." kiss, "that I might..." kiss, "be interested..." kiss with tongue, "in that job."

Blaine ran his unburned fingers down the doctor's back and breathed him in, placing small kisses down his neck. "Mmmm, I'll need to check your references. Do you offer sponge baths?" Kurt groaned in response and leaned into the other man deeply, pressing him back against the oven.

"You can't say things like that when we have a house full of guests! I won't be able to get you naked for a least four more hours!" Kurt contradicted himself by pulling slightly at the bottom of Blaine's shirt, trying to untuck it. Blaine swatted his hand away with a grin.

"Control yourself doctor!"

"Dudes! Nobody wants to see that!" Finn walked into the kitchen. He pretended to cover his eyes with one hand but had a grin on his face.

"Whatever, Finn. Like I didn't have to walk in on you groping Rachel a million times in high school." Kurt attempted to ignore his brother, still holding Blaine tight and kissing at his cheek and ear. Blaine blushed brightly and gently pushed him away.

"Geez, you are such a cockblock." Kurt punched his brother in the arm lightly, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Daddy, what's a clockblock?" Addy stood at Blaine's feet tugging on his pants. Blaine gave Kurt a death glare and Kurt grimaced apologetically.

"Not clock, honey, it's... just... don't worry about it. It's a word for you to learn when you get older." He scooped her off her feet and headed to the living room, trying to seem mad but only looking exasperatedly amused.

"Yo, Hummel, when is dinner. The injured man is starving!" Puck joined them in the kitchen, left arm tied up in a sling, Elliott hanging upside down by his hands and feet from Puck's right arm.

"Elliott Brendon Hummell! Stop that right now!" Elliott jumped down from his perch immediately, eyes wide. His daddy never yelled at him. Kurt got down on his knees, feeling terrible about the scared look in his son's eyes, and rubbed the small back soothingly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, buddy. I know you didn't realize you were doing anything wrong. You just need to remember that Uncle Puck was hurt really bad only five days ago. You can't jump on him like you normally do until he is all better, okay?" Elliott nodded solemnly, looking at Puck with regret to see if he was upset too.

"Hey sport, come here. You are just fine. Daddy is just being a good doctor and worrying about me too much, k?" Puck hugged the small boy and sent him back to play the other kids, a small smile back on the child's face.

"What the hell, princess, overreact much?" Puck shot Kurt an amused look as he leaned over to sneak a bite from the cooling pan of lasagna.

"Excuse me for being concerned about one of my best friends who was recently almost knifed death in my backyard, " Kurt shot out defensively, slapping Puck's hand away as he started to cut the lasagna.

"Kurt, don't even go down the blaming yourself road. You're too smart for that." Puck spoke up with the intuitiveness that was surprising if you didn't know him well. "I knew exactly what this job was from the beginning. I had the police right there on standby. I was just stupid enough to miss that little knife in his hand. He only got one lucky poke at me anyway and if I hadn't been busy yanking his hand back to pull the blade out I would have noticed his other hand bashing my head against the tree. I still can't believe a methhead got the best of me." Puck shook his head in disgust. "That's gonna mar my record forever."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "At least you're alive to keep adding to that record. That one lucky poke could easily have been fatal." Puck shrugged it off, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Finn looked at the two and smiled to himself. Puck had been his best friend through most of high school, but somewhere during senior year his friend and brother had formed a rather unlikely bond. No one would have paired the flamboyantly gay kid who was way too into musical theater and the rough around the edges, fresh out of juvie bully, yet somehow it had happend. It had started with an agreement. Kurt would help the delinquent improve his grades so that he could graduate and Puck would keep the jocks at bay who liked to make Kurt's life a living hell. It wasn't that Kurt couldn't fight his own battles, he had a razor sharp wit that kept most the jock's heads spinning and he was quick on his feet. It was just that he had enough on his plate prepping for pre-med at Columbia and this would be one less thing to worry about. Tutoring Puck was easy by comparison. They slowly became close though and realized that they had more in common than they originally thought. Kurt shared how he wanted to become a doctor to help people and Puck shared how he wanted to become a police officer to do the same... well, 'take down all the assholes and send them to prison where they can be someone's bitch instead of hurting people' were his exact words. If you asked them when their friendship had started officially they would have told you the exact same story...

* * *

_"Hey, fairies! Why don't you go take your faggyness somewhere less public!"_

_Kurt and Puck turned to the voice that called to them from across the hallway in the mall. Puck was surprised. All they had been doing was walking next to each other. Kurt was not. He got this all the time._

_"You're just jealous, douche! This is the hottest guy in Lima!" Puck threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders and kept them walking. Kurt moved along in stiff surprise, peeking at the other boy out of the corner of his eye nervously._

_"Um, dude? You know we're not really dating, right?" Puck pulled his arm away then, glancing at Kurt._

_"Uh, yeah... Do YOU realize that we aren't dating?" Kurt looked at him like he was nuts._

_Puck just smirked, "Okay then. We're cool."_

* * *

Rachel poked her head through the kitchen door. "Gentleman, I have two 'Finn-sized' baby boys growing in my uterus that are demanding food. Let's get the lead out." All three men quickly grabbed the last of the food and headed to the dining room. The last thing they wanted was a cranky pregnant woman on their hands.

Two card tables had been set up on either side of the dining room table to make room for everyone. Nick and Wes were already seated at the table, talking animatedly about the upcoming football season. Jeff was leaning up against the back of the couch, eagerly discussing upcoming theater plans with Wes' wife Marie, who was sitting on her husbands lap, an arm around his shoulders. Rachel and Blaine were gathering up the kids, bringing them to the table. Finn and Puck helped Kurt get everything into place as they all settled in and started passing the food.

Puck cleared his throat, "Um, I was kind of hoping I could pray before we eat... If you guys don't mind."

They all stared.

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess..." Kurt was looking at his friend in extreme confusion. No one at the table was particularly spiritual, though Jeff had grown up going to church regularly. Kurt knew that Puck was very aware of his own views on religion.

"It's just, I could have died and shit..."

"Language!" Marie hissed, glancing at Micah who was sitting between his parents and watching the interactions with interest.

"I could have died... and stuff... and I just feel like it'd be good to say, you know, ...thanks. I won't though if it offends anyone," he added quickly, looking uncomfortable.

"Puck, it's fine. Go right ahead." Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise and Puck nodded to the curly haired man in thanks.

"Yeah, man, I just wouldn't say shit during your prayer if I were you." Finn grinned.

"Language!" It was Kurt's turn to complain as he covered Elliott's ears.

"Says the man who just taught my daughter the word 'cockblock' in the kitchen." Blaine murmured out of the side of his mouth.

"What's cockblock?" Elise asked.

"Well done, guys. I'm fairly certain she'll be repeating that one at grandma's house." Nick rolled his eyes at his friends while placing a kiss on the top of his daughter's blonde head.

"Let's move on from the discussion about curse words and pray. Go ahead, Puck. I think it's a really nice idea." Rachel smiled kindly at the mohawked man and reached to grab her husband's and daughter's hands. In turn, Wes grabbed Micah's and Nick's hands. Nick looked at him as if to say, 'Are you nuts?'

"I saw it in a movie once. The whole family held hands while praying. Just go with it." Wes spoke solemnly with his eyes closed and refused to let go of the other man's hand. The table broke out in laughter but all joined hands anyway.

"So, God. Uh, thanks for helping me not die. Thanks for a doctor for a best friend who made that happen... and thanks for everyone here at this table. We love each other. We're family. Amen."

Silence.

"Wow, that was seriously one of the most awkward things we've ever done." Jeff announced loudly. The table erupted once more in laughter and conversation.

Kurt looked over at his friend with a smile as they dug in. He now knew what had been going on in the man's head. Sometimes it was just hard for a tough guy to find a way to say thank you... and that he loved you.

* * *

"Oh my word, this feels incredible!" Blaine sighed with contentment as he sank down between Kurt's legs and into the hot water, settling back against his chest. Kurt grabbed a loofah from the side of the tub and lazily scrubbed at the other man's body in slow sensual circles.

"Was this what you had in mind when you mentioned a sponge bath?" He whispered into the nurse's ear and nibbled it gently.

"So much better actually." Blaine turned his head around to kiss the other man's lips. It was slow and languid and just perfect.

It was pretty late and they knew that they should probably be in bed, but Kurt had gotten the idea of a bath from the conversation in the kitchen and wouldn't be denied. After all of their friends had gone home, and Elly and Addy had been tucked in, Kurt had filled the tub and lit candles all around the bathroom. Walking into his bedroom where Blaine was pulling pajamas out of a drawer he shook a container of bath salts enticingly and said, "Ready to play doctor? I'll take good care of you?" They finally made it into the bath two handjobs later, sticky and tired and incredibly content.

The last few days had gone by in a haze. Between Puck's injury and Alex's disappearance they had been pretty overwhelmed. Thankfully Puck was healing well, and since the incident the police had taken on the case as a priority and were not only searching for Alex, but guarding Blaine and Kurt and the kids as well.

Then there had been their whole little sexual awakening. Every time they were alone one man was groping or rubbing or sucking until the other was moaning brokenly. They felt like sixteen-year-olds again. After everything that had happened with Alex they knew that the whole 'waiting to Blaine was divorced' thing was not gonna happen, so they just went with it... happily. One particularly memorable time together was in the car...

* * *

_Blaine was driving them into work. It was a particularly early morning shift and they were both tired. Kurt looked over seductively and slowly lowered his head into the other man's lap. Blaine gasped as he felt his scrubs pants being pulled down._

_"Say you'll be my boyfriend." Kurt placed a gentle kiss._

_"What?"_

_"I really want you to officially be my boyfriend." A small lick._

_"So, you're bribing me with road head so that I'll agree to be your boyfriend?" Blaine tried to sound offended, but Kurt had started sucking actively at that point and it came out in a high-pitched whisper._

_Kurt just smiled around his mouthful._

_"Okay." Blaine smiled back and concentrated on not crashing his car._

* * *

They knew that, at least to an outsider, the pace of their relationship was moving incredibly fast. They also knew the truth. They had been looking for each other forever. Now that they had found each other, nothing was going to get in their way.


	20. Chapter 20

"Why didn't you disclose this relationship to HR, Dr. Hummel?"

Kurt sat at his desk, glad that the piece of furniture hid his hands from view, as he was wringing them nervously. The last thing he needed was to seem nervous about this. They had done nothing wrong. "It's really a brand new development. We hadn't planned on advertising it to anyone until we knew for sure what was going on. I can assure you that I had every intention of informing you about the relationship between nurse Anderson and I. Unfortunately you received the complaint before I had the chance."

The representative from Human Resources who was sitting across from him only nodded, expressionless. He continued taking notes on his tablet while Kurt spoke. "Tell me about the circumstances that led up to the complaint, if you will."

While outwardly calm, he had forced himself to stop wringing his hands, Kurt's insides were completely twisted up in turmoil. _(Is this for real? How much more crap will we have to deal with?)_ "There's not much to tell, from my perspective anyway. Under normal circumstances the nurses are only allowed to alter their schedules with a month's notice. Nurse Anderson, however, received a call only two days ago that his little girl needed to be scheduled for surgery on Friday. He expressed concern to me that he couldn't find anyone to take his shift. I talked to the scheduling supervisor, like I would have for anyone in that situation, and she changed things for him. Nurse Sarah Wilkins came to me later that day, asking if I could get her schedule changed too so that she could attend a concert. I told her that a concert did not fall under the same category in necessitating a schedule change and she got angry and came to you."

The man sat there, still expressionless, taking notes. Kurt wanted to scream. This was absolutely ridiculous. He was being punished for being in love and for a being a decent person.

"What about the other complaint she lodged?" The man looked up then, barely concealing a smile.

"Oh," Kurt blushed...

* * *

_"Oh my god, Blaine! Oh... oh shit!..." Kurt was leaning back on the desk in his office, eyes closed, desperately trying to moan a little more softly._

_Blaine was on his knees in front of the doctor, smiling at the pleasure he was causing. He would have liked to tell Kurt how amazing he looked, face flushed, lips parted, head thrown back... but his mouth was a little busy at the moment._

_"Yes, oh yes! I'm gonna..." Kurt lurched forward slightly as he gripped the other man's hair with his hands._

_"Dr. Hummel, can you sign... Oh my god!"_

_Kurt's eyes snapped open in shock at the girl's voice. Blaine choked, mid-swallow, trying to pull off quickly and accidentally biting down lightly in the process._

_"Aaah!" Kurt gasped loudly in pain. The nip was so much worse than it normally would have been considering his sensitive state. He gripped Blaine's shoulders and actually pulled him closer as the man tried to stand and move away. Kurt shot him a look that said, 'If you move I'm kind of exposed here.' Blaine cringed, trying not to picture the expression on the girl's face, feeling utterly humiliated._

_The other nurse was still standing there, seemingly in shock. "I, uh, I'm so sorry, I just need this release form signed..." she looked at the floor awkwardly._

_"I'll be happy to sign that for you if you could please just give me a moment," Kurt choked out in a strained voice._

_"Sure, yes, of course. I'm so sorry, doctor." The door slammed shut as the girl retreated as quickly as possible._

_"I thought you locked the door!" Kurt gingerly tucked himself away as Blaine stood, wiping his mouth._

_"You said YOU locked it!" Blaine shot back._

_"No, I ASKED, 'Got the door?'"_

_"Oh, I thought you were making a statement." The nurse gave the doctor a sheepish look. They just looked at each other, then laughed._

_"Okay, we are officially not smooth enough to pull off work sex." Kurt sighed at Blaine's claim, thinking that he was unfortunately right. "Um, I'm really sorry about biting you."_

_Kurt gave a little grunt of irritation at that, but couldn't help but grin at how ridiculous they were._

_He turned and walked from the room with the tiniest limp._

* * *

Kurt sighed and sat back in his chair. "Look, I was with my boyfriend, on our lunch break, and we thought the door of my office was locked. I'm not claiming that it was my most shining moment at this hospital, but it was an honest mistake. Neither I, nor Blaine... nurse Anderson..., have any history of inappropriate behavior. In fact, we have close to perfect records in almost every aspect. I can only assure you again that neither this incident, or our relationship in general, has any affect on how I treat the staff here. All of the nurses are equal in my eyes and they will continue to stay that way. When someone has a legitimate family emergency I will do what I can to help them. When they want to blow off work to go to a concert I will not. It's as simple as that."

The other man nodded. He had lost his amusement from earlier and had gone back to taking notes. "I think that's all I needed then. Thank you for your time, Dr. Hummel." He collected his things and stood to leave.

"So, what happens now?" Kurt questioned, feeling frustrated at the lack of response from the man.

"For the moment nothing." The HR rep gave the doctor a reassuring smile. "You're right, your record stands for itself and this girl is fairly new here. We have no reason to take her complaint as anything more than some immature grumbling." Kurt sighed in relief and nodded his thanks. "Just make sure that you are careful to not give your boyfriend preferential treatment. And doctor...?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows in question as he waited for the man to finish his sentence.

"Make sure the door is locked next time."

* * *

Kurt walked back into the E.R. feeling tense. He knew that everything was supposedly fine but he couldn't help but worry, and be mad at himself for the slip-up with his office door, and want to bitch-slap that spoiled little brat of a nurse. Blaine walked up to him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay? What was that meeting all about?" He started to place a hand on Kurt's waist, not noticing the girl just behind him, glaring at them over the top of a chart.

"Everthing's just fine, thank you." Kurt shrugged off Blaine's hand and spoke stiffly. "Please go check on Mrs. Johnson's pain level in room six." Blaine stepped away, clearly hurt. He knew that, for whatever reason, this wasn't the moment to discuss it though.

"Of course," he responded softly and moved down the hall.

The doctor felt terrible but knew there was nothing he could do right now. He satisfied himself instead with calling to the girl who was glaring at the back of Blaine's head and speaking to her sweetly.

"Sarah, the patient in room two has an impacted bowel and needs an enema. Please take care of that."

* * *

The little girl with Down Syndrome stared up at him with a smile from the exam table. "Why hello, Darla! I want to say I'm happy to see you, but being here means your sick and that definitely doesn't make me happy." Kurt took in the eight-year-old's wan appearance with concern. "What's going on today?"

"I don't feel good doctuh Hummel." Her small voice sounded a little pathetic, but she still gave him that ever present and dazzling smile. He smiled back sympathetically and patted her shoulder gently.

"Well, let's see if we can't make you feel better, okay?" She smiled even more brightly at this and took his hand in her tiny one. Kurt squeezed it back and glanced at Blaine who was handing over the girl's chart with a smile. Kurt was glad to see that he was apparently forgiven from earlier. He smiled back and took the chart in hand. "So what is going on then?" He turned to Darla's mom.

"She's just been off lately. Tired, poor appetite, looking pale. We figured it was just a cold or the flu but it's not going away."

"Hmmm, anything else? Anything at all, even if it seems small?" Kurt was concentrating on the chart as he spoke, trying to find anything that would point the way.

"No, not really. It's been business as usual besides her just being so tired." The girl's mom ran fingers through her daughter's hair lovingly. "Oh, she's had several nosebleeds lately, and they last longer than usual, but she gets those sometimes when the seasons change because her allergies make her so dry." The mom shrugged it off, showing that she didn't think they were connected.

Kurt's heart sank at that piece of information though. One glance at Blaine told him the nurse had put it together too. The doctor kept holding the little girl's hand and put on his best professional face. "Well, I have some thoughts but let's just start with running some tests and see what we find." He smiled reassuringly at the girl and went to do the same with the mom when he noticed that she and Blaine were giving each other concerned looks. He glanced at the nurse questioningly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," Blaine told the mom with a squeeze of her hand then left the room with the doctor.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked once the door had shut behind them.

Blaine couldn't help but feel that his boyfriend's tone was a little accusatory and he was honestly bewildered by it. "Nothing, we were talking before you came into the room and she was telling me how their insurance has changed. They've stopped covering most of the family's basic costs, even routine tests and procedures. She's worried about the cost of whatever tests you'll run. She told me she almost went to the free clinic today, but Darla loves you so much as a doctor so they came here." Kurt felt his heart warm at this but his frustration was at the forefront right now.

"Oh man, insurance issues again." He rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up onto his forehead, a sure sign he was either irritated or tired. Blaine placed a hand on his arm in a soothing manner, rubbing it lightly. Kurt leaned into it for a moment before remembering the whole fiasco from earlier. "I'm going to need you to be more professional while we're at the hospital, please." Kurt knew the moment the sentence left his mouth that it was cold and harsh. The clear look of betrayal in Blaine's eyes nearly undid him. _(Please don't be mad, I'll explain everything when we're home and alone!)_ He tried to convey what he was thinking with a look, but the nurse had already stepped away, eyes downcast.

"I apologize. I wasn't trying to be unprofessional." He looked back up but his eyes were cold and distant now, imitating how Kurt had just treated him. Kurt knew he deserved it. He simply nodded in response, knowing he wasn't free to do or say anything to truly comfort his boyfriend.

"Let's get a blood panel then and go from there." He looked at Blaine expectantly and was surprised when the nurse just looked at him with narrowed eyes and didn't move. "Did you need something else?"

"No, I'm just wondering how you managed to forget the conversation we had, not thirty seconds ago, about the family's insurance problems?" Kurt froze. He had always gotten along very well with the nursing staff and was far from being known as hard to work with. He had never had a nurse talk to him this way. None would have dared to. He now knew that their personal relationship was, indeed, getting in the way of their professional one. The very thing he had assured the HR rep would not happen. To make matters worse, Sarah was now only feet away and openly watching them, taking in every word.

"If you want to continue working in this hospital you will watch how you address me." They glared at each other coldly.

"I'm sorry, doctor." Blaine emphasized the word 'doctor' with exaggerated formality. "What do you suggest I tell the mom when they have medical bills they can't pay because of the tests we ordered, even after they told us about their situation."

"I think that for right now you should just do your job and trust that I know how to do mine." Silence echoed through the hall as more people realized that a confrontation was happening and slowed in their work to listen. "Am I making myself clear, Nurse Anderson?"

Kurt thought that Blaine's eyes would surely burn holes right through him. "Yes, Dr. Hummel."

* * *

They avoided each other as much as possible throughout the rest of the afternoon. They had to work together when it came time to release Darla, saying that her results would be in by tomorrow. Mother and daughter watched in confusion as Blaine refused to meet Kurt's gaze while in the room and stalked out without a word the moment his work was done.

By the end of the day, Kurt was beyond nervous. He was feeling terrible and panicky about the way he had treated Blaine. Sure, he'd had a curve ball thrown at him today that had caused him legitimate concern, but Blaine had known nothing about it. Kurt could have, at the very least, pulled the nurse into his office and explained briefly. He had been so concerned with appearances though that his boyfriend's feelings had gone out the window. It was so unlike the doctor to act this way, and therefore why Blaine was so unbelievably hurt.

It wasn't just that though. Kurt felt sick to his stomach, knowing that he had acted just like Alex when he'd pulled the 'I'm the one in charge' crap. Domineering, aloof, uncaring of the other man's feelings... or at least in appearance. Hadn't Blaine told him, back when they had first gotten together, that Kurt was worlds part from Alex in his head? The doctor feared that this was no longer the case.

He went into the locker room to get his things and meet Blaine, or so he thought. After taking a quick shower and changing his clothes he realized he had yet to see him. He went out to reception and asked Simone if she had seen his boyfriend. She responded nervously, having had a front row seat for their earlier altercation.

"He asked me if he could take off a little early." She responded slowly. "He said he had some personal business to take care of." Kurt nodded and swallowed hard.

"Thanks, Simone." He turned to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Listen Kurt, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping but I just want to say something." He looked at her in surprise. The nurses always called him doctor, not Kurt. "I don't know what's going on with you guys, but don't let it ruin everything, okay? I've worked with you for the last three years and I've never seen you as happy as when you're together." Kurt just looked back, not sure what to say. He wasn't much for sharing his personal life with his co-workers, but it was awfully nice to hear something encouraging about their relationship after the day he'd had. "Just don't give up. You guys are meant to be." Kurt swallowed away the lump in his throat for the second time since talking to her and nodded. _(Here's hoping!)_

* * *

He hopped into the cab he had called and pulled out his cell to call Carole. He supposed he could have gotten a ride from someone, but he just wanted to be alone right now. They had driven in together, as usual, and Blaine had left in his car without a word to Kurt. The doctor had tried the nurse's cell but there was no answer. He knew that Blaine still had his apartment. Kurt figured that he had probably picked up Addy and gone there for the night to get some space.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Carole, I'm sorry I'm running late. There were some complications at the hospital tonight." _(Well, that's at least mostly true.)_

"What do you mean, sweetie? Blaine was here to pick up the kids over an hour ago?"

Kurt just sat there with mouth gaping for a moment before remembering that he was on the phone and needed to respond. "O-oh, okay. Y-yeah. We just had a crazy few hours at the E.R. and didn't have a chance to talk before he left. Just... uh... miscommunications. You know." He stumbled through his response, hoping that what he said was plausible.

"Alright, honey. Well, you sound tired. Go home and sleep, okay?" Carole sounded like she didn't completely believe him, but knew enough to let it go.

"Um, mom? Did he seem like he was okay to you? Like I said, we just had a rough time at the hospital. There was this sick little girl... he was upset about her..." he trailed off lamely, knowing she would see right through his half-truths.

Carole hesitated, knowing he only called her mom directly when he was feeling vulnerable. "He seemed just fine. Tired, maybe, like you, but nothing out of the ordinary. Are YOU doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just tired, like you said. Ready for some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt was suddenly in a hurry to get home.

"You go get that sleep then, sweetie. Goodnight."

_(So, he picked up Elliott along with Addy and he seemed fine... )_ Kurt rested his head back and closed his eyes. He had no idea what to think.

* * *

The cab pulled into his driveway ten minutes later and he was happy to see the lights on in the house. Not that he thought Blaine would go anywhere without telling him while he had Elly, but this had been a fairly unpredictable day.

He paid the driver and headed up the front walk, feeling unbelievably apprehensive. He opened the door to see Blaine sitting on the edge of the couch, waiting for him. The house was incredibly quiet. There was a packed bag by Blaine's feet. _(Oh shit.)_

Kurt opened his mouth to speak. He was trying to find something to say that could possibly change the other man's mind so that he wouldn't leave, so that he wouldn't create a gaping hole in the world Kurt had just recently deemed as perfect. Before he had a chance to even try though, Blaine was on his feet, pushing him back against the door and attacking his mouth with kisses. Shock poured through him as he let the other man take complete control. Blaine's tongue entered his mouth with force and swirled around to taste all of him. Needy hands grabbed at his body, trying to both pull him closer and hold him against the wall in dominance. Kurt had never seen Blaine like this. He loved it... but he still had no idea what it meant. Was this goodbye? He couldn't stand the thought. He gently pushed the curly haired man back and gazed into his eyes.

"What..."

"I'm not doing it again, Kurt." Blaine pushed the doctor back up against the wall once more and started sucking on the other man's neck savagely. Kurt was sure he would be covered in hickeys tomorrow. He couldn't have cared less.

"Not going to do what, honey?" Kurt asked breathlessly, knowing that they really needed to talk but not wanting the incredible pleasure he was feeling to stop.

Blaine faltered at the word 'honey.' He stopped his assault on Kurt's neck and just nuzzled into the crook there instead. His hands that had been groping everywhere, just trying to feel, came around the other man in a desperate embrace, as if he was afraid to let go.

Kurt stood there in shock once more, convinced that he had seen every emotion this man was capable of in the last twelve hours.

"We need to talk." Kurt gently pushed his boyfriend back again and looked in his eyes. "Not that I'm not enjoying this sudden desire you have to completely dominate me, but there are some things I need to say and I can tell that you definitely have some things on your mind too."

Blaine nodded, "You're right, I do have a lot to say, and you need to hear it." He pulled Kurt over to the couch and sat him down, taking the doctor's hands in his own. "I know that something happened today. Something made you treat me the way you did at the hospital." Kurt looked at him guiltily and opened his mouth to speak. Blaine held up his hand to stop him from talking. "I want to hear what you have to say, I really do, but I am talking right now and you're going to hear me out. Understand?" Kurt nodded dumbly, completely unsure of what to expect. "Like I was saying, I know you didn't treat me that way for no reason at all. The man I was with today is not the man I've come to know. I know that you still love me, despite how you acted." Kurt nodded quickly, uncertain if he was allowed to speak yet, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get me wrong. I am unbelievably pissed at you." Kurt swallowed hard and nodded once again.

Blaine stood and began to pace anxiously. Kurt just watched feeling more confused by the minute. "When Alex and I were together this kind of thing happened all the time. He was an ass, I would get pissed, we would fight and then not talk for days." Kurt hung his head, hearing the very thing he feared from his boyfriend's lips. Suddenly Blaine was next to him again, gripping his hands. "I'm not doing it again, Kurt."

_(This is it. He's breaking up with me.)_ "Please don't leave. I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry. I can explain what happened. I know it doesn't excuse it and you can be as mad as you want for as long as you want. Please... just give me a chance..." his rambling was stopped by a kiss on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, honey. That was my point actually." Blaine held Kurt's face in his hands and looked at him intently. "Every time Alex and I did this we would grow further apart. Fight after fight... things never got better. They would only come to a standstill and we would wait for the next opportunity to bring up everything we were still mad about." Kurt sagged in relief, finally starting to grasp what his boyfriend was trying to say. "I'm not doing it again. Not with you. We need to be better than that."

They collapsed into each others arms then, just holding one another and enjoying the feeling. Finally Blaine pulled back and wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes. "It's not that I don't think we should ever fight. Fighting can be healthy, as long as you do it fairly, but Alex and I never fought fair. We would always be way too mad for that. I CANNOT go through that again." His voice cracked at this.

"We won't. That isn't us. I promise you." Kurt took the other man's face in his hands now, caressing his cheeks lovingly. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you shared this with me. I knew right away that I had messed up so badly and acted just like Alex used to." Blaine started to protest but it was Kurt's turn to stop him. "You don't have to make me feel better, I know it's true. I can promise you though that there was a reason, crummy as it was. I love you so, so very much, Blaine! I will never be like Alex, not truly like him anyway. I'm gonna mess up sometimes but I will always make it right. I promise you!"

Blaine laughed lightly out of relief and happiness, "I know, baby, I know. I love you too, Kurt." The doctor just looked at his boyfriend in awe. This was the first time Blaine had told him he loved him.

"So, I have two questions for you." Kurt sighed in relief as he wiped at his eyes and sniffed. He sat back on the couch, pulling the other man close.

"Shoot." Blaine curled up into the doctor's side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"First off, if you're not leaving then how come there's a packed bag on the floor?"

"I'M not leaving. WE'RE leaving." Kurt just looked at him in confusion. "After I left the hospital I was so pissed that I debated just going to my apartment for the night with Addy, just for a little space."

"I was afraid you were going to do that."

"Yeah, well... when I got to Carole's though I realized I could never do that to Elliott. I couldn't pick up Addy and leave him there, wondering why I didn't take him too. We've become a permanent fixture in each others lives, Kurt. A permanent and comforting fixture for our kids. We can't just jerk that away from them if we have a fight." Kurt was overwhelmed by his boyfriend's thoughtfulness and snuggled him even closer. "So, that's when I decided that things were going to be different for us. I surprised the kids with happy meals, took them over the Jeff and Nick's where they will spend the night and be taken over to Carole's in the morning..."

"Ah, that was my next question actually. The house is so quiet I thought maybe you'd drugged them," Kurt interrupted with a grin. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"ANYwaaay... I then booked us a suite at the Marriott by the hospital. I remembered when you mentioned how nice it sounded to get away. We don't have to work until tomorrow night so we're going to spend all of tonight and tomorrow..." out of nowhere he flung himself over to straddle his boyfriend and attacked the other man's neck and face with kisses, "fighting and having make-up sex."

He found that little spot in the crook of Kurt's neck that was so sensitive and sucked hard, "..and having more make-up sex."

He moved down and lifted up Kurt's shirt and lapped his tongue over one of the nipples he found there before suddenly latching on and sucking hard, "... and maybe even have some good old fashioned, 'pound my boyfriend into the mattress just because I can' sex." He murmured against Kurt's skin. Gasping loudly, Kurt clutched Blaine to him, thinking he might possibly pass out from the sudden and intense pleasure.

"You're the best fucking boyfriend in the entire universe! Um, do you think... Oh my god... that we could possibly... gnahhh, are you trying to kill me?... Uh, can we have regular sex just once, here on the couch, before we leave for the hotel to fight and then have make-up sex?" The doctor finished speaking in a rush, quickly losing control of his faculties.

"I think that is entirely possible."

* * *

AN- I want to say thank you again for your amazing support and kind words! I just love you guys! I've been trying to respond to all of your reviews to let you know how much it means to me.

To the guests who have reviewed that I can't pm, I just want you to know I appreciate it so much! Andrea... your reviews make me smile every time! You're welcome and thank you right back!


	21. Chapter 21

AN- Chloeskye, never fear. Not even close to done :)

Also, my lovely readers... it's my birthday today! I'm totally not above asking for a review as a present :)

* * *

Blaine's intentions for their evening of 'fight then have make-up sex' didn't exactly pan out. They basically had the make-up sex without the fighting. Their earnest discussion at the house had pretty much dissipated their anger. All that was left was a desire to connect and show each other just how deeply their love ran.

Kurt shared about his meeting with HR. He explained his seemingly irrational behavior and apologized profusely. He finalized the apology with an amazing blowjob.

The next discussion was just a reiteration of Blaine's desire to never again go down the dysfunctional road that he and Alex had tread... after which Blaine thoroughly fucked his boyfriend.

They had yet to use that particular terminology, even just in their own heads, when it came to the physical side of their relationship... but there was no other word for it this time. Blaine needed to feel strong and lovingly dominant for once in his life. Kurt needed to feel wanted and taken for once in his... so Blaine had fucked him up against a wall... three times.

Their final, and probably most difficult, conversation happened when they had collapsed back in bed after a long, hot bath. It had been a ridiculousy long time since Kurt had ridden anybody so hard and he was sore as hell.

"I need to talk to you about something... and it's not going to be easy for you to hear." Kurt was lying on his back. Blaine was settled on the doctor's chest, between his legs and placing gentle kisses along the taller man's neck and shoulder. Kurt felt the curly haired man tense slightly at his words.

"I know what you're going to say. Well, I at least have a good idea... but go ahead." The kisses stopped when Blaine spoke.

Kurt started to soothingly stroke up and down his boyfriend's back, attempting to soften the blow as much as possible. He took a deep breath, "When we are at the hospital, regardless of what is going on in our personal lives... I'm still the doctor." Kurt waited for some kind of response from his boyfriend but there was complete silence. He decided to go on. "If you have a question about the treatment of a patient, or anything having to do with your job for that matter, I always want you to feel free to talk to me. I want any employee at the hospital to feel free to do so... but you can't talk to me THAT WAY again, Blaine." Silence. _(Please don't be hating me right now!)_ "Not only does it undermine my authority, it gives other employees reason to think that there might be some validity to the complaint Sarah made against us."

"I know." Kurt barely heard Blaine's response, as it was whispered so quietly.

"Please tell me what you're thinking. You heard my side but I want to hear yours too." Kurt gently pushed his boyfriend into a sitting position so they could be face-to-face.

Blaine was looking decidedly dejected. "I get it, Kurt, and I know you're right... it's just..." he shrugged, shaking his head.

"No, tell me. Please." Kurt reached to caress the nurse's arm and was more than a little surprised when his hand was brushed away irritatedly. He sat back, waiting apprehensively for Blaine to speak.

"Here's the thing, Kurt. I have no problem with you being the doctor and the authority figure at work. I'm not some egotistical jerk who can't handle his boyfriend being in charge... but you weren't treating me like every other nurse today. You were treating me worse."

"What? I didn't..."

"Yes, you did. I had a genuine concern about that little girl and her mother and it's like what I said didn't matter." Kurt looked like he was going to argue again but Blaine rushed on. "I will fully admit that I was rude to you too. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I never would have done that to another doctor. That's the point. We were both acting differently towards each other because we ARE different. We can't deny that. You're never going to be just another doctor to me again. The same is true of me for you... but Kurt, just because our dynamic is different now, doesn't mean you're giving me preferential treatment. I can't pretend you're not my boyfriend just because we're at work." Kurt nodded slowly, realizing he hadn't thought about it quite like this.

"So what do we do?" Kurt tested the waters by putting his fingers on the other man's knee and was glad to not be pushed away again.

"Well, for starters, we don't let little bitches like Nurse Wilkins affect our every interaction at the hospital. We won't survive if we do that." Kurt nodded quickly at that with a small smile. "I think the next step is for me to remember that you're in charge, not because you think you're better than me... because I'll be honest, I might struggle with that... but because you're ultimately responsible for these people." Kurt nodded again gratefully, so glad that his boyfriend automatically understood this. "For your part, I need you to remember that I just want you to talk to me. Please do me the courtesy of explaining why you disagree with me about something. I just want to be on the same page as you. I need to feel like we're a team. Whatever you say at work goes, I know that... and I wouldn't want it to be different. I trust you. I just need to know that you respect me."

"I can do that." Kurt pulled Blaine back on top of him again. "I hope you know that I do."

"You do what?" Blaine mumbled, his face buried in Kurt's neck.

"Respect you. Always. I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise. I promise I'll do better." His voice was a little thick by the end, remembering how much he didn't want to be like Alex. Blaine understood exactly what was going on in his boyfriend's head.

"I know. I know."

They stopped talking after that.

Kurt spent rest of the night making slow and sweet love to his boyfriend. He took long minutes worshiping each and every part of Blaine's body. Soft, wet kisses were placed everywhere the doctor's mouth could reach. Every move he made was tantalizing and torcherously slow. Bit by bit he made his way down his lover's body and started opening him up slowly with his tongue.

Blaine was already a writhing mess and mumbling, barely coherent.

"Puh-lease, Kurt!" Kurt looked up, pulling his tongue back for just a moment.

"Please what, baby? What do you want me to do to you." Kurt went back to licking and exploring with his tongue, but this time with the addition of a stretching finger.

Blaine just shook his head frantically, eyes scrunched tightly shut.

"You don't even know, huh? You just know you want more?"

Blaine nodded desperately, pushing himself down on Kurt's finger.

"Wait just a second, sweetie. I don't want this to hurt, even the smallest bit." He pulled his one finger out, receiving a groan of frustration from his boyfriend. Quickly, he reached over to the nightstand where the lube was sitting out from earlier and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

One by one, with excruciatingly slow movements, Kurt added fingers until his boyfriend was stretched wide. Then he changed his position so that he was propped up a little more... and deliberately crooked his fingers.

"KURT!"

The doctor smirked, there was nothing more amazing than hearing Blaine call out his name in pleasure while thrashing upward in an almost frenzied motion. He repeated the motion just three more times before Blaine's entire body was trembling violently, head tossed to the side as he chanted under his breath, "Please, oh please, just please..."

Kurt couldn't wait any longer. He was close to the brink just from watching his boyfriend become so completely and utterly wrecked. The doctor quickly slid on a condom and slicked himself with his free hand. Pulling his fingers out earned him a "DO IT NOW! DAMMIT KURT!" He hovered above Blaine for just a moment before finally foregoing all caution and tenderness, bottoming out with one thrust.

"Holy Fucking Hell! Oh, god! Don't you ever stop, Kurt!" Blaine's limbs were trembling wildly, his body absolutely frantic for the release that Kurt had been teasing him with for the last two hours.

He slammed in, mercilessly, over and over. Each time, directly hitting that certain spot inside of Blaine that sent electric jolts of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Gaah, Kur...pleesbabe...ammnah...fuckshit...KUUURRT..." Kurt grabbed ahold of his boyfriend's length just as he felt himself tipping over the edge and roughly jerked in time with each of his thrusts, causing them both to scream in ecstasy for the entire fourth floor of the Marriott to hear.

They lay there, completely spent, slicked together with sweat and breathing heavily into each others necks. Neither had the strength nor the inclination to move or cleanse themselves. They fell asleep that way, Kurt's body resting heavily on top of Blaine, softening inside of him.

As they drifted off, Blaine muttered one soft sentence.

"Best. Make-up sex. Ever."

* * *

Detective Jones drove past the sign that proclaimed 'Welcome to Lima!" with some uncertainty. This was his first real case. He had kind of been thrown into the deep end and didn't want to mess up. His superiors thought that this would be a fairly open and shut case for the rookie to handle. The man was in a coma, and obviously not going anywhere. All that needed to be done, for the moment, was to inform everyone involved of the man's current status and to learn the details of the case so that they would know the extent of his impending criminal charges. After the Westerville Police Department had received the APB on an Alex Martin from the Lima PD, they had put two and two together. Jones' boss had handed him the case with a, "This is fairly straight-forward kid. Don't fuck it up," and left him to figure out the details. After talking to the LPD, Jones had been directed to a Noah Puckerman. The detective was hoping that today he could finally put all of the pieces together.

Detective Jones pulled into the parking lot of a small diner just inside the city limits. He was meeting with the private investigator in person today. He was kind of excited about this part. The man was a little bit of a legend. He had made amazing arrests, pulled stunts that had almost gotten him kicked off of the force many times and was a regular bad-ass. The reason the man was no longer an officer was still unknown to the detective, but he was sure it was an incredible story. He walked into the diner reminding himself to not come across as a star-struck kid.

"Noah Puckerman?"

"That's me. I'm assuming you're Detective Jones." Puck stood from the booth at the back of the diner to shake the hand of the younger man.

"Yes. Me, sir. I mean, that's me. I... Silas Jones, sir." The young detective trailed off self-consciously, very aware that he was coming across as a complete spaz. Puck just grinned at the other man's nervousness and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, kid." Puck gestured towards the booth and they both sat down.

"I've gotta say, sir, I-I've heard about you and you're quite the legend around Ohio." Silas felt a little like a blushing teenage fangirl right then but he couldn't help himself. Meeting this man was seriously like meeting a hero.

Puck raised an eyebrow in pleasant surprise. He knew that his escapades had spread beyond Lima but this was unexpected... and he was never too proud for a little hero worship. "Really? Well, tell me all about it then. Sing my praises, son."

"Um, where to start? Your arrest record alone while on the force was incredible. There was the time you chased that con-artist for ten blocks in a blizzard when he tried to sell you the fake watches. There was the time you walked in on the armed robbery and convinced the robber you had planned a stakeout for the whole thing and that the place was surrounded but had really only come in for condoms." Puck let out a sharp bark of a laugh at that. "There was the prank you pulled on your chief with his car..."

"Yeah, I'm kind of under threat of my manhood if that story keeps getting out, so let's just keep it under wraps, huh?" Puck interrupted that particular story with a grimace. The waitress brought them coffee with an adoring smile for the mohawked man. He responded with a wink, making her blush.

"Sure thing." Silas smiled. "I think my favorite though was when you pulled off dressing like a female hooker for a drug bust. I have to admit, sir, that I was expecting you to look a lot more... well, less masculine..." the young detective was ready to slink down under the table at this and disappear, knowing he had probably just been incredibly offensive. Puck just slapped his knee and laughed though, finding it hilarious.

"The benefits of having a very gay best friend. He doesn't dress up like a chick himself but he sure knows how to pull it off on someone else." Puck grinned widely at the memory.

"I know it's probably none of my business sir, but why did you quit the force?"

"You're right. It's none of your business." Puck's smile was suddenly lost and the younger man actually felt a little afraid for his life.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to pry..." he stammered nervously.

"Forget about it. Just personal business is all." Puck waved his hand in the air to show that all was forgotten. "Speaking of business, let's get down to it. I told you most of what I know over the phone. What do you have for me? All I really know is that you have the bastard in custody. What happened to him?"

"Well, from what we can tell, he had a pretty bad trip from a meth overdose causing him to lose his senses completely and walk right off the edge of an overpass." Puck stared in shock and felt sick. Knowing that Alex deserved his fate didn't make it any easier to hear.

"Is he..."

"He's alive, but I can't say much more than that. He had massive internal bleeding, and any amount of lacerations and broken bones. The biggest problem though was a head injury that caused him to slip into a coma. It's pretty unlikely that he'll ever wake up."

"Wow, that's... pretty big news. Who all knows this? Have you contacted his husband?" Puck was scratching the back of his head, the site of his own former head injury, looking a little overwhelmed.

Silas looked back in surprise. "Husband? I didn't know there was a husband. Oh man, I've never had to pass this kind of news on to a spouse before..." now it was his turn to feel sick.

Puck let out a decidedly humorless laugh. "Don't sweat that part, man. First of all, I'll do it with you. Secondly, they were well on their way to divorce. I was actually working as private security for Blaine, that's Alex's husband. He needed protection for him and his little girl from that crankster, psychopath." The detective felt relieved, although it was strangely disconcerting to know that he was acting as somewhat of a spokesman for such a disturbed man.

"When do you think we could talk to the husband. I'd like to fill him in as soon as possible. It's only a matter of time before the story is leaked to the press and I'd hate for him to find out on the news rather than in person."

"I'll contact him right now." Puck pulled out his phone and sent Kurt a text.

* * *

"Are you ready to go get some brunch?" Blaine came up behind his boyfriend who was currently in front of the bathroom mirror and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, watching him form his hair into a perfect coiffure.

"Oh Blaine... brunch? You are so gay." Kurt teased with a wink before settling his glasses back into place.

"Um, I should certainly hope so. Otherwise what happened between us last night would be just plain disturbing," he snarked back with a little quirk of his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want to go? We still have the room for a bit and tons of time before work. I can think of so many things I could do to you..." Kurt turned around in the nurse's arms and began placing heated kisses up and down the shorter man's neck.

"Mmmm, as lovely as that sounds I am beyond starving and we missed the continental breakfast. You need to feed me if you want me to continue being your sex slave."

Kurt whimpered at the phrase 'sex slave' and tried to unbutton his boyfriend's shirt. Blaine pulled away and slapped at his hand. "Seriously Kurt? You are both an accomplished physician and a father, yet you have the self-control of a teenager! I've totally spoiled you."

Kurt looked a little guilty. "Sorry, I'll rein it in. If you were less sexy and adorable this wouldn't be a problem you know."

Blaine rolled his eyes with a blushing smile and grabbed their bag as they left the room.

"Hey, did you hear from the hospital about Darla's test results yet?" The nurse asked quietly, feeling cold dread return as he thought about the little girl. Kurt shook his head, equally as solemn.

"The lab is backed up, we might not get them until tomorrow now."

Blaine nodded as they stepped into the elevator. "You're thinking the same thing that I'm thinking aren't you?"

Kurt swallowed hard, "Yeah, afraid I am. We'll know in a day."

They left the hotel feeling much more somber than they had only minutes ago, thinking that sometimes life was just incredibly unfair.

*_ping*_

"Oh, Puck just texted me. He wants to meet at the diner just down the road. Is it alright with you if we just go there to eat?"

"Sure," Blaine opened the passenger door of Kurt's SUV for him and watched as the doctor climbed in. "What does he want?"

"I dunno. Just says he has something to tell us."

* * *

Kurt walked into his living room, feeling completely mystified.

They had gone into the diner that morning, unaware that they were going to learn of Alex's fate. Blaine had seemed to take everything in stride. 'Seemed', being the operative word. He had listened to what the detective had to say, asked questions at the right places and thanked the man politely before they left. He seemed just fine. Kurt knew better though. It wasn't Blaine's reaction that bothered the doctor, it was his lack of one. No emotion showed on the nurse's face and when his meal arrived he took only two small bites. Kurt was just waiting for the emotional shit to hit the fan.

After leaving, Kurt had tried to ask him if he was alright. Blaine had immediately interrupted though, saying that he needed some time alone. Kurt had just nodded, uncertain if this was really the wisest course of action, but unable to deny the man. The doctor had hugged his boyfriend and taken him back to his house. He told the nurse he would head out and do some shopping, as Elliott's birthday was coming up soon. Blaine had agreed quickly and walked straight into the house with just a small kiss goodbye. Kurt knew that he was probably overreacting, but he had been seriously concerned about leaving Blaine alone and had fretted the entire time. He headed back just before dinner time, knowing that they would need to prepare a meal for Elly and Addy. The children were being brought home by Burt and the five were going to have dinner before the two fathers left again for their night shift.

What he walked in on totally threw him for a loop.

_(Wait. Is that Pink? He's blasting and singing along with Pink?)_ Kurt stepped toward the doorway to the kitchen quietly, hoping to remain unseen as he watched in shock and with great amusement.

"_I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent"_

Blaine was dancing around the kitchen, with some pretty great moves actually, and singing into a wooden spoon as he prepared to stir whatever sauce he had going on the stove.

_"Na-na-na-na-na, na-na, na, I WANNA START A FIGHT!" _Blaine jumped into the air with every word, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Kurt stifled a laugh with his knuckles. _(Oh my god! My boyfriend is so adorable I may just die!)_

_"And guess what? We're having more fun. And now that we're done. I'm gonna show you toni... _Aaahhh! Kurt!" Blaine stumbled mid-spin when he noticed the other man standing there with a huge grin on his face. A deep blush crept up his neck and cheeks as he picked up the remote to turn down the volume.

"Geez, creep up on people much?" Blaine wasn't mad though. A little embarrassed maybe, but he was in way too good of a mood to be mad.

"Sorry," Kurt didn't sound sorry at all. "You were just too stinking cute for your own good though. I couldn't help but spy just a bit." He came up to the shorter man and took the spoon, dipping it into the pan before tasting. "And this is amazing!" Blaine grinned and whipped the spoon back, shooing Kurt away from the stove so he could finish cooking.

Kurt set down the bags in his hand and scooted himself up to sit on the counter. "Um, is it okay if I state the obvious and say that I did NOT expect to come home to you singing and dancing? I kinda thought we would have an emotional night on our hands... for which I wouldn't blame you in the slightest," he was quick to reassure. Blaine only smiled. "Color me confused," Kurt finished, thinking that his expression was probably apt.

"I know, I probably seem nuts right now," Blaine threw a wadded up napkin at his boyfriend indignantly when the only response he received was a shrug. "Anyway, jerk, I came home and just realized that I'm done. I'm done with the sadness and tears and frustration and ... I'm done with all of it." He looked at Kurt seriously now. "I wish things could be different for Alex, even after everything... but they're not and I can't do anything about it. The sad truth is that he brought this on himself and this accident finally makes things safe for Addy and I again." Blaine finished, looking like he dared Kurt to contradict him. Kurt didn't say a word. He only nodded watched his boyfriend tenderly. "Is that too harsh do you think?" Blaine asked the question quietly.

"Not at all. You have the right to think and feel whatever you want, honey. All I'm going to do is back you up."

Blaine sighed with relief and walked over to where the doctor was sitting. He nudged the other man's legs apart slightly and pulled him forward so that he was just barely resting on the counter-top, legs wrapped around the nurse's waist. "Thank you, sweetie. I really needed to know that you support me in this." They rested forehead-to-forehead.

"Always. In everything."

"There's one potential problem though." Blaine proclaimed with a frustrated sigh.

"What's that?" Kurt ran his fingers through the curls in front of him, loving to mess with them.

Blaine scrunched up his nose slightly and cocked his head to the side, trying to keep Kurt from messing up his hair too much. "I have no idea what this will do to our divorce proceedings. I don't know how you feel about that." He was genuinely nervous at this thought. Kurt simply shrugged though and made the curls stand on end.

"I am totally fine with continuing to live in sin."

Blaine hiked the man completely up on his waist now and carried him to the bedroom.

"Let's sin one more time before the kids get home."

* * *

_CRASH_

"Dammit! I can't believe I did that! No one walk through here... there's apple juice spilled everywhere!" Two nurses scurried around with paper towels and mops to clean the juice from the floor before anyone could slip.

The crash of the falling tray had echoed all the way through the ICU.

In room 206, the comatose patient's eyes moved briefly beneath the lids at the noise.


	22. Chapter 22

AN- Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes!

* * *

"Good morning, ladies! How are you both doing?" Kurt walked into the room to find Darla sitting on the exam table, looking incredibly weak and pale. His heart plummeted, seeing how sick she was. It was still hard for him to see his young patients like this, whether he knew to expect it or not, especially with someone as special as Darla. The world had thrown more at this little one than was even remotely fair, but she never once complained... even at the diagnosis he had given last week of Childhood Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia.

* * *

_"Am I gonna be really sick, doctuh Hummel?" She looked at him with scared but trusting eyes._

_Kurt swallowed hard, desperately trying to remain professional. "Yes, honey. You're gonna be really sick." He pretended that his voice hadn't cracked slightly right at the very end._

_Darla's mom leaned down, face in her hands, body shaking with silent tears. The doctor was thankful that Blaine had insisted on being in the room for this meeting. The nurse knelt down in that moment, wrapping his arms around the crying woman and whispering, "I know. It's ok, cry all you need." Kurt was glad that there was one of them to focus on the mom and one of them to focus on the girl._

_"Do you have any questions you want to ask me, honey? Anything at all?" He scooted up onto the exam table next to the child, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. He rarely did this kind of thing, but then Darla was a rare and special person. She snuggled in and reciprocated with a small arm around him, patting his back in a comforting manner. Kurt thought he would burst into tears just a that. It was so purely Darla. Get the news that you yourself are sick and give comfort to the doctor._

_"Are you gonna take care of me?" She again gave him that look that said she would trust him in anything. He didn't take that lightly._

_"Well, sweetie. You need a certain kind of doctor that takes care of cancer. I can't be the one to fix this. You need someone special." He looked at her intently, hoping she understood that he wasn't abandoning her, only giving her over to someone better. She quirked her eyebrow as if to say that he clearly wasn't following the conversation._

_"But you can take care of me too, doctuh Hummel. I can have two special doctuhs." Kurt hugged her tightly then, the tears that had been threatening to escape from the moment the conversation had started finally dampened the corners of his eyes. He knew by now that his rule to never becoming emotionally involved had been completely thrown out the window._

_"You deserve all the special doctors you want. I will do my best to take care of you, Darla. Always."_

* * *

"Dr. Hummel! This is a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" Darla's mother gave Kurt a tired but genuine smile when he walked into the room. Darla reached her arms out for a hug and Kurt gave her one happily.

"Well, Darla asked me to take care of her to so that's what I'm doing." Kurt responded with a smile. "I asked the pediatric oncologist if he was okay with me being a part of Darla's care team and he assured me it would be fine."

The woman looked at the doctor in amazement. "I don't even know what to say. You've always been so great with Darla whenever you've seen her in the ER. I didn't expect... this is really incredible of you!" Kurt started to shrug as if to say that it was no big deal, but stopped himself. He realized that, to her, it was a very big deal indeed, so he nodded and smiled kindly. "Um, I feel like this is the worst timing and that I'm going to sound so ungrateful, but I need to be very straight forward with you. Our insurance isn't the best right now. To be honest I don't even know how we will pay for everything Darla is going to need. We want you here, trust me, but I don't know if we can afford another doctor's bill." She finished looking uncomfortable and awkward, watching Kurt with an expression that told him she felt terrible even bringing something like this up.

"Please don't worry about that. I'm not about to charge you for my being here. In fact, I wanted to tell you..."

"Hello there!" They were interrupted by the door opening as a balding older man entered the room. Kurt nodded with another smile to the mother, indicating that he would finish later.

"I'm Dr. Hurvitz. You must be Darla." He reached out to shake the girl's hand and she smiled shyly as she glanced at Kurt, scooting closer to his side. The younger doctor put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Hi," she responded shyly.

"You must be the mom?" He reached it to shake the woman's hand.

"Karen, yes." She shook his hand nervously before settling back into her seat.

"Well, for starters I just want that, well, this pretty much sucks, doesn't it kiddo?" Karen looked at him in surprise but Darla let out a small giggle and covered her hand with her mouth. Kurt just smiled and looked to Darla who gave the older doctor a vigorous nod. "Okay, things can sound pretty cold and unprofessional coming out of doctor's mouths and it can seem like we don't care, but that couldn't be further from the case. I care a lot and that's why I'm here. To help get you better. Alright?" Both mother and daughter nodded again, Karen wiping a tear from her eye.

"Let's get to it then." The doctor pulled out a chart and started to explain their situation. They were dealing with standard risk leukemia since her white blood cell count was below 50,000, which was the best possible option, if you could call it that. Darla would need to be admitted to the hospital right away to start radiation and chemo. He thoroughly explained the process of induction and consolidation therapy and how she would be admitted to the hospital for small periods of time but would be able to go home in between as long as she stayed healthy. "In almost every case of ALL, kids go into remission right away. In most, they go on to live normal healthy lives. We really are dealing with a best case scenario here as we caught it fairly early on. We have every reason to be optimistic." The mom wiped more tears from her eyes and nodded, trying her best to give a sincere smile.

"Now, I just want to cover one last issue. Dr. Hummel here has asked to be a part of the team. I invited him today and I'm assuming you don't mind." He winked at Darla as she was still sitting right next to the young doctor, now holding his hand. "He has informed us of your insurance issues. I'm very sorry you're having to deal with that. For his part, he is writing off any of the work he does for you and I have agreed to do the same." At the mother's look of shock he went on. "Every once in a while I pick a patient to do something like this for and you seem like a great family so that's that." Karen just sat there, mouth open slightly. "Dr. Hummel here has already talked to some of the other doctors that will be on your case and most of them have agreed to be on board with this as well. Unfortunately that only covers the doctor's portion of your billing, not the hospital's, but the good doc has a plan for that too." He grinned and clapped Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt turned to look at Karen directly then. She was still sitting with her mouth open but had moved her sightly shaking hand up to cover it.

"The hospital has a program that allows us to help families in need. In most cases 80% of your bill will be forgiven if you are accepted. I've written a letter of recommendation already and sent it to the board. I hope that I wasn't out of line, but I wanted to get the process started. I'm very confident that you'll be approved."

Karen was up and out of her seat and hugging Kurt before he knew what hit him.

"I can't begin to thank you! This is incredible! YOU are incredible! I've never... I don't... Oh, Dr. Hummel!" Kurt laughed as she threw her arms around him again patted her on the back.

"Told you he was special, mama." Kurt looked down to see that Darla had climbed off of the exam table and wrapped her arms around his legs with eyes closed and a huge smile. Kurt knew that she didn't understand everything that had just happened, but she thought he was special and that was the best compliment in the world.

* * *

"Street clothes, Dr. Hummel?" Kurt looked up from the chart he was holding to see Simone in front of him holding a tray of meds and looking at him questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm not supposed to be here actually, but I got a page that Dr. Hurvitz was meeting with Darla so..."

"Daddy!"

Kurt turned his head with a grin as his small family walked toward him down the hall of the ER. Elliott was skipping happily, holding Blaine's hand on one side and Addy's on the other.

They had all been at the park together this morning, starting Elliott's birthday celebration with some breakfast ice cream and playground time. Kurt, however, had gotten a call to come to the hospital only half an hour in. The kids had been playing happily so Blaine had told his boyfriend to go and the three would come to pick him up for lunch.

"Hey, birthday boy... Oh my god... what happened to your eye!" Kurt's greeting to his son quickly turned into a gasp of surprise and worry. The doctor panicked a little as he scooped the boy off of his feet and sat him up on the desk at reception to examine the small face.

Elliott's left eye was already turning black and purple and was almost completely swollen shut. Kurt turned to look at Blaine for an explanation but the nurse just grinned and nodded back to the little boy. "Go ahead, buddy."

Kurt looked back to his son, starting to feel exasperated at the lack of information.

Elliott peered up at his father through his one good eye, a huge smile on his freckled face. "Daddy, you should..." the little boy paused, then motioned for Blaine to come over as he loudly whispered, "I forgot it!" Both men snickered, though Kurt still had no idea what was going on, and Blaine whispered something into the child's ear. "Oh yeah, now I remember... Daddy, you should see the other guy!" Elliott grinned proudly, awaiting praise for finally accomplishing what Blaine had coached him on.

Kurt groaned, shaking his head, and leaned in to hug his son tightly. "I should, huh?" He turned to Blaine and teased, "There isn't really another guy is there?" Blaine only gave him a silent grimace. "Please tell me that there isn't really another guy." Kurt was starting to feel his panic rising again. Blaine opened his mouth to respond but Kurt had started to go into full-blown overreacting dad mode by then. "Oh my god, who beat up my son! It wasn't an older kid was it? Did you see who it was? Did you talk to the parents? I will kill the kid who started this!" Kurt snapped out of his tirade when Blaine grabbed his shoulders and gave him a tiny shake.

"Seriously, honey, get a grip." Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly to see if he had actually succeeded in calming his boyfriend down.

"Blaine, my three-year-old..."

"Four!" Elliott piped up.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went on, "Okay, four-year-old has a black eye. There is nothing to be calm about!"

Blaine swung Addy up to sit next to Elliott on the desk. "You're telling me you never once had a black eye as a kid? Every little boy does. It's a rite of passage. I probably had three!"

Kurt shot his boyfriend an incredulous and irritated look, "Have we just met? Have I, seriously, ever given you the impression that I did anything typical of little boys when I was El's age?"

Blaine did his best to hide a smile. "Of course not, sweetie. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'm hearing your sarcasm and it is not appreciated in this moment." The doctor shot his boyfriend another look of irritation. "Now do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Elly, take Addy's hand and go to Daddy's office. You can each pick out a sucker from his drawer, okay?" Kurt watched in confusion as Blaine ignored his question, swung the children back to the floor, one in each arm, and pointed them to the room two doors down. He turned to Kurt once they were on their way. "I just didn't want to talk about it in front of them." He sat down on top of the desk and gave Kurt a long look with an unreadable expression.

"I'm kind of dying over here," Kurt waved his hands in an exaggerated motion indicating for Blaine to get talking.

The nurse just smiled and took Kurt's hand, "Just after you left the park, Addy had a little altercation with some bullies." Kurt looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"Addy? El's the one with a shiner."

"I'm getting there, patience darling." Kurt couldn't help but smile at the 'darling.' He loved it when Blaine called him darling. "Anyway, it started with some mom making a comment about 'those poor kids not having a real family,' referring to us," he waved away Kurt's indignant look. "Just hold it in baby and let me finish." Kurt shut his mouth with a pout but was silent. "ANYway, her own kids heard her and decided to tease Addy about having a weird family." Kurt looked absolutely livid by now and Blaine felt his heart warm at Kurt's protectiveness of his daughter. "I didn't hear the whole thing firsthand so I rushed over when I saw Addy crying, trying to comfort her and figure out what was going on... and I was kind of too distracted to stop Elliott in time..."

"Stop him from what?" Kurt was looking incredibly wary by now.

"Well, ha," Blaine let out a quickly nervous laugh, "while I was kneeling down to talk to Addy I felt someone rush past me and I heard a little voice scream, 'Don't talk that way about my sister and daddies!' and before I knew it your son had tackled a kid twice his size to the ground and was shoving his face in the mud."

The shock on Kurt's face was close to comical as he opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form words. "I-I... Wow, he did that?" His tone showed his awe, along with just a touch of pride.

"Yeah," Blaine was looking at Kurt a little uncertainly at his next words, "I wasn't sure what to be more surprised about. The fact that he actually screamed, the fact that he physically attacked someone... or the fact that he called Addy his sister and me his other dad."

Kurt gave his boyfriend a slow smile, moved to stand directly in front of where Blaine was sitting on the desk and held both of his hands. "Well, the last part shouldn't surprise you, it certainly doesn't surprise me. He loves you guys so much. I don't know what he'd do if you ever weren't in his life anymore." _(I don't know what I'D do!)_

Blaine pulled Kurt in so that he could wrap his arms around the doctor's waist. "Addy feels the same way. Did I ever tell you what she said after her surgery last week?"

Kurt shook his head, feeling his heart flip-flop...

* * *

_Kurt headed into Elliott's bedroom the moment he got home from work._

_"How's the patient?" He walked up to Elliott's bed where Addy was curled up. She blinked at him sleepily and just smiled. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Blaine and smoothed back the curls from her forehead with his hand._

_"She's doing good. She's still pretty loopy from the anesthesia, but she's not too uncomfortable. Dr. Greenberg said it went really well." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and continued to stroke the little girl's hair._

_"What can I do for you, sweetie? Anything you want." Addy leaned back on her pillow and scooted over on the bed._

_"Snuggle?" Kurt gave a small loving laugh, thinking that she was just like her daddy._

_"Sure thing, honey. Just let me take care of my bag and I'll be right back." One last tug at a curly pigtail and he walked out of the room._

_Addy was so out of it from the medicine that she had closed her eyes and was already drifting off as Kurt stepped away._

_"Daddy?" Blaine turned to see what she wanted and then saw her hand reaching toward the door that Kurt had just walked through. A tiny lump formed in his throat as she wiggled her little fingers searchingly and called softly once more, "Daddy, are you coming?"_

_Kurt walked back in, having missed the whole thing, and climbed onto the bed with the little girl, pulling her close so that she was curled up on his chest. She sighed contentedly and was sound asleep in seconds. __Kurt stroked her arm lightly and looked over to Blaine. He was surprised when he saw his boyfriend looking a little misty eyed. "Are you okay, babe?" He looked at the nurse in concern._

_"Oh, yeah, totally fine." Blaine smiled and cleared his throat. "I'm just tired. It's hard to not worry even though it's such a routine procedure."_

_"Why don't you go take a nap? Elliott is going to be playing over at Micah's until after dinner and I'm good here."_

_Blaine nodded and leaned in to kiss them both. As he headed to the bedroom he went over the moment in his mind. He would definitely tell Kurt, but for right now he just wanted process the enormity of what had happened by himself... and revel in the pure joy he felt._

* * *

"I really meant to tell you the next day but things got so busy with you working those double shifts and planning Elly's birthday party, I kind of forgot."

Kurt just stared at his boyfriend in awe. He knew that he and Addy had ended up having a special evening. They'd snuggled together and read books in bed while Blaine had napped and then all four joined together on the couch after Elliott came home to eat ice cream and watch Finding Nemo. He had no idea that something like that had happened though.

"I suppose she was just loopy from being put under earlier," he spoke uncertainly, not wanting to make too a big a deal of it.

"You know what happens as well as I do when people are in that state. They usually end up being really honest and saying exactly what's on their minds. You, as a dad, is what is on her mind." Blaine let go of the doctor's waist and tugged on Kurt's hands to hold them to his chest.

Kurt was definitely a little choked up now. "That makes me incredibly happy!" He stated in a rough voice. "Are you okay with it though?" The doctor was suddenly worried that Blaine would feel like his territory was being invaded.

"I feel incredible about it! How do you feel about the fact that Elly pretty much called me one of his dads at the park today?"

"Same as you. Incredible!" Kurt let a nervous laugh. "Wow, we have a lot to talk about... and a pretty big discussion to have with the kids when we figure everything out."

"Yeah, especially considering I'm technically still married." Blaine scrunched his nose a little, "Oops..."

"How do you make something like that comical?" Kurt laughed. Blaine shrugged and pulled the doctor back into his arms and held him tight. Kurt planted a firm kiss on the other man's cheek and pulled back slightly so that they were face-to-face again.

"We need to finish the discussion about my son getting into his first ever fight before he's even in preschool. Tell me the rest of what happened. How much damage did he end up doing?" Kurt pulled a distasteful face, waiting for Blaine to talk.

"Um, a lot actually." Blaine was laughing as though he thought this was the best thing ever. Kurt was not so amused. "By the time I pulled him off he had already caused a black eye of his own and he might have knocked one of his attackee's baby teeth loose... I checked on that one myself. The kid was in shock. The only reason El got HIS black eye was that the other boy was panicking and flinging his arms so that when I pulled El off he accidentally clocked him."

"This is not happening" Kurt faceplanted down on Blaine's shoulder. "I can't believe that MY SON would do something like this."

"It really is okay, honey." Blaine laughed again as he rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly. "I'm not saying it was definitely the right response, but his heart was in the right place. The boy's mom wasn't thrilled, of course, but she knew full well that her son had started it. Plus, I think they were both mortified in the end that a four-year-old had done that kind of damage." Kurt sighed and shook his head, pulling up from Blaine's shoulder. "And listen, since he's kind of showing a penchant for fighting I could always show him a few things, like how to defend yourself and others but not cause damage and hurt people unnecessarily." Kurt looked at him skeptically. "I used to box and I started young too. Only if you're comfortable but I think it could be good for him." Kurt's skeptical look changed to one of interest and something else entirely.

"You boxed? You... all shirtless and sweaty and punching people... oh god, you so need to fuck me tonight." The last part was whispered in a seductive voice and Blaine felt all of the blood rush from his head.

"Ahem.." They looked up at the little cough to find Nurse Wilkins standing next to them with glaring disapproval. "I'm sorry Dr. Hummel, Nurse Anderson, but I need to get to the files behind you." Her words were polite. Her tone was anything but. Kurt took a deep breath and moved back, looking like it was taking everything in him to not snap at her. Blaine had no such self-control.

"Hey, honey, I see the kids waiting at your office door and it looks like they may have helped themselves to more than one sucker. Why don't you grab them and I'll meet you all out at the car. I just have to check on a chart really quick before we leave." Blaine hopped down from his seat on the desk and gave Kurt a smile. The doctor looked at him curiously but quickly went to his office to rescue it from the stickiness that was their children.

"Okay, listen you little bitch, I have officially had enough. You are going to shut your mouth and listen to me, got it?" Blaine had taken a step closer to the girl and was glaring down at her. She swallowed, looking nervous. Blaine was one of the sweetest people on staff and usually had only positive and encouraging things to say to people. "I don't know if you are a homophobe or if you are seriously immature enough to still be mad that you didn't get to go to some concert but I am sick of it." He made a sweeping motion with his hand and took one step closer. The girl's eyes widened and she took one step back. "The accusations, the whispering behind our backs, the absolutely hatred you send our way every time you look at us... it stops now." She tried to pull off looking indignant but her obvious nerves ruined the effect.

"It's disgusting the way you guys are always all over each other. I don't have to put up with it."

"Actually, you really do. I'm sorry if you find it distasteful but we are doing absolutely nothing wrong. We're in a relationship. People are generally physically close to each other in that scenario. I get no preferential treatment from him in any way though when it comes to the hospital. I work just as hard as any other nurse here. This. Stops. Now."

She sneered then, regaining her ability to look haughty. "I don't have to stop anything. In fact, if you guys keep it up, I'll just complain to HR again. I'm sure if they keep getting complaints they'll have to do something..."

Blaine interrupted, now looking absolutely menacing. "Do you seriously think that I don't know about the times you leave early but have the orderly you're sleeping with clock you out on time so you don't lose hours? Do you REALLY think that I don't see all of the times you coerce someone into doing your job for you, but still sign off on things as though you were the one to do the work?" He was glaring at her with a satisfied smile.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" She looked distinctly nervous.

"Now, do I seem like the kind of person to blackmail somebody?" He shot her a now innocent smile. "I'm just making sure you know where we stand is all." He took a step backward to start leaving as he shot out one last quiet comment.

"Oh, and tomorrow? I'll be walking in here with my hand on my boyfriend's ass and you're gonna smile and say good morning."


	23. Chapter 23

"And I thought that WE were the cutest and most sappy couple in all of Lima! You guys are giving Nick and I a run for our money." Jeff grinned as he walked up to where the doctor and nurse were sharing one side of a both, holding hands and gazing into starry eyes.

"Oh, we will far surpass you. Just give us a little time." Blaine reached over and pulled Kurt in for a hug, kissing him sloppily on the cheek. Kurt wiped at his cheek with a sideways glance at his boyfriend.

"You totally took the romance out of that moment with your excessive use of saliva, darling." He scrunched up his face a little with a smile as Blaine responded by placing a much more dry and chaste kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Gah! The cutsey couple meter in this room is spiking to unsafe levels! Quick, babe we can't let them beat us!" Nick had just then entered the restaurant and come up to the other men, only to be grabbed by his husband and dipped backward for a long, deep kiss. Kurt and Blaine laughed out loud at the shocked look on Nick's face along with momentarily flailing arms before he gripped Jeff and happily kissed right back.

Elliott and Addy had come running up in that moment to get Elise so that she could join them in playing. The three children gave their parents placating looks.

"Are your daddies always kissy too?" Elise stood in between the other two children and linked hands as they walked off together.

"All the time." Elliott gave his eyes a roll that was worthy of his father.

"They think they're sneaky but we see them." Addy chimed in with a conspiratorial whisper.

All four men laughed at that as Nick and Jeff slid in to sit across from the other couple. They had chosen a pizza place designed for families, not only to celebrate Elliott's birthday, but so that the kids would be occupied with something fun while the adults talked. Wes and Marie would be joining them with Micah in just a bit, giving them some time to talk about the current legal issues surrounding Blaine's divorce. They watched the three children climb into the tunnels and ball pit in the kid's play area, giggling wildly.

"So, let's just get right to it please." Blaine looked down and tightened the grip he had on Kurt's hand. The doctor gave a reassuring squeeze and looked up to Nick expectantly, steeling himself for whatever they might hear.

"This has become, if possible, an even more complicated issue, as I'm sure you've already realized." Jeff put a hand on Nick's knee and patted it soothingly, knowing that it tore his husband up to not have better news for his friend. "Good news first though, okay?" Blaine nodded, not looking any happier at the prospect. "With the criminal charges against him there is no doubt that you will receive full custody of Addy. So, yay," he exclaimed weakly. Blaine and Kurt offered small smiles. They had figured this much out on their own, but were glad to hear it officially. Nick cleared his throat and went on, "Unfortunately it gets muddled from here. Believe it or not, it is possible to get a divorce from somebody in a coma. It's not easy and judges don't agree to this kind of resolution easily but given the circumstances, again considering the criminal charges, it is definitely not out of the realm of possibility. It will most likely take even longer now though… and that is assuming the judge we have will go along with this plan of action." Blaine let out a resigned sigh and shook his head, slumping down a little in his seat. Kurt immediately grabbed his arms and pulled him up straight again.

"Hey, we're not going to do this. You said so yourself, we're not going down the depressed road. It is what it is. Of course I wish you weren't still married to that asshole but we can't do anything more than we already are. At least we can be together. Nothing is stopping us. Even if we can't be official till it's over…" He blushed brightly realizing what he'd just insinuated.

_(Oh lord! I've made it sound like I'm going to propose the moment his divorce is final! Why does that not sound scary in the slightest…)_

_(Kurt, I am so going to propose to you as soon as I can!) _Blaine smiled and blushed a little himself at the thought. "I just can't help but think that if I hadn't been stupid enough to marry him in the first place things would be so much easier now."

"Yes, and then you wouldn't have had Addy." Kurt interjected in his most knowing voice. "You wouldn't have moved to Lima at the last minute to get away from Alex. You wouldn't have gotten a job at the hospital and you wouldn't have brought her into the ER that night we first met." Kurt shot his boyfriend a look that dared him to argue. Blaine just smiled and shook his head, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the doctor's lips.

"You're right. I guess it's just another one of those 'it made me who I am today' situations again, huh?" They both smiled, remembering that night on the hill behind the hospital. The night they had first kissed. For just a moment they forgot everyone else in the room and only saw each other. In that moment they knew that it didn't matter how long this road was or where it led them exactly, as long as they had each other.

Jeff leaned in to Nick, the latter wrapping an arm around his husband, squeezing him close. They watched their two friends with great satisfaction. Things were far from ideal, but that didn't seem to be holding the doctor and nurse back. The married couple didn't know when they had seen their friends so happy. Nick placed a gentle kiss to the top of Jeff's head, breathing in the scent of his almond shampoo and thinking back to the night before.

* * *

_"Is she finally asleep?" Nick whispered into the dark room, not wanting to move for fear of waking his daughter._ _Jeff slowly blinked his eyes open, having just drifted off. He carefully scooted over and leaned in to peek at the little girl snuggled onto Nick's chest.  
_

_"We have liftoff. I'll carry her back to bed." Standing, he walked over to Nick's side and pulled the child into his arms. Both men smiled as she attached herself to her daddy like a little monkey the moment she felt herself being lifted. Nick watched, feeling like he was overflowing with contentment, as the two blonde loves of his life left the room. Moments later Jeff was crawling back into bed and pulling his husband into his arms. Nick gave a happy sigh and nuzzled into the crook of Jeff's neck and placed a couple of small sleepy kisses before resting his head and closing his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being held. Jeff let out a small, low laugh.  
_

_"I absolutely love the fact that at your office and in court you are this big, tough attorney, but at home you are a just a big softie and a total cuddle whore." Jeff traced patterns on his husband's back with a finger and brushed tiny kisses into the brown hair as he spoke.  
_

_"What can I say, you're good for me. If I get too soft though you might have to start denying me cuddles so that I can become tough again. I need to bring in the big bucks to keep you in the lifestyle you've become accustomed too." Nick grinned with his eyes still closed and felt Jeff punch him lightly in the arm.  
_

_"Hey now, I may make less money than you but at least I don't screw people over for it."  
_

_"Hey now!" Nick gave him a soft punch back at that remark. A playful wrestling match quickly escalated into deep kisses and clothing being stripped and tossed off to the side. Years of practice and knowing each others bodies as well as they knew their own made things smooth and almost effortless. Jeff took a moment to prepare his husband and slid in with ease, taking only minutes before each was reaching their climax, breathing out the others' name into the still dark night. _

_They had gone through all kinds of phases in their sex life. Back in their teens, they had gone through the stage of everything being slightly awkward, but exciting and new. Each experience causing nervous giggles and no little amount of embarrassment. They had gone through the college phase, especially when Nick had been far away at law school, when they took advantage of every single moment alone and had gone at it like rabbits. Next had come the period of being newlyweds. Confident in each other and their love, they had explored every possible avenue. Trying all sorts of new things, liking some, not liking others, but all the while learning exactly what they enjoyed and what would turn the other on. That was probably their favorite time. Next had come being new dads. That was a particularly sex-free time, much to the irritation of both. They had been warned that it would be this way but both men had thought they would be the exception... until the baby arrived. Six nights of no sleep and fifty-three disgustingly poopy diapers had made them realize that they were wrong. By the time Elise was five month old and sleeping through the night though, things started to make their way back to normal. Now they were in a safe and content place. Loving each other well and often, rarely straying from their routine, but neither minding in the slightest. It was a nice place to be.  
_

_"Jeff, have I told you lately how much I love you and how happy you make me... every single day?" They were lying exactly as they had collapsed moments before. Nick on his back, holding Jeff to his chest.  
_

_"Honey, you tell me all the time." Jeff smiled and looked up, but his smile quickly faded when he saw how serious his husband was, eyes even looking slightly misty. "Hey! What's up?" Jeff quickly scooted off to the side and pulled the lawyer close, cupping his cheek.  
_

_"I just, I've been going over everything with Alex's lawyer for Blaine and..." he hesitated knowing that, friend or not, he couldn't disclose any information to his husband. "It just makes me so thankful for you and for how good we have it. We didn't have to go through anything hard, not like Blaine has anyway. We may have had people telling us we couldn't or shouldn't be together, but we never doubted each other for a moment. At the end of the day I have had you, without fail, since I was sixteen." Nick's voice had gotten a little thick with emotion by the end and Jeff was holding him close, feeling a little teary as well._

_"I just don't ever want you to think that I take you for granted is all. You deserve to be told every single day how amazing and loved you are." _

_Jeff just whispered an "I know, I love you too," and stroked his husband's cheek with his thumb. They lay quietly for a while, just breathing each other in.  
_

_"You know," Jeff spoke suddenly, "things may have sucked for our Blainey-bear but look at him now. Job that he loves and is incredibly good at, beautiful daughter and now Kurt and Elliott. Those two love him and Addy like they are already part of their family. Personally, I'm predicting that they will be married within two months of the divorce being finalized." He smiled in a secretive, self-satisfied way at that thought. Nick knew that smile well._

_"Don't you do it, Jeff."_

_"Do what?"_

_"You know! You do this ALL the time!"_

_"I have no clue what you speak of, sweetheart."_

_"Jeff, don't get involved. I'm serious. You match-make and meddle in people's relationships and half the time it ends badly."_

_"I have never..."_

_"Yes. All the time. Just let it happen naturally. You can't... Oh no, don't try to distract me... O-Oh god... Oh yes... Jeeefff..."_

_Jeff smirked, looking up from the position he had scooted down to, mouth full of his husband. (Works like a charm!) He pulled off with a wet pop. "Round two?"_

_"Mmmm, yes. Switch it up this time?" Nick's eyes grew dark as he drew Jeff up to straddle him._

_"Oh yeah, I love when we do a twofer. It's the best of everything in gay love, all in one night."_

_"Stop talking and let me do you."_

* * *

Jeff glanced over at his husband with a distinct 'I told you so' look. Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I do actually have one more thing to discuss with you before Wes and Marie get here." Blaine and Kurt looked over to the lawyer in surprise, almost as if they had forgotten they weren't alone.

"Absolutely, Nick. Go ahead." Blane squeezed Kurt's hand one last time before turning his focus back on his friend.

"You've probably thought of this, but do you realize that, for the time being, you still have medical power of attorney?" Blaine and Kurt had indeed thought of this, and discussed it at length actually. It was an ongoing source of contention and both tensed visibly. Kurt kept his mouth shut, knowing that this was Blaine's decision in the end.

"I know. I don't want to see him though. I don't want anything to do with this. I'll sign off, saying the hospital staff has the right to do whatever they see fit and I'll definitely sign a DNR. I'm not going there and talking to doctors though... I'm not seeing him. It's too much. You can't make me." He was distinctly aware that this last sentence made him sound like a rebellious pre-teen, but he didn't care. Kurt looked down at the table and stayed silent. Jeff nodded in understanding. Nick just stared, feeling uncertain as he spoke.

"Listen buddy..."

Blaine rolled his eyes. _(Well, if I didn't feel like a immature kid before, 'buddy' sure did the job.)_

"No one at this table is going to tell you what to do in this situation. We don't know what it's like to be in your shoes and we're not going to insult you by pretending we do. God knows you owe him nothing. I just want to say one thing. I think you should go see him, just once." At Blaine's start of an angry response he held up his hands. "Just let me finish." Blaine crossed his arms and gave Nick a look that said 'Fine talk, but what you say isn't going to matter.'

_(Apparently this is my day for immaturity) _he thought, feeling just a tad guilty. He tried for a slightly more open-minded look.

"I don't think you should do it for him. I think you should do it for you. You are the most sensitive and caring person I've ever known. Vindictiveness is just not in your nature. When you feel things, you feel them deeply and for a long time. Addy totally got her personality from you, man." Blaine smiled at this, looking over at his daughter who was tossing small plastic balls in the air so that they showered down on Elliott's head. "I just think that if he dies soon, you might regret never seeing him again. It's not that I think there is a right or a wrong here, and like I said, God knows he doesn't deserve any special treatment. I just know you... and I don't want you to have to live with a regret that you can do nothing about."

Blaine looked at his two friends and his boyfriend, all watching him with concerned eyes. Those words mirrored what Kurt had been saying to him over the last few days. He sighed, knowing that there was some truth to this. "I'll think about it. Just give me a couple days, okay?" They all nodded quickly, happy to leave it at that.

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine's cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Whatever, alright? I mean it." Blaine nodded, returning the kiss and giving the doctor a look that showed there were no hard feelings.

"Ball pit!" The four adults turned in surprise at this shout and ducked their heads in embarrassment when Wes ran into the restaurant, kicking his shoes off and dove in with the kids. Marie and Micah walked behind shaking their heads, but simply laughing, more than used to his antics by now.

"Uncle Wes! You're too big to be in here!" Elise looked at him indignantly with her hands on her hips.

"Here's a tip kids, you ready? Never grow up. Life is so much more fun this way." He grabbed an armful of balls and started chasing the kids around the pit, throwing them gently. Micah laughed and jumped in behind his dad, trying to tackle him.

Marie pulled up a chair and sat down with a grin. "Let's hurry and eat before he gets kicked out again."

"He's gotten kicked out of here before?" Blaine asked, knowing he shouldn't be surprised.

"Try every time." Kurt pulled out a menu with an amused look.

"They keep letting him back in?" Blaine was a little incredulous.

"They are less nice about it every time," Marie responded with a grimace.

"Cannonball!" Wes jumped into the air, tucking his knees up into his body, and landing with a huge sploosh of plastic balls.

A manager in a striped button down stalked over angrily. Marie sighed.

"Bring us some leftovers to the parking lot."

* * *

"Birthday cake in five, guys!" Carole called out to the rest of the family where they were playing with Elliott's newly opened toys.

"Okay, Carole. Thanks!" Kurt sent back without looking up from the Geo Trax set he was helping his son put together.

"How do you get the back off of this damn thing?" Burt was holding a remote controlled car and a screw driver, trying to fill it with batteries.

"For a mechanic you're having an awful lot of trouble with that thing," Kurt teased glancing up.

"Shut up, kid. Hey, why couldn't Noah be here? He never misses this kid's birthday."

"He had a stakeout for a new job. He sent a BB gun which I immediately confiscated." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine abandoned his place on the floor and let Finn take over building the Harry Potter Lego Hogwarts with Addy and Hailey. He climbed onto the couch next to Rachel, who was rubbing a hand over her stomach absentmindedly. "How long now?"

"Two months. Two long, long months," she groaned. She gasped suddenly, gripping her right side.

"Are you okay?" Blaine sat up, suddenly concerned. Rachel just grabbed his hand in response and pulled it to her side. Blaine felt a movement, something pushing hard at his hand and then twisting away only to push back again even harder. He looked at her in amazement, laughing. His surrogate had been a closed case and he had never had this experience before. So many times as a nurse he had wanted to ask if he could feel the baby move when he had a pregnant patient. Thankfully his better sense always won out and he realized how incredibly creepy that would have been, just in the nick of time. He looked at her questioningly as he held up his other hand. She nodded with a small laugh. He scooted closer enthusiastically and put both hands on her swollen stomach to try and feel some more movement. He let out an excited yelp that had the whole room looking at him when he distinctly felt both babies moving at once, one with each hand.

"Try and contain yourself, sweetie," Kurt joked from his place on the ground, looking like he thought his boyfriend was just too adorable for words.

"This is exciting! I can't help it!" Blaine bounced a little on the couch, finally releasing his hold. Addy came up and leaned on what little was left of Rachel's lap and smiled up at her.

"Daddy and I love babies!"

"Would you like to feel the babies move too?" Rachel looked down at the small girl adoringly. Addy nodded with exuberance and quickly climbed onto the couch to place small hands on the woman's stomach. Rachel helped her find a good position to wait for the inevitable tumbling the twins would do.

"So, do you have a birth plan?" Blaine questioned, apparently unwittingly. The other three men in the room stifled groans. Rachel pointedly ignored them and turned to Blaine, speaking animatedly.

"Oh yes, I have very specific views on how children should be born into the world. It needs to be a very safe and loving environment. I'm going to have a home water birth with my own music and candles, surrounded by comfort and familiarity and the ones I love." Finn smiled at his wife in a loving but slightly long-suffering way. Kurt grinned with look that said she was crazy but he loved her anyway. Burt just covered his face with his hands.

"So, everybody in the family is supposed to be there?" Not quite understanding the tension from the men, Blaine questioned further.

"Yes, and not just present in the room, but specifically in view for when the babies leave the womb." Rachel shot him a look that said 'I know, it's just fabulous, isn't it?' Blaine nodded, not sure what to say. Excited as he was about babies, he wasn't sure he wanted a front row seat for a birth that wouldn't result in his own child. "I WANTED to have 'family only' present. We have a doctor in the family and everything, but SOMEONE is being difficult." She shot a superiorly annoyed look over at Kurt.

"It's not happening Rachel. Drop it," Kurt deadpanned. "First of all, I'm not an O.B. and secondly, you are my sister-in-law. I refuse to touch your private areas unless it is a life or death situation."

"I'm sorry, honey, but I kind of second that," Finn ventured, looking like he desperately hoped to not get hormonally bitch-slapped.

"I just don't see why..." Rachel was cut off by Carole flipping off the lights and entering the room with a blue frosted cake, much to the relief of the men in the room. Four candles were flickering brightly as she started to sing. Everyone cheered as they finished the song and Carole settled the cake in front of Elly.

"Make your wish, baby," Kurt whispered in his son's ear as he crouched down beside the boy. Elliott barely had to consider and blew the candles out quickly with one breath and a huge smile.

"All right, what was the wish, bud." Burt looked to his grandson as he leaned in and swiped a little frosting from the side of the cake. Carole slapped his hand away as she pulled the candles out.

"You can't say wishes to people!" Addy exclaimed nervously from in between her father and Rachel, hands still waiting to feel a baby move.

"Well, we actually do things a little differently in this family, honey." Carole smiled and gave the girl's cheek a loving tweak.

"Yup," Finn pulled Hailey into his lap and addressed the other little girl. "Back when Kurt and I were teenagers and had just become brothers we decided to start a new family tradition. When it's your birthday, you make a wish when you blow out the candles, but you tell everyone after. It has to be something that you can realistically get or something someone can actually make happen. As long as it's not too crazy, we work as a family to make that person's birthday wish come true." Blaine looked around at this family with more than a little awe. They seriously seemed to just get better and better.

"Yeah, remember the year dad wished for everyone to go to a baseball game together and no one could complain?" Kurt gave his dad a look. "I wonder who that could possibly have been directed at?"

"Yeah, remember on Kurt's next birthday and he wished for the whole family to go see Rent and no one could complain?" Burt shot back. "That couldn't possibly have been you getting even, could it kiddo?"

"SO, Elliott," Carole redirected the subject pointedly, "what did you wish for, honey?"

"And we'd better get his wish right. I hear he has a mean right hook," Burt teased, chucking Elliott under the chin and noting the bruised eye proudly.

"I want Blaine and Addy to move in to our house and for Addy to be my really sister and Blaine to be my other really daddy."

Silence.

"Okay, kid. We'll get right on that." Kurt looked at his dad in shock, not believing what the older man had just promised. Burt looked right back at him. "He asked for it. Make it happen daddy."

Finn, Rachel and Carole all sniggered lightly as Kurt looked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye and Blaine, in turn, looked pointedly away from them all, holding Addy's hands as the girl still tried to feel a baby moving.

"I feel it! The babies are moving!" Everyone was momentarily distracted by the little girl's yells and turned to watch her excitement.

Kurt and Blaine met each others' eyes, and in that moment it seemed as if their private thoughts could be heard plainly by each other.

_(We ARE going to get married, Blaine.)_

_(I know.)_

* * *

"I thought you'd want to know Detective Jones."

"Yes, I do, I mean I did... I just... what does this mean exactly." The young detective ran his fingers nervously through his hair and looked at the doctor sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Well, the patient is starting to show more and more signs that his body might be ready to come out of the coma as he heals. The slightest raise in heart rate. The tiniest bit of eye movement in his sleep. Sometimes randomly, sometimes seemingly reacting to his environment. To be honest I've never seen a case quite like this one. All scenarios of coma patients differ and we can never know what to expect completely. I just think we should be prepared since this man has criminal charges against him. I've tried contacting the husband, but I haven't had any luck yet."

"Yeah, it's kind of a sticky situation. I have a way to contact him. I'll take care of it." The detective shook the man's hand and left the building quickly. Walking to his car he pulled out his cell.

"Puckerman here."

"Yeah, we kind of have a situation..."_  
_


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously as they drove home. Addy and Elliott were completely passed out in the back seat, having been overloaded on fun and sugar. Blaine was silent and continued to send sideways glances at his boyfriend.

_(What next! What the crap do I do! It's too soon to have this conversation!)_ Kurt chanced a sideways glance of his own, catching the other man's eye. They both jumped slightly and looked away, back to the road, as if the asphalt was suddenly incredibly interesting.

Kurt wanted to be a little irritated at his son for the wish, for forcing him to face something he wasn't quite ready to face. He couldn't though. Deep down he knew that he had brought this on himself. He and Blaine certainly acted as if this was the next natural step. How could he blame a four year old for picking up on it and even requesting it. He was irritated with his dad though. A lot irritated.

* * *

_"Dad! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt whispered as he jerked his father into the walk-in pantry while the others were enjoying cake._

_"What is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you, Kurt?" The doctor just sputtered for a moment, feeling more than a little attacked. "You love this man, right?"_

_A nod._

_"He is basically living with you, right?"_

_Another nod._

_"You're putting both of your little kids in a position where they view the two of you as their parents, right?"_

_No response, just an incredible feeling of guilt._

_"Hey, I'm not blaming you. I'm just stating a fact. A fact that you need to hear."_

_A little glare._

_"Is there any doubt in your mind that this is the man for you?"_

_A hard swallow, eyes cast to the ground._

_"Kurt?"_

_"No, dad. No doubt at all."_

_"Does he feel the same way?"_

_"I-I don't know for sure. I mean, I think so. Everything we say and do insinuates it, it's just... we haven't actually had the talk marriage yet..." Kurt trailed off, feeling nervous and miserable and every other uncertain and crummy feeling._

_"The way he looks at you, kiddo? I seriously doubt you have anything to worry about." Burt clapped his son on the shoulder reassuringly._

_"He's still married, dad!" Kurt flung out in exasperation._

_"So? You're right, in most cases I would not morally condone something like this, but this... this is different. Extenuating circumstances and all. What's to stop you from being what you need for each other and letting the kids have the two parents they need right now? Just making things official when you can."_

_A surprised stare._

_"You'll do the right thing, bud. I have no doubt. You always do."_

* * *

Burt had spent the rest of the evening making pointed comments about how nice having two dads would be and calling Blaine 'son' as much as possible. Though clearly embarrassed, Blaine had thoroughly enjoyed be accepted into the family with open arms. Kurt just wasn't sure what to do next.

They both took deep breaths and opened their mouths to speak in the exact same moment.

"So, the cake was good."

"Will you marry me, Kurt?"

Eyes widened. A heavy, shocked silence ensued.

"Um, y-yeah, it... it was delicious." _(Oh my god! I proposed and he talked about cake! Kill me now!)_

"I, uh, I, uh..." _(Oh god, oh, god, oh god!)_

Silence again, this time with both men feeling a little sick.

"You missed our turn, Kurt."

"Oh." The doctor quickly turned around and they were pulling into the driveway moments later. They carried their respective children to the house in silence and tucked them into Elliott's bed together. They headed to the bedroom and got changed without a word. As Blaine was pulling on a pair of pajama pants he heard a soft voice from right behind him.

"I didn't realize you were into polygamy." Blaine tried his best to keep a straight face but broke easily and turned around to grin at his boyfriend.

"You're hilarious," he snarked sarcastically and moved to pull the other man into a tight embrace. He could feel Kurt smiling into his shoulder as he was lovingly hugged back.

"Did you mean it?" Kurt whispered, barely audible.

"Yes." Just as quiet.

"Okay." Blaine froze, not quite sure he had heard Kurt correctly. They both pulled back to look at each other. "I'll marry you, Blaine." The nurse thought that he surely must be jumping and dancing around the room, screaming in excitement, and was surprised to find that he was standing still and silent. "Blaine?"

"Are you sure, Kurt?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life!" Kurt laughed and kissed the other man's forehead. "It's scary admitting it. I didn't want to be the first one to say anything because it just felt ridiculous, and when you asked me just now in the car I was in shock I think." Kurt gently pushed Blaine back onto the bed and climbed on top of his boyfriend, placing kisses up the side of his neck. "I feel the same way I did on the first night we got together though. I told you I wanted to be with you for always and I meant it."

Blaine felt a steady warmth grow inside of him until he was overwhelmed by it and grabbed Kurt, flipping the doctor onto his back, straddling him. Leaning down as if in slow motion, he pressed a deep kiss to his boyfriend's lips, pushing them open to allow his tongue entrance. He explored Kurt's mouth with intense and deliberate swipes of his tongue, breathing him in deeply. Kurt responded by opening his mouth even wider and accepting Blaine's dominance. He absolutely loved it when his usually reserved man took control like this. It sent thrilling chills throughout his body, causing Blaine to become well aware of his boyfriend's arousal. Blaine smirked at the hardness suddenly pressing against the inside of his thigh. It was only their position that kept his own erection less noticeable. He shifted so that Kurt could feel his mutual excitement and smiled into the doctor's mouth as he kissed him again deeply. Blaine began moving steadily against his boyfriend, causing the other man to throw his head back and close his eyes, small groans leaving his lips.

"So, you want to marry me, huh?"

"Oh lord, yes!"

"You want me to do this to you for forever, as your husband?"

"Yes, Blaine! Oh god, yes!"

Blaine stopped his movements abruptly and sat up, still straddling his boyfriend.

"Sweet Katy Perry, what are you doing! You can't just stop like that!"

"Oh, I think I can, baby." Kurt swallowed roughly, feeling himself grow even harder, if that was possible, at the authority in the nurse's voice. Blaine slowly started to strip his own clothing as he spoke. "I think that I can go as slowly and take as long as I want. I think that I can kiss, and tease, and string you along all night until you're begging me to just fuck you as hard as I can." He had moved on to remove Kurt's clothing now and could feel his boyfriend trembling in excitement. "I think you'll be begging for it, but I won't give in."

"You won't?" Kurt's voice was just a shaky whisper by now.

"Nope." They were both naked at this point and Blaine had scooted back slightly so that he could stroke Kurt's length with one hand and trace a teasing finger over his boyfriend's ass with the other. Kurt was breathing heavily, body shaking with slight tremors, basically incoherent. Blaine stopped his ministrations abruptly, only to pull Kurt up so that he was sitting in Blaine's lap, straddling him face-to-face. They both breathed heavily, staring into each others eyes. Kurt thought that Blaine would surely kill him if this kept up much longer.

"You can't fuck on the night you get engaged. You have to make love." Kurt smiled and groaned into Blaine's mouth as he gave him a kiss filled with emotion. Blaine slid his fingers down to slowly and carefully start prepping his boyfriend, all the while placing gentle kisses everywhere he could reach. His mouth found Kurt's ear and sucked gently while whispering.

"Make love tonight. Fuck tomorrow."

* * *

"Shit, Blaine... oh yes, yes, yes, yes..."

"Daddy!" Blaine's eyes popped open at the sound of Addy's voice, right on the other side of the shower curtain. Kurt quickly clapped a hand over his own mouth. The doctor's face and chest were pressed up against the shower wall and Blaine was directly against his boyfriend's back, still hard inside of him.

"What do you want, sweetie. I'm in the middle of a shower." Blaine did his best to sound controlled and even.

"We want breakfast!" Addy placed a small hand on the edge of the curtain, intent on poking her face in to talk to her father directly. Luckily Blaine saw the little fingers and whipped a hand over to hold the curtain in place.

"You need to give me some privacy, princess. Go look at some books and I promise I'll be out to cook you breakfast in just a minute."

"Daddy? Do you know where my daddy is, Addy?" Elliott's voice piped up from the doorway. Kurt banged his forehead lightly against the wall.

"I'm right here, buddy."

"Why are you guys in there at the same time?" Elliott's voice showed genuine confusion and another little set of fingers started to pull back the other side of the curtain. Kurt reached out quickly and snapped it back shut.

"Listen, we'll talk about whatever you want in just a minute. Please go out now though... We love you!" Kurt called out as the children left and shut the door behind them. Blaine sighed and pulled away, knowing the moment was gone. "What? No! We're alone again, babe! You promised to fuck me today!" Kurt pulled the other man into his arms, placing desperate kisses along Blaine's neck and chest. Blaine smiled but pushed him back gently.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just can't right now. I keep picturing those little fingers about to pull back the curtain and I feel like a creepy pedophile..."

Kurt groaned in frustration. "Fine." He grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair. "By the way, how did they get in? I thought you locked the door?"

"You said YOU locked... oh my word, we really need to stop making that mistake." Blaine offered his hand out for some shampoo and began scrubbing his own scalp.

"Maybe we both have an exhibitionist streak that we were previously unaware of." Kurt smirked as he moved under the spray to rinse his hair.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, seeing as one of the potential audiences was our own children." Blaine rolled his eyes, scooting his boyfriend out of the way to step under the stream.

"Speaking of which, it looks like we need to have a serious talk with both of them about respecting privacy and personal space." Kurt observed as he carefully scrubbed the other man's back.

"Yup, and get deadbolts for all of our doors."

* * *

"Daddy?" Kurt had just finished tying his tie and was pulling on his lab coat when Elliott poked his face through the bedroom door.

"Yeah, baby?" Kurt knelt down, reaching his arms out for his son. Elliott had been particularly quiet this morning. After being interrupted in the shower, both men had talked to the kids at breakfast about needing to respect people's privacy in the bathroom and the bedroom. Both children, being sensitive and emotionally older than their years, had nodded solemnly, taking every word to heart. Addy had resumed her normal chatter though after Blaine had swooped her up in the air to tickle and hug her. Elliott had remained silent, despite Kurt's attempts to engage him in conversation while they ate. Blaine had just watched their interactions, heart breaking for his boyfriend, and had soothingly rubbed the other man's back. The twenty minutes it took to eat their meal had seemed to stretch on forever and Kurt was reminded of the time, only weeks before, when Elliott had never spoken a word. It cut him deeply and he desperately wanted to hear his son's little voice.

That one word made the world seem okay again. Elliott quickly ran into his father's waiting arms and let himself be picked up. Kurt went to sit on the edge of his bed, settling his son on his knee.

"Was my wish okay?" Elliott whispered in a tiny voice. Kurt's heart broke completely at this. He had thought that the boy's quietness came from being reprimanded. It hadn't even occurred to him that El was worrying about his father's reaction to the birthday wish this entire time.

"Yeah, honey. It really was okay. It's a big deal though. You know that, right? This isn't something that daddy can just make happen overnight."

"Cuz Addy already has another daddy that isn't nice, huh? Um, not a daddy… I think she called him a papa, like Elise's."

"You guys have talked about Addy's papa?" _(Duh, Kurt! They're smart kids. Of course they have!)_

"Uh-huh. She said he never gave her snuggles or was nice to her like you are, and she didn't have a brother at her old home. She said she wants you be her other daddy, but she doesn't want to call you papa. She just wants to call you daddy too. That's why I made my birthday wish. I want Addy to have two nice daddies and I want Blaine to be MY other daddy cuz he plays with me, and doesn't make me eat the crusts on my sammiches, and he gives the best hugs."

Kurt just sat there silently for a moment, trying to absorb all of this new information. He felt overflowingly full of love for these two children. It was entirely possible that he might burst. Interpreting his father's silence as hesitation Elliott hurried on.

"Please daddy? It can be all my birthday wishes for forever if you want. It's okay if it takes long times too…"

"Oh, sweetie, no no no. You don't have to use up any more birthday wishes and you don't have to beg me. I think it was the most amazing and selfless birthday wish you could possibly have made!" Elliott gave his father an odd look at the word 'selfless,' but more or less understood that his dad was saying his wish would come true. He gave a huge smile. Kurt blinked away tears at the grin adorning the chubby freckled face and hugged his son to him.

He looked up then to see Blaine standing in the doorway, scrubs on and backpack hanging from his shoulder. He was quietly observing the two men he loved with a watery smile.

"We'll make it happen, baby. I promise. I don't know exactly when or how, but it'll happen."

* * *

"Um, may I ask what this is all about?" Kurt yelped indignantly as he felt Blaine's hand grope his ass as they walked away from the hospital at the end of the day. He caught a tiny squeak coming from someone to his right and looked over to see Sarah standing there and staring with her mouth hanging open. She quickly threw on what she probably considered to be a genuine smile when she caught Kurt looking at her though. To the doctor she just looked like a disturbed lunatic. "And what is up with her? Blaine... did you do something when I left with the kids yesterday?" He smacked his boyfriend's hand away and looked at him suspiciously as they walked outside.

"What, me? What could I have possibly done? I think she just decided that she is an ignorant bitch and has changed her ways. Look at us baby, changing the world one psychotic homophobe at a time." Kurt tried to hide his grin and started to make what was sure to be a fabulously sarcastic comeback.

"Dr. Hummel!" They both turned to see a short, round man that they both knew was on the hospital board running to catch up with them. Stopping, he breathed heavily, holding up a finger as if to ask for just a moment to catch his breath. Both men smiled to themselves. Most of the board were fairly stuffy and thought themselves above the hospital staff. This man was different and by far their favorite.

"Are you okay, Mr. Johnson?" Kurt asked, patting the man's back.

"Oh yes, just fine. Gotta lose a little of this weight is all." He jovially patted his Santa Clausesque belly with a grin.

"Anyway, I don't want to keep you two, I just wanted to tell you that the board came to a decision about your request for the little girl with cancer." Blaine looked to his boyfriend in surprise. They had not talked about Darla further in their personal time. Blaine knew he had overreacted about Kurt not caring and had decided to trust the doctor, knowing the man had all of the pertinent information. He was also aware that Kurt was more involved in her case than normal, but had no idea his boyfriend had taken things as far as the board. Kurt, for his part, was just reluctant to share his hopes with Blaine until he knew how things would end up landing. Kurt glanced sideways at the nurse with a hesitant look, hoping he wasn't in trouble for keeping a secret. Blaine just smiled at him lovingly.

"We were quite impressed with your letter of recommendation and scheduled a meeting with the girl and her mother today. We feel confident that they are the right family for this program. We informed them that 80% of their hospital bills will be covered and after finding out about this, the rest of the doctors on her case agreed to write off their billable hours. The family should end up with very manageable costs." The man nodded and shook Kurt's hand before slowly jogging back to the hospital.

"I feel both wretched for how mad I was at you about this and desperately in love with you at the same time." Blaine stopped in the middle of the parking lot and let his backpack slide to the ground. He pulled the doctor into his arms and simply held him. Kurt melted into the touch, enjoying the embrace despite how public they were.

"Seriously, dudes? In the middle of a parking lot? Not everyone wants a first row seat for your sickeningly adorable gay romance." Puck grinned as he walked up to the two men. The doctor and nurse broke apart at the voice. Kurt reached out to pull his friend into a quick hug before noting Detective Jones by Puck's side.

"We missed you at Elly's birthday party last night. He was pretty sad to not have his Uncle Puck there. And thank you very much for sending him a present that I had to immediately take away. I am officially the mean daddy." Kurt smiled but eyed the younger detective nervously.

"What! Come on, princess. I had a gun just like that when I was his age!"

"Yes, and how many innocent animals did you kill with it? On top of that, how many times did you almost shoot yourself?"

"Point taken. This is why you are the dad and I am not." Puck shot his friend an apologetic look. "I'm safe now though. At least let me take him out sometime and I'll help him shoot it." He gave Kurt a begging look and the doctor rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Maybe... but you can't bring it up to him until I've decided! I've had enough of being the bad guy."

"Deal." Puck held up a fist for his friend to bump and Kurt did so with a laugh.

"You heteros and your strange customs," he teased. Blaine cleared his throat then.

"Um, not to interrupt, but we really need to pick up the kids and I'm assuming that with both of you here this is not a simple social visit." Kurt and Puck grew serious at that and Silas stepped forward.

"Yeah, man. The detective has something he needs to tell you. You might want to be sitting down for this." Blaine's breath caught in his throat.

"No, just go ahead. I've had enough of people sitting me down to tell me things. I'd rather just get it over with." Silas looked to Puck and the PI just nodded.

"Your husband is starting to wake up from his coma, sir. He's not fully awake yet, but all the signs are there that it will be happening soon. The doctors are surprised to be honest. They thought for sure that he wasn't ever going to wake up or even make it. They really need to see you at the hospital if you think you can manage it. He's in no position to be causing anyone damage so you'll be perfectly safe. They just need to talk to you and ask you some questions. I'm here to escort you tonight if you can make it."

Blaine felt his world spinning out of control.


	25. Chapter 25

Blaine rode along in silence. Kurt was next to him, squeezing his hand and constantly watching him out of the corner of his eye. Blaine pointedly ignored the looks. It wasn't that he was upset with his boyfriend or didn't appreciate his concern... he was just numb. He had been on such an emotional roller coaster over the last few weeks. The moment he thought he knew where he stood, the rug was immediately pulled out from under him. Last night had felt as if everything was right with the world again. Now he just wanted to scream. He didn't have the energy to do it though. He could only sit there. Expressionless and closed off to everyone around him, including his amazing boyfriend... technically fiancé, though they weren't really free to share that with anyone yet. He felt so separated from it now though, like it had all been just a dream.

Puck and Silas sat in the front of the detective's unmarked police car and shot wary glances toward the backseat on occasion.

They pulled up to the hospital in Westerville an hour later. Blaine and Kurt were escorted to the ICU where a doctor was waiting to talk to them. Blaine sat stiffly as he listened to Alex's prognosis. Things weren't good, but they weren't fatal anymore either. As long as he did indeed come out of the coma, he would probably make it... after a very long road of recovery. When asked what his next step would be and how much he wanted to be involved in the process, Blaine just sat in silence. Kurt carefully moved a hand to his boyfriend's back and rubbed it soothingly. The touch seemed to break Blaine out of his reverie and he looked up, drawing in a quick breath.

"Can I see him first, before I decide anything final?" The ICU doctor quickly stood to show the way.

Blaine stood still, moments later, holding Kurt's hand. The number 206 stared at him. He swallowed hard and steeled himself before opening the door.

* * *

"Do you think he can hear us?" Blaine whispered as he stood next to the bed, gripping his boyfriend's hand so tightly that Kurt was sure his circulation was being cut off. He said nothing about it though. This was not the moment.

"You know the stats as well as I do, baby." Kurt spoke in a soft voice. "Anything is possible." Blaine nodded and surprised Kurt by letting go of the doctor's hand and slowly moving forward to sit next to his husband on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want some privacy, honey? Do you want me to leave?" Blaine shook his head vehemently, but did not move his line of sight from the comatose man. He spoke slowly and softly. Kurt wasn't even sure he heard him correctly at first.

"I'm sorry Alex." Kurt felt shocked at these words, his heart jumping in his throat. _(What exactly is he saying?)_ "I'm so sorry that things are like this. I never wanted this. Even when you cheated and I left... I never wanted anything like this. I loved you once... I loved you so much. I know you loved me too."

Kurt felt like he had been punched in the gut and he thought his heart would shatter at these words. Was Blaine actually forgiving this man?

"You made a decision though. You went down a path that you can never come back from. I'm sorry that things are this way and I'm sorry for you... but I'm not sorry about my own decisions. I'm happy. Addy is happy. I'm getting married again. It may seem soon and crazy but I'm doing it. I've never felt more right about anything in my life." Kurt felt his breath return to his body. His heart soared once again, thinking he was a fool for ever doubting this amazing man, even for a second. "As soon as we get our divorce I'll be married again, this time to the right man." He stood and moved back to Kurt. "I'm not coming to see you here again. I'm giving the doctors the go-ahead to do whatever they deem fit for you. I'll only see you if necessary for the divorce proceedings, but other than that I'm out of your life. You had your chance and you failed miserably. This is over." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and started to guide him from the room. He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder. "I hope you find a way to turn things around and be happy. I really do." The two lovers left silently, without a glance back.

* * *

Blaine talked with the ICU doctor and the detective, stating clearly that he was officially done being involved in Alex's medical decisions. He didn't want to know when he woke up. He didn't want to know when he made progress. He would have his lawyer stay in contact so that they would be aware of when they could move on with the divorce proceedings.

"I am no longer making any medical decisions for him. Do what you want. We are no longer in each other's lives and I want nothing to do with this. Is there anything else to discuss?" When everyone else in the room shook their heads silently, Blaine stood, grabbed Kurt's hand and walked out.

* * *

Alex's scream of terror echoed inside his own head. No one could hear him. No one acknowledged him.

He was in hell.

Every single inch of his body screamed in pain the moment the medicine they kept pumping into him started to wear off. Sometimes he was aware of specific voices and noises. Sometimes he was in a floaty world where random sounds would bounce around him, making no sense and leaving him confused and scared. Other times he was gone completely, sound asleep and dead to the world, returning to his state of limbo hours or days later, only to find that he was still unable to open his eyes or move his body. He would scream again.

When he dreamed, Blaine was there, still in love with him. Alex knew that he was forgiven and that everything would be okay. In his dreams they would walk along the beach, just like they had on their honeymoon. They would walk in the water, sandals in hand, arms around each other. They would gaze into one another's eyes lovingly. No words were spoken. None were needed. This was what heaven must be like. Then his consciousness would try to find him... and he was back in hell.

He was positive that this time though, as he grappled with consciousness, Blaine was actually there. His husband was sitting by his side, talking to him. At first, he would have thought it was another dream... if it hadn't been for the intense pain coursing through his body and the terrifying feeling of wanting to move, yet remaining unable to.

Then, for the first time since this whole nightmare had started, he was able to clearly understand the words someone had spoken to him.

Blaine's words.

_"...I'll be married again, this time to the right man... You had your chance and you failed miserably. This is over."_

Alex screamed for his husband in his head. _(Please! Please don't leave! I can change! I can fix this! I need you! Please, baby...)_ Alex sobbed in his mind, desperately trying to break from this hazy dream world and stop his husband before he walked out of his life forever.

The voice was gone. Blaine was gone... and for once the floaty, surreal reality that he was used to did not take over.

This time he lightly twitched a finger.

* * *

Kurt walked into the house, leading an almost zombie-like Blaine behind him. He guided his boyfriend to the couch and sat him down, thankful that Carole and his dad had insisted the kids just stay over. He walked into the kitchen and made a couple of calls. Blaine was in no shape to work in the morning, and Kurt was glad to find someone to cover both of their shifts for the next day. It was late. They were exhausted and drained. Sleep was necessary. Lots of it.

"Come on, honey. Let's go to bed." Kurt pulled Blaine with him and led him to the bedroom. They stripped down and climbed into bed together, not bothering to put on pajamas. For once there was no fear of small children walking in on them and they needed to be as connected as possible. There was no thought of sex, no feelings of arousal... just pure intimacy. They wrapped their arms around each other and lay, side-by-side, staring into the other's eyes.

"Every time I think that I'm at a place where I can start to move on he finds a way to turn my whole world upside-down." The words were spoken softly, Blaine looking deeply and desperately into Kurt's eyes as though the other man was his anchor. Kurt just nodded, continually running his fingers through the dark curls. He knew that words would offer no help right now, so he just listened.

"I wish I could say that after tonight we'll officially be able to move on and never think of him again... but each time I think that, I'm proven wrong." Kurt swallowed hard, fingers faltering for just a moment. Blaine nuzzled into the doctor's hand, seeking out the comforting feeling, and Kurt pulled himself back into the moment and continued the motion.

"I think... I think that I've come to a realization tonight..." Blaine paused and let the comment hang in the air.

_(Why am I so nervous? He just said at the hospital that he is marrying me and that I'm the right man for him... but what if he's changed his mind... Please, Blaine... please don't say that this is over and destroy my world...)_

Kurt's stroking of Blaine's hair became a little more frantic and his hand was shaking. Blaine looked at him questioningly and reached to grab the trembling hand and pulled it to his lips.

"The realization I've come to is that Alex will always be a part of my life. I need to stop being shocked and thrown for a loop every time he crops up. When he shows up, I start thinking that it means I can't move on with my life... but that's not true."

Kurt watched his boyfriend intently, breath bated.

"I'm the only one stopping me from moving on. I've said that I'm done with him, but I prove myself wrong every time I let myself be so affected by the things he's done." He kissed Kurt's hand and pulled him closer. "We're moving on, baby. We're doing it together. I can't pretend I don't have a past but I know that you love me anyway."

Kurt nodded with a slow smile.

"And, although I think we should wait to make the official announcement until after my divorce... we are definitely engaged."

Kurt's smile rivaled the sun.

"We are getting married and our kids are going to have two amazing and loving fathers and we will live happily ever after. Alex or no Alex. End of story."

Kurt sighed happily and scooted over slightly so that he was lying on top of Blaine's chest again and resumed the gentle stroking of his boyfriend's _(Wait... Fiancé's... fist pump!)_ hair.

"There is only one problem, sweetie." Blaine spoke softly as he pressed soft kisses to the brown hair.

"What's that?" Kurt traced lazy patterns in the nurse's hair and down his cheek.

"That was seriously the suckiest proposal in the history of proposals. I didn't even have a ring."

Kurt smirked, "It was decidedly unromantic, I must admit."

"I'm going to do it right. Even though you've already said yes and I'm considering you my fiancé in my head, I'm totally asking you again, the right way."

"When?" Kurt felt tingles of excitement run through his body.

"When we are in the clear and can be public about it. Other than that I am giving you no more information." Blaine smirked into the top of the doctor's head, loving the secrecy.

"Okay." Kurt smirked right back, loving the anticipation.

They lay in silence for a while, touching and caressing each other lightly. It was comforting and loving and beautiful.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Move in tomorrow... officially. It's ridiculous for you to still be paying rent. Let's just get your stuff and move you and Addy in. I-if you want to that is. Seriously no pressure." Kurt turned slightly and propped his chin up on the other man's chest to look him in the face, hoping he hadn't sounded too demanding. Blaine just grinned.

"Of course I want to. Tomorrow it is." Blaine leaned in to kiss his fiancé sweetly on the mouth.

They both settled down then and closed their eyes, drifting off into a dream world. Their heads were filled with images of the future. Living together as a family, a real proposal, a wedding, calling each other husband, more kids...

They each stayed in the other's arms for the entire night. Happy... content... fulfilled.

* * *

AN- So, I'll give you guys the full story. I sprained my ankle really badly about six weeks ago... like really bad... and have been laid up. Plenty of time on my ass gave me plenty of time to write again, which I hadn't done since high school! (So long ago, I'm 32 now, yikes!)

I am happily healed now though and am putting my running shoes on as I type (ironically how I sprained my ankle in the first place... I am apparently a glutton for punishment). Feels so good to be moving again! Anyway, I wasn't sure how much writing I would get done once healed but your amazing reviews and support have bolstered my resolve! I will strive to give you the same story at the same pace... forgive me if I'm just a tad more delayed now though. I'm off for a nice 5k with Linkin Park flowing through my earbuds while I come up with more plot twists. Love to you all!


	26. Chapter 26

"Seriously? How much princess stuff do you own, dude?" Puck grunted as he lifted the Disney princess playhouse and set it in the back of the moving truck.

"I have a three-year-old daughter. It kind of comes with the territory." Blaine gave an exasperated smile as he lifted a box filled with Addy's play-clothes and slide it in next to the the house.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Puck winked and walked back to the apartment building.

The movers Kurt had hired made quick work of disassembling Blaine's apartment, and along with Puck's help they were nearly finished with this half of the move before noon. Blaine had felt that the movers were an unnecessary extravagance, but seeing how easy they made things quickly changed his mind.

Blaine entered his apartment one last time, double-checking that everything had indeed been cleared out. He was pleased with how clean he was leaving the place, grateful that he would get his security deposit back. The bills were going to be coming in soon from Addy's doctor's visits and surgery. The return of his deposit along with the deduction of rent from his monthly bills would help greatly. He felt arms around his waist and a kiss was placed on the side of his neck. Sighing contentedly, he leaned back into the embrace.

"Everything set to go?" Kurt questioned, placing another soft kiss.

"I think so. I just need to check in with my super one last time and thank him. He's been so great about this whole thing. Why don't you come meet him with me?" He turned around in Kurt's arms and kissed his fiancé on the mouth. It was a quick, chaste meeting of the lips that turned into little eskimo kisses. Blaine loved these types of kisses just as much as the intense, erotic ones. It showed that their love was deep and had many levels, just as it should be.

"Absolutely, I'd love to meet this guy. I'd like to tell him that I appreciate what he's done for you. I can't stop thinking about what he told you though. He's got such a sad story. In a weird way, I wish I'd known his son. We would have been the same age from what I can tell..."

"Yeah, I know. I feel connected to him too, though I never met him." Blaine sighed deeply, pressing his forehead into Kurt's shoulder. "It was pointless... his death. I just don't get how life works sometimes." Blaine wrapped his arms around the man he loved, not understanding this cruel world, but so thankful that he had Kurt to navigate life with.

"Let's get going." Blaine pulled away and swatted the doctor on the backside, grinning at him mischievously. Kurt gave him a mock indignant glare as they exited the front door, hand in hand.

Blaine knocked on his super's door moments later, still gripping the other man's hand tightly. The door opened after just a second and Blaine smiled at the older man standing before him.

"Hey Mr. Karofsky. We just moved the rest of my things..." He stopped when he saw the looks that his fiancé and his super were exchanging.

Both were of recognition and surprise.

Kurt's expression also showed pleasure and curiosity.

Paul's showed pity and regret.

"Oh my god! Mr. Karofsky! I haven't seen you in years! Not since Dave got married! How is he doing..." Kurt trailed off with a sudden catch in his breath. Things suddenly clicked into place. The super with a son that had been killed. A son that had come out in his teens and had a rough time. A son that had moved to New York...

_(No. Oh god, no. This can't be happening! NO, NO, NO!)_

Kurt started to back away from the door, shaking his head slowly, tears filling his eyes. It was so hard to breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? Everything was caving in on him. The hallway was spinning and the walls felt way too close and heavy.

"Honey... Kurt?" Blaine was talking to him, putting arms around him. He was too close. Kurt pushed him away frantically. He still couldn't breathe.

"You're having a panic attack, baby. Sit down. Head between your knees. Deep breaths. There you go. It's okay honey..."

Kurt struggled to take in the deep breaths as instructed. Slowly, the hallway came back into focus and his breathing slowed. Tears were running down his face freely by now. He looked up to the older man who had squatted down next to him and was awkwardly patting him on the leg. Only one thought came to mind. One thought that he could voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

They were sitting in a booth at the back of the diner. Blaine thought it ironic that this was the very diner and the very booth they had sat in, not long ago, to hear the news that Alex had been found and was in a coma. Apparently this was the place for dark and heavy conversations.

Kurt and Blaine sat on one side of the booth. Paul sat on the other.

Kurt was looking steadily down at the table and Paul was twiddling nervously with the straw in his water.

Blaine sat still, silently glancing at both men, waiting for one or the other to talk.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt's voice was a hoarse whisper. "I-I didn't know. I never heard. We lost touch a few years back..." Paul nodded slowly, watching the younger man with sympathy.

"Thank you, Kurt." The older man's voice was the most emotional that Blaine had ever heard. "I'm sorry I never talked to you, that I never told you what happened. I kind of closed myself off to everything that reminded me of David. I couldn't..." He caught a ragged breath at this and closed his eyes before going on. "I guess I thought that you'd probably heard of it somehow. No one else here in Lima would have cared so I didn't..." Paul jerked up a hand to wipe away a rogue tear.

"I care." The words were spoken quietly but genuinely. "I cared then and I care now. I'm not trying to make you feel badly for not telling me, Mr. Karofsky... I just want you to remember that I'm not the same as everyone else in this town. I always cared about David."

"Yeah, son. I know. You were the best friend that my kid had at the end there." Kurt nodded slowly, tears starting to flow again. He did nothing to stop or hide them, merely wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"How long has it been, if you don't mind my asking." Kurt sniffed, pulling a napkin from the table to help wipe his eyes.

"Eight years ago, almost." Paul gave a deep sigh and nodded, as if affirming this to himself.

"Eight... eight years?" Kurt's voice was full of pain. "I must have literally just talked to him before..." he couldn't bring himself to finish that thought aloud. "That would have been the beginning of my second year of med school. We talked in October. I distinctly remember because it had been forever since we had seen each other and we were joking around about how we missed dressing up and going to Halloween parties together. Remember when we went as the Scarecrow and the Cowardly Lion that one year?" Both men laughed through their tears at that memory. "I had felt so badly because we were really losing touch with one another. Med school was kicking my butt and he and Jon had just adopted Marcus a few months prior. We promised to try and get together at Christmas but I never heard from him and just assumed he got busy and then life got in the way..." Kurt sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"It happened in November." Paul added softly, looking down at his water. Kurt could only stare wordlessly in response. He must have been one of the last people from Lima that Dave had ever spoken too...

"Um, how did it... I mean, Blaine told me the scant details, but..." Kurt's throat seemed to close up on him at this question. He looked across the table desperately. Paul just watched him, nodding slowly, as if building up the courage to talk. Tears were flowing freely down the man's face now.

"He uh, he was walking home from work one night. He called Jon to say that it was such a beautiful night he was going to skip the cab and enjoy the fall weather." Paul's voice finished the sentence in a choked whisper and he was nodding his head again with his eyes closed, tears leaking out the sides. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before going on. "We don't know if he was taking a short-cut down the alley or if he was dragged there..." Paul stopped again to take more deeps breaths and wipe at the rebellious tears. Kurt had brought a hand to his mouth to cover some of the horror he was feeling. "Nobody saw it happen. No fingerprints were found. No one was ever caught. He... he wasn't found until the next day... by then he had been gone for several hours. There was, um, there was a trail of blood for several feet showing that he had apparently tried to crawl out..." Paul was sobbing loudly and brokenly by this point. Kurt's cries were silent, but shook his entire body violently. Blaine could only sit there, feeling like he would be sick and wanting desperately to comfort both men but knowing he couldn't.

Suddenly, Kurt tore out of his side of the booth and sat next to the older man, flinging his arms around him. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so very sorry!" They sat there hugging and crying for the longest time, rocking gently back and forth. Eventually Paul pulled back and mopped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Damn kid!" He let out a small laugh that was actually genuine. "I seriously thought that I had no more tears left to cry. I don't know how you did that." Kurt managed a small smile and laugh of his own. There really wasn't any humor in it, but it was sincere.

Eventually Kurt moved back to his side of the booth. They ordered food, but only because it was expected. No one ate a bite. The tears calmed and memories of Dave began to flow out naturally. Some brought laughter, some brought tears. Every single one brought the tiniest bit of healing.

Blaine learned through the conversation that David had actually been quite a bully before coming out and Kurt had been somewhat of a target. After something of a climax in their tumultuous relationship, that part was left unclear, Dave had switched schools. He had unfortunately been outed by a new classmate and his own life, in turn, had been made torcherous. That was when he had tried to kill himself. That was when he and Kurt's friendship had formed. Kurt had stepped up, according to Paul, and become the friend and mentor that David had needed. Slowly, their relationship had turned into one of mutual caring and support. They had stayed that way throughout college, seeing each other when they could, always there to talk and laugh and catch up on life.

Blaine looked at his fiancé in a new light after hearing this back-story. He hadn't thought that his love for this man could possibly grow any more... he was wrong.

They finished their time by filling Paul in on their newly budding relationship, their lives, their kids. The old man soaked it all up with great enjoyment.

"I'm happy for you boys. Really, just so happy. I am sorry to hear about how things are with you husband, kiddo," he shot a caring look at Blaine, "but it looks like you're in a really good place now... and let me tell you. This is one stand-up man you've got yourself. Don't take him for granted, okay?" Blaine nodded fervently, knowing the man was right. "Same goes for you now, Kurt. I've liked this boy since the moment he showed up at my building. You be good to him, hear?" Kurt nodded too, taking every word to heart.

"Well, listen. I really need to get going and you two have some moving to finish." Paul pulled out some bills to pay for their food, despite the protests of both younger men, and stood to leave. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other intently, both knowing knowing what the other was thinking without having to voice a word.

"Mr. Karofsky, I just want to say what a pleasure it's been getting to know you," Blaine spoke up suddenly. "Even though I'm moving out we really don't want to lose touch with you. You've been so great to both Addy and I... and I know that you mean a lot to Kurt too. I'd really like to stay in touch. Maybe we can have you over for dinner sometime or just talk and catch up whenever..." he trailed off, wondering if he was coming on too strong. Paul just smiled.

"I'd really like that. You've got my number, okay?" After hugs all around, a little awkwardly on the older man's part, they left the diner and headed their separate ways.

Paul watched as the two younger men linked hands and walked to their car. He nodded to himself with a genuine smile. This was good. This was as life should be.

* * *

"So, I'm thinking that we turn my office into Addy's bedroom." Kurt walked into the bedroom, drying his damp hair with a towel, dressed in his flannel pajama pants and Columbia tee. Blaine was suddenly reminded of the very first night they had spent together and found himself in disbelief of how far things had come in such a short amount of time. The nurse smiled from his place on the bed. He was sitting up against the headboard, book in hand and glasses on. He held out his arms for the other man and Kurt smiled, climbing into them happily. The taller man scooted backward between his fiancé's legs and leaned in, back against chest. Blaine's arms wrapped around him and they snuggled contentedly.

"Do you mind? I don't want to take that away from you just because we're moving in." Blaine kissed the damp hair, breathing in the smell of soap and lotion and just pure Kurt.

Kurt waved a hand in the air, as if to show how ridiculous that thought was. "I seriously never use it, Blaine. I set it up before I was a dad and actually had time to myself." He laughed to himself at this comment. "I know that the kids haven't minded sharing a room, heck even sharing a bed, but we have the space to give Addy her own room and I think both kids deserve that. They'll be growing up quickly and this living arrangement will get old for them fast." Blaine nodded into the brown hair.

"Thanks, baby. Thank you for opening up your life to us."

"I wouldn't have it any other other way." Kurt lifted a tanned hand in his pale one to place a gentle kiss on the fingers. "Besides, you made much bigger sacrifices today. We're settling into MY place, not yours. You gave up your own space, most of your furniture... you're integrating yourself into our world. The least I can do is make it as smooth a transition as possible."

"Well, you've succeeded, honey." Blaine put his nose to the doctor's head and breathed in deeply once more. Seriously, everything about this man was intoxicating and addictive.

"Hey, um, how are you doing... you know, about everything that happened today. You were pretty quiet after we left the diner and then we got so busy with the unloading and unpacking all afternoon and evening." Blaine spoke carefully, wanting Kurt to know that he was there to listen but not to push. Kurt was silent for a moment before flipping himself over and pulling Blaine down on the bed so that they could lay together. Kurt nestled his head into his fiancé's chest before speaking.

"He kissed me once."

_(Wow. Wasn't expecting that.)_ Blaine struggled to not tense up at this piece of information.

"It was kind of a hate kiss. It was really crazy. He had been attacking and bullying me so much and I finally got fed up and confronted him about it. I was so angry I could hardly see straight. I was in his face and yelling and insulting him… out of nowhere he grabbed me and kissed me. This supposedly straight homophobe was kissing me."

_(Okay. New levels of shock. What the hell do I say to this?)_ Blaine couldn't help but tense up then. A fierce protectiveness that he didn't know he possessed overwhelmed him and he squeezed Kurt tight. He desperately tried to think of something to say but before any words could come to him Kurt started speaking again.

"Things got worse for a while. He was so angry and so terrified that I might tell people. He told me once that he would kill me if I told. I seriously thought about transferring schools."

_(Oh my god. How did I not know this before now?)_

"That's when Puck and I became friends though and he backed off. Things were okay for a while, we just avoided each other. Then it all changed. People were starting to spread rumors about him, I don't even know where or how they started. He transferred schools to get away from it. Things were better for a while. I think in his new environment he became more confident in who he was and he started to slowly come out of his shell. That's when it happened. He told me he was in love with me."

_(What the fuck!)_

"I couldn't believe it at first. Here was this guy who had made my life a living hell for so long and now he was confessing his undying love. I tried to let him down as nicely as possible but he was pretty upset. That's not the worst part though. You already know what happened next. A supposed friend from his new school saw us at a restaurant together and spread the news that he was gay. His entire school attacked him. That's when he tried to kill himself." Kurt was sobbing gently now and Blaine held him close, still having no words.

"I never went through that, Blaine. Yes, I had my share of bullies and tormentors but I still had good friends and my dad always loved and supported me. Dave's entire world crashed around him. His own mother even disowned him. I had to be there for him, he had nobody else."

_(This is singularly the most loving, compassionate and generous man I have ever known. I will spend every day of the rest of my life making him happy if it kills me.)_

"For a while, I really just mentored him, but we actually became good friends over the years." Kurt sat up then, wiping the tears from his eyes angrily.

"He was finally happy, Blaine! He was happy! What the fuck is wrong with this world? What kind of sick cosmic joke is this?"

Blaine swallowed hard and shook his head, crying himself by this point. He pulled Kurt back to him, not letting go even when Kurt tensed in his arms and tried to pull away. After a moment the doctor finally started to relax.

That's when the damn broke. Blaine thought that Kurt had been crying hard before, but that was nothing. Broken-hearted sobs echoed throughout the bedroom. Kurt cried for David. He cried for himself. He cried for Paul. He cried for all of the injustice in the world. He cried because there was nothing else he could do.

Blaine just held him until the tears were gone and there was nothing but a searing ache left in his soul. Blaine's arms were his solace. His rock. In the morning the pain would be better… thank God he had those arms.

* * *

AN- Please don't hate me for the sad... I was listening to Adele the whole time I was writing. Sadness just oozed out...


	27. Chapter 27

AN- Wow, this chapter kept getting longer and longer. Phew!

By the way. I posted the first chapter of a new fic today called "Camp Arborwood." Much different than "A Fresh Start" and a totally different world. Still Klainelicious though :) Check it out!

Oh, and your feedback? Makes my freaking day...

I am sooo close to 200 reviews! Give a girl some love :)

* * *

The weeks flowed by. Blaine and Addy adjusted to their new life almost seamlessly. The two children had their occasional squabbles over a toy or which cartoon would be watched, but it just made them seem more like siblings. Kurt or Blaine would reprimand and guide them as a parenting team, to which the kids responded fabulously. Elliott had only ever had one parent and absolutely thrived under the addition of Blaine's love and care. Addy had, of course, known what it was like to have a second parent, but only in theory. She quickly fell in love with Kurt as a father figure. His extreme accessibility and quietly loving ways made her feel more at home than ever.

The two men fell into an easy routine of working, parenting and loving. They felt like they had done this for forever. They wanted to keep doing it for forever. The more time that passed, the more eager they were to be married. Nick and Sam worked hard on the divorce case and things were actually looking promising for Blaine. Alex was awake now and apparently healing well, therefore the process had started to move forward. His criminal charges and severe instability went a long way in helping things to move along. Nick, without promising anything, gave Blaine the hope that things could be finalized within the next three or four months. At this news, Blaine started to plan out his official proposal. It was going to take some work... but it would be worth it. Every spare minute he had that didn't involve Kurt, which were few, was spent in preparation of that moment.

Another change to their lives was the addition of Paul Karofsky. Kurt and Blaine genuinely enjoyed the man's company, as did the two children. He quickly became known as 'Grandpa Paul', and he took to the role with great pleasure.

It didn't take a genius to see how lonely the man was. He had a strained relationship with his wife at best, and had shared with the boys after a couple of visits how much he missed his own son-in-law and grandson. Jon was an incredibly sweet man and had gotten along with Paul fabulously, despite the tension in the Karofsky family. Jon had lost both of his parents at the age of eighteen to a car accident, and had been thrilled to have a father figure in Paul. Dave's dad had visited the two in New York as often as his job had allowed, doubling his efforts once a grandchild was in the picture. After Dave's death, a grieving Jon had actually come back to Lima briefly, at Paul's insistence. Paul was sure that after the pain of losing her son, his wife would have a change of heart and welcome the presence of her grandson in their home. He had been wrong. If anything she had turned even more bitter, resenting Jon and baby Marcus, saying it was their fault her son was dead. Jon lasted three days. Paul woke up on the fourth morning to find an empty guest room and a note from his son-in-law. The younger man had explained that he loved Paul dearly and hated to take Marcus away, but couldn't possibly subject his son to such a poisonous environment. Paul had confessed to calling the boy immediately, intent on coming up with some type of compromise so that he could still see the two. His number had been disconnected. Jon had left no forwarding number or address.

The pain that the older man lived with was obvious in his eyes, but it lessened ever day that he had contact with the young family. At one point he even joined the Hudmel's for a Friday night family dinner, something they had managed to keep up for the most part since Kurt had been young. The doctor had been sure that getting his father together with Paul would be a good idea. Both men were very blue-collar and had the experience of having a gay son. It had been a good connection indeed. Gone were the days of Burt being furious at Paul for how Kurt had been bullied. He had long since forgiven that and was devastated for the man when he learned of David's death, not able to stop himself from imagining life in those shoes. He and Paul had gotten along well that evening and made plans to watch football together on the following Sunday. No one could blame Burt for holding his son in an extra-long embrace when it was time for everyone to go home that night.

Things at the hospital were going well too. Sarah had finally wised up and stopped her complaining and hateful attitude toward the two. Though sometimes Kurt swore that he could feel someone's glare burning into the back of his head, only to turn around and find her smiling pleasantly or pointedly looking the other way.

Darla was the one emotional part of their workday. The little girl was in constantly for treatment and check-ups and either Kurt or Blaine, if not both, were present for every single session. Treatments were going well, but the chemo was making her very ill. Every time they saw her she was paler and shakier, her beautiful blonde curls continually thinner. On the days that they spent time with Darla and Karen, the two men would go home and just be with their children. They would play whatever the kids wanted, hold them and just be thankful for their health.

All in all they were incredibly happy. Life was good.

* * *

"You two, tonight, Chuck's bar on Center street."

Kurt and Blaine looked up from the patient records they were going over.

"What about it?" Kurt feigned ignorance as he hid a smile from Puck.

"Listen fairy doc and nurse fancy-pants, you guys are seriously becoming a boring old married couple." Puck crossed his arms and gave them a stubborn, no-nonsense look. "All you do is work and go home to be fathers... not that there is anything wrong with being a dad," he threw in at a look from Blaine. "I just think that you could benefit from a night out is all. You know that whole 'all work and no gay play' thing. It's supposed to be bad for you." Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't help his laughter. Blaine hid a snicker behind his hand.

"Besides, I miss my best friend, you know?" He said the last part quietly while looking at the floor, kicking a little at the wall.

Kurt felt more than a little guilt. He had indeed been ignoring his friend in the last weeks. He had been concentrating so much on his new family, forgetting momentarily about the family he already had. He glanced at Blaine and saw that his fiancé had already read his mind and was giving him a small nod with an understanding smile.

"Definitely." Puck's face lit up immensely. "We have to find a sitter of course, but even if we can't, the two of us will at least go out." He glanced again at Blaine, double checking that this was okay and got another smile with a supportive pat on the back.

"Already taken care of. Finn is going to come over with Hailey at seven. Be ready." He turned on his heel with a grin.

"What about Rachel?" Kurt called out in question. Not that he didn't trust his brother, taking care of kids was what he did for a living. He was just confused as to why Rachel wasn't included.

"Woman is eight and a half months pregnant with twins, doc. You put it together and figure out why she wouldn't want to be on her feet all night chasing after two more kids."

* * *

_Holy fucking shit this man is hot!_

Blaine could not help but stare at the man next to him, gripping his hand tightly. For the first time since they had been together, Kurt had forgone his fairly conservative wardrobe and hairstyle. He was wearing skin tight, dark wash jeans paired with a very fitted powder blue v-neck tee that showed off sculpted arms and shoulders. Knee high leather boots that laced up the sides and contacts had finished his outfit. What really killed Blaine though was his hair. Gone was the normal coiffure, and in it's place was a spiky and purposely messy style that practically had the nurse on his knees. What he didn't know was that Kurt was thinking the same thing about him.

Normally Blaine had a very casual look. Scrubs at work, jeans and t-shirts at home. Tonight he was wearing black, slim fitting dress pants paired with a dark red button down and an extremely fitted black vest. He had completed the outfit with his dark framed glasses that were normally saved for nighttime reading. It was very sexy professor. Kurt couldn't help but picture naughty scenarios where they could play teacher and student. His pants, already ridiculously tight were almost unbearable by the time they reached the bar. He was so going to tap that tonight... or be tapped. He really wasn't picky.

"Over here guys!" Puck waved to them from across the crowded bar. Blaine hesitated when he saw that Detective Jones was at his side.

"What is he doing here?" He whispered to Kurt, suddenly agitated. "I told them I don't want anything to do with Alex anymore. I don't even want to hear about him!"

"I know, sweetie, I know." Kurt soothed. "Trust me, no one will bring him up. I guess Silas was pretty star-struck with Puck and kind of looks to him as a mentor. You know Puck, he's not about to turn down a little hero worship. He's just here as another friend." At Blaine's still distrustful look, Kurt stopped and put hands on both of the other man's shoulders. "Do you want to go? If you're that uncomfortable, I wouldn't ask you to stay." Blaine let out a sigh and shot Kurt an appreciate smile.

"No, I'm totally fine honey. I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous. It's just that I think of him as ONLY being a connection to Alex. I'm good. Let's go." With another smile and a tug on the doctor's hand, he led them to the table where the other two men were waiting.

* * *

Three beers later, light beer in Kurt's case, they were all laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Okay, I really need to hear the full story. This is too good." Blaine grinned, looking between Kurt and Puck. Kurt threw his head back and laughed, offering a hand in the air to show his friend to go ahead with the telling.

"Well, I kind of accidentally blew my cover and I had been working for months on busting this particular drug ring. I only had one more night of undercover work left to get the information I needed and I wasn't about to give up." He looked back to Kurt, offering him the next segment of the story.

"So, he shows up at my door one night. Elliott was a newborn and I had just gotten him down. All of a sudden there Puck is, thrusting a back of slutty hooker clothes into my hands, telling me to turn him into a woman. In my sleep deprived state, I seriously thought for a second that he was making a very life-altering decision."

Blaine and Silas were nearly doubled over in laughter at this, the latter wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Seriously though," Blaine sat forward and peered into Puck's face. "How did you pull it off, cuz dude? You have no feminie features at all."

"I think I'm going to take that as a compliment." Puck snorted into his drink.

"Stipper hose, tons of stage makeup and very bad street corner lighting." Kurt quipped with a smile.

After a mental picture the other two men burst out into laughter again. Puck and Kurt shared a grin. That was seriously one of their better stories.

"Excuse me? Dr. Dummel?" Kurt looked up at the timid voice.

"Ryan!" Kurt stood quickly and shook the young man's hand. "Everyone, this is Ryan. He was a med student I worked with last year at the hospital. I thought you'd moved to Cincinnati though?"

"I did, I'm just here visiting some friends actually."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Listen, I don't want to interrupt your night, but I'm actually writing a paper on the effects of that new Alzheimer's drug that is coming out and I was wondering if I could pick your brain for a minute before I have to leave town?"

"Absolutely! How long are you here for?"

"I leave tomorrow evening actually. Can I come by the hospital tomorrow and see you?"

"Oh, I'm not going to be there actually," Kurt voiced with real regret. "It's my day off and we're taking the kids to the zoo. Oh, this is my boyfriend, Blaine." Blaine stood silently and shook the man's hand. Ryan took it happily telling him it was a pleasure.

"Well, that's a shame. I'm sorry I'll miss you. Maybe we can talk on the phone then after I get back to Cincinnati."

Kurt sighed and nodded, looking rather put-out. Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh my god, baby. Just take a few minutes right now and go talk. I promise we won't whither away and die without you."

Kurt looked at him excitedly and glanced to Puck for confirmation.

"Whatever, Princess. Just don't abandon me the whole night."

"Seriously, you need to stop calling me that in front of my med students." Kurk gave him an exasperated look and quickly guided Ryan to a booth across the room.

Puck and Silas exchanged cop stories for a few minutes while Blaine wistfully watched his hot fiance from afar. Looking at Kurt sip his drink and run fingers through his spiky hair was seriously turning him on. He shifted slightly in his chair to hide the problem he had created with his leering. Puck broke him out of his reverie.

"So man, when's the official proposal coming?" Puck grinned at Blaine over the top of his beer.

"He told you? We weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Blaine didn't know why he was shocked. He had told Jeff.

"Dude. Come on. It's me." Puck threw him a look that said 'Of course I know. I always know everything there is to know.'

Blaine grinned back. "Well, I actually was going to talk to you about it. I'm hoping you can help me out..."

"Where's your boyfriend, Puckerman? Oh, he's over there with another guy I see. Too bad. Trouble in paradise?" A man had come over to the table and leaned in toward Puck, obviously drunk. He sent a sneering look across the room to Kurt as he spoke.

Blaine was feeling pretty confused. _Excuse me? Puck's boyfriend?_ He opened his mouth to say something but Puck quickly shook his head with a roll of his eyes, indicating that it wasn't worth it. Blaine struggled for a moment but then complied.

"Detective Jordan, what an unpleasant surprise. Do me a favor and go fuck yourself." Puck stood to go get another beer from the bar and was stopped by the man with a hand to his chest. He took a deep breath to steady himself and turned a steady look at the drunk man. "Can I help you with something? Because if you don't need anything then I suggest you remove your hand before I rip your arm out of it's goddamn socket. My 'boyfriend' may be a doctor but I doubt even he'll be able to fix that."

"Go ahead and try it." The detective gave a light push with a daring raise of his eyebrows. Puck leaned in with the most menacing look Blaine had ever seen. Silas was slowly rising out of his chair to intervene if necessary.

"Puck, he's not worth it. Let's just go okay?" Kurt had seen the commotion from the other side of the bar and quickly made his way over. He remembered this douchebag well.

"Better listen to your boyfriend there Puckerman. Wouldn't want to make him mad. You lost your place on the force for him after all. Be a shame to mess things up now." He gave a victorious smile. Puck looked ready to murder him.

"What is he talking about, Noah?" Kurt looked like he might be sick.

"It's nothing. He's just lying to get me pissed. You're right. He's not worth it. Let's just go." Puck went to grab Kurt's arm and lead him out. Kurt jerked his arm away.

"That's only partly true. He's trying to piss you off but he's telling the truth. What happened that I don't know about, Noah?" Kurt looked angry and betrayed... but most of all guilty.

"Kurt it's noth... Okay, can we just talk about this someplace that's not... here?" Puck was giving Kurt a look that was half angry and half guilty himself.

Kurt stood still for a moment before nodding. He looked over to Blaine and Silas and they all moved from the table without a word.

"That's right. Go home now. Go home with your precious fairy of a boyfriend. Go home and shove your dick up his tight little ass. Go home and..."

_Ka-thunk_

He fell flat on the floor, knocked out cold.

Blaine stood next to him, wincing as he shook out his hand.

* * *

Kurt sat in the driver's seat of his car, shaking his head in disbelief. He was stuck somewhere between anger, frustration and seriously wanting Blaine to just rip his clothes off and fuck him right then and there. Blaine's actions had been immature and completely lacking in the self-control he normally respected so much, but damn... it had been hot too.

He didn't even want to think about what was going on with Puck yet. He felt absolutely sick when he thought of the drunk man's words, _'You lost your place on the force for him after all...'_

That was most certainly not how Puck had told the story. He had told Kurt, and everyone else as far as the doctor knew, that he had been let go for 'conduct unbecoming of a police officer'. Puck hadn't ever seemed to want to go into the details so Kurt had never pushed. The thought that he was somehow the reason Puck had lost his job was like a knife in his heart.

Blaine sat next to him, an ice pack on his left hand, sending nervous glances Kurt's way. He had no idea what was going on in Kurt's head. The doctor had stared at him in shock when it had happened. Everyone had. The man's friends had unceremoniously hauled him out just seconds after he had hit the floor, leaving the other three men to stand there, mouths still hanging open. The bartender had come up to Puck and said that they should probably go now. The other man was always in fights and on the line as far as his job. He wouldn't be pressing charges, but still... it would behoove them to get their asses out of there now.

So they had left, Puck saying he would meet the couple back at Kurt's. Silas had left solemnly with a small wave to the other men.

Blaine knew it was one of the worse things he could have done. He was a nurse for goodness sake. His very job description was to care for and heal people. Seriously though... who could just stand there and listen to someone talk that way about the person they loved. He would do the same thing again. He opened his mouth to speak. Kurt held up a hand when he heard the intake of breath.

"Can we... not. Just not right now. I'm reeling from whatever I'm going to hear from Puck and I just... can we please discuss this later?"

"Sure." Blaine's response was quiet. _Great, he's definitely pissed. _He felt Kurt reach over and gently take his injured hand. He winced but didn't pull away, and dared a look at the man he had thrown a punch for.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"You're welcome, baby."

* * *

Finn looked up with a smile as the three men entered the house. It faded quickly when he saw their expressions and Blaine's ice-packed hand.

"I see how it is. Leave the social worker at home when you're planning on getting into a bar fight, huh?" He attempted humor. Only Blaine offered a small tight smile. Finn cleared his throat, "So, care to fill me in?"

Nobody responded right away. Puck just sat down on the couch and propped his chin on his clasped hands. Kurt patted his brother on the arm but walked right past without a word and into the kitchen. Blaine just asked other questions in response.

"Did the kids do alright for you? Where's Hailey?"

"Um, yeah, dude. They were just great. Ate dinner, had fun playing. Elly talked my ear off. I gotta admit, I'm still not used to that." He smiled weakly and Blaine gave a small laugh and a much more genuine smile this time. "All three are asleep in Elliott's bed actually." At Blaine's look of surprise he went on. "I know. I thought it was ridiculous too. They're all crammed in there. Addy told me how much she misses sleeping with El now that she has her own room though and Hailey was tired and they all begged to lie down together. You know I'm not good at saying no when they beg..." Finn shrugged in resignation. Blaine really laughed then.

"How do you deal with it at work? I'm guessing you have to say no to kids on occassion then."

"Totally different. First of all, they aren't my own family so there's a little disconnect. Secondly, I'm doing things to save those kid's lives. This is just letting them wake up with criks in their necks in the morning because they insisted on sharing a bed."

Blaine nodded in understanding as Kurt walked back into the room, fresh ice pack in hand. The doctor walked over to his fiance and replaced the warming ice pack with the cold one, then sat down next to Puck. Blaine looked on in silence and sank back into a chair. Finn stood uncertainly for a moment before sinking back into his own chair, eyes darting between the other men in anxious anticipation.

"What really happened and why did you lie to me?" Kurt's words were quiet, and full of hurt... but not accusatory. Puck sighed with relief when he heard his friend's tone. He should have known Kurt wouldn't actually be mad at him. The doctor was both perceptive and knew the former officer better than anyone. He would realize that with a lie this big, there would be good reason behind it.

"Look, you know what Lima is like as well as I do. Full of homophobic assholes, no matter how far we seem to advance as a civilization." Kurt looked at him warily, feeling very afraid of what would come out of his friend's mouth next. "They never liked that I was friends with you. None of them. That part is no secret to you. It would come out in little ways, but I just ignored it." At a look from Kurt he shrugged, "Okay, I mostly ignored it with the occasional fist to the jawbone." Finn snorted but quickly silenced himself at a look from his brother. "It's no big deal, okay? They just kept making things more and more difficult until I had enough and walked away." Kurt just looked at him. There was more. He knew there was more. Puck avoided eye contact and picked at a thread on his jacket, but finally broke under the pressure. "God, you won't let this go will you?" Kurt still just looked. "Fine. They were taking assignments away from me. My partner refused to work with me and I finally found out that my chief was planning a transfer. According to him 'It would be better for all involved parties if my presence was no longer a distraction at this precinct.'" He finished in a yell of frustration and tossed the throw pillow he was gripping across the room. "I quit. End of story."

Finn and Blaine glanced at each other with pained expressions before both turning to watch Kurt cautiously.

"I don't get it? Why did they care so much?" Finn asked the obvious question. Puck let out a humorless laugh.

"Didn't you know? Apparently gay is contagious." They all just sat there, letting the ridiculousness sink in.

The doctor's mouth was open slightly. His lips moved on occassion as he searched for words but none came. Puck sighed after looking at his friend and turned to him, taking Kurt's hand in an uncharacteristic move.

"I'm not mad right now about what happened. I'm mad that I had to tell you. You didn't need to know." Kurt made a noise of disbelief but Puck kept talking. "It was MY choice, okay? They didn't fire me for anything. I just told you all that to make things easier. I could have fought, I could have sued even... I could have just taken the transfer... but no one controls my life like that." Kurt just shook his head, eyes misting slightly. "I'm gonna say one thing and then I never want to talk about this again. Alright?" Kurt hesitated, but then nodded slowly. "You're worth it, okay? I don't care what they said or what they did. You are the best fucking friend I have ever had in my life. No way is someone going to dictate whether I can hang with you. I could have been a good little boy and tried to live my life around what made everyone there comfortable. That's not me though. I took a page from Blaine's book, punched my partner in the face and walked out. They were too afraid to try and charge me with assault because they knew the damage I could do if I told them what had set me off." Finn glanced at Blaine in confusion at this and Blaine just shook his head with a look that said, 'later.'

"I mean, it Kurt. It's done. I regret nothing. We're not going to talk about it anymore."

Kurt still just stared at his friend. It seemed that was all he was capable of tonight. One thought came to him though as he glanced down at the hand Puck was still holding.

"Um, you do realize that we're still not dating, right?"

* * *

"Lord, this night was supposed to be our big, fun night out." Kurt sighed as he slipped into his pajama pants and climbed into their bed. "Instead I find out that I'm the reason my best friend lost his job and you commit assault and battery." Blaine pulled on his own sweats and climbed in next to his fiance.

"Honey, you know that you're not the reason that..." Kurt nodded his head and placed a finger over Blaine's lips.

"I know. Just let me get it out of my system. I'm pissed." Blaine smiled sadly and pulled the doctor over and into his arms.

"You're allowed to be. It's pretty shitty."

They lay together quietly for a bit before Blaine spoke again.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with me and that guy?"

Much to Blaine's surprise, Kurt shook his head no.

"Part of me knows that, while understandable, it was a reckless move on your part. Wrong or not, he's a police officer. You could've gotten into so much trouble if they had decided to push the issue." Blaine stiffened a little, hating being reprimanded for standing up for the one he loved. Kurt wasn't finished. "I don't care though. It was amazing and chivalrous and so fucking hot." Blaine's eyes opened wide. He hadn't expected that. Kurt slowly turned in his arms and climbed into his lap, kissing him deeply.

"Fuck me. Fuck me right now. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can feel you for days, because god baby... that was so... fucking... hot."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice.


	28. Chapter 28

"How long have we been stuck in this elevator?" Finn questioned, looking at his watch.

"Long enough to know that there is some serious trouble if they haven't been able to move us by now." Blaine sighed, leaning his head back against the wall as he sank down to the floor.

"Oh my god, here comes another one… _AAAHHHH_… _Shhhhhhoooo_," Rachel breathed out a pain filled breath as she laid down again on the floor next to Blaine.

Finn sat down at her side and glanced at his watch. "Kurt, that's the third contraction in the last ten minutes. I'm starting to get a little worried here."

It had been two hours since they had been stuck in the elevator. Rachel's contractions had increased steadily, pretty much since the moment they knew they were going to be stuck. After a half-hour Kurt had suggested she lay down, hoping the time off her feet would calm her down and ease the contractions. No such luck.

Minute by minute the contractions increased. Kurt now realized that the time was upon him and he may to have to do the unthinkable.

_Ring._ Kurt scrambled to pick up his phone. "Yes, this is Doctor Hummel…. WHAT? That is unacceptable! I have a woman in labor here! You can't… I understand that, but… _(sigh)_… fine. Just call me back when you know more." He leaned face forward on the elevator wall and stayed silent for a moment. The other three in the room watched with bated breath, all knowing deep down what he was going to say.

"Okay, looks like we might possibly be delivering some babies in an elevator today." He turned to look at them, determined resignation on his face.

"Oh my god! This can't be happening!" Rachel was close to hysterical by now and Kurt gave Finn a look that told him this was specifically his territory.

"I know, baby. I know." Finn was doing his best to sound calm but Kurt knew better. Finn was freaking the fuck out. "Things aren't what we had planned. I'm upset too… heck, I'm scared for you… (his voice cracked and became strained at this and Blaine put a reassuring arm around the tall man's shoulders.)… but we have the world's best doctor and nurse trapped in an elevator with us… and we are about to meet the twins! How much better can this get?!"

Rachel was able to give her husband a smile at this, even through her tears and pain. "I love you, Finn."

Complete personality flip…

"_NNNGGRRAAAHHH_! These things are coming now, Kurt! I mean now! Get them out! I will kill you if you don't remove them from me right now!"

"Okay. Rachel, just breathe. You're doing great. Everything is going to be just fine." Kurt soothed, holding Rachel's hand and stroking back her sweat-slicked hair. She just glared while pushing out a long string of air through her teeth exasperatedly.

"Just breath?... _Shhhhhhoo_… Really?... _Shhhhhhoo_… What does it freaking look like I'm doing? And how in the world is everything going to be fine? Things are not…_gggrrraaa_… _Shhhhhhoo_… fine! This is not my birth plan!" She finished with a broken sob.

"I know, honey. I know. But I am right here and I'm going to take care you of. Okay? Do you trust that I can take care of you?" She nodded quickly and sniffed as more tears streamed down her face, half from pain and half from frustration.

"Finn… FINN!" Rachel's husband had been squatting in an absolute trance and jerked his head up with panic filled eyes at Kurt's yell.

"What? I mean yeah. I mean… what the fuck do we do Kurt?!" He was on his knees next to Rachel, hands hovering over her is if he wasn't sure what to do or where was safe to touch.

"Look at me." Kurt grabbed Finn's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eye. "This is happening and it is happening right now." At a terrified miniature nod of Finn's head Kurt continued. "I have two jobs for you. First of all, stay calm and don't faint on me. There will be mass amounts of blood and other gross stuff." Finn looked slightly nauseous but nodded again. "Next, I need you to keep her comfortable. Talk, don't talk, rub her back, let her squeeze your hand until it breaks… whatever she wants. Okay?" Finn nodded again and leaned toward his wife.

"What do you want, honey? He rubbed a hand over her cheek and leaned in further so that he was just inches away.

"I want… _Shhhhhooo_… for you to get out… _shfffooo_… of my FREAKING FACE!" Finn immediately got out her face and received a quiet 'good boy' from Kurt.

"How did this happen?! It's not supposed to be like this! I'm supposed to be… _AAARRRGGGHH_… in a POOL, in my HOME, with my… _shhhhhhhoo_… CALMING… _MMNAAAAHHH_… MUSIC!" Rachel was quickly reaching her pain threshold and becoming more than a little frantic.

"Well, you got me for a doctor just like you wanted, right? And you got a 'family only' viewing for the birth, right?" Kurt leaned down in front of the girl and smiled while rubbing her knee soothingly. She let out a small tear filled laugh before throwing her head back and groaning with pain once more.

_Seriously? How the hell did this happen?_

* * *

_"You guys ready for lunch?" Finn and Rachel stood hand-in-hand at the door of Kurt's office._

_"Absolutely. Let me just grab Blaine and we'll be on our way." Kurt pushed his glasses up on his nose while standing from his desk chair. "I think he's just finishing with a patient upstairs. If you guys don't mind I need to restock some things in my medical bag. We can ride the elevator together, I can grab my stuff and then we'll snag Blaine and go._

_The three entered the hallway and Rachel stopped abruptly, putting one hand on her stomach and another on the wall. She closed her eyes while taking in and releasing deep controlled breaths, a slight grimace on her face._

_"Um, are you okay?" Kurt stopped quickly, putting a hand on her arm in concern._

_"She's good." Finn answered for her, as Rachel was too busy concentrating on breathing to speak. "The midwife told us this morning that she's definitely in labor. The twins are both in the right position and we should see some serious action by tonight!" He was practically jumping up and down with excitement as he spoke. Kurt smiled but still looked to Rachel with concern as she blew out one final breath, showing that the contraction had slowed._

_"I'm alright, really. My midwife said that it's best for me to just keep moving and go about my normal routine as long as I feel up to it. She said to not go too far from home though." Closing her eyes and rubbing a hand over her swollen abdomen she sighed. "These contractions are a freaking bitch though!"_

_Kurt smiled and offered his arm. "Well, as long you don't into full-blown labor on me while we're out I'm happy."_

* * *

"Okay, we can't wait any longer." Kurt went into complete doctor mode now. "Rachel, I'm going to help you remove your pants and undergarments. Finn and Blaine, I need anything, and I really mean ANYTHING, clothing wise that is as clean as possible. Empty your bags and strip yourselves down in necessary. Blaine, use the disinfectant from my bag so you can sterilize everything possible… both of your hands included (he looked pointedly at Finn with that last statement). One of you take off your shoelaces."

"What… SHOELACES?" Finn was digging in Rachel's purse, desperate to find any spare clothing but stopped at that word.

"God dammit, Finn! Just do it!" Without another word Finn complied.

"I think I found everything that is possibly going to help us." Blaine had gone through Kurt's medical bag and was lying things aside on the scrubs top he had removed after cleaning them with the disinfectant he had found.

"Okay, Rachel, honey? I need you to scoot up a little so I can make a clean space for underneath you. Finn and Blaine, gently help her up."

They did so and Kurt quickly spread the clean spare pair of scrubs that Blaine had found underneath her. After settling her back into place, Kurt helped her to remove the bottom half of her clothing.

_This is a patient, not my sister. This is a patient. Not my sister._

"I'm going to check you, alright? You're going to feel some pressure and it will be uncomfortable, but it will be over soon." Rachel was beyond words now, so caught up in her own pain that she could not have given a flying fuck as to what Kurt was saying or where he was touching her.

"Blaine, Finn?" Kurt called to them. "I really need you to come back here and help hold up her feet and give her some support.

As Blaine and Finn supported Rachel's legs and feet, Kurt took his own rolled up lab coat and scooted in under Rachel's bottom to prop her up slightly.

"You're going to feel some pressure now. Just breathe deeply." He carefully inserted his fingers to determine how far she was dilated. One look and Blaine knew just what the Doctor had felt. They glanced at each other with trepidation.

Finn looked back and forth between the two men, eyes wide. "What? WHAT?!" Rachel was just whimpering and groaning softly, currently in between contractions.

"Rachel, you're about nine centimeters dilated... We're going to be delivering these babies really soon."

Rachel's eyes were filled with panic and agony. "No no no no no! What about my special environment! What about the calm atmosphere! They will automatically born with anxiety disorders from their dramatic birth! I can't believe this is happening!" The last words were another broken sob. Blaine, still holding her leg and foot, scooted closer to her head.

"Oh, Rach, I know how upsetting this is. Lord knows you have ever right to be upset. Here's what you need to focus on though. You have the best doctor you could possibly ask for and you are about to bring the most beautiful gift into the world. Two precious baby boys. I want you to hold my hands as hard as you want and we'll get through this together, okay?" She nodded with tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. Squeezing Blaine's hands tight.

"How come when I try to say something like that she just gets pissed?" Finns asked, a little offended.

"Because it's your fault that I am about to squeeze two freakishly large children out of my petite body!" She shrieked. Blaine bit his lip and patted Finn in the back.

"Okay, Rachel? I see the head of the first baby. It's starting to crown. On your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you possibly can. Put all of your focus and energy into pushing that baby out."

The next contraction was surprisingly quiet as she squeezed her eyes tight and held her breath, her face turning bright red as she pushed with all her might.

Neither Finn nor Blaine said a word as their hands were crushed until they turned white.

"God, _Mnnaaaaahhhhh_!" The girl threw her head back in a loud cry.

"Just a few more pushes, honey. You can do this!" Kurt looked up from his position in between her legs.

Three pushes later, Finn was biting his free fist silently, desperately trying to ignore the pain, knowing that his wife would literally rip his head off if he mentioned it. Literally.

"This is it, sweetie. One more push and the head will be out. You're going to feel a lot of burning but then it will be over." Kurt encouraged.

She nodded while sobbing brokenly and summoned what strength she had left.

"AAAAHHHHH…" she let out a tiny breath as the intense burning and stretching ceased.

"That's it, one more tiny push for the body, honey…"

"_Mmnnaahh_…"

Silence…

"Kurt… why isn't there crying… WHY ISN'T THERE CRYING?..." Finn was diving from his place at Rachel's side to see the baby, close to hyperventilating. Kurt was gently massaging the nose and throat of the wee babe.

Suddenly a choked infant's cry filled the air.

Finn collapsed on the floor next to his brother and watched reverently, tears streaming down his face. "That's my boy. That's my baby boy."

"It sure is." Kurt choked out as Blaine tied off the umbilical cord with Finn's shoelace and laid the babe in Rachel's chest. The doctor took the small surgical scissors from the nurse.

"Care to cut?" He asked Finn with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Finn gingerly cut the cord. "Oh my gosh, it's like… all spongy!"

Rachel adoringly kissed and snuggled the baby in her arms. Her expression changed though, as another wave of pain washed over her.

"Blaine, take baby number one. I think the third Hudson child is about to make it's deput pretty soon here." Kurt instructed.

Thankfully, things went quickly and as smooth as possible for the second twin and before they knew it, two proud parents were holding two very beautiful baby boys.

Exclamations of 'You are just the handsomest boy ever!' and 'Aren't you going to be a heartbreaker!' were being whispered into the newborn's ears.

An exhausted Kurt slowly sank down onto the floor. Blaine sat down right next to him and pulled the doctor into his arms. The two professionals had cleaned Rachel and the babes up as best they could with what they had and sat back to enjoy the view.

Kurt couldn't believe how worn out he was from the experience. Assisting back in med school was one thing. This was the first time he had delivered a baby, wait a minute, TWO babies, on his own. Not to mention the fact that this was family and incredibly personal to him. He had continually pushed the thought from his mind that if something went wrong he would have been powerless to stop it. Now he was free to feel every terrifying fear. He sank down and buried his head in Blaine's lap. He kept his cries silent. This was Finn and Rachel's moment. Thankfully they were so caught it in the joy of their little boys they didn't take notice to the doctor's mini-breakdown.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Blaine whispered into his fiancé's ear. Kurt wiped his eyes and sniffed as he sat upright and leaned into the nurse's shoulder.

"Perfect." Kurt gave him a watery smile. "It's just a lot to take in and I'm so happy that everyone is okay." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair and looked at him with pure admiration.

"I could not be more proud of you. You know that, right?"

Kurt nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

Somehow, kisses that were backed with intense emotions, be it happy or sad, were the best kisses ever.

"How about we have one of those little bundles ourselves?" Blaine whispered in the other man's ear. Kurt leaned back and looked at him warily, but with a teasing smile.

"Are you hiding a uterus that I'm not aware of? Cuz we have some serious talking to do if that's the case." Blaine rolled his eyes and started to respond before being interrupted by Finn.

"I don't think we can ever repay you guys." This was the most serious that Kurt had ever seen his brother. "I owe you the life of my wife and my two sons."

"Finn, I didn't really do as much as…" Blaine started but was interrupted by Finn again.

"Yes, you did, dude. You worked together. You guys are a team. I owe both of you."

Blaine and Kurt just nodded, tears in their eyes. Neither were more content or fulfilled when they considered their career of choice. Saving lives. Bringing lives into the world. Nothing compared.

"I know that this doesn't even begin to show our gratitude but we'd like to introduce you to the twins officially. We already knew their first names, but after today…"

Finn handed the babe he was holding to the nurse.

"This is Teegan Blaine."

The curly haired man took the babe into his arms with a shocked look at Finn and a choked sob. He pressed a kiss to the child's forehead in reverence.

Finn gently took the second born twin from Rachel's arms and placed him into the doctor's.

"And this… is Skylar Kurt."

Kurt pulled the small newborn to his chest, simply soaking in the awe and beauty of new life.

"One last thing guys," Rachel spoke in a weary voice as she leaned against her husband, eyes closing. "If you don't get married I will have to kill you. Literally. Kill you."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other over the heads of the babies and smiled.

To the surprise of all four adults, a sudden ding sounded and the doors to the elevator opened.

"I am so sorry it took so long! If the wiring hadn't been completely fucked up…"

The repairman stopped mid-sentence and took in the scene before him.

"Wow. Been busy?"


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't believe you have to work today," Blaine grumbled as he snuggled his face down into Kurt's neck.

"Those damn patients of mine," Kurt smirked with his eyes still closed. "You'd think they'd know it was a Holiday and have the decency to not get sick until tomorrow." Blaine smiled and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"That's not what I mean, though yes, that sucks too. I meant that we spent three hours trapped in an elevator at that hospital where you had to do an emergency delivery of twins. You'd think that would automatically give you a day off." The nurse sighed as he rolled on top of the other man completely and started placing kisses down his neck.

"Mmmm... I wasn't necessarily looking forward to working today either but now I REALLY don't want to go..." Kurt's eyes were still closed he relaxed his body and tipped his head back on the pillow, intent on enjoying being ravished.

"I think we have time... we could..."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Their door was thrown open and two small bodies landed squarely on top of them.

"What was that you said yesterday about another one?" Kurt whispered sassily as he pulled Addy into his lap and placed a kiss on her head with a 'Morning Princess!'

Blaine sighed as he scooped Elly into his arms and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I was on a newborn baby high. Anything said in a moment like that cannot be held against me."

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Martin!" The physical therapist walked into the hospital room, pushing the wheelchair in front of her.

Alex glared in response.

"You know, the sooner you heal the sooner you can get out of..."

"Yes, and go to jail you stupid bitch." His voice was dead and monotone.

The ever-present officer on guard leaned in from his place by the door. "Do you need some help?" He eyed the man in the bed and then glanced questioningly at the therapist.

"No, we're good," she replied. "Just trying to be pleasant."

"Well, don't bother," Alex hissed. "I have plenty of incentive for healing and your 'pleasant' words won't make any difference." Reaching for the wheelchair he used all of his strength to pull himself from the bed.

"Just shut the fuck up and do your job."

The therapist snapped her lips shut tightly and jerkily wheeled him from the room. They did not pay her enough for patients like this.

* * *

"Burt, honey? You can't bogart the babies." Carole smiled from her place by Rachel's bedside. Burt was sitting in a hospital chair, holding one baby in each arm, literally glowing.

"Yeah Grandpa, it's my turn." Elliott tugged on his Grandpa's arm gently.

"Me too! Me too!" Addy was bouncing in her father's lap.

"You guys might be a little young yet..." Blaine began cautiously.

"We might be able to finagle something..." Carole took Elliott into her lap and sat next to Burt. "Finn, you hand us Teegan and then Burt, you can give Skylar over to Blaine and Addy."

For a moment the adults took in the beauty of the small children holding the babies... with a lot of help.

This was the scene Kurt walked in on. Being the doctor who had made the emergency delivery gave him free rein to check on the patient as often as he liked. He took full advantage of this.

"Third time today, bro." Finn teased sleepily from his place on the bed next to Rachel. Hailey was curled up in his lap, fast asleep. Kurt just shrugged and walked up to Rachel, chart in hand.

"Things are looking good, Rach. I'm going to have Dr. Stevens check you out one last time and then I think we might be able to get you home by tonight." Rachel burst into tears.

"Y-you don't have to go home quite yet if you don't want!" Kurt knelt down by her side, rubbing her arm. Finn did his best to hold in a smile.

"Dude, those are happy tears. She really, really, REALLY doesn't want to be here." He leaned in and kissed his wife's hair and stroked her cheek lovingly. The girl just sniffed and nodded.

"I'm thinking those postpartum emotions might be kicking in a little." Finn whispered, not nearly as quietly as he thought.

"I just gave birth and I'm exhausted... and yes a little emotional... but I'm not deaf you idiot!" At this her tears cleared automatically and she gave him an angry glare. Finn gave Kurt a desperate look, as if asking him what to do.

"You're on your own, Finn," Kurt grinned at his brother. "Rachel, though? You just let me know how you're feeling okay? Being emotional is perfectly normal, just let me know if it ever feels too much." He gave her a loving and steadying look. She smiled quietly but still glared at Finn, punching him lightly in the arm.

Kurt went to sit on the side of the chair, next to Blaine. The doctor leaned in and put an arm around his fiancé as he gazed adoringly at his namesake.

"I think I might be back to wanting that third baby again," Blaine whispered, just loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"Will I be able to hold this statement against you or are you going to blame it on another baby high?" Kurt pressed a light kiss to Skylar's head as he whispered back.

"Ask me tomorrow when we're trying to have sex and our kids interrupt us again." Blaine grinned, eyes never leaving the infant in his and Addy's arms.

The four other adults in the room watched in pure happiness. All were counting the days until this little family was official.

* * *

Alex worked hard. He had a mission. Blaine would be his again. He would do anything to make it happen.

Every day he put all of his strength and determination into his physical therapy. Every day he could feel himself growing stronger.

There was one thought that grew and festered in his mind.

_'I'll be married again, this time to the right man...'_

No other man could be right for Blaine. It wasn't possible. Alex would show him. He would show him if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"You're making great progress, Mr. Martin." The doctor looked at the patient sitting across from him with a smile that faded quickly. All he received in response was a cold glare.

"If this continues we'll be able to release you into full police custody within the month."

"Christmas in the hospital instead of jail. You sure know how treat a guy."

The doctor swallowed hard and did his best to not falter under the menacing gaze.

"Yes. That is the plan. You will soon be healed enough that you will no longer need to receive full-time care."

"Very well." Alex's glare slowly turned into a grin. The most evil and malicious grin that the doctor had ever seen.

There was something wrong with this man. Seriously wrong.

* * *

"Daddy? We gotta talk." Elliott walked up to Kurt, a hand on his hip, looking very determined. Addy was right behind, holding Elly's free hand and looking rather apprehensive. Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the couch, half watching Project Runway and half chatting about their day. They took in the seriousness on the kids' faces, glanced at each other and sat up quickly.

Kurt held his arms out for his son and Blaine did the same for Addy. To their surprise the children took one look at each other and climbed into the opposite parent's lap. Blaine pulled Elliott in close and kissed the freckled cheek. Kurt twisted a dark curl around his finger and did the same to Addy.

"So, do you guys want to tell us what's up?" Blaine was the first to speak.

The children looked at each other and Elliott whispered to the little girl, "You go first."

Addy turned in Kurt's arms and placed plump hands on either side of his face. "Do you want me?"

Kurt's heart literally broke. _Where is this coming from?!_

"Of course I want you, Adelaide! I will always want you!" He hugged her tight, determined to never let her go. The little girl smiled and looked at Elly.

The small boy turned to Blaine and reached one hand to wrap in the dark curls. Blaine's stomach dropped, knowing what was coming.

"Do you want me too?" Blue eyes met hazel with a gaze that was far beyond the four-year-old's years.

"You're what I've always wanted, El. I have a daughter AND a son now." He stooped slightly to make sure that the child saw how serious he was. Elliott waited just a moment before smiling widely before turning back to Addy.

"We're a family, right?" Addy's small voice piped up, more of a statement than a question.

"Of course. Elliott got a black eye making sure that people know we're a family, didn't he?" Kurt only laughed a little, seeing that the kids were not in a joking mood.

"Then why don't I get to call Addy my sister and Blaine my other daddy?" Elliott crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at Kurt. The doctor sat open mouthed for a moment, trying to figure out how exactly to respond. Blaine found an answer first.

"Addy IS your sister, honey... and I AM your other daddy. We are a family and nothing can change that. We just can't use those actual words yet." He ran a soothing hand through the brown hair.

"That's stupid."

"Elliott!" Kurt shot out in surprise.

"Well it is!" This time it was Addy speaking. "If you're really my daddy then why can't I just say it?"

Kurt looked at her helplessly, feeling wretched. "It's just that there are laws we have to follow, sweet-pea. We have to do things a certain way and in a certain order."

"Is a police officer gonna come take me away if I call you daddy?" Addy whispered, clutching a tiny fist to her mouth.

"Oh, god no, baby!" Blaine reached out and rubbed her back while Kurt held her close, feeling ready to cry at her desperate tone.

"Then why can't we just say it?" Elliott threw up his hands in frustration. "It's stupid."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other over the children's heads and slowly linked hands on the back of the couch.

"You're right. It's stupid." Blaine whispered with a smile.

The two children looked at him hopefully. Kurt bit the inside of his lip and nodded slowly.

"Let's officially introduce ourselves, shall we?" He placed a loud smack on the little girl's cheek and spoke to his son.

"Elliott, have you met your sister, Adelaide? I'm officially her daddy now." Addy squealed and threw her arms around the doctor's neck.

"My daddy! My other daddy! I have two daddies!" Kurt laughed while a small tear of joy escaped his eye, squeezing her right back.

"It's our turn I suppose," Blaine looked to the little boy and then across to his daughter. "Addy, I have another kid now. His name is Elliott. I hope you don't mind having a big brother." Elliott's response was more reserved than Addy's had been, true to his nature. He looked up at the nurse with big eyes.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you."

* * *

"We can get the papers together and meet with everyone by the end of the week. If it all goes smoothly we'll get a court date and finalize the divorce about a month after you've gone into custody."

Sam stared at his client, waiting for a response... any kind of response. He sighed and looked at his watch. He had promised his wife he'd be home for their Christmas Eve dinner and it was a quarter to five.

"Alex? Did you hear me?"

No response, the man in the wheelchair just stared out the window.

"Look, I know that your situation is far from ideal, but you actually have a chance to turn your life around. The man you attacked has healed fine, your husband isn't pressing further charges about breaking the restraining order... we're dealing with assault and drug-holding charges only. Those are handleable. You can still make something of yourself again..."

Alex started rocking back and forth, a slow grin coming to his face. His eyes were glazed over as if he was in another world entirely. A whispered melody left his cracked lips...

"Have yourself a Merry Fucking Christmas..."


	30. Chapter 30

"So, how are you doing, Elliott?" Dr. Emily sat down in the kiddie sized chair next to Elly and Addy. Both children were coloring and the small boy turned to smile at her shyly.

"I'm good." He picked up the picture he was coloring to show her. "This is my new family. Did you know that I have a new family?" His picture depicted two men holding hands in the middle, one with glasses and one with black curls. Both had stethoscopes hanging around their necks. The curly haired man was holding the hand of a blue eyed boy and the bespectacled man was holding the hand of a little girl with black pigtails.

"This is a lovely picture Elliott! Can you tell me a little about it?"

"That's my daddy that I've always had and then this is my new daddy. That one is me and that one is my sister, Addy." At this last statement he pointed to the girl next to him. The girl smiled brightly and turned right back to her own picture.

"Well, it's fabulous. I love the way you're all holding hands. Can I ask you a question?"

Elliott shrugged his agreement and continued coloring, adding a rainbow and sunshine in the corner of his paper.

"How come your new daddy is the one holding your hand and your other daddy is holding the hand of your new sister? Why not the other way around?"

Elly looked at her with one eyebrow raised like she was crazy. "They're both our daddies. Why does it matter?" Dr. Parsons threw her head back and laughed.

"You're right. It makes absolutely no difference." She sat back then and observed quietly for a moment before speaking again. "By the way, I've noticed that you like to talk a lot more than you used to."

"Yup." The doctor had to hide her grin at his tacit response.

"Can I ask what made you decide to talk to us now?" Elliott looked thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged again.

"I just wanted to... and my daddy was super happy and I like when he's happy." He turned a smile toward his father who was sitting on a couch off to the side of the room. Kurt gave back a fairly watery smile. Blaine, who was sitting next to him, rubbed a hand on the doctor's knee lovingly. Dr. Parsons took in every look and move the small family made.

"That's great, Elliott." She took one more look at Kurt. "I think that your dad will be happy with you no matter what you choose to do though." Kurt smiled at her gratefully.

The therapist chose that moment to scoot over slightly so that she was closer to the little girl. "I'm so glad that you could come and play with us today, Adelaide." The pigtailed girl grinned.

"It's fun! I like to color!"

"Can you show me what you're drawing?" Addy looked a little more hesitant, not used to the atmosphere here yet, but then shyly held up her own drawing. The doctor's look was one of curiosity, but not judgment.

"That's a lovely house you've drawn." She spoke with great admiration and the child beamed.

"It's our new house. Me and daddy live there with Elly and daddy Kurt now." She looked over at both men for affirmation and received reassuring smiles.

"Are you and your family inside the house?" Dr. Emily noticed that the people in the room were nowhere to be seen in the drawing.

"Yeah, we're watching Finding Nemo and snuggling." The doctor couldn't help but smile then.

"That sounds like fun."

"Yup, and it's safer if we're inside."

Dr. Parsons expression stayed fairly neutral but the faces of the two men showed that they were clearly surprised at her words. The therapist just responded with an, "I see," and let the child go back to her coloring before she spoke again. "Who is that person in the bottom corner?"

"That's papa." Blaine tensed visibly at his daughter's statement.

"Can you tell me about papa?"

"He's not nice like my new daddy. We don't live with him anymore."

"How do you feel about that?" Dr. Emily asked her evenly.

"I like it. My new daddy loves me and gives me hugs all the time... I don't think my papa liked me very much." Blaine started to speak but the therapist held up a hand kindly, showing to give her another moment before speaking. He tensed further and sighed in frustration but sat back with his mouth closed.

"I think you're right. I think your new daddy loves you a lot." She sent a reassuring look to both men before turning back to the girl. "Why is it safer if you're inside the house?"

"Papa is really sick and does things that are 'unstapled', like hurt Uncle Puck."

Even though they smiled slightly at her mispronunciation, the two parents were heartbroken at how much she still feared her absentee father. Dr. Parsons looked to Blaine then, nodding for him to feel free to speak.

"Honey," Blaine and Kurt both left their place on the couch to kneel next to the girl, "Papa is sick, you're right, but there are doctors and policemen taking care of him and we're not going to see him anymore. Uncle Puck is all better too. We don't need to worry about Papa."

"Addy?" Kurt reached out to hold the little girl's hand. "Are you sad at all that you have me now instead of papa?" It was clear that the question hurt him, but he needed to know that she truly was okay. She smiled and rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of Kurt.

"I'm not sad ever now, daddy! I love you!" Kurt just nodded and hugged both children to him, joined a moment later by Blaine.

"We love you guys." The nurse whispered.

Dr. Parsons nodded to herself as she watched the scene. A slow smile came to her face. This family would be just fine.

* * *

Blaine and Alex were walking along the beach. Blaine held his Alex's hand, rubbing his thumb lightly. They were wading in the water as the sun set. Alex stopped walking and turned to his husband, pulling him close. They stood, leaning against each other, watching the orange, pink and yellow of the evening sky. Just as the sun was sinking down behind the water, Alex leaned in to kiss the shorter man. Their lips were barely touching. Alex could almost taste Blaine's skin... he was just beginning to breathe in his sweet scent...

Then he woke up.

That was when he always woke up. It was the same dream, every night, every time he slept. He would wake just before he could truly relive that moment. It was a dream of the last night of their honeymoon. They had walked along the beach one last time before kissing in the glow of the sunset. He wanted that kiss. He wanted to smell and taste and feel his husband again.

Tomorrow. It would happen tomorrow. They were supposed to have a meeting with their lawyers. It was meant to be Alex's last day in the hospital. He was meant to come to a final agreement with Blaine over child support and custody, check out of the hospital and be taken directly into police custody.

Alex's plan was different. He would see Blaine and he would win him back. He would taste those lips again. He was a man obsessed. There was no other thought in his mind.

Tomorrow. He would get his life back tomorrow.

* * *

"You don't have to go along, sweetie." Blaine poured a small amount of gel into his hand and worked on styling his hair. "I can drive separately and meet you at your parent's house."

"I know." Kurt had just pulled a fitted polo over his head and Blaine stopped arranging his curls for a moment to admire the view through the reflection of the mirror. The doctor went to speak again but stopped when he caught the other man staring. He smiled as he walked over to the mirror and wrapped his arms around the nurse's waist from behind.

"Enjoying the view?" He whispered into the shorter man's ear. Blaine grinned and went back to styling his hair.

"Momentarily," he teased. "That shirt looks ridiculously good on you. It should be illegal."

"Hmmm, you wanna arrest me? We have a serious lack of role playing in our sex life..." he slowly started to nibble on the ear he was whispering into, causing the nurse to shiver involuntarily.

"Hey now, don't activate the launch sequence. We have to leave in less than ten minutes and the kids aren't even ready yet." Blaine playfully shrugged Kurt off, eliciting a small sigh of frustration from the other man.

"Yeah, I know, you're right. You're looking pretty good too though. I'd better remove myself from temptation before we end up being late." He grinned and exited the bedroom door, calling for the kids to get their shoes on.

Minutes later they were at the front door, preparing to leave. Blaine helped Addy shrug into her small red pea coat and pulled a blue beanie onto Elliott's head while Kurt grabbed the kids' bags containing snacks and drinks.

"I mean it, Kurt." Blaine spoke up again as he opened the door for the family to exit. "Why don't I just drive separately. There's no reason for you to come all the way..." Kurt stopped him with a kiss on the mouth.

"I want to be with you, as much as possible. I know that this is hard for you. It's not like I'm even going inside. I'll just drop you off at the hospital and you can meet us at the park next door when you're done."

Blaine leaned in for another kiss. "Thank you, baby. I love you."

Kurt grabbed the kid's hands and started down the walk. "Love you too."

* * *

Nick entered the hospital conference room to find Sam sitting at the table, sorting through paperwork. Alex was sitting in a wheelchair in a corner, staring out of the window.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Meyers." Nick shook Sam's hand before sitting on the opposite side of the conference table. "You're looking better Alex."

Alex looked up slowly and glanced sideways while keeping his face trained toward the window. His eyes showed that he was in another world completely and his shoulders shook slightly with a short laugh. Nick swallowed hard and glanced at the other lawyer with his eyebrows raised in question. Sam just shook his head with a deep sigh as if to say, 'I've stopped trying to understand him.'

"Mr. Anderson should be here any minute and we can get started." Nick opened his briefcase and started to sort through his own pile of paperwork. "Mr. Meyers, the last time we talked your client was willing to consent both to giving over full custody of Adelaide and covering child support. Are we still in agreement?" Sam looked over at Alex who was grinning widely by now, whispering something under his breath and apparently not listening to a word that was being said. Sam cleared his throat, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"As far as I can tell..."

* * *

_There he is! This is it!_

Alex lurched forward in his wheelchair as Blaine stepped out of the passenger side of an SUV. He was wearing a long camel dress coat with a deep green scarf and a cream colored beanie. He looked adorable, healthy and happy. One of the first things that Alex noticed was that his husband had gained a little weight... in a good way. His cheeks were filled out slightly, showing dimples when he smiled. Alex soaked up the vision, picturing holding this man in his arms once again.

Wait... there was the reason for the smile. A slightly taller man with chestnut brown hair and black rimmed glasses had stepped from the driver's side of the vehicle. Blaine opened up the back seat and two small children climbed out. One was Addy, he recognized the red coat she was wearing.

He had been annoyed at how much it had cost. It was for a three-year-old for fuck's sake. He felt nothing when he saw her. He would need to work on that if he was going to get Blaine back.

The other child was a small boy that Alex didn't recognize. The boy scooted out of the backseat and automatically reached his arms in the air toward Blaine. Blaine scooped the boy up and held him close for a moment, placing a kiss on the small cheek. Addy was holding onto her father's leg, clamoring for his attention. The other man took the small boy into his own arms so that Blaine could pick up his daughter.

Even from his distance, Alex could see the expressions on their faces. They were happy together. They loved each other.

Blaine set his daughter down and took a step forward. Alex watched as his husband wrapped gloved hands around the other man's waist. The man with the glasses, in turn, put his own arms around the shorter man's neck. They leaned in for a soft chaste kiss. It didn't speak of lust or want. It spoke of caring and love.

This wasn't an affair. This wasn't some fling that Blaine was throwing himself into until he came back his husband. This was real, a real relationship... a real family.

The taller man grabbed Addy's hand as he continued to carry the boy. They walked out of the parking lot and headed toward the park next door. Alex could read the lips of the little boy as he turned and called something to Blaine.

'Bye daddy!'

Alex went cold. Something clicked inside of him. The crazed obsession of regaining his husband's love, that had filled his every waking moment, disintegrated into oblivion. His head spinned. The whole world was spinning and he thought he would be sick. He felt a new and unfamiliar understanding take over his senses. He suddenly understood the truth.

Blaine would never again be his.

Watching this little scene had done something that nothing else possibly could have. It snapped him back into reality.

This changed everything. The sick spinning that had overwhelmed him faded into a cold emptiness. He sat back in his chair once more, pulling clasped fingers to his mouth as he lost himself deep in thought.

_I know what I have to do now._


	31. Chapter 31

AN- From the beginning, when I wrote the very first chapter of this story, I had a song in my head. This song has been the theme of "A Fresh Start". I am sharing it now in this chapter. It is "Waiting for the End" by Linkin Park. Give it a listen if you haven't already. For one time only, I am going to give you this note at the beginning and another note at the end with more explanation.

On we go...

* * *

"I think we have everything we need." Sam gathered his things and placed them in his briefcase. "We will officially file the paperwork on Monday and set the court date. It looks like we are in agreement on everything so it should go fairly smoothly."

Nick and Blaine were sitting on the same side of the table, across from Sam. Alex was in his chair, still off to the side. Detective Jones was standing in the corner by the door, ready to take the man into custody the moment the meeting was finished.

Alex had refused to look at Blaine for the entire meeting. He had refused to talk to anyone. While the man had clearly not been in his right mind for the last weeks, this attitude was entirely new. He seemed less crazed and rather gone completely. Instead of muttering to himself and letting out ill-timed smiles and laughs, he just appeared dead to the world. The only time he had broken out of his unresponsiveness was to sign the finalized papers. Even then it was barely a scribble.

Blaine had no idea what to think. Alex had gone through such a complete transformation since this whole thing had started. The man in front of him was a total stranger.

All stood to leave and Blaine saw the detective approach his soon to be ex-husband. Handcuffs were hanging from the officer's belt.

"Stop, please."

Both lawyers and the detective were surprised at Blaine's request. "I want to talk to my husband alone." Silas started to speak, clearly intent on arguing. Blaine gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks. "I need to do this. You can all wait right outside." After a moment, and with much hesitation on the officer's part, they left the two men alone.

Blaine crossed the room and pulled a chair up to where Alex was still seated in the corner. Alex visibly reacted for the first time since Blaine had entered the room. He didn't meet his eye, but he tensed and cocked his chin slightly in the nurse's direction. Blaine reached over slowly and took the other man's hand.

"I want to say thank you, Alex."

The invalid swallowed hard.

"I'm not going to pretend that I know why or how all of this happened. I don't even know who you are anymore... but despite how much you've changed, I know that letting us go couldn't have been easy for you."

Alex looked down at the hand Blaine was holding.

"Thank you for giving me the divorce without a fight. Thank you for not trying to take Addy or involving her in this. Thank you for agreeing to help pay for her care. I will make sure she can go to the college of her dreams someday now... that means a lot to me."

Alex's fingers twitched, almost like he was trying to hold Blaine's hand back but couldn't bring himself to do it fully.

"I'm getting married again after our divorce. I-I told you, actually, while you were still in your coma. I doubt you heard me though."

The man in the wheelchair stayed mostly unresponsive with the exception of another tiny twitch of his fingers.

"He's wonderful. I love him... but I'll never stop caring about you, Alex."

Finally, a real response. Alex turned and looked Blaine in the eye.

"I don't love you anymore," Blaine choked this out, tears streaming down his face. "That doesn't mean I don't care at all though." He gripped Alex's hand tighter. "Please get better, okay?"

Alex just looked Blaine in the eye but didn't speak. Blaine sighed when he realized he wouldn't get a vocal response. He stood to leave. A rough voice stopped him though as he exited the door.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

* * *

Silas walked silently down the hall, pushing the man in the wheelchair.

Alex slumped suddenly in his chair, going pale, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Hey man, are you okay? Do you need help? Alex?" The detective panicked and ran down the hall yelling for a doctor.

The moment he was alone Alex dove from his chair and into the medical supply closet he had strategically stopped them next to. The pain in his legs was almost unbearable, but he forced himself to stay upright.

Silas noticed what had happened just a moment too late. He dashed back and scrambled for the door. "Open up, shithead! Open up now!"

Alex thrust a heavy oxygen tank in front of the door to buy him a moment. He frantically searched the shelves. He would find what he needed in here. He knew it.

* * *

"Oh god, right there baby," Kurt groaned as he pulled Blaine closer.

"On your desk." The nurse grunted as he lifted the doctor up and climbed on top of him. For once he was incredibly grateful for the doctor's fastidiousness as only a few papers and a stapler were in their way. He pushed those off with a sweep of his arm. He then moved his hand down to his fiancé's belt and zipper.

"If you would just..." he yanked at the belt in frustration as it refused to budge, " ...wear scrubs like me, our office sex would go so much more smoothly."

"I'll take a note about that." Kurt reached in between them and unhooked the stubborn piece of leather before reaching into Blaine's scrubs to pull out the other man's dick.

"Good luck reading your own writing. I'll have to interpret for you."

The doctor grasped both of them in one hand as best he could and worked to stroke them together. Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head. "You're hilarious," the doctor gasped. "Damn, baby! You're almost too big for me to do this..."

Blaine laughed breathlessly, "I'll take that as a compliment... Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... Dr. Hummel... " The nurse muffled a yell into the other man's shoulder as he came with force, squirting cum all over the dress shirt of the man underneath him. He rested his head for just a moment in a blissful orgasmic high before tucking himself back inside his boxers and scooting down to suck Kurt off. The doctor was so close that it took only moments. Blaine pulled off just as he sensed his fiancé's climax and finished him with a jerk of his hand, kissing him roughly.

Kurt lay flat on the desk, breathing heavily, covered in the other man's cum. "I feel so good and so gross at the same time." He opened his eyes and looked to Blaine who was standing there in amusement, a hand full of white goo. Kurt's gaze grew wary.

"What are you going to do with that... wait a minute.. let me get a tissue..." Kurt looked at Blaine with shock and horror as the nurse wiped his hand on the doctor's already ruined shirt.

"You bastard."

"It's called dry-cleaning, darling. You were already covered by mine anyway." The curly haired man unbuttoned the shirt and pulled off the tie with a grin. "I have scrubs you can wear."

"Still," Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. "You didn't need to add to it. You're such a boy." He grasped the nurse's curls and pulled him in for a kiss as he allowed himself to be undressed. "Have you noticed that we do things backwards sometimes?"

Blaine looked at him in confusion as he patted the other man's backside, wordlessly asking him to lift himself, so he could remove the dress pants.

"We already had sex and now you're undressing me." Blaine just shrugged as he handed Kurt the spare scrubs from his bag. As the doctor pulled them on, he turned to the nurse questioningly.

"Can we talk about the fact that you called out 'Dr. Hummel' as you came? I'm pretty sure that is the first time you've done that." Blaine just smirked.

"I've had a little 'the doctor is doing me on his desk' fantasy pretty much since I met you..." He pulled Kurt in for a kiss just after the doctor pulled the scrubs top on, leaving his hair a sexy mess.

"Remind me to tell you of the naughty professor fantasy I've had about you for a bit now..."

Blaine never got to question the 'professor' part as Kurt's beeper went off. Seconds later someone was pounding in his office door.

The two men looked at each other anxiously and Blaine dove to open the door as Kurt grabbed his stethoscope from where it had fallen.

"Dr. Hummel," Simone was breathless, as if she had been running. "You need to come right now. It's Darla."

* * *

Kurt sank down to the floor in the break room, exhausted. The green scrubs shirt he was wearing was soaked around the neck in sweat. He pushed his glasses up on his head to rub his tired eyes. The frames caught momentarily on his hair and with a frustrated yell he yanked them off and whipped them across the room. They broke with a quiet crack against the wall. He leaned his head back against the wall and a small tear finally escaped, the first of the night. He couldn't think anymore. He couldn't function.

_I just want to go home._

* * *

Puck walked up the front walk to Kurt's house. He was glad to see lights on.

Maybe he should have called first…

The news was too big though. He couldn't even think of a way to start a phone conversation. No, this needed to be done in person. He didn't know if he hoped it was Blaine who answered the door or not. He supposed it didn't matter.

He slowly raised his hand to knock lightly.

* * *

Kurt walked through the front door at two in the morning. He wasn't surprised to see Blaine up still, sitting on the couch. The nurse had left reluctantly when his shift had ended to pick up the kids and head home.

The doctor crossed the room and sat down next to the nurse, curling himself into the other man's side. Blaine's arm came down around him slowly.

"How is Darla?" A choked whisper came from Blaine's mouth. Kurt shook his head into the shoulder of the arm surrounding him.

'It's bad, baby. Her immune levels had dropped below 100. She has a fever that won't go away…" Kurt's voice broke. 'I don't think she's going to make it through the night."

Blaine turned and wrapped both arms around his fiancé. Kurt let himself melt into the embrace for a second before noticing that something was off. Blaine felt stiff, like he was only partially in the moment. This was odd for such an emotionally connected man. The doctor pulled back to look the nurse in the face and saw something in the man's eyes that scared him.

"What is it? Something else is wrong. Are the kids okay?" Kurt started to stand to check on the children but was stopped by Blaine's hand.

"The kids are fine, Kurt. They are actually spending the night with Puck." Kurt sank back down looking surprised.

"What? Why Puck? I mean that's fine, but it doesn't make any…"

"Alex is dead."

Kurt stared at him. Blaine's eyes were closed.

"You… you just saw him yesterday. They were taking him…"

"He managed to get his hands on some morphine somehow. He overdosed… they are guessing it was on purpose."

Kurt just felt horror.

"The last thing I told him was that I still cared about him and to get better. All he said was 'goodbye'. Ten minutes later he killed himself."

Blaine's eyes were still closed, but tears were streaming down his face.

Kurt could only sit and stare, starting to shake.

This was too much. It was all too much.

How could they expect to start fresh when things like this kept happening? No matter what they did, life kept kicking them in the ass.

Tonight's tumultuous emotional peak was the tipping point. They would surely break now. How could they possibly keep going on?

The men sat right next to each other, but felt so alone. Both crying, both grieving… both incredibly lost.

Suddenly a soft beat caught Kurt's ear.

Blaine had his iPod hooked up to the speakers in the living room and music was playing, barely audible. Kurt hadn't even noticed it at first.

He noticed it now though. Now it was perfect. The timing was perfect. This was the perfect song.

Kurt pulled a surprised Blaine to his feet and drew the shorter man into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Blaine whispered hoarsely.

"Dance with me." Kurt spoke softly and brokenly into the other man's ear.

"What?" Blaine pulled back for just a moment, almost seeming irritated. "Kurt, this isn't the moment…"

"Listen to the song, Blaine."

Blaine listened, trying to understand. Kurt spoke again.

"We need this. Please dance with me."

So they did.

_**This is not the end, this is not the beginning**_  
_**Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision**_  
_**But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm**_  
_**Though the words sound steady something empty's within them**_  
_**We say yeah with fists flying up in the air**_  
_**Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there**_  
_**Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear**_  
_**Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear**_

Blaine pulled back, looking Kurt in the eye steadily. Tears were still running down his face. Pulling the doctor close once more, he swayed them both to the beat.

_**Waiting for the end to come**_  
_**Wishing I had strength to stand**_  
_**This is not what I had planned**_  
_**It's out of my control**_  
_**Flying at the speed of light**_  
_**Thoughts were spinning in my head**_  
_**So many things were left unsaid**_  
_**It's hard to let you go**_

_**I know what it takes to move on**_  
_**I know how it feels to lie**_  
_**All I want to do**_  
_**Is trade this life for something new**_  
_**Holding on to what I haven't **__**got**_

Kurt tipped his head back to kiss the other man desperately. They were both sobbing at this point, letting their grief overwhelm them. They soaked up every bit of strength the other had to offer.

_**Sitting in an empty room**_  
_**Trying to forget the past**_  
_**This was never meant to last**_  
_**I wish it wasn't so**_

_**I know what it takes to move on**_  
_**I know how it feels to lie**_  
_**All I want to do**_  
_**Is trade this life for something new**_  
_**Holding on to what I haven't got**_

_**What was left when that fire was gone**_  
_**I thought it felt right but that right was wrong**_  
_**All caught up in the eye of the storm**_  
_**And trying to figure out what it's like moving on**_  
_**And I don't even know what kind of things I said**_  
_**My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead**_  
_**So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin**_  
_**The hardest part of ending is starting**__**again**_

They locked eyes, still swaying, still clinging to each other. This wouldn't kill them. This wouldn't stop them. They may feel like life was swallowing them whole but it wasn't true.

They had each other.

Every time life kicked them down they would start fresh... together.

_**All I want to do**_  
_**Is trade this life for something new**_  
_**Holding on to what I haven't got**_  
_**I'm holding on to what I haven't got**_  
_**I'm holding on to what I haven't got**_

_**This is not the end, this is not the beginning**_  
_**Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision**_  
_**But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm**_  
_**Though the words sound steady something empty's within them**_  
_**We say yeah with fists flying up in the air**_  
_**Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there**_  
_**Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear**_  
_**Until we dead it, forget it let it all disappear**_

* * *

AN- There's my shout-out Starsleeper...

I have a little something I'd like to share with you all. It's a tiny preachy, but here you go...

Sometimes life is complete shit. Things can happen that make it feel as if the universe is beating you down and swallowing you whole.

Here's my point. You don't have to let it. There is always a reason to go on. There is always beauty in the world. There is always someone out there to both love and be loved by you... sometimes it's romantic, sometimes it's an amazing friendship. Don't ever give up and let life beat you.

I listen to this song I run. Kind of a metaphor. I'm still going strong.

There is my mini-sermon spoken from true experience. Thanks for listening.

Much Love,

PV


	32. Chapter 32

Ring

_Somebody please make that stop..._

Ring

_I was up all freaking night! Please stop the noise!_

Ring

_Dammit! I'm going to kill whoever is waking me up at... 5am?!_

Kurt growled to himself as he crawled over a still sound asleep Blaine to reach his phone on the nightstand. His heart raced when he saw that it was the hospital.

_Darla..._

"Hello," he spoke hurriedly in a voice that was still heavy with sleep.

"Dr. Hummel, this is Lisa. I'm so sorry to bother you. I know you were here so late last night..."

"It's okay, Lisa. What's going on?"

"I think you need to come in. Right away if possible."

His heart stopped racing and dropped. He didn't bother to say anything or ask any more questions. He hung up and dove from the bed.

* * *

"You okay, Dr Hummel?" One of the morning nurses looked at him oddly as he rushed in to the hospital ten minutes later. His hair was still a slept on mess, he was dressed in scrubs instead of his usual shirt and tie and was wearing outdated glasses, having broken his others last night. He started to respond that he was fine. That was his normal response. He knew that he wasn't fine though.

"Not particularly. Where is Lisa?"

The nurse pointed down the hall wordlessly, sensing his rush. He ran down the hall, following where she had pointed.

Time seemed to slow down as he jogged into the family waiting room where Lisa was sitting with Karen. Both had their heads bowed and were sitting close together, hands clasped. Kurt felt his stomach churn as he approached them. Karen looked up at the sound of his footsteps and jumped from the chair and into his arms. He expected to be holding a sobbing a mother. What he got instead was laughter.

"Can you believe it?" He pulled back to look at her in genuine confusion and then glanced over at Lisa.

Lisa grinned at him from her seat. "He doesn't know yet, Karen. He kind of hung up on me before I could tell him the good news."

"What... Darla's... okay, fill me in here." Normally Kurt absolutely detested not being in control, not being the first to know when it came to his job, but now he was so filled with hope and relief that he couldn't have cared less.

"At about four this morning things were getting bad. We were pretty positive that she was going to be gone within the hour." Lisa spoke quietly, watching Karen and biting her lip tentatively. "Then all of a sudden, her temp dropped, her color returned... everything started evening out. We ran a panel just now, we obviously haven't heard back yet but it all points to things having improved significantly."

"What happened? How... Did Dr. Hurvitz try some new med..." he was interrupted by the very man walking into the room, looking exhausted but clapping him on the shoulder happily.

"There was nothing to try. I had done all I could." Kurt was beyond thrilled that everyone seemed so happy but couldn't figure out the underlying storyline here.

"I prayed," Karen whispered quietly but unashamedly. Kurt looked at her in surprise. "I saw her, lying there, almost ready to lose her and I did the one thing I had left. I prayed for God to heal her... she started improving about two minutes later."

"What do you know, doc? A bona fide miracle!" Dr. Hurvitz looked at him with a grin, daring him to respond. He knew full well where the young doctor stood on faith and religion. Kurt wanted to argue. He wanted to come up with any medical explanation. He didn't though. He knew he really didn't have a leg to stand on. Any possible explanation he could have come up with would have been pure speculation. There really was no medical reason why Darla should have improved so much, so fast. He looked over at Karen as she watched him happily and evenly, knowing in her heart what had really happened. He just hugged her.

"I couldn't be happier for you. Whatever you're doing... keep it up."

_Huh. Prayer. Who knew?_

* * *

Kurt walked through his front door an hour later, wanting nothing more than to fall back into bed with Blaine. He was understandably disappointed when he found the nurse wide awake and talking on phone.

"I just want to say thank you, Uncle Joe," Blaine's head shot up at the sound of the door and he looked relieved, immediately rushing up to the doctor and pulling him close. "Yes, if you're really willing to do it all then I am just grateful." Kurt tried to pull back to give him a questioning look but Blaine was clinging too tightly. The doctor just contented himself with being held. "Thursday is fine... No, I'll be there." Kurt could feel the nurse tense. "I want to be, I need to be... Yeah, I don't know about Addy yet. I-I haven't had the chance to tell her..." Kurt managed to disentangle himself enough so that he could be the one holding Blaine. "Thank you, and... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for you... I just wish... I know... You're right." Blaine started to tear up again then and Kurt kissed the dampness away. "Yeah," he laughed without any humor, "me too. Okay, well I guess I'll see you Thursday unless I hear from you before then. Bye."

Blaine pulled out of Kurt's arms then and pressed the end button slowly. He stood motionless for a moment before swallowing hard, looking directly into the doctor's eyes and completely breaking down.

Kurt just held him. They stood there for almost thirty minutes before Blaine whispered in a broken voice.

"Do you think you could make me heart-shaped pancakes?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I think I could."

* * *

They were cuddled up, not long after, on the benched window seat on one side of the small kitchen table. It really was too small for two adults, usually the children shared it for breakfast, but the two men desperately needed to be close right now... even to the point of being smooshed together.

They were slowly feeding each other bites off of the shared plate of pancakes. They had yet to actually talk, and Kurt suddenly realized that he hadn't shared the news about Darla.

"Would you like to hear something amazing?" Kurt asked almost shyly, not wanting to push. He really wasn't sure where Blaine was emotionally, but he knew, had it been him, that he would have been past the breaking point. Blaine surprised him by actually smiling and nodding eagerly.

"Please! Please tell me something amazing. I need to know that there are amazing things left in this world." He promptly put a bite of pancake into the other man's mouth though, keeping him from speaking for a moment. "I am desperately hoping that it has something to do with Darla and why you were gone without leaving a note this morning." Kurt grimaced while swallowing his food.

"Sorry about that. I was kind of in a hurry. I thought it was going to be bad news at first and I rushed over there without a second thought."

"Forgiven, now share."

"Darla is fine." Blaine's first response was to stare in shock.

"She's what? I thought you just said last night..."

"I did. I mean, she still has cancer. She still has a long road... but everything from last night? It's gone." Kurt closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, running his fingers through his hair. He was still trying to let this soak in. "Her temp is back to normal, she's feeling great, she's awake and talking." His shook his head in disbelief. "She will be observed for a bit before going home, but for all intents and purposes... She's fine."

"How?" Blaine whispered with a small laugh of joy.

"... Miracle?" Kurt responded uncertainly, waiting a moment before looking Blaine in the eye.

Blaine just smiled and nodded. "I like that answer," he responded softly.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."

* * *

They finished feeding each other their pancakes in silence and were soaking together in a hot bath ten minutes later before speaking of Alex. Kurt was leaning back against Blaine as the nurse mechanically traced circles onto the doctor's chest with soapy bubbles. Kurt gently took the hand and pressed the fingers to his lips.

"So what was that phone call all about?" It seemed as good a place to start as any.

"That was Alex's uncle," Blaine sighed. "The hospital contacted him yesterday and he called to see how I was."

There was silence for a moment and Kurt simply waited for his fiancé to go on, knowing that there was more and he just needed to go at his own pace.

"Alex didn't really have any family. His parents pretty much disowned him when he came out and the rest of the family took that as a cue. His Uncle Joe, his mom's brother, was the only one who kept tabs on him. He and I were always pretty close. My own family was never around much either, you know that." Kurt just nodded. Actually, he didn't really know that much about Blaine's family, besides their absenteeism, but now didn't really feel like the moment to bring it up. "When I left, I never contacted him. As close as we were, I wasn't sure that my soon-to-be ex's family would be the people for me to call. He always liked me better than Alex though... he would continually tell me that his nephew was an ass." Blaine laughed a little then, not sure how he found humor in a moment like this, but he was in such an emotional upheaval that every type of emotion seemed to be on the surface. When he stayed silent for a while Kurt decided to speak again.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it kind of sounded like he might be taking care of the funeral arrangements." He felt the other man nod against him.

"Yeah, he offered when he found out..." Blaine stopped and took a deep breath. "He didn't even know, Kurt. Alex hadn't returned his calls for the last few months. He had no idea where things stood with us." Kurt could hear the devastation in his fiancé's voice and realized that it was for the uncle, to have unwittingly left him out of the loop. He spoke, knowing Blaine well enough by now to know what was going on in his head.

"It's not your fault, baby."

"But, if I had..."

"Blaine, it's not your fault."

"Kurt, I should have..."

"No," he actually sat up and turned in the tub. "Stop it. Right now. I will not allow you to do this to yourself." Blaine sighed and cocked his head to the side, looking slightly resigned but like he still had a little argument left in him. Kurt stopped him from speaking with a small kiss. "I realize that you were close to him. The truth, though, is that he was Alex's family and it was understandably uncomfortable for you to contact him when you guys split. Besides, I know you, and you would have talked to him in time. You weren't about to cut him out completely. You had no way of knowing that this would happen, that things would end like this." He took soapy hands and placed them on either side of the other man's face.

"It is not..."

kiss

"your..."

kiss

"fault!"

Blaine leaned in and took another long, deep kiss.

"I just really, really love you."

* * *

"Do you understand what I'm telling you, honey?" Blaine sat on the side of Addy's bed, stroking her hair. Kurt sat behind him, an arm around his waist. Puck was sitting off to the side in small pink princess chair, holding Elliott in his lap.

"Papa isn't going to be here anymore."

Blaine just nodded.

"But papa was already gone." Addy looked at him like he was crazy. Blaine looked back in confusion, trying to figure out how he had given her that impression.

"You said we wouldn't see papa anymore when we talked to that lady with the crayons."

Blaine understood. In the three-year-old's mind, her absentee father was already done being a part of her life so why was this any different. For just a moment he felt the need to try to make her understand, to try to explain... then it hit him. What a blessing. To her he was gone. She didn't have to hurt anymore right now. When she was older, he could explain... but for right now it was enough.

"You're right. I guess I just wanted to make sure that you understood." She still looked a little confused but nodded. He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly, unable to stop some of his own tears. She seemed uncertain as to what brought on his sudden emotion, but loving being snuggled, she just hugged him back.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home. The nurse wasn't surprised to see that it was pretty full. Alex had always been a popular guy with lots of friends, even if he was somewhat pompous. The complete crash of the last few months of his life was unknown to most people. The news of his death had been of a vague accidental overdose. Blaine hadn't had the heart to tell the truth to his husband's friends and colleagues. It wouldn't do any good now and seemed petty... and Blaine was not petty.

They had exited the car and started to walk in when Blaine saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Walking toward them was a huge group of people. He made out their faces as they grew closer. He dropped Kurt's hand in surprise.

Jeff, Nick, Wes, Marie, Puck, Burt, Carole, Finn holding a baby, Rachel holding the other baby, Lisa, Simone, and finally, the biggest surprise, Paul.

Blaine had stopped crying after that first day. He had mostly felt numb. He had wanted to cry but just couldn't find it within himself. He seemed to be cured. Tears ran down his face at the sight of so many people there to support him. Just for him. It was something he had had very little of in his life.

They had purposely kept things fairly quiet, because of the nature of Alex's death, and he hadn't expected so many of his friends to show up. He went down the line and hugged every single one. He didn't have any words. He lingered for an especially long time when he reached Paul. This had to be harder on him than any other person here. When the nurse finally stepped away he coughed to clear the lump in his throat. His voice was still thick with tears when he spoke. It seemed kind of ridiculous but he said the only thing he could think of.

"How in the world did you all find someone to watch your kids? Our daycare director is here." They all laughed. The sudden realization hit him. "Wait, Carole, I thought you had our kids! How..." Kurt spoke up and took his hand again.

"I'm sorry honey, I thought this might be a really nice surprise so I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

* * *

_"Are you sure?" Kurt looked at Silas in quiet disbelief, questioning his sanity. Blaine was in their bedroom making some phone calls about the funeral and the children were playing quietly in Elliott's bedroom. After bringing the kids home Puck had stuck around for a while, and when Silas had learned of his friend's whereabouts he had stopped over briefly._

_"Yes, sir. I am. I feel more connected to you all than I probably should, being a case, but that's the way it goes. I really want to do something to help and this is something I can do."_

_"But, have you ever even taken care of kids before?" Puck and Silas both laughed at this._

_"I have eight younger brothers and sisters, sir. When I walk through my front door back home I automatically turn into a jungle gym. I know that I can handle it. Plus, my girlfriend will be there to help me. If you don't mind that is... I vouch that she'll be great with the kids too. She loves my brothers and sisters." Silas eyed him hopefully. Kurt just smiled and nodded._

_"If you really want to do this then I won't be the one to argue." Kurt reached to shake the younger man's hand. "Thank you so much. It really means a lot to us."_

* * *

"So he is home right now with," Blaine looked around and counted, almost missing Simone and her twins at first, "seven kids?"

"I think he answered the wrong calling," Puck spoke up. "He should be Carole's new assistant." They all laughed lightly.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand a little more tightly and looked him in the face. "You ready?"

"I am now." Blaine spoke in a broken whisper as he looked at the faces surrounding him.

They walked as a group toward to waiting building.

* * *

The service was short and quiet. Just before the end, Blaine was surprised to see Alex's uncle stand to speak.

"I know we all have our own memories of Alex and our own impressions of him that will stay with us." He looked around the room. Some of the people who only knew him superficially were nodding with sad smiles, remembering small work or college memories. Those who knew him a little better were wiping away tears, knowing, without details, the tragedy of his death. Those who knew him the best in the end tried to keep the hardened looks from their faces, only thinking of his cruelty and crazed actions.

Blaine didn't know what to think at all. It was asking too much of him to try and come up with his own memories right now. He desperately wanted to know what this man was going to say. Blaine had wanted so much to come up with a great way to eulogize Alex. To end things well, but he couldn't. The horrible parts of their marriage were too sharp and fresh in his mind. He sat with bated breath.

"Here's what I will remember about my nephew." Uncle Joe looked directly at Blaine. "I will forever remember the day that he brought home his first serious boyfriend, to become husband. I will forever remember how smart my nephew was for realizing what a treasure he had found." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand so tightly that the nurse's fingers turned white, but it was barely felt. "I will forever remember the pure joy and happiness on my nephew's face the day they got married. The knowledge of the fact that he had made the world's best catch." Blaine broke slightly, a catch in his throat. "I'm pretty thankful for that young man, and what he meant... and still means, to my family. That's what I will remember about my nephew." He stood silent for a moment as he and Blaine stared at each other. Blaine was hoping that his look spoke enough of his thanks. The older gentleman just nodded and gave the tiniest sad smile, and went to sit down.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later they were headed home. They had fingers linked over the center console.

Blaine had made the rounds and talked briefly with people. He had hugged Uncle Joe for a long moment, tears starting again. They had promised to see each other soon, the older man telling Blaine that he wanted to see that 'little curly-haired cutie' before she grew up. They had taken the time to hug each of their friends again and ended with holding the babies. They started out each holding their own namesakes, then switching. There really wasn't a better way to end such a day, to hold new untainted life in your arms.

Blaine looked at Kurt as they drove, just staring with a small smile starting to form. Kurt started to feel embarrassed at the attention.

"What?" He asked softly, cheeks turning pink.

"Nothing." Blaine smiled and looked away, stroking the soft hand with his thumb.

Just a little more time, a little more time for healing. Then he would propose officially. He knew just how he was going to do it.

* * *

AN- Oh my gracious. I just want to say thank you for all of your responses about what I shared. Both for your encouraging words and your own stories that you so courageously shared. I think that each and every one of you is amazing! I'm so grateful that I've had the opportunity to connect with you all over my little story.

Love to you all!


	33. Chapter 33

AN- Okay my dears, sadness over! At least for now ;)

This chapter is formatted a little differently but it fits the story.

Klaine smutty goodness along with healthy doses of fluff. That's what you're getting here.

A shout-out to my fabulous, pregnant with triplets, girl... Sit back, put your feet up and enjoy :)

Love you guys!

* * *

**Kurt and Blaine**

**xoxo**

Kurt watched as Blaine got dressed for work. He had been so proud and impressed by how quickly the other man was healing and finding a way to move on after Alex's death. Every day got easier. Every day the curly haired man smiled more. Every day he turned into someone that Kurt almost didn't recognize. A bouncy, energetic, full of life man, ready to take on the world. He soon realized that this was who Blaine had been before Alex... before he had been slowly crushed down into a shadow of himself.

It had momentarily scared him when he saw Blaine's personality alter. What if the other man didn't love or need him anymore? What if he turned into someone that Kurt and Elliott couldn't fit into their carefully sculpted lives?

He worried needlessly. The more Blaine blossomed, the more the entire family blossomed. Addy came even further out of her shell and was a bouncing, vibrant, little beauty. Elliott too became confident, stronger and his loving little heart seemed to expand tenfold. Kurt also thrived in their new dynamic. He was drawn out from the reserved cocoon he had built for himself. Some of the sassiness of his youth came back, but with the wisdom and sound judgment of his years. They were absolutely flourishing together. Kurt was determined to not only thank Blaine for it but to strongly encourage it.

"What can I do for you today?" Kurt came up behind Blaine who was slipping into his scrubs pants. Kurt stopped the pants, mid-thigh, and pushed them to the floor. He reached into the man's boxers to stroke softly. Blaine was almost instantly hard the moment the steady movements started. He melted back into the doctor, not caring that he was standing there with his pants pooling around his ankles.

"Besides finish what you just started?" He moaned as he spoke. "Oooh, Kurt. I am almost ashamed of how quickly I am going to finish right now." His words were another broken moan as he cried out "Dr. Hummel!" and came suddenly over the other man's hand. Kurt surprised him by dropping to his knees in front of the nurse and looking him steadily in the eye as he took the softening dick into his mouth to wipe it clean with his tongue and then slowly licked each of his fingers, making the most seductive sounds as he sucked.

"Holy Fucking Hell, Kurt! What has gotten into you lately?" Blaine pulled up his pants and yanked the man to his feet for a deep kiss. He traced his lips over the doctor's, tasting himself there.

"I just want you. All the time." As Kurt spoke he stood and slowly started to reach into the other man's pants again. Blaine's body was desperately trying to respond and grow hard, even though he was given mere seconds to recover. He grinned and reluctantly pushed away Kurt's hand.

"I want you to do it again. So bad. Trust me." He accentuated each statement with a deep kiss. "We have to go though. We're going to be late." Kurt just responded by taking the nurse's hand and placing it over the ridiculously hard bulge in his own pants.

"You're right we have to go..." he sighed breathlessly as Blaine cupped and grasped the firmness he found. Blaine pulled away and the doctor looked at him incredulously.

"You're going to leave me hanging? After what I just did? I swear, I'll finish in less than two minutes." He reached for Blaine's hand again, trying to restart the stroking. Instead the nurse grabbed both of his wrists and suddenly pushed him up against the wall, holding the doctor's hands roughly above his head.

"Fuck!" Was all that Kurt could manage, breathing hard.

"I have a better idea." Blaine whispered into his neck, sucking a hickey that he knew full well would show at work. Kurt was shaking a little and breathed back into Blaine's ear, adding just the tiniest bit of tongue.

"Okay."

"You mentioned role playing."

_Oh god, what is he going to suggest? I will go through the entire day with the most embarrassing hard-on!_

"I want you to change into the light blue scrubs you own but never wear. They make your eyes stand out in the sexiest way. I want you to wear your contacts on that note, and I want you to spike your hair like you did that night at the bar. Today you are going to be the dangerous rogue doctor who doesn't give a shit and then you're going to fuck me in the shower."

Kurt closed his eyes, imagining Blaine leering at him all day and the locker room scene that would ensue. He almost came in his pants.

"Deal, on one condition." Blaine didn't loosen his grip on the wrists but leaned back and bit his lip in anticipation.

"What condition is that?"

"You wear your glasses to work today and have that tight black vest ready to wear when we get home. We are going to play some innocent student and naughty professor tonight."

"Oh, it is so on."

Blaine gave Kurt one more firm push against the wall, pressing their erections together, yup, his had joined the party again, before letting him go. He smacked the doctor on the backside to send him on his way to change.

He had him right where he wanted him. He was filling Kurt's love tank in every possible way right now so that it was overflowing. Kind words, small gifts, loving acts such as always doing the dishes, adoring looks and touches... and of course tons of amazing sex. He was prepped and ready. This was going to be the best proposal ever.

* * *

**Burt and Carole**

**xoxo**

"Hon, do you have those documents that I have to fill out for the daycare?" Caroled peered into the living room and quickly stopped her query with an amused and adoring look in her eye. She settled next to her husband on the couch. "Watcha doin' sweetie?" Burt cleared his throat, pretending there wasn't a tear in his eye.

"Nothing," He responded gruffly. She just looked at him with a patient smile, fully prepared to wait until he broke. He rolled his eyes and then gave in, sliding the book into her lap. "Look."

She took the volume and realized then that it was Kurt's baby book. The open pages held pictures of every birthday from ages one through five. Each picture showed Burt and Kurt's mom, holding their son on one or the other's laps, all grinning at each other as if no one else in the room existed.

"Just hard to see him grow up, you know?" Carole nodded and squeezed his hand, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Did you finish yet?" She asked with amused sarcasm, noting the pile of crumpled up papers around his feet.

"Not yet, I was hoping for your help."

They worked together for a moment before coming up with something they were content with. Burt held the finished product in front of him and smiled.

"Yup, we've got it." He turned to his wife and cupped her cheek lovingly. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"It could stand to be repeated."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.

* * *

**Jeff and Nick**

**xoxo**

"Seriously?" Jeff sidled up to Nick in bed as the lawyer typed frantically on his computer.

"What?" Nick shot out in exasperation. "This has to be just right. It speaks of our love for them, our excitement for them, our support. It has to be perfect, Jeff!"

Jeff smiled and gently took his husband's hands in his own, kissed them and pushed them back from the keys. He pulled the computer onto his own lap and deleted what Nick had written.

"What are you doing?" Nick gasped. "I worked so hard on that! It says everything! Now I have to...

"Oh, my little overachiever," Jeff gave him a soft and soothing kiss on the lips. "It needs to be simple, not a novel."

"Fine what do you suggest?" He crossed his arms grumpily, irritated at being shot down. Jeff just smiled and typed one statement before scooting the screen back in front of his disgruntled husband.

"How about that?"

"Oh." Nick looked surprised and then a little sheepish before turning to the handsome blonde next to him. "Now it's perfect. Kind of like you."

* * *

**Paul**

**xoxo**

Paul Karofsky sat silently at the desk in his home office. He was holding a picture of Jon and David, holding baby Marcus. It had been taken not long before the accident and it was one he looked at most every day. Some days it reminded him of the good times. Some days he sobbed over it. Some days he looked at it, desperately hoping that Jon and Marcus were out there, living a new and happy life.

This was probably one of the hardest things he'd been asked to do since he'd lost his son. It was definitely the most honoring.

... but he was stumped. He truly could not figure out what to say. As he continued to stare at the picture though, inspiration struck.

He hesitated for a moment. On one hand it was borderline sad, and he didn't want that. On the other hand it was the simple truth and the message he had to share. He nodded to himself. This was from the bottom of his heart. He knew the boys would get that.

* * *

**Wes and Marie**

**xoxo**

"Wes, you cannot be serious!" Marie took the crumpled paper from the kitchen table and thrust it in her husband's face, interrupting his view of ESPN.

"What? It's just right!" Marie opened her mouth to give what Wes knew would most likely be a logical argument so he quickly intervened. He stood and scooped her from her feet and carried her to their bedroom, bridal style.

"Wes!" She shrieked in laughter. "Now what are you doing?"

"Following the advice I've so wisely given on that piece of paper."

* * *

**Puck**

**xoxo**

"What can I get you?"

"Beer, thanks. Two please actually.

Puck sat the bar, pen in hand, smile on his face. He knew exactly what to say. Butterflies were in his stomach but his current writing project had nothing to do with it.

Silas joined him just moments later and Puck pushed a beer his way.

"So, two weeks. Everything should go through. You feel ready?"

"Young grasshopper, I'm going to teach you things that you never imagined." Puck grinned over his beer. Silas grinned back and was a fabulous friend by ignoring the slight uncertainty behind the bravado in his friend's voice.

"What's that?" The young detective pointed to the scribbled on bar napkin.

"Just a little something for my favorite fairy doc and nurse fancy pants."

* * *

**Lisa and Simone**

**xoxo**

"Sorry I'm late!" Simone rushed up to the reception desk. Lisa was waiting for her, leaning tiredly with her face in her palm. The night nurse smiled as the daytime nurse jogged up to her.

"How you have so much energy in the mornings after getting two small boys ready and off to daycare as a single mom is beyond me." Simone grinned and held up her large coffee.

"Caffeine is my friend, baby!" Lisa laughed.

"After the nightshift I just had, my bed will be my best friend," she yawned.

"Well, let's get on with this then." Simone scooted up to the desk, intent on grabbing a notepad.

"I think I've got it covered already, actually. Tell me what you think." Lisa grinned and slid her iPad toward the other nurse. Simone took it and read quickly, then laughed loudly.

"I couldn't have come up with something better. Love it!"

* * *

**Finn and Rachel**

**xoxo**

Finn walked into the house after work, Hailey in tow. Finding his wife passed out asleep on the couch he smiled, feeling both sympathy and an enormous amount of love for the petite woman. He cautioned his daughter to be quiet and sent her to play in the yard until dinner was ready.

He moved to the couch and realized that Teegan was sound asleep in the bassinet on the floor, while Skylar was curled up in his wife's arms, content but awake. He scooped up the infant and held him close, kissing his soft cheeks and breathing in that amazing newborn scent.

As he stepped away his foot nudged Rachel's laptop. Balancing the baby in one arm he picked up the computer and settled into his armchair. Both his smile and his love for his wife grew when he read what she had written. He chewed the inside of his mouth for a moment while he thought and then added a line.

There. Now it was truly from the both of them.

* * *

**The Collaboration**

**xoxo**

Blaine looked up nervously as he sent out the mass text. Kurt was tucking in the kids and was momentarily preoccupied. He hoped that he could finish this before the other man came to bed. They had some serious fun planned for tonight and he knew the doctor would be in a hurry.

_Are we all set? -Blaine_

He received responses almost instantaneously

_Good here, son. -Burt_

_All systems go. -Puck_

_Oh my gosh! You guys are going to be so happy! And yes. -Rachel_

_Are you having pre-engagement sex tonight? -Wes_

_I'll be there, kiddo. -Paul_

_Wesley! There are parents in on this message! Yes, Blaine. We're good. -Marie_

_Oh, sweetie! This is going to be amazing! And don't worry about it Marie. We know your husband well by now ;) -Carole_

_All set! So excited! -Lisa_

_Same here! -Simone_

_We're ready, man. -Finn_

_See, Nick?! See! I had almost nothing to do with this. Blainey-bear did it all on his own. -Jeff_

_Yes, I see that, Jeff. Good job. We're all set, Blaine. We'll be there. -Nick_

_Do I get an 'I'm proud of you for not interfering' blow job tonight? -Jeff_

_This just got way more detailed than I'm comfortable with. -Finn_

_Honey, you just group responded instead of texting only me. -Nick_

_Ooops... Sorry :p -Jeff_

_Hey, no worries here man. Get yours! -Puck_

_Okay, I'm officially done with this conversation. What time, Blaine? -Burt_

_I second that. -Paul_

_Oh my gosh. I apologize to the mature adults in this group message! I will thoroughly smack my adolescent friends on the head later. Let's say 5pm to be safe. That will give us time to set up. You all know where. Thank you all so much! -Blaine_

_Got it. No problem, kid. See you then. Kiss the kids -Burt_

_Okay, goodnight, honey! We're so happy to be involved! Try to get some sleep despite your excitement :) -Carole_

_I'll be there. Happy to be a part of it, son. -Paul_

_Get your pre-engagement sex on! -Wes_

_You're welcome, my favorite co-worker. And as long as your sex is confined to your home instead of the locker room I'm happy ;) -Simone_

_I just smacked him for you, Blaine. See you then. Love you. -Marie_

_I'll smack Simone when I see her. See you tomorrow! You're so welcome! -Lisa_

_I'm just so happy for you guys! I can't even begin fmdsajfdjsd -Rachel_

_I second, Wes and Simone. I thankfully have no one here to smack me. Later. -Puck_

_Sorry about that guys, Rachel's a little sleep deprived and started crying and then feel asleep on her phone... You're welcome, dude. See you tomorrow! -Finn_

_And please stop with the sex talk. This is my brother we're talking about. -Finn_

_We're there. Can't wait. -Nick_

_I'm going to get my bj now. -Jeff_

_Jeff! -Nick_

Blaine's shoulders were shaking in silent laughter after all of this.

_Okay, I'm officially out. Love you guys. See you then. -Blaine._

* * *

**Kurt and Blaine**

**xoxo**

Kurt poked his head in the room.

"Almost ready?" The doctor was almost jumping up and down in excitement. Blaine laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Absolutely. Kids asleep?"

"Yup. Who were you texting?"

"Jeff and Wes." Blaine shrugged, hoping his attempted nonchalance and half-truth would stop any further questions. Kurt just nodded and bounced into the bathroom. Too distracted to really care.

"I'm going to clean up. I'll be out in a minute to learn my lesson, 'Professor'." He spoke that last word with an almost schoolboy innocence.

Blaine dove off of the bed to find that damn vest and throw on his glasses. Oh yeah, he was definitely ready.

* * *

"I don't know, professor. I've never really done any of this before." Kurt spoke with a blush to his cheeks and bit the inside of his lip. He was looking down at the ground and swung his glance up to meet Blaine's gaze almost nervously. It took everything in Blaine to not break character. Kurt was wearing those skin tight jeans, that fitted polo and still had the spiked hair from earlier. He looked liked like he was nineteen and a freshman in college. It was so damn fucking hot.

Blaine had on the same outfit from the night at the bar, but had purposely messed his hair just a bit. He walked across the bedroom and traced a hand up Kurt's arm.

"Don't you trust me?" Kurt shivered, but nodded

"I'm you're teacher, right? I'm supposed to teach you things. All kinds of things." Blaine's hand trailed from the other man's arm and traced the hard outline of the dick inside those tight jeans. Kurt gulped and nodded again, trying not to buck into the touch.

"What are you going to teach me?" Kurt looked at him shyly with those wide innocent eyes.

"How to feel good. How to make someone else feel good."

Kurt slowly reached out to touch the obvious erection in the other man's pants and traced it lightly.

"See? You're learning already." Blaine was breathless but still controlling in how he spoke. "I want you to get down on your knees in front of me now."

Kurt obeyed quickly.

Blaine unzipped his pants and pulled himself out.

"Would you like to taste?"

Kurt nodded eagerly and stuck out his tongue to place a small lick. Blaine moaned. Kurt continued until he was licking like it was an ice cream cone. Blaine had to grasp the wall behind him. Kurt looked up with those wide eyes and slowly took the head into his mouth, sucking actively. He pulled off after a moment, wiping the line of saliva from his lips.

"How was that... professor? Did I make you feel good?" Blaine looked down with a grin and ran fingers through the spiked hair.

"You did great, pet. You're quickly earning your place as my number one student." Kurt smiled with pride and leaned in to suck some more. To his surprise, the curly haired man pushed him away.

"Now we're going to try something different. I want YOU feel really good. Okay?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly and let himself be led to the bed. Blaine undressed himself and instructed Kurt to do the same. Blaine laid the other man down and started to light candles all around the room.

"Have you ever touched yourself?" He questioned quietly, lighting a match.

"Sometimes." Kurt responded, just as quietly and with some embarrassment.

"I want you to do it now."

"In front of you?" The man on the bed sounded scandalized.

"That's part of the fun." Blaine lit the last candle, blew out the match and turned to watch, arms crossed.

Kurt closed his eyes and reached down to touch himself. He was already half hard and the tentative strokes and slight twists at the head brought him to full attention quickly. Blaine was already fully hard and watching Kurt moan softly as he brought himself pleasure was killing him. He walked to the bed and lightly smacked the other man's hand away. Kurt's eyes opened in surprise. He had been quickly losing himself to his own light touches. Blaine lay down close to his side and grabbed the lube and condoms from the drawer next to the bed.

"What are we doing now?" Kurt questioned softly.

Blaine had to hide a smirk. Kurt was so fucking good at this. The man should have been an actor. He strove to keep up his own character, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing. Better than you've ever felt." Blaine pushed the other man back on the bed and spread his legs far apart, grabbing one ankle and propping it up on his shoulder. He poured a generous amount of lube on his finger and gently traced the small puckered hole before slowly pushing in. Really, they did this so often that it would not take nearly as much prepping as they were going to do, but this was role playing after all. It needed to the authentic. Kurt gasped at the sensation.

"I thought this was supposed to hurt." Kurt had thrown his head back onto the pillow and was already panting lightly.

"Well, any type of penetrative sex can hurt a little at first if you're not careful, but don't worry. Not only will I be careful... I'm going to make you scream with pleasure." He slowly pushed in another finger, spreading them slightly to stretch Kurt open. A low guttural moan escaped Kurt's lips.

"Okay. I trust you," he breathed, tossing his head to the side.

Slowly Blaine worked him open until he knew that the other man must surely be dying for more. Kurt truly was writhing and moaning brokenly at being so fully prepped and filled, knowing what he really wanted and needed inside of him.

"Are you ready for more?" Blaine breathed in his ear. Kurt nodded frantically.

Blaine positioned himself just right and stroked with his fingers inside Kurt until he found that spot.

"Fuck! Shit! Fuck!" Blaine smirked.

"Was that good?" Kurt let out a choked cry and nodded desperately.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"Please, god! Oh please!"

Blaine continued to stroke and massage, trying hard to ignore his own throbbing penis that was nudging against Kurt's leg with every movement. Finally, Kurt broke character.

"You can't, you have to, shit Blaine... oh fucking hell and all that is holy, shove your dick up my ass right now before I come!"

Blaine couldn't get the condom on fast enough. He barely took time to slap a little more lube on, though he probably didn't need it. He flipped Kurt over so that he was on his stomach and slammed in. He knew exactly the right angle to hit, and he hit it. Hard.

"Blaine, oh sweet lord, fuck me even harder!"

Blaine did. The combination of his dick hitting against Kurt's prostate and the doctor's own erection receiving friction from the bed with each thrust was quickly bringing Kurt to a climax.

Blaine was so close himself, having watched on while this gorgeous man beneath came slowly undone, acting like an innocent virgin the whole time.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt, oh my... so good, so tight, so..." he didn't get to finish speaking as he felt Kurt's muscles tighten around him and Kurt came with a yell and violent tremblings. This pushed Blaine past the breaking point and he came hard with one last thrust, crying out loudly enough that he worried, even through his orgasmic haze, that he might have woken the children.

They lay there for a moment before Blaine pulled out, wincing slightly at the sensitivity of his softening length leaving the tight and warm pressure. Kurt moaned a little at the emptiness and rolled to his back. As he pulled Blaine over to rest on his chest, he whispered in a sleepy, sated voice.

"We are so doing that again."

Blaine smiled and nodded. _Maybe on our honeymoon._

* * *

**Everyone Together Now**

**xoxo**

Kurt's shift ended at 6pm, like normal, and he headed to his office to finalize some paperwork. What he found on his desk had taken his breath away. A huge bouquet of daffodils in a gorgeous crystal vase. There was a note lying next to the vase in Blaine's handwriting.

_~I read that daffodils can represent a new beginning. I thought it fitting :) Please come to your special place, my love. I have something for you.~_

Kurt swallowed hard and slipped the note into his pocket_. Oh my sweet gaga!_

He snuck out the back of the hospital and started toward the path cautiously. His heart was pounding. Deep down he knew that this was the moment.

As he neared the small wooded lot he saw a small group of people standing at the entrance to the path holding a sign. It was Nick and Jeff and Elise. They stood there smiling, holding their embellished poster board high for Kurt to see. Kurt's heart melted at the words he read there.

_~You healed our friend in every possible way. Thank you.~_

Kurt stopped and looked at them, heart full from their message, but curious as to what he was supposed to do next. Nick nodded his head up the trail, indicating for Kurt to continue. They followed behind at a small distance.

In just a moment he saw Puck. The man was wearing his signature smirk and holding a much less embellished sign out in front of him.

_~You've always been there for me, princess. I'm here for you. Go be happy ever after. No one deserves it more._

_I'd better be your freaking best man.~_

Kurt laughed and wiped away the tiny tear that had formed. Puck clasped his shoulder roughly and pushed him up the path.

Next came Wes, Marie and Micah.

_~You obviously fuck a lot. Sure sign of a healthy relationship. Keep it up when you're an old married couple.~_

Kurt closed his eyes in disbelief but could not hold back his laughter. Wes grinned and Marie shrugged in resignation but was wearing her own grin.

His heart stopped a little when he saw the next person in queue. It was Paul.

_~You have found a rare and true happiness. Never take it for granted.~_

Next to the words on his sign was a picture that Kurt had to walk closer to see. His heart was both broken and overflowing at the same time. He took in the faces of the happy little family... the family that had been torn apart. He looked again at the words Paul had written. He stood for a moment, looking the older man in the eye, tears forming. Paul gave him a genuine smile and pulled the younger man in for a hug. They pulled away after a second and Paul guided him up the path momentarily.

Kurt could see Simone and Lisa practically jumping with excitement next. They held their sign high.

_~To our own Dr. McSteamy and Nurse McDreamy. You'll be our very own hospital, fairy tale, dream come true. We couldn't love you more. Just do us a favor and lock your office door... and maybe add some soundproofing...~_

Kurt shook his head with an eye roll, but it was with a look of complete adoration for the two nurses.

"Uncle Kurt! Us next!" His smile widened at his niece's voice and he walked up the path a little more to find Finn holding both babies, Hailey dancing around excitedly and Rachel holding their sign high with her dazzling smile. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he realized that it was bordered with shiny gold stars.

_~You two are the embodiment of what a true, strong and loving relationship is. I have seen this same example in my own fathers. Be that example now to the world._

_I couldn't have asked for a better brother. I want everything for you. Love you, dude.~_

Kurt looked at them, tears starting again and managed to pull the entire family in for a quick hug. They squeezed him back, Rachel wiping away her own tears, and shooed him onward.

His throat closed slightly when he realized he was nearing the end of the path and that his dad and Carole were standing there, happily presenting their sign in front of them.

_~Your mother would be so proud of you right now, Kurt. Both of what you've accomplished and the man you've become. She would have loved Blaine. She would have adored your family. She would want you to be happy... so go and officially be happy._

_By the way, we agree with all of that too._

_Love,_  
_Dad and second Mom~_

There was no stopping the tears now. They flowed down Kurt's face freely as his parents hugged him tight.

"Go on. He's waiting for you." Burt spoke in a rough voice, wiping away a tear that had escaped without his permission.

Kurt moved onto the rise, heart about it beat out of his chest. He stopped, mouth hanging open at what he saw.

Huge bunches of blue and silver balloons were weighted down and placed strategically all over the hill. Picnic blankets were spread everywhere covered in delicious looking platters of finger foods. To the side, a small table was set up with champagne bottles and glasses.

What really caught his attention though were three people, standing in the middle of it all. Two small and one taller, with curly black hair. All three were holding a sign proudly above their heads.

Elliott had obviously written his with his own hand, with help and direction of course. His blue eyes were shining and his freckled face was glowing with excitement. Kurt could just make it out.

_~Will you~_

Addy's sign was the same and it took Kurt a moment to decipher, especially with her excited wiggling. Her pig-tails were bobbing up and down as she hopped in place.

_~Marry me~_

Blaine's sign was last and spoke one word in fancy bubble letters. Hazel eyes watched him intently, full of love.

_~Kurt~_

Kurt was close to sobbing by then, and started forward. As he reached the other man, Blaine set his sign aside quickly and dropped to one knee, pulling out a small black box. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he choked back another sob. Blaine was wiping away his own tears as he opened the box, showing a man's platinum band, set with a small sapphire in the middle and a diamond on either side.

"I'll say the same thing I said to you the first time we were on this hill. I want to be with you... forever," he took Kurt's hand in his own, "if you'll let me. Will you let me?"

Kurt dove to his knees, almost knocking Blaine over as he threw himself into the nurse's arms. They both laughed as he practically yelled.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

A cheer broke out from the group that had followed them up the hill and their children let out excited squeals, joining in on the embrace the two men were sharing.

The doctor and nurse couldn't have been more thrilled to be surrounded by the ones that they loved while this special memory was created... but just for a moment, the world faded away and it was only the two of them.

This was it. It was happening. They were getting married.

Lips met in a soft kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

"So, you do realize that we are delinquent parents, right?" Blaine questioned as he reached around Kurt to stir the sauce.

"What?" Kurt gave him a genuinely confused look as he scooted over so that Blaine could reach the stove top. He grabbed the spaghetti noodles to dump in the boiling water.

"We really should have started the kids in preschool this past year. I feel terrible. I was looking into schools for Addy back in Columbus but then everything happened..." he trailed off, stirring the sauce mechanically.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You kind of had a lot going on, honey." Kurt stood behind the shorter man, resting his chin on the shoulder in front of him and placing soft kisses on the nurse's cheek. "I feel bad too. I really should have signed Elliott up, but at that point he still wasn't talking and..." it was Kurt's turn to trail off and lose himself in thought. Blaine smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around the other man.

"You didn't want to be judged." He reached up a hand to cup the doctor's cheek. Kurt nodded, knowing he shouldn't feel self conscious. The whole issue was resolved and Elliott seemed to be perfectly well adjusted, but it had still been a difficult road for Kurt to travel. Blaine just leaned in and kissed him lightly. It slowly became deeper and more passionate. Just as both men were breathing heavily and starting to reach under clothing they heard a sizzling sound behind them.

"Crap!" Blaine ungracefully pushed Kurt away from him and yanked the spaghetti pan back from the burner, yelling as water boiled over onto his hand. Kurt made a pained face and quickly grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and paper towel to wipe up the mess.

"We've learned an important lesson today, I think," he sighed as he quickly brought order back to the kitchen. Blaine looked at him with puppy dog eyes as he held his burned hand to his mouth. Kurt smacked it away and handed him the ice pack. "Make that two lessons. You're a nurse for goodness sake. Use ice instead of your bacteria covered tongue."

"You don't complain when that tongue is rimming you." Blaine sassed, snatching the ice pack.

"True," Kurt responded evenly, fighting a grin. "Being a doctor means that I have way too much knowledge though and could go down a whole other bacteria road, but I won't because I'm a very clean person and it's just way too fucking amazing for me to ever insinuate that you stop." Blaine rolled his eyes but laughed.

"Back to my original point though, darling." Kurt pulled back the ice pack to check on the burn before placing a light kiss and covering it again. "Our lesson is that we cannot make out during dinner prep. It always ends in disaster."

Blaine couldn't deny the truth in that, remembering two nights back when Jeff had agreed to drop off the kids from daycare. The two men were alone in the house immediately following work and amazing kitchen sex ensued. Unfortunately it had resulted in scorched stir fry and them ordering pizza at the last minute.

"Well, back to the preschool discussion, it's March now. We've got plenty of time to start looking at schools for this fall... and we'll be able to officially sign them up as brother and sister." Kurt sidled up next to Blaine again and started nuzzling his neck.

"Seriously? Didn't we just have this conversation about no funny business during food prep!" Blaine teased.

"Fine. I'll finish dinner solo and you go ice your hand." Kurt smacked him on the bottom to push him toward the kitchen table and Blaine sat down to start sorting through the mail.

"So," Kurt began tentatively, happily playing with the band on his finger while he spoke. "Do you really think that everyone will be okay with this plan? I know it's pretty sudden."

"Yeah, but baby, our entire relationship has been sudden. I'm fairly certain that our friends and family would be thrown off if we decided to drag this out." Blaine bit his lip and grinned as he looked down at the band on his own finger. His was even newer than Kurt's and it was still a pleasant surprise to feel it there. His mind drifted back to just last Thursday...

* * *

_"Darla! My favorite patient in the world!" Blaine kneeled down in front of the slight but glowing girl in the wheelchair and hugged her gently. "So, you're officially in the clear. No more chemo, you get to go home. What's the first thing you're going to do?"_

_"Eat pizza." She answered without a second thought and a huge grin. Blaine laughed._

_"That sounds like a pretty great celebratory meal to me! Well, I'm going to miss you honey, but don't take it the wrong way when I say that I hope I don't get to see you too soon." He stood then and hugged Karen. She squeezed him close and spoke with tears in her eyes._

_"We never could have done this without your and Doctor Hummel's help. I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to us!"_

_"That's what we do," Blaine hugged her back before pulling away and meeting her eyes with a smile. "I can honestly say that working with you both has been such a pleasure for me. Especially considering I get to send this little beauty home today!" He reached back over to lightly pinch the girl's cheek. He moved then to peer a little anxiously down the hall, wondering where Kurt was. Blaine knew without a doubt that he would want to be here to say goodbye. He couldn't figure out what was keeping the doctor._

_"Nurse Blaine?" He turned at the sound of Darla's voice and knelt back in front of her._

_"What is it, sweetie?"_

_"Doctuh Hummel loves you." Blaine was taken aback._

_"I-I, yeah he does. Thank you, Da..." he stopped when she pulled a small deep blue box from inside her little puppy-dog shaped backpack. She handed it to him with the world's brightest smile. Blaine felt his heart race and tears automatically pricked the corners of his eyes. Slowly he took the box and opened it. Nestled in the blue satin was the most unique ring he had ever seen. It was black but something was scrawled in fancy silver lettering, stretching around the outside of the ring. When he examined it closely, he realized that it said this sentence..._

_~I am yours~_

_He was still on his knees, too full of feelings to respond yet, when someone knelt down next to him. He turned to see those amazing blue eyes looking directly into his own. Kurt was on one knee and had taken the ring from Blaine's hand and was presenting it to him. The doctor was choked up as he spoke._

_"There was no way I was going to top your proposal so I didn't even try. I thought that if I couldn't have the most romantic plan then I would go the route of using the most special person we know." They both glanced over at Darla then, who was literally jumping up and down in her chair in excitement, tiny squeals escaping her mouth. They smiled at her and both reached out to squeeze one of her petite hands while still holding onto each other._

_"I love you, Blaine, and I'm going to follow your lead and repeat the same thing I said to you on that hill the first night we got together. I just want you. I want to be together. Forever. Will you take my ring?"_

_Blaine couldn't even voice an answer. Deep down it had bothered him that only Kurt was wearing an engagement ring but it had felt weird to get one for himself. This shouldn't have surprised him, everything about their relationship was so equal, but Kurt always managed to find ways to take his breath away. He nodded, the tears coming now, and allowed Kurt to put the ring on before pulling the doctor into a deep kiss._

_"Woo hoo!" They were broken out of their moment by Darla's loud cheer. She leaned forward in her chair to hug them both and they wrapped arms around her and each other._

_They kissed her cheeks and said their final goodbyes as Karen congratulated them with a few tears of her own before wheeling her daughter out the door. As they were leaving they heard Darla speak up in a demanding voice._

_"Mommy? I want to watch a fairy tale movie now. Do we have any with two princes instead of a princess?"_

* * *

"Still. I know it's soon." Kurt's voice was full of insecurity. "Like, really soon. We won't even have time for a honeymoon right away because of work. We'll need to wait till this summer... and what if the kids..."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa... what's going on here? You seemed great when we figured this all out last night. I was seriously about to push the send button. What's eating at you all of a sudden?" Blaine dropped the mail and the ice pack and came to pull the taller man into his arms. Kurt distinctly avoided Blaine's gaze and finished gathering everything from the stove top. He pulled out of Blaine's arms and went to drain the pasta in the sink. The nurse just leaned back on the counter with his arms crossed, knowing full well that Kurt would speak when he was ready. Just as the doctor was mixing the sauce and meat, his shoulder's sagged and he paused. His voice was quiet.

"What if this is just too good to be true? What if we are riding out some crazy infatuation phase and things don't last. What if... what if you decide you don't want me anymore?" He kept facing the counter while he spoke, not daring to meet Blaine's eyes. Soon he felt hands turning him around and soft lips were meeting his for a small kiss, and then another, and another, and countless more. Every time Blaine kissed him he said, "I love you." After around kiss fifteen Kurt broke into a smile and kissed back saying, "I love you more." Blaine smirked and pulled back.

"Doubtful." He took Kurt's hands in his own and looked his fiancé in the eye.

"Kurt, I know things have moved insanely fast with us and we've had some ridiculously hard circumstances to overcome, but really? The proof is in the pudding, baby." Kurt snorted at this. Blaine kissed him on the nose and continued. "Look at what we've gone through? All we've gone through together. Every single obstacle brought us closer together. Most couples go through years of being together before they have to withstand those kinds of tests. We've been through hell and back, baby, in less than..." he pulled out his iPhone to look at the calendar, "eight months. Not only do we still want to be together, we are even more in love. I'd say that's all the proof we could ask for that we are for real." Kurt chuckled.

"Somehow, you checking your iPhone to see how long we've known each other pales in comparison to all the signs you had our friends make."

"I can't hit the ball out of the park every time." Blaine shrugged. Kurt leaned into his shoulder with a sigh and Blaine ran his fingers up and down the doctor's back gently.

"You did actually. That was perfect. You're right. I just needed to hear it again."

"You ready to press send then?" Blaine had let go of Kurt and was jumping up and down in place, excitedly. Kurt smiled to himself at his man's antics.

"Let's eat dinner first. Everyone else is probably doing the same. Let's wait till after and we can do it with the kids."

"Okay, but I get to press the button!" Blaine was still hopping around and even pulling off a couple of dance moves. Kurt grinned and shook his head.

"Sure thing, darling. Right after I fill your ritalin prescription."

* * *

"Hey Kurt, I just got..." Blaine walked into the kitchen where his fiancé was clearing the dinner dishes, holding an opened letter. Kurt held a finger in the air to show Blaine he needed just a moment and the nurse realized he was on his phone.

"That's amazing, Noah. I miss you though, man... yeah, I know it's only a two hour drive, but I've got kids! You make the drive! ... No way... No way! I thought that was completely over! ... Ah well, I'm happy for you and I get why your schedule is a little tight."

Blaine smiled. He really loved Kurt's friendship with Puck. It was amazing to see that no matter how different they were, they always managed to have each other's backs. Kurt had been missing him more than he would say over the last couple of weeks after Puck had officially joined the force in Westerville, becoming Silas's new partner. The former Detective had been so happy to be back to his original line of work though that Kurt couldn't begrudge him.

"Okay... It was great talking to you too... No, Noah!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "He is not old enough for the gun yet! I'll let you know when he is... I promise... There is no 'gay' pinky swear, it's just a pinky swear... Yes, we'll do it when we see each other..." another eye roll. "Really miss you too," his voiced choked up the tiniest bit. "Soon, I promise. Alright, night."

"What was the whole drama in the middle of the conversation about?" Blaine asked as soon as Kurt hung up. Kurt laughed out loud as he turned on the dishwasher.

"Do you happen to remember that pro-wrestler I mentioned that Puck had a very unfortunate date with once upon a time?" Blaine nodded with a smile at the memory. "Well, apparently she's back in town and they are well on their way to getting together." Blaine laughed.

"No stitches this time around?"

"Nope. Just a serious right jab, but apparently she was so impressed at how well he could take a punch that she gave him a second chance and here we are." They smiled at each other before Kurt noticed the paper in Blaine's hand.

"What's that?"

"Oh," Blaine had momentarily forgotten about his initial reason for entering the room. "I just got a letter from Alex's lawyer, requesting a meeting with me." Kurt wrinkled his forehead.

"Is it a will thing do you think?"

"I don't know what else it could be. I'm surprised though. I thought for sure that Alex had removed me completely since I didn't hear anything right away." For just a moment he reverted back to the more withdrawn and uncertain Blaine that Kurt had originally known. He actually seemed to physically withdraw into himself. The doctor stepped forward and grabbed his arms, shaking him lovingly.

"Hey, it's fine. Whatever it is, it's fine. Let's not worry. We'll call tomorrow and set something up."

"Okay." Blaine offered a small smile, nodding. Kurt traced a finger up his arm.

"I know what'll make you feel better, baby..."

"What is that?" Blaine smirked and drew close, leaning his head to the side so that his neck was open to be kissed.

"Well.."

kiss

"I was thinking..."

kiss

"that I could.."

Kurt slowly sucked and lightly bit until he was sure a small hickey had formed. Blaine had his eyes closed blissfully.

"That you could..." the nurse started the sentence again, hoping to lead the conversation forward.

"Push send before you!" Kurt pushed him back and dashed to the living room.

"You ass!" Blaine scrambled after him madly with a huge grin.

* * *

"You guys ready for this?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Do it Daddy!" Addy bounced wildly in Blaine's lap, trying to grab the cell phone from his hand.

"Hold on, baby girl!" He laughed, tickling her side.

Kurt tipped his head around to see Elliott's face clearly. The boy was quiet, but it wasn't necessarily uncharacteristic for him. Even after he started speaking he would go through phases of quietness and the two dads were quickly learning that it was just his way of processing. It wasn't good or bad. It just was.

"What do you think, little monster?" Kurt pulled out this rare nickname in special moments. Kurt, and Elliott in his own childish way, found it amusingly ironic since the young boy was anything but.

Elliott turned to Kurt, placed hands on either side of his face and gave his father a kiss. He turned again and did the same to Blaine. The two men shared a soft smile. That was about as big of an approval as they could ask for.

"You okay with this?" Kurt teased Blaine. He had convinced his soon-to-be husband that it would be more fun to send it together. Blaine grinned.

"Everyone reach in..." Two adult fingers and two tiny ones all worked their way in to find a spot on the small send button on Blaine's phone.

"Let's count together!" Kurt sang out.

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

* * *

**Mass Text**

_Dear close friends and family,_

_We realize that what we are about to say is a bit unorthodox, but hey, we are incredibly unorthodox. Two weeks from Saturday, yes, that is only sixteen days from today, we are getting married. We are becoming a family. 2pm, on the hill where we got engaged. It will be short and sweet, but the after party is going to kick ass! We feel as if we are already married, but this will make things official... at least in our eyes. This summer, we will take a honeymoon in Vermont and actually make it legal. We are inviting just you few because you have all been instrumental in our relationship. We wouldn't be here today without you. We love you all and we hope that you'll be there. Love, Kurt, Blaine, Elliott and Adelaide. -Blaine  
_

_Oh, sweeties! I'm so excited! You're going to have to help me find a dress on short notice though, Kurt -Carole_

_All right, dudes! Congrats! Of course we'll be there. Addy and El, your Uncle Finn is excited for you too :) -Finn_

_Oh my gosh! I have less than sixteen days to plan a wedding! I'm freaking out! I can't do this! You have to change your plans! -Rachel_

_Rachel, chill. It's their wedding. They didn't ask you to plan it. -Finn_

_Good to know you're finally making an honest man out of my son, Blaine. So happy for you guys though, seriously. Love, dad (that's dad to both of you!) -Burt_

_Fine, but you are officially on full time daddy duty so I can be available 24/7 for whatever they need. -Rachel_

_Of course, honey (Get out while you can, guys!) -Finn_

_This is amazing! We're so there! -Nick_

_I promised myself I wouldn't cry... -Jeff_

_Honored to be invited. I'm there. Love to the kids from Grandpa Paul! -Paul_

_(He's not really crying) -Nick_

_They didn't need to know that, Nick! -Jeff._

_I'm so excited! Of course we'll be there -Marie_

_Pre-wedding sex! Pre-wedding sex! -Wes_

_Aaah, so now I know why I had to cover those shifts for you ;) I'm totally there! -Simone_

_Ditto :) Love you both! -Lisa_

_Wesley! -Marie_

_Spousal abuse! I was just whacked with a newspaper? You sure you want to get in on this? -Wes_

_Aak! She just did it again! -Wes_

_Stop giving my wife ideas! If her arms weren't full of twins at the moment I think I'd be getting whacked myself. -Finn_

_Wow, incredibly off track guys. Looks like we'll all be there :) Love you all so much! -Nick_

_Wait, we didn't hear from Puck. -Finn_

*Ding*

Kurt and Blaine who had been happily reading the responses to the kids, censored of course, looked at each other in confusion. They had been hearing dings and seeing messages pop up every few seconds. This time no message popped up. It took them a moment to realize that it had come from Kurt's phone. The doctor scrambled to pull it out of his pocket.

_Dude! I'm your best man, right? I mean, I didn't want to insult Finn by mass texting this... but come on! -Puck_

_Noah, will you be my best man? -Kurt_

*Ding*

Blaine laughed. He had watched the interchange on Kurt's phone and then showed his fiancé his own phone again.

_Of course I'm there! Sorry, was taking care of some other business. Couldn't be happier for my favorite gay dudes! -Puck_

_We'll see you all then. Thank you and we love you! xoxo B,K,E & A -Blaine_

_And Rachel... we are all set. It is truly going to be simple. You don't have to plan a thing. -Blaine_

_We'll see -Rachel_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine nervously settled at one side of the table with Nick. The conference room at Hartford & Associates was intentionally intimidating. It was successful. There was a gorgeous view of the city from wall to ceiling glass windows and expensive artwork on the walls. Nick actually wasn't so much intimidated as just a little bit jealous when he was in this building. _Maybe moving to Columbus wouldn't be so bad._

They all sat up straighter when Sam walked into the room.

"Mr. Duval. Mr. Anderson." He hesitated when he saw Kurt. "This is actually a private matter..."

"This man will be my husband in less than a week, Mr. Meyers. Whatever you have to say to me you can say to him." Blaine stated firmly. Sam nodded professionally and offered Kurt his hand, which the doctor shook after some hesitation.

"Well, I offer you my congratulations then." Kurt and Blaine nodded with perfunctory smiles. They really just wanted this to be over with.

"Well, let's get going then, if you don't mind. What is this about?" Nick spoke up.

"Yes, absolutely. I want to apologize that I haven't contacted you sooner, Mr. Anderson. We had some issues to work through with life insurance and the will."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand under the table but simply nodded.

"I regret to say that you're pretty much out of luck when it comes to life insurance... due to the circumstances of Alex's death..." Sam trailed off uncertainly.

"We understand. We expected that." Nick cut in.

"Right, well I'll move on to the will then. This is the part that took me the longest, actually. I had some issues with Mr. Martin's family in this regard." Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"Why? What could they possibly want to fight about? Alex and I had some money but it was nothing to fight over. If they want it they can..." Nick reached out a hand and stopped Blaine from speaking.

"Let's just hear what he has to say before we make any sweeping statements, okay?" Nick suggested quietly. Blaine sighed in frustration.

"I'm assuming you weren't aware of your husband's family inheritance."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head numbly.

"Well, it was in an account that had his name only so I guess that's not surprising. You had no prenuptial agreement that would keep you from the money should he die, though lord know the family tried. I'm happy to say that Alex's will was iron clad, thanks to me," he looked up from his papers with a small smirk but it died when he received only a reserved look from Nick and shocked looks from Kurt and Blaine in response. "Ahem, you'll be receiving this amount, in full." He slid a paper across the table.

Blaine reached for it in slow motion.

_This can't be right. There are too many commas here._

He looked up with wide eyes to Sam for confirmation. He received a genuine smile.

He slid the paper to Kurt.

"Oh... my... god."

"One more thing, Mr. Anderson," Sam seemed a little uncomfortable now. "On the day your husband died, the detective on the scene, a Silas Jones, found a note in his pocket. The police determined that it had nothing to do with the death and turned it over to me since it seemed like it might have to do with legal matters. They were right, but it was intended for you so I will give it to you now." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a scrap of paper that had obviously been incredibly wadded at one point, but then smoothed out meticulously. As he handed it over he spoke again.

"I am terribly sorry that I've had some words from your husband that I've kept from you, but when you read it you'll realize why I waited until now." His eyes were sincerely apologetic but looked like they offered some hope of closure.

Blaine took it with a shaking hand.

_~Blaine,_

_Use the money to take care of yourself and Adelaide. Use it to be happy, whatever that means for you._

_I really did love you._

_Alex~_

* * *

AN- Okay, my dears. This is it. One chapter left after this! I am feeling a huge sigh of relief and a huge sadness at the same time! It's been a lot of work to upload a story of this magnitude so quickly but you guys have made it totally worth it!

I will say this though, 'A Fresh Start" is not over. I will tell you that we will be leaving our lovely little family shortly after the wedding at the end of this fic, but I received such an amazing response that I will be doing more with it in the near future. At the very least an Epilogue into their family's future. I also have one-shot ideas for years down the road. Honestly, I have some yummy ideas for a whole sequel if I think that there is enough interest, but... this is where you come in! Tell me what you want! Epilogue, one-shots, sequel... The possibilities are endless :)

Gimme your feedback and I can make it happen. (Chloe, I've already noted your request for babies. It's in my brain file! Who doesn't love Klaine and babies!) Also, I must say that their little role playing was super fun to write. If I do more with that I'd love scenarios and suggestions from my smut lovers ;)

You guys are fabulous! Love you all!

PickingViolets


	35. Chapter 35

AN- The wedding song is an acoustic version of "Love of a Lifetime"

Look it up and listen as you read if you like :)

* * *

"You ready?"

"I've been ready for eight months, baby."

Kurt and Blaine looked each other over appreciatively. They were wearing fairly simple black suits, but elegant and classy. Kurt's was a three-piece with a vest, finished off with a bright blue silk tie. Blaine's suit was similar but without the vest, accompanied by the same tie in silver.

They grinned at each other and walked out of the doctor's office, hand-in-hand.

* * *

At the top of the path in the woods, Carole was waiting for them. Addy and Elly were standing on either side of her, holding her hands. All three wore broad smiles when the saw the two men approach. Carole wiped a tear from her eye and held them both before going to join Burt, leaving the family together.

Blaine and Kurt knelt down together in front of the kids.

Elliott's hair was styled in a coiffure similar to his father's and he wore a small, black, three-piece suit, complete with a bright blue bow tie. Addy's hair was free from its usual pigtails and silky black ringlets fell to her shoulders. Tiny blue forget-me-nots were weaved into the curls. Her little dress was white satin, in a simple baby-doll style. A silver sash wrapped around her waist and tied into a huge bow at her back. Shiny, black mary-janes graced her feet and a little basket full of white tulip petals was in her hand.

Kurt had had a particularly fun time planning their outfits.

"You guys ready to do this?" Blaine questioned softly.

Elliott nodded excitedly. "Yes, daddy!"

Addy hopped up and down in place, spilling some of her petals in the process. "Daddies are getting married! I get to throw the flowers!"

"Yes, princess," Kurt laughed, picking up the petals and putting them back into her basket. "Don't spill them all right now though."

From the top of the hill they heard the beginning strains of an acoustic guitar.

"Okay, guys. It's time." Kurt turned them toward the path and kissed the tops of their heads.

The two soon-to-be husbands stood at the edge of the trees. They were able to see the proceedings without showing themselves until their time.

Their friends and family were standing in two small groups on either side of the hill, leaving a narrow path for the children to walk down. Tall crystal vases full of white tulips and blue forget-me-nots were placed along the very peak of the rise.

Nick was standing at the center, Jeff and Puck placed on either side. All wore simple black suits with a white tulip pinned to their lapels. Nick had agreed to perform the ceremony after their announcement two weeks ago. In light of the fact that this wasn't the legal ceremony they had been thrilled to be able to ask a close friend. Nick was honored. Jeff and Puck were, of course, their best men. The only stranger in their midst was the classical guitarist that Kurt had hired. The musician stood off to the left, playing beautifully. Rachel stood at his side and began to sing as the children started up the hill, hand-in-hand.

_**I guess the time was right for us to say**_  
_**We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day**_  
_**We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer**_  
_**We know our dreams can all come true with love that we can share**_

Addy had pulled her hand away as they walked to drop a single petal at a time. When they reached the rise she panicked, realizing that she still had half a basket full.

"What do I do?" She whispered frantically to Elliott. The boy shrugged.

"Dump 'em."

She turned her basket upside down leaving a pile of white petals at her feet. Every adult fought back their laughter and wore a huge smile. Blaine covered his face with his hand from his place back at the trees. Kurt grabbed the hand away and held it.

"Our turn."

Blaine looked into his eyes and slotted their fingers together. They started up the hill.

_**With you I never wonder - Will you be there for me**_  
_**With you I never wonder - You're the right one for me**_

They were half-way up the hill when they glanced on either side of them to smile at their guests.

Burt, Carole, Finn and Paul were on the right. Burt was holding baby Skylar, Carole was holding Teegan and Hailey was gripping her father's hand. Both babes were soundly asleep in their grandparents' arms, having drifted off the moment they heard the familiar beauty if their mother's voice. All three parents, for that was how they truly saw Paul now, were tearing up at the sight of the young men approaching them. Finn grinned at his brother widely.

To their right were Simone, Lisa, Wes and Marie. Micah and Elise were standing next to them. Marie and the nurses looked as choked up as the parents. Wes just grinned and gave them two thumbs up.

The two men approached the rise as Rachel hit the chorus.

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_  
_**A love to last my whole life through**_  
_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_  
_**Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

They took their place in the center, gripping both hands together as they faced each other.

_**With every kiss our love is like brand new**_  
_**And every star up in the sky was made for me and you**_  
_**Still we both know that the road is long**_  
_**We know that we will be together, because our love is strong.**_

Kurt glanced down as Elliott pressed up against his leg, looking happy and content.

Addy was wiggling in excitement, clutching the back of Blaine's jacket. He reached out to run a hand through her curls lovingly, careful to not disturb the flowers, before reaching back to grasp Kurt's hand once again.

The two men leaned into each other and clasped joined hands to both of their chests.

_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_  
_**A love to last my whole life through**_  
_**I finally found the love of a lifetime**_  
_**Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime**_

As the music died away they pulled back slightly, still gazing deeply into each others' eyes, almost trembling with excitement.

"Hey everyone!"

The whole group laughed at Nick's casual greeting.

"We're all here today because it's about damn time these two guys had everything they ever wanted."

Every person there broke out in a cheer. The doctor and nurse smiled and felt a warmth wash over them at the amazing amount of support.

"Legal or not, we know what this is. You guys committing yourselves to each other. This is right. This is real. This is forever." At these words Nick glanced over at his own husband. Jeff met his eyes with a teary smile.

"So, short and sweet. Just as you requested." Nick went on with a grin. Both grooms looked at him with a smile, enjoying the humor along with the seriousness.

"Kurt, do you take Blaine as your husband? Do you promise to love, respect and cherish him? To take care of him when he needs you? To let him take care of you? To be there at his best and to be there at his worst? To stick by his side on the darkest days and on the brightest. To be the husband that he needs, for the rest of your life?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and quickly wiped away a tear. "I do."

"Blaine, do you take Kurt as your husband? Do you promise to love, respect and cherish him? To take care of him when he needs you? To let him take care of you? To be there at his best and to be there at his worst? To stick by his side on the darkest days and on the brightest. To be the husband that he needs, for the rest of your life?"

Blaine gripped Kurt's hands tightly and spoke with an emotion filled voice. "I do."

Kurt reached back then to take Blaine's ring from Puck. The officer played the classic trick of pretending to have forgotten the ring for a moment and Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed. Blaine reached back at the same time to take Kurt's ring from Jeff and the blonde squeezed his hand in excitement as he handed it over.

The rings were a simple platinum band and were specifically designed to sit flush against each man's engagement ring. When they had decided on a wedding song they had fallen in love with a particular phrase. Inside each band a sentence was inscribed.

_~From your love of a lifetime~_

The grooms moved to place the rings on each others' fingers as Nick spoke.

"These rings, as a continuous circle, represent your unending love and devotion for each other. You are committing yourselves to each other, from now until the end."

Blaine's ring didn't seem to want to slide on and Kurt scrunched up his nose as he leaned over, working to wiggle it into place. Light laughter rippled through the small crowd.

"By the power vested in me by, well, you two," everyone laughed again, "I now pronounce you, husband and husband."

Cheers broke out from their family and friends, especially loud whoops coming from Wes and Puck. Nick opened his mouth to tell them to kiss, but the two grooms didn't wait. The dove in toward each other and met with a deep passionate kiss, holding each other tight. The cheers and whooping got louder. The two men broke apart after a moment and stood nose-to-nose, arms around each other.

"I love you so much!" Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled and nodded his head.

"Me too, baby. We're married!" He whispered back. Kurt let out a small laugh that was partly a happy sob and kissed his husband again.

"Daddies are married! Daddies are married!" Addy jumped and danced for joy, accidentally losing her grip on the little flower basket in her excitement. It flew in the air and whacked Nick in the face. Silence fell over the crowd for just a second, and then record-breaking laughter. Blaine grabbed his little girl and swung her into his arms, kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry, Uncle Nick," she giggled. Nick just tugged on a curl and gave her a smile.

Kurt leaned down to swing his son up in his arms. Elliott wrapped his arms around his father with a big smile. Kurt leaned in so that their faces were close together.

"What do you think, little monster?" Elliott grinned then turned to the rest of the crowd.

"Party!"

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had planned on going all out for the after party already, but with their sudden increase in means, they felt free to splurge a little. They had hired people to do everything for them. Decorators, caterers, a d.j. and a bartender. They all went back to Kurt and Blaine's house where a gorgeous scene had been set up the back yard. Thick strings of white lights hung in swoops around the entire edge of the yard and bouquets and vases of the tulips and forget-me-nots were everywhere. A few round tables were set off the side of the yard and a long table filled with fabulous looking appetizers stood off to the other side. A bar had been set up next to the food. Music was playing softly as they entered the yard.

For a while they mingled and talked as they ate the delicious food and sipped champagne. The kids ran and played, chasing each other around and between their parents' legs. The next couple of hours were filled with laughter and stories and many kisses shared by the newly married couple.

"Seriously, Blaine, I'm gonna warn you now. This kid seems like he has everything together, but he tends to take on too much and when he gets really stressed you'd better watch out. He goes a little bit crazy." Kurt shook his head and groaned, bracing himself for whatever embarrassing story his father was about to tell. Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around his husband's waist.

"Third year of med school. He had been taking extra classes all along to try and finish a semester early and he was beginning his rotations. Things were really coming to a head and he was going on almost no sleep. I came home from work one night to find him in our kitchen. The entire thing was dismantled and he was cleaning the cupboards and the floors like a maniac. When I asked him what he was doing he snapped at me that he didn't understand how we could live in such filthiness and to get the hell out so that he could make our house livable again." Blaine looked at him in disbelief and burst out laughing. Kurt had buried his head in his arms by this point. Everyone around them was laughing, most having witnessed at least one of Kurt's semi-meltdowns and able to picture the scene clearly. Burt clapped his son on the shoulder lovingly.

"Will you still love me when I act crazy?" The doctor questioned hesitantly, peeking up from where he had buried his face.

"I'm fairly certain that I'll just love you more." Blaine spoke softly and lifted his husband's chin to kiss him.

Everyone at the tables looked on in absolute happiness. Like Nick said, it was about damn time these two had everything they ever wanted.

"Alright," Puck announced, standing. "This party is about to get a little more adult. Love them as I do, it might be time to say goodnight to the kiddos." He grabbed Elliott and swung him into the air as the little boy ran past, placing the child on his shoulders. Elliott giggled and hugged Puck around the neck, resting his small head on top of the mohawk.

Carole stood and gathered the children. She and Burt were taking them back to their house to spend the night so that all of the young people could enjoy a child free, partying evening. The children ran to grab their bags and kissed their parents goodnight hurriedly, excited at the prospect of a big slumber party at Grandpa and Grandma Hudmel's. Kurt and Blaine hugged their children tightly and kissed them goodbye. Burt and Carole held their son and son-in-law close, telling them how happy they were for them. The group of children and grandparents piled into two cars and were soon leaving. Happy calls, from parents and children both, to 'Have fun!' were heard across the neighborhood.

Paul approached Blaine and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I think I'm going to head out now too, son. It's been an honor to be a part of your day and this has been great, but it seems like it's about to turn into a younger man's party." Paul grinned, glancing at Puck and Wes as they called to the bartender to pull out the 'real stuff' and started making requests of the d.j. Blaine nodded with a grin of his own. He didn't want the older man to feel like he had to leave, but knew he would probably feel the same if it were him.

"Um, I just want to say..." Blaine hesitated, feeling uncertain. "You've become such a huge part of our lives... and my dad really isn't a part of my life..." the nurse swallowed hard and looked the older man in the eye. Paul smiled and pulled the younger man into a tight hug.

"I feel the same way, kiddo." They let go after a moment and Paul gripped the younger man's shoulders. "You be good to him, hear?" Blaine nodded. Paul turned to leave but called out before climbing into his car. "I'm so glad you're happy, son."

Blaine smiled to himself as the older man drove away. He couldn't help but think to himself.

_Thanks, dad._

"You ready to party, baby?" Kurt had come up behind him and wrapped arms around his waist.

Blaine whipped around and dipped his husband low for a deep kiss. "Damn right I am.

* * *

"Three cheers for no more pregnancy or breastfeeding!" Rachel called out in a slurred voice before tipping back her long island to finish it in one go. The women in the group cheered loudly, screaming for her to chug it down. Finn face-planted but then looked up to smile at his inebriated wife. He grabbed her hand, pulling her out to dance with the rest of the couples.

All four married couples were dancing together and Simone and Lisa were laughing as they twirled each other and danced in circles around the other couples. Puck had snuck in the new girlfriend and Kurt was thrilled to see him with someone, looking so happy. Lauren had a dry wit that kept them all laughing and had congratulated the couple sincerely. She basically led Puck around by his balls though and it was pretty hilarious for everyone in the group to see.

After a while, the music changed from fun and silly wedding songs to intense dance mixes. The drunker everyone got, the more erotic their dancing became... even Simone and Lisa.

"Kurt!" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear all of a sudden. Kurt regretfully backed away from where he had been slowly forming a fabulous hickey on his husband's neck. Kurt tried to pull himself out of the drunken haze and ignore how intensely turned on he was feeling.

"What?" Blaine nodded his head in the direction of their two friends and co-workers. Kurt smiled when he saw them.

The two women were clutching each other close, pressing light kisses as they swayed to the music.

"Did you know about this?" Blaine whispered with a small giggle. Kurt let out a little giggle of his own.

"No idea! I'm guessing this is brand new! Maybe it's the alcohol..." They looked at the two women again. The nurses kept giving each other adoring looks between kisses.

"I dunno. Time will tell but it looks like more to me." The new husbands looked at each other again and met together with a soft kiss.

They felt the beat of the music flow through them and moved up against each other in a steady rhythm. They kissed long and deep and were soon panting heavily. After a few minutes of this Blaine knew he couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay, guys. We have two limos out front, ready to take you home. We're going to be terrible hosts now. Everyone get home safe. I'm going to go have mind-blowing, wedding night sex with my husband!"

Drunken cat-calls broke out from their guests.

"Go have lots of amazing gay sex!" Rachel screeched. Finn blushed and pulled an arm around his wife to lead her from the yard, muttering to himself.

"Just don't think about it. Just don't think about it..."

Wes grabbed a very drunk Marie and swept her up in his arms. She yelled out it laughter, "Use lots of lube, dudes!" They all looked at the normally reserved woman in shock. Wes grinned.

"I love it when she's drunk. She takes over the saying of inappropriate things in our relationship. Love you guys!" He steadied himself, being none to sober himself, and left the yard.

"Love your idea boys!" Nick called. Jeff was attached to his husband and was attacking the lawyer's neck with kisses, attempting to unzip his pants at the same time. "Save it for the limo at least, baby," Nick laughed.

Simone and Lisa were giggling at each other and clasping hands as they slipped from the yard. Simone sent the boys a wink and Lisa just blushed.

Puck pointed at Kurt from across the yard. "Love you, man."

"Love you too." Kurt grinned as Lauren grabbed the detective's hand as she pulled him from the yard.

"Take me home and do me right, Puckerman."

Blaine's patience was gone.

"Your checks are on the table!" He yelled to the bartender and d.j.

He grabbed Kurt, threw him over his shoulder and practically ran into the house.

* * *

Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall in their bedroom, kissing and sucking his way down the pale neck as he pulled off the suit and shirt as quickly as he could. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned as Blaine sucked hard on his neck and moved down to work intently on a nipple after freeing the doctor from his shirt. He kissed and lapped his tongue over the small bump, eliciting loud groans from his husband.

Kurt was grasping at Blaine's suit now and yanking it off, for once in his life not caring if he damaged any articles of clothing.

"Make love to me," Blaine breathed into Kurt's neck. "Right now."

Kurt grabbed Blaine and pushed him back on the bed. "Anything for my husband."

Both men slowed their pace as they fell to the bed. They spent the next hour worshiping every inch of the others' body. With a slow and steady rhythm, Kurt made love to his husband. They held each others' gaze the whole time. Neither could get enough of the beauty that their new spouse possessed. Each took great satisfaction in seeing the pleasure they were causing reflected in the other man's eyes. They placed breathless kisses on each others' faces and necks as they worked their way to the edge of their climax. The pleasure came in intense waves. Every time they would feel the white, hot heat closing in they would slow down and pull back, letting it build again. Soon, neither could hold back anymore. Kurt leaned down into Blaine's chest as he quickened his pace, knowing his peak was only moments away. He moaned his husband's name softly and Blaine reached in between them so that he could finish in the same moment. Like Kurt, his finale was only moments away and between Kurt's quickened thrusts and his own light strokes, he felt himself tipping over the edge.

It was the strongest, most intense orgasm that either had experienced. The powerful explosion of pleasure ripped through their bodies. They held their intense gaze while softly calling out expressions of their love as they rode out a high that never seemed to end.

Finally, collapsing in each others' arms, they lay in silence, soaking in the beauty and purity of the moment.

Spouses, making sweet love on their wedding night. No words were needed. Nothing could have been more perfect.

* * *

"So, have you guys decided where you're going on your honeymoon yet?" Rachel asked as she handed Skylar over to Kurt. The young baby had quickly formed an attachment to his uncle and went to him happily.

"Blaine has. He won't tell me though." Kurt grinned at his husband who was approaching, carrying Teegan. Blaine quirked an eyebrow mysteriously and smirked.

"Seven fun-filled days. That's all you need to know. I guarantee that you're going to love it, darling."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." Kurt winked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey! Kid's birthday party! Let's keep things G rated!" Burt called out as he carried paper plates and forks to the table.

Paul snorted into his beer and clapped Burt on the shoulder.

"They're newlyweds. What do you expect, Burt?" The mechanic shrugged.

"Just to keep the making out to their own home." He sent a smile to the boys though that said he really didn't mind.

Puck walked in the room. Addy was sitting on his shoulders, Elliott was hanging from an arm and Hailey was sitting on a foot, clinging to his leg.

"We want cake! Where's the cake?" The three children screamed their agreement.

"Right here," Carole called out with a grin. "Come over here, Addy, so we can sing to you!"

Addy scooted to the place of honor at the kitchen table and bounced in excitement as the family sang to her, absolutely soaking up being the center of attention.

"Okay, lovebug. Do you remember how our wishes work?" Kurt asked the little girl, crouching down by her side.

"Yes, daddy!" Her treble voice called out before she took a deep breath and blew out her candles.

"Moment of truth, Addy. What's your wish?" Finn smiled at her, reaching out to swipe a little frosting.

"Babies! Daddies need to have lots more babies!"

The whole room froze and looked to Kurt and Blaine. They were still holding the twins and looking like deer caught in the headlights.

Burt grinned. "Now that's a good one, sweetheart."

The End

* * *

AN- Oh my goodness. This is it! Last chapter! I won't lie, I'm tearing up a tiny bit right now.

Yeah, Chloe, it was definitely my own twist on your request :) That's how my brain works. Once I start typing an idea takes hold and I have no control! Everything has my own "PickingViolets" twist ;)

Andrea, I'm sorry the wedding didn't have the prince theme you were hoping for! This just seemed right for our boys. Hope you liked it anyway!

Okay superman, TheVinah and readinginheels... your request has been heard :) An epilogue will be posted! As always it will have my own spin and might be a teaser to the sequel because...

So many of you requested it! A few begged. Not gonna lie. Made my absolute freaking day :)

What has really blown me away though is the sheer amount of you that have either followed or favorited me as an author, and not just for this story. That is such an honor to me and I don't take it lightly. My goal is to hear your requests and give you your well deserved kudos while writing from my heart. You have made this little Michigander's heart go all aflutter!

After the epilogue I will take a brief hiatus before the sequel to rest my weary brain :) My focus will be finishing up "Camp Arborwood", which is lots of fun and a lot easier to process.

Here is my next mini-project though before the sequel. I'm gonna write a yummy honeymoon for our newlyweds :) I already know exactly where they are going. This is what I want from you. PM me ideas for their romantic getaway. Like I said, location decided. Here is the skinny, they will have beach access, cool nights, ability to traipse in the woods and even some mini rock climbing possibilities. Of course, incredible hot-tub possibilities are there too. Gimme some lovely honeymoon scenarios you'd like to see people! Whether they be kinky or romantic. Your feedback and ideas thrill me more than you'll know :) I'm not sure if it will be a long one-shot or little chapters for each day. Depends on how much wanky ammo you send me ;)

I have lovely plans for the sequel and can't wait to move on it when I've given myself a little break.

I am sending out cyber hugs to all of you! You are, as always, amazing!

FYI - I'm on tumblr now. I am picking-violets. I'm brand spanking new. I'm also technologically challenged :) Find me and follow me! I'm hoping to post links there to spread the "A Fresh Start" love :)

Love to you all,

PickingViolets


	36. Epilogue

"Two days! We leave in two days!" Kurt was literally jumping up and down with excitement. Blaine laughed out loud. He almost never saw his husband like this.

They had been married for three months now. Three amazing months. Being married really hadn't been that big of an adjustment for them so far. Life was very similar to what it had been previously, only now they had the joy of calling each other husband. Even after three months they both had a tingling thrill flow down their spines at the very word.

"Did you talk to everyone today and work out the details?" Kurt nodded happily before bouncing down on their bed. Blaine laughed again. He was just too fucking adorable. The nurse dove onto the bed, pushing Kurt onto his back, and attacked the doctor's neck with kisses.

"Mmmm, seven days of this… non-stop? I'm going to be in heaven, baby." Kurt sighed with contentment and relaxed under his husband's onslaught of kisses.

"Anyway, yes, we are all set. I have the schedule laid out for everyone." Blaine smiled to himself as he kept up the kissing. It always amused him how Kurt could manage to be totally into a make-out session, yet discuss their everyday plans at the same time without losing focus. Once Blaine started going for it with his husband, his mind could focus on one thing only. How much he wanted that beautiful dick.

"Carole is coming early Sunday morning and will take the kids home with her. They'll stay at mom and dad's until Wednesday. Jeff and Nick will take them from Wednesday to Friday. Puck will drive out and pick them up from daycare on Friday afternoon and stay here with them until we get home."

"Great." Blaine whispered, reaching down to stroke Kurt over his jeans. Kurt smirked.

"And Puck is going to feed them sugar the entire time and take Addy to get her ears pierced."

"Uh-huh." Blaine was now rubbing his fully hard erection against Kurt, starting to pant slightly.

"And they're going to have a kegger. I told Puck to feel free to get them drunk so they'd sleep good for him."

"Sounds good, baby." Blaine was moaning lightly. Kurt smacked him on the back of the head and pushed him back.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Blaine looked annoyed and thoroughly confused.

"You weren't listening to a word I said!" Kurt shot out exasperatedly as he scooted up on his elbows.

"You said all the plans were set."

"And after that?" Blaine looked to the side, chewing the inside of his lip.

"Something about... people?" He looked to Kurt and wrinkled his nose in that adorable way that the doctor couldn't resist. Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine back into his arms.

"You are such a boy." He placed kisses down the nurse's neck with a sigh.

"I'd think that would make you happy, seeing as you're gay and all." Blaine teased and pulled back.

Kurt looked him over appraisingly for a moment. "Yup, it does make me happy," he grinned, trying to pull his husband in for more kisses. Blaine pushed back though, sitting up on the bed.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted sex!" Kurt whined from where he was lying.

"Not anymore," Blaine said sassily. "You whacked me on the head. That's a boner killer if ever there was one, darling."

Kurt smiled and shook his head. He stood to walk over to their closet. He was wearing his extra tight skinny jeans and knew exactly how much they turned Blaine on. He thrust his hip to the side and put his hand up on the door frame, pretending to debate clothing options. Before he knew it he was being grabbed from behind and Blaine was whispering in his ear.

"I've been cured." Kurt laughed as Blaine half pushed/half carried him to the bed and tossed him down again, sliding his hand up under the doctor's shirt.

"That quickly, huh?" Kurt whispered seductively as he reached down to do some groping of his own.

"Yup. Instead of Viagra they should just send out pictures of your ass. Immediate erection." Kurt burst out laughing.

"You're forgetting that a lot of guys who take that drug are straight, honey."

"Wouldn't matter," Blaine mumbled against his skin. "You're just that hot."

"Holy shit, Kurt. I don't think I'm going to make it out of my pants." Blaine gasped, quickening his pace as he thrust against his husband. Kurt was writhing under him already.

"That's okay," Kurt gave a breathless little laugh. "Me neither... oh fuck... oh... OH BLAINE!"

"Aaaahh... Baby!" Blaine drove one final and deep thrust into Kurt's hips and the doctor lunged up to meet him. They immediately relaxed into each other, panting heavily.

"I'd be really embarrassed by how fast that was if you hadn't come with me." Kurt breathed out. Blaine grinned and rolled off of him.

"Eewww," Blaine groaned distastefully as he moved to sit up. "Now I remember why we don't do it like that very often. I am ridiculously uncomfortable now." Kurt wrinkled his face up, just coming to the same realization.

"Daddies! We're hungry!" Addy's voice came from right outside their door.

"Well that was perfect timing," Blaine laughed softly.

"Okay, princess. I'm coming out in just a minute to make dinner." Kurt called. He stood to pull some clean clothing from his dresser and tossed fresh boxers and sweats to Blaine.

"From now on, let's take just a little more time and get naked." Kurt tossed over his shoulder as he moved to leave the room. Blaine stopped in his tracks and sat down on the bed. Kurt looked back in confusion.

"You coming?"

"You just put naked pictures in my head, baby. I'm gonna need a moment before I can face our children."

"Already?" Kurt laughed incredulously.

"I told you. That ass is like Viagra."

* * *

"Oh, Nick called me today." Blaine spoke up as he scooped fettuccine onto the kid's plates.

"Oh good! Is everything all set?" Kurt spoke excitedly as he sat down at the table.

"Yup. All of the papers are ready. We just need to sign them."

The two men smiled at each other as they started to eat dinner. Their original plan had been to head out to Vermont and get married at a justice of the peace legally during their honeymoon. After their wedding though, three months had just seemed like an awfully long time to wait. The next time they had two days off in a row from the hospital they had booked a fight and flown with the children to Vermont. They had bribed Lisa and Simone into covering an extra couple of shifts for Blaine, it honestly didn't take much, and Kurt called in a favor to another doctor whom he had helped in the past. It had made for a pleasant little four-day vacation for the family and had given them peace of mind, knowing that their union was legal. Nick was drawing up papers such as their wills and power of attorney, making sure that they would be set legally, in any circumstance.

"What about the adoptions? " Kurt whispered, glancing over to see if the kids were listening. Both Addy and Elly were happily focusing on their pasta.

"He's started on them. That process is going to take a little longer, but we shouldn't run into any difficulties since there aren't any other parental figures to contest it." Blaine stated softly. He gazed at Elliott and lovingly ran a hand through the messy brown hair. The little boy looked up at him with a grin, slurping a noodle into his mouth.

They had decided, even before they got married, that they wanted to adopt each others' children. If anything ever happened to either of them, they wanted to know that both kids would be taken care of and that there would be no danger of them being separated. It was a sad and scary thought, but one that needed to be considered. All in all, they were making sure that no legal stone was left unturned. It was a tiring process, but well worth it.

"What about your parents?" Kurt questioned quietly. The air around them was automatically filled with tension.

"What about them? Blaine asked back stiffly. Kurt sighed.

"Honey, I get that there are difficulties from your past and that you're not close with them. You've told me enough of what happened. I'm not trying to pry for more information. You just... you can't get like this every time they're brought up." Blaine ate a few more bites mechanically. Kurt's heart sank. He got up from the table and knelt down at his husband's side. The children had noticed the strain and were watching them curiously now, so he was careful with his wording.

"I'm sorry that this subject is stressful for you. Trust me, the last thing I ever want is to cause you pain." Blaine hung his head a little and then turned in his seat to look Kurt in the eye. "I love you. I know very well how hard it is for you to talk about this. I won't ever push you where this is concerned. I promise. I'm just trying make sure that we're not overlooking any possible roadblocks." Blaine reached out and took his husband's hands.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's such an automatic response. Alex was never exactly sensitive about it." Kurt sighed and looked at the man in front of him sadly before pulling him into a loving embrace. Blaine had been through so much. It wasn't fair. Kurt vowed to spend every day, for the rest of his life, making up for that. Blaine pulled back and cupped Kurt's cheek.

"I don't think they even know of the existence of... their grandchild," he glanced at his daughter to make sure she wasn't grasping the meaning of their conversation. She had focused back on her pasta though. Her little tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on twisting the noddles onto her fork against her spoon, just like her daddy Kurt. She ended up with a huge mass of noodles that was way too big to fit in her mouth and she nibbled at it like an ear of corn. The nurse laughed at the sight, thinking he couldn't love the little girl anymore. He turned back to Kurt. "Seriously, baby. I don't see any reason why we should have trouble on that end." Kurt leaned in and kissed him gently.

"That's good enough for me, sweetie." He stood and moved back to his own seat, leaning over to help Addy make a more manageable bite. She had succeeded in dropping most of her forkful by then and had covered a majority of her pixie face in sauce.

"When are you gonna leave, daddies?" Elliott asked. He had decided on his own way of eating and was slurping the noodles loudly, one at a time. Kurt rolled his eyes at his son's lack of manners and Blaine reached over with a grin, cutting the boy's food into smaller pieces.

"In two days." Blaine answered. "Grandma will come when we leave really early Sunday morning and take you back to her and Grandpa's. You're gonna get to spend time with Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick for a couple days later on in the week. Uncle Puck will take you home next Friday and spend the next couple of days with you here until we get back." Kurt looked at him in amusement.

"I thought you weren't paying attention?"

"My brain caught up after you smacked me." Blaine replied cheekily.

Suddenly, Addy jumped from her chair and dove into Kurt's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let out a tiny sob.

"What's wrong, sweetpea?!" Kurt asked in surprise, holding her close and stroking her curls.

"I don't want you and daddy to go away!" She snuffled into his neck.

"Oh, pumpkin, we're only going to be gone for a few days!" Kurt crooned into her ear. "You're going to have so much fun, you'll hardly have a chance to miss us. I promise." Blaine watched them, feeling both touched at their close relationship and heartbroken at his daughter's sadness. He turned quickly when he heard a sniffing at his side. Elliott had climbed from his chair and was standing next to Blaine with a trembling lower lip.

"We know. We're just gonna miss you, daddy!" Blaine absolutely melted at that and scooped the little boy into his arms.

The two dads looked helplessly across the table at each other, each holding a crying child.

"What would make you guys feel better?" Blaine asked gently. Elliott gave one big, final sniff and looked up.

"Superman tag," he stated with a still pathetic look.

"And ice cream. Superman ice cream." Addy piped up, using Kurt's shirt as a tissue.

"That's disgusting, little girl." Kurt pulled a face and handed her a napkin, but tugged her in for a kiss anyway.

"What do you think, daddy? Can we do those things?" Blaine asked Kurt with a grin.

"I think that we can do anything for our little angels." Kurt smiled.

The kids yelled in excitement and jumped off of their fathers' laps, running for the yard, fettuccine forgotten.

Kurt stood quickly to clear the plates and looked at Blaine over the rim of his glasses.

"I also think that you should never again call me daddy. It's just disturbing."

* * *

Blaine was standing in the doorway of Elliott's room, watching the four-year-olds sleep. They were curled together in a ball on the twin-sized bed. Even though Addy had her own room with a perfectly good bed, the kids would still insist on sleeping together some nights. Kurt and Blaine never argued. Addy had one arm flung across Elliott's face with her head on his shoulder. Elliott was turned on his side, sucking his thumb and stroking one of Addy's curls absentmindedly in his sleep.

Blaine sighed with contentment as he watched them. Just then a pair of arms slipped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. He leaned his head back and rested his cheek against his husband's. Kurt whispered in his ear.

"They're pretty worn out, huh?" Blaine nodded his agreement.

"Me too," he yawned. "Superman tag is exhausting for the adults." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep good tonight. That's for sure."

"Do you realize that we're just now coming up on a year since we first met?" Blaine asked as he lightly stroked the hands that were wrapped around his waist.

"Wow," Kurt laughed a little in disbelief. "I don't know how, but on one hand it feels like just yesterday and on the other it feels like I've been with you forever." He leaned in to place light kisses on his husband's neck. "It's been quite the journey, my love." Blaine sighed in contentment and turned his head to place a kiss on the doctor's lips. It was a kiss filled with both emotion and desire.

"It's just the beginning, baby."

* * *

AN- (letting out a giant breath) There you have it. The epilogue and official end of this story. It's been an amazing ride :)

I just love you to pieces for your reviews and support!

Remember, we are not done with Doctor Hummel and Nurse Anderson. I'm still wanting some delicious honeymoon scenarios. I've got their location decided but gimme some yummy ammo to work with ;) To those of you who have already responded... I love it! Leslie, Leah, Gleeky and CrissColferendgame... duly noted :) A few scenes have been written in my mind already...

jememj - North Pole. You are awesome and make me smile :)

My dears, I can't thank you enough. Love you all.

PickingViolets

PS Sequel coming soon to a FF site near you... :)


	37. Sequel

The list for the AFS 'verse is as follows:

"A Fresh Start" - original work

"Guardian Angel" - prequel/ behind the scenes

"Absolutely Not! Well, Maybe" - one-shot, side story

"Thunderstorm" - one-shot, side story

"The Honeymoon of Doctor Kurt and Nurse Blaine" - multi-chapter, side-story

"Cops and Robbers" - one-shot, side story (posted withing "Happy One-Shot Month: Battling The Angst")

"Silence Is Golden" - one-shot, side story

"All We Ever Wanted" - sequel

You're all my favorite!

Much Love,

PickingViolets


End file.
